


The Love Song of James Bond

by Fightyourdragon



Series: The Love Song of James Bond [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Sexual Tension, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 103,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knowing your history, and adding to it the fact that I am not entirely unaffected by sharing a bed with you, I think it would be pointless to pretend that we are going to able to share this house for the next two weeks without fucking over every available surface.” Q smiles at the look of shock on James’ face. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting such a direct approach and Q presses on before he has a chance to recover. “However, when it happens it will happen on my terms.”</p>
<p>There was definitely a significant gap between the time Bond was breaking down over M's death in the chapel to the time a confident Bond walked into Mallory's office to accept his newest assignment.  What, or more importantly, who, put him back together again? Basically, lots of porn with plot.</p>
<p>COMPLETE</p>
<p>Now with beautiful cover art!! http://thislostcastaway.tumblr.com/post/39215776508/the-love-song-of-james-bond-graphic-c</p>
<p>Second gorgeous cover! http://leeeeeex.tumblr.com/post/65143265672/cover-for-a-really-delicious-story-that-everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Cover Art by the amazing http://thislostcastaway.tumblr.com/!

The Love Song of James Bond

Chapter One

There will be time, there will be time  
To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet;  
There will be time to murder and create…  
Time for you and time for me,  
And time yet for a hundred indecisions,  
And for a hundred visions and revisions,  
Before the taking of a toast and tea.

From “The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock” by T.S. Eliot

James isn’t sure how long he sits there on the dirty floor of the chapel, cradling M’s steadily cooling body and brushing his fingers through her bloody hair, but it’s plenty of time for something essential within him to crack before practically all of MI6 shows up. His tears have dried by then and her body is rigid in his arms, but he can’t bring himself to lay her down. She deserves better than to share the same floor as that of her murderer, because that’s what Silva was even if the bullet that killed her hadn’t come directly from his gun. If Silva wasn’t already dead James would kill him again, slowly, and smile the entire time. Because of Silva James is alone, really and truly alone. He has always been almost alone since everyone he has even tried to care about has died, usually in a violent manner. M has been the one constant in his life, she has always been there to either help him or give him hell…and now she isn’t.

Suddenly, the frozen stillness that surrounds him is shattered by lights and shouting. His instincts are telling him to get up and move, to barricade this newest trauma firmly behind yet another wall in his mind and carry on like he always does. But this time, finds that he simply can’t. He just sits there holding M until someone’s hands pry his aching arms away and then she is gone. Reflexively he reaches for her, but steady hands close around his wrists and he allows himself to be pulled slowly to his feet and over to rest on the closest pew. It feels as if he is looking at the world through a pane of glass and everything is tinged with unreality, and surely there is only his skin between himself and an escape into the great wide nothing. But the warm hands continue to encircle his wrists, thumbs rubbing slow circles at the base of each and tethering him to reality. Out of the confusion of voices comes one he recognizes and his frenzied mind immediately latches onto it like a lifeline.

“Bond. Clearly you are not okay, but are you physically injured in any way that you are aware of?” Q’s voice is pitched low and he speaks slowly and carefully as if he is confronting a potentially dangerous and cornered Pit-bull.

“Rule number one, Q; I’m always injured,” he manages to grind out with a sardonic smile. “Just never as injured as the other guy.” He is surprised at how normal he sounds, but he supposes his body is functioning on autopilot and for him that includes a dark sense of humor. He raises his head slowly, his eyes following the hands on his wrists up a pair of lean arms to find Q kneeling in front of him, face slightly lower than his own.

Q narrows his eyes slightly and states, in the same arrogant voice James has grown accustomed to over the past few days, “You realize, of course, that I am considered something of a genius. I have an IQ of 153. I graduated college at seventeen with a major in computer science and engineering. I got this job by hacking into the MI6 system, deleting the former quartermaster and assigning it to myself along with a sizeable signing bonus. Clearly he was no longer up to the job. Luckily for me, M was impressed enough to keep me on instead of sending me to prison. I’m telling you all of this so that you understand who you are dealing with. I am not one of your brainless thug targets or some silly bint you can fool with that suave performance of yours. So let’s try this again, shall we?” He removes his grip on James’ wrists and leans forward to rest his elbows on James’ knees. He is very, very close but for some reason James’ gut reaction isn’t to grab him by his slender throat and throw him across the room. “Are. You. Injured?”

James lets out the breath it feels like he’s been holding since he first saw the blood on M’s clothing. “Not in any way that shows,” he admits even as he wonders why he is showing any vulnerability to this man he barely even knows. “But I’m really fucking cold.” It seems that his body finally realizes it just as the words leave his mouth and he begins shaking uncontrollably.

“Ah, shock and mild hypothermia no doubt.” Q stands and makes some sort of motion with his hand and suddenly James is descended upon by several field medics who begin flashing lights in his eyes, searching his clothing for bullet holes and wiping at the blood on his face to see how much is his own. To his surprised relief, through it all Q stays right where he is. Then an unfamiliar arm wraps itself around his back and under his armpit, presumably to help him to his feet, and he feels himself tense up. Then suddenly the arm is gone and he looks up just in time to see Q, an incongruously venomous look on his normally schooled features, shove the unknown medic hard enough away from James that she stumbles over a stray piece of rubble and goes sprawling backwards onto the floor. Q looks entirely unrepentant. “You do realize who this is, don’t you? I’m certain he is entirely capable of standing on his own,” he says in an overly loud voice that no doubt attracts the attention of everyone in the chapel.

For a second everyone looks on in stunned silence as the medic gets to her feet, glaring at Q. She opens her mouth to say something, but whatever it is gets cut off by James’ sudden burst of slightly hysterical laughter. Because this is just…has he seriously been reduced to the point where needs to be defended by what looks like Harry Potter’s slightly older brother? When Q just blinks at him owlishly, his mouth slightly open in surprise, the image is only reinforced and he starts laughing even harder. In his defense, he doesn’t remember the last time he slept and he recognizes this as his body’s letdown from too much stress and adrenaline but that doesn’t stop the situation from seeming any less ridiculous at the moment.

Q sighs and steps in closer, leaning down to hiss softly into his ear, “You know, I was trying to disabuse everyone of the notion that you are weak or have finally cracked entirely under the stress of your position, and you are in no way helping me! Now get up, we’re going.” He straightens and stalks away imperiously, not even checking to see if James is following. He is.

By the time they arrive at one of the helicopters James has managed to compose himself and climbs in after Q in silence. Someone shuts the door behind them and he is surprised to note that they are entirely alone. There is a cot piled with blankets and a sweat suit and Q sits in the chair located at its foot, moving his hands down to grip firmly around the bottom of the seat. “Well don’t just stand there shivering, change and get under the blankets before you pass out on me. There is hot tea in the thermos for you as well.” He nods his chin in the direction of the head of the cot.

“Why Q, I would never pass out on you unless you asked me to. Nicely.” Even he can tell the quip is half-hearted. He really must be exhausted.

Q shoots him a withering look. “Mr. Bond, the reason I am here with you is because the powers that be insisted you be kept under a close watch for the next two weeks. History says that you are not amenable to the therapy or medical help you likely so desperately need, and left to your own devices you are liable to drink yourself into a state it may not be possible to return from. It has become abundantly clear that this agency still has need of your services, so that cannot be allowed to happen. However, a period of rest and recovery following a tragedy of this magnitude is obviously necessary. History also suggests that it would be unwise to send a woman, and there was such a shocking lack of male volunteers that my raised hand went unchallenged. You should also know that I have never been one to ask at all, nicely or otherwise. What I want, I simply take. You should count yourself lucky that I’m on your side,” Q states matter-of-factly, but James can recognize concealed desire when he hears it.

James watches Q’s eyes carefully as he strips completely naked before stepping into the new clothing, but the younger man maintains an enviable poker face throughout the slow process. “So what, I’m being taken to some undisclosed location to rest and recover while you babysit?” James pulls the covers aside and slides into the cot, pleased that it has a heating pad over the mattress. He rather hates the traitorous part of his mind approves of the idea of two weeks to do nothing. Contrary to what most people probably think, he does nothing very well. Ninety percent of his job consists of sitting around waiting for the other ten percent filled with blood and adrenaline, and he generally finds pleasurable ways to amuse himself in the between times. Sadly, he rather doubts sex is on the table for this particular vacation. Which is unfortunate, because now that the momentary humor has passed he can feel his grief threatening to incapacitate him and he knows he isn’t going to be able to shake it off and move on quickly. He considers that maybe he really is getting too old for this life, or possibly for life at all.

“Yes, that is about the scope of it,” Q responds, face whitening as the chopper lurches and lifts off.

“You know, the likelihood of two choppers going down in flaming balls of fire in one evening is relatively low,” he says as Q’s face goes from white to faintly green.

“I know the fear of flying goes against the laws of statistics, Bond, so spare me the disparaging remarks because I’ve heard them all before,” Q snaps and grips his seat tighter. “Just go to sleep, it’s going to be a long flight.”

James is too tired to argue so he lays his head down and closes his eyes. He is strangely comforted by the thought of Q’s company even though he doubts they have anything in common other than a love of Queen and Country. “Why would you volunteer to babysit anyways?” he mumbles into the pillow, “You barely even know me.” He feels sleep dragging him under almost immediately and he isn’t sure if he imagines hearing Q’s soft whisper just before he loses consciousness.

“Ah James, how very wrong you are.”

In his dream he is drowning. He is trapped under a thin layer of transparent ice and just above him he can see Silva holding M down against the surface, her cheek pressed flat and eyes wide with panic. “Why don’t you save me, 007?” she cries out just as Silva’s knife flashes down. As he sinks towards the icy bottom, a growing pool of red blocks her closing eyes from his view.

He wakes abruptly to the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and his body reacts before his brain has a chance to catch up. He sits up quickly, swinging his legs out of bed to knock his assailant off balance as he throws a hand out to connect with the man’s opposite shoulder and spin him, bending the slight form backwards over the cot and wrapping one hand firmly against the base of his attacker’s throat. He is breathing hard, adrenaline coursing through his system and it takes about three seconds for his panicked brain to identify the body beneath him as Q.

Q, who is not fighting back and is looking up at James with wide but calm eyes, glasses askew and chin angled up and slightly to the side, baring his throat in the universal indication of submission. James freezes, loosening his hold on Q’s throat but not letting go as he looks down at his…what? James isn’t entirely sure what Q is to him, but he knows that his inner alpha is growling in appreciation at the pliant young body pinned beneath his own. Then Q shifts his hips slightly and James is suddenly aware that his rapidly hardening erection is pressing against the thin barrier of his sweatpants and onto Q’s thigh. He pulls back quickly, setting Q free and moving to sit next to him on the cot as the reality of the situation finally sets in. “Did I hurt you? You can’t do that sort of thing! Don’t you know better than to startle a man trained to kill with his bare hands?”

Q sits up slowly, moving a hand up to brush lightly against the pink mark on his throat as if savoring the sensation. “You were having a nightmare. I wanted it to end. Also, we’re here,” he adds, sounding slightly dazed and cursing himself inwardly. He is determined not to let the infamous Mr. Bond get to him. They will have to function as a team and he feels certain that any respect the agent has for him will vanish if he becomes just another forgettable conquest.

“And where is here?” James asks as he tracks the path of Q’s fingers.

“The Isle of Skye,” Q responds, blushing as he lowers his hand and gets up to open the door. “Welcome to your home for the next few weeks.”

James watches as a large expanse of blue sky and green mountains comes into view, but he is really focused on the long silhouette of his quartermaster against the rising sun. He smiles and thinks that he just found something enjoyable to do with his time here after all.


	2. Chapter 2

And indeed there will be time  
To wonder, “Do I dare?” and, “Do I dare?”…  
Do I dare  
Disturb the universe?

From “The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock” by T.S. Eliot

 

James steps out of the helicopter and into another world. How is it possible that only a few hours ago he was in the middle of hell, and now he is following Q across springy moss towards a quaint cottage perched high on a bluff that appears to drop a few hundred feet into crashing waves. The early morning air smells like green things and the ocean, and a pale mist gives the mountains rising to his right a fey look. Other than the sound of the chopper rising and flying away there is no human sound. He wonders whose idea this isolated place was. They are serious about the “rest” part of rest and recovery that is certain, because he doesn’t think there will be anything else to do here.

He trails Q slowly, wondering if the next few weeks are going to be awkward as hell now that he has rather good evidence that the younger man is at least attracted to him; and the feeling isn’t exactly one-sided. It’s true that he isn’t a stranger to taking male lovers. In his line of work you get the information any way you can, and he’d like to meet the agent who hasn’t had some same sex experience and tell them to start doing their damn job. But contrary to popular belief he does have some sense of self-preservation left and he does know a bad idea when he sees one. Sex with Q falls firmly under both categories, because the man could probably zap him with some laser from a bloody Russian satellite if he ever threw a tantrum over James inevitably fucking someone else. Which is really a shame, because from this angle James can tell that Q has an excellent arse.

By the time he gets to the door Q is already inside and filling a tea kettle. James steps into a surprisingly modern house; open floor plan with a living room area to his left and a kitchen/dining room to his right and a set of stairs leading to the second floor. In the corner of the living room is what appears to be a miniature version of Q’s office with no fewer than four computers and even more monitors. It appears that the middle-of-nowhere ambience is strictly relegated to the outside. James slides into a bar stool at the kitchen island and watches Q go about making them tea. He may not be allowed to touch, but there are no rules against looking.

“You’re staring” Q points out, professional façade firmly back in place as he grabs two mugs from a nearby cupboard.

“Well spotted. You may not have noticed, but we seem to be extremely alone here so I’m not sure who else you expect me to stare at,” James responds, his mouth curving into what he knows is considered one of his more sensual smiles. This is good, flirting is a good distraction from all of the other things he doesn’t want to think about because he is so tired of hurting and thinking about M is definitely going to hurt.

“Come in, 007!” Q taps his spoon on the side of his mug and the ringing sound snaps James’ attention back to the present moment. “I don’t think you’re in a fit state to stare at anyone. You do realize I stepped aside to find tea bags so you look as if you’ve been trying to seduce the tea cozy for the past few seconds.”

“Right…” James rubs his eyes, vaguely embarrassed but too out of it to care. “You know, I’m more of a coffee drinker anyways. I’m assuming the shower is upstairs?”

“First door on the left. I’m sure the cozy will be more easily seduced once you smell less like lake water,” Q replies with a teasing smile.

“Hmm, yes.” James gets to his feet and walks around the island to stand next to Q, unable to resist an opening like that even in his present state. Q backs up a few steps towards the stove, attempting to look unconcerned but James can detect the nervousness in his stance. He leans in towards Q, ducking to inhale deeply into the dark hair curling around the base of his neck while reaching an arm around to grab the cozy off the counter. He is pleased when the younger man’s breath hitches almost imperceptibly just before he pulls back. “I can’t very well leave it here with you then. I’m the jealous type.” He winks then walks away, swinging the ridiculous thing like a boa as he goes.

Q sinks back against the counter and closes his eyes. At this rate he stands a snowball’s chance in hell at making it through this thing without shagging that arrogant, broken, beautiful man and he knows it. So, time for plan B. He knows what James needs, and a just another warm body to use isn’t it. The question is, how will he get James to accept it? He isn’t called a genius for nothing though, so by the time the kettle boils he has the makings of a plan. An insane, likely self-destructive plan.

In the shower, James is realizing that alone time is not his friend. As he watches M’s blood flow down the drain he has nothing to distract himself from the feeling that there are cold fists squeezing his heart and lungs, and even though he fights it his eyes begin to burn with tears. Maybe there is a limit to the number of times one man can lose someone important and still remain functional. He wants to believe he can still do his job, still save England from everyone who threatens it, but maybe it really is time to give it up. He couldn’t even save M. M, who he had known even longer than his own mom, who had challenged him and believed in him even when he pissed her off. Who he had loved. He isn’t sure he can even go on saving England when there is no one left alive he wants to save it for.

When he finally comes out of the bathroom, wrapped in a soft black robe he found hanging behind the door, he feels…empty. He just wants to climb in bed and not dream and sleep until he heals. He heads down the hall, looks into the first open door and freezes, his mind struggling to absorb one more surprise even if it is a good one. He is looking in at a large room that contains everything from the apartment he had before he ‘died.’ His pictures are on the walls, his gun cases lined up at the foot of his bed, and there is even a half-used bottle of his favorite cologne sitting on the dresser he ordered from IKEA right next to the bullet hole from when he got frustrated with the instructions. The only thing that is different is the smirking quartermaster sitting cross legged on one side of the bed with a laptop perched on his knee.

“See anything you recognize?” Q asks, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“This is…but, M said they sold the place and I just assumed…” Then the implications of what he is seeing sink in. “Q, how long ago did you do all this? You are clearly familiar with the house and it would take a certain level of creepy obsession to keep a dead man’s things and hide them away like this and my creep radar is excellent.” James walks over to sit on the foot of the bed and looks Q in the eye so he will know if he is being lied to. “You knew I wasn’t dead, didn’t you?” Q’s mouth opens to respond but James cuts him off. “Even knowing that, and I’d really like to know how you did, what exactly caused you to have a safe house built, on Skye Island no less, what had to be months ago? Did you know what would happen with Silva and fail to prevent it?” James feels the beginnings of anger begin to curl in his stomach and he really hopes he is wrong about the last part.

Q rapidly turns a startling shade of white. “Oh God. Oh my God I didn’t even think this could look like that…No! I had no idea what he was planning, please believe me!” Q dumps the laptop and crawls the few feet over to James and sits back on his heels to place a slightly shaky hand on James’ shoulder. “If I could have stopped him I would have, I would have done anything to keep you and M safe. I hate that he bested me, that I let him get into the system. I didn’t think it was possible. I was stupid and arrogant and nothing like that will ever happen again, I swear it.” He almost looks like he is going to cry and it is obvious that he is telling the truth about that part.

James relaxes visibly, coiled tension leaving his body. “Good, that’s good.” He looks right into Q’s eyes so the other man can tell he is serious when he says, “I would have hated to have to kill you.”

Q sucks in a breath and moves to sit down shakily next to James. “It may have just hit me that I’ve voluntarily shut myself away with the most dangerous man in England.”

“As I said, a slew of issues,” James replies, patting Q on the knee. “So now that we’ve determined you get to keep breathing, what about the rest?”

“Ah, it’s a bit of a long story. Come on, you may as well get comfy.” He moves back to lean on the headboard and pulls the covers off the other half of the bed, indicating for James to climb in.

“Is this your version of a bedtime story?” James does as he is asked and slides into bed, lying on his side so he can see Q. “Am I going to get a goodnight kiss when you’re done?”

“We’ll see,” Q replies with a rather confusing smile before he continues. “Do you know I gave myself this position only two days before you were shot and presumed dead? It was extremely vexing since the only reason I wanted to come work for MI6 was so I could work with you. If only M had listened when I insisted that I didn’t need a training phase, because I would have stopped that train, or failing that, simply knocked the target off with a drone plane or something but no, there were “procedures” that needed to be followed. And wasn’t that a joke after how I’d gotten the job in the first place?”

“Bitter much?” James can’t help but think Q is rather adorable when he is irritated.

“Extremely. They set me to completing boring and simple tasks in your absence and I was required to assist inferior agents on jobs you could have completed in half the time. I needed something to do with my extra time so I dedicated it to finding you. I supposed I never believed something as trivial as a bullet wound and a fall from a train bridge could kill you,” he says with a soft smile as he reaches out to run his fingers lightly through James’ short hair.

James can’t help but lean into his touch a bit. It feels strangely affectionate and devoid of sexual implications and James doesn’t understand it.

“I don’t want to bore you with the details of how I found you. In layman’s terms, I hotwired the satellite telescopes of a few key countries and found you within a week. I’m not implying MI6 gave up on you, they simply had the wrong division looking.”

“But you didn’t tell anyone. Why?” James resists the urge to sigh audibly as Q’s deft fingers continue to massage his scalp.

“I thought you could use the break, even though you didn’t seem to be enjoying it overly much. I was rather concerned for your health with all of that drinking, but if you had been in any major danger I would have sent someone for you. I was going to give you six months then come find you myself.”

“I thought you hated to fly.”

“I hate seeing you unhappy even more. That’s why I had this house built. It wasn’t technically commissioned by MI6…I suppose I’ll be hearing about that once all of this cools down and the new M has had time to wonder why I just happened know the perfect place to bring you. Actually, it would be rather amusing to watch him try to figure out why a safe house is so safe it isn’t even listed anywhere on their databases and only the pilot who dropped us off knows where it is.” He has a deviously amused look on his face and James is reminded of him mentioning how much damage he could do from home in his PJ’s. “I started work on this house right after I found you. It was built by an American company who thinks it was commissioned by a paranoid actor, hence all the extra safety precautions. I didn’t steal the money, before you ask. I just had a surprisingly profitable second quarter in the stock market.” The devious grin only increases at that revelation and James decides he really doesn’t want to know the specifics.

“So you built me a house. On an island that sounds suspiciously like the name of my childhood home. Because you wanted me to be happy. Q, you don’t even know me.”

“In my defense, I could hardly know you were planning to blow up said house in a rather spectacular fashion. I just thought you would like a retreat and it seemed appropriate for it to be where you grew up rather than in England. It’s much calmer here and I suspected you could use some calm.” He removes his hand from James’ head and James clamps down on the urge to tell him to put it back. Then Q picks up his laptop and in a few seconds he brings up a folder and turns the screen to show James.

It is titled simply “007” and contains files with the names of what appear to be every assignment he has ever participated in. There are files marked performance reviews, test scores, psychiatric evaluations and other things James doesn’t even know what are. It appears to be his entire life in paperwork form. James doesn’t know what to say. On one hand he feels a bit violated but on the other he feels…flattered might be the correct term.

Q is studiously not looking at him as he begins to speak again. “Have you ever had an idol, Bond?”

“What, like Casanova?”

Q gives a longsuffering sigh. “Sure, like Casanova. Imagine you lived when he did. Imagine you were able to learn everything about him, about his exploits and passions. You read everything other people said about him, from his conquests to his doctors. You were able to watch him from afar and learn his mannerisms. You would then know all you could without actually knowing him, but you would feel as if you did. I mean all of this in the least creepy way possible, by the way. You wouldn’t want to hurt him or anything. What do you suppose you would do to get to know the rest of him, everything that wasn’t on paper, if given the chance?”

James still isn’t sure how to respond, is trying to process the fact that Q has been essentially stalking him for years, but not in a creepy way. His mind defaults to deflecting humor. “Why Q, are you telling me I’m your idol?”

“I’m telling you that you are a marvel to me. I started following your activities because you are a perfect machine, not unlike one of my computers. Despite the fact that you should have become outdated, you haven’t. At first I wanted to see what makes you work, how you remain vital in an era where I with all my technology should by all rights be more effective. But then you disappeared and when I found you again I realized that you are in danger of disappearing for good.” Q returns his gaze to James’ and sets down his computer. “You were breaking even then and now…” He runs the backs of his fingers lightly down the stubble of James’ jaw. “I think I’m the only one who knows you well enough to fix you, even if you don’t know me.”

James opens his mouth to protest that he isn’t broken and damn it he doesn’t need fixing, but something in Q’s eyes stops him. “And how do you propose to do that?” is what comes out of his mouth.

“I’ll tell you when you wake up. And don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Q leans over and tucks the blankets in around him. “Sleep, James.”

James closes his eyes, too tired to analyze why it feels perfectly normal to drift off to the sound of soft keystrokes coming from where Q is keeping the nightmares away while he sleeps. Or the feeling of contentment as he feels a pair of soft lips pressed briefly to his temple…he's definitely too tired to think too hard about that, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this plot is moving slowly...things will get more interesting soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I feel like it's better to at least put up little bits than nothing at all! This is basically a few thousand words of sexual tension...actually, fair warning, the next chapter is pretty much going to be more of the same but at least now you can see how the plot is going to flow.

We’ve left shore somehow  
Become the friends  
Of early theory  
Close enough to speak  
Desire and pain of absence  
Of mistakes we’d make  
Given half the chance.  
Each smile returned  
Makes harder avoiding  
Dreams that see us  
Lying in early evening  
Curtain shadows, skin  
Safe against skin.  
Bloom of compassion  
Respect for moments  
Eyes lock turns  
Forever into one more  
Veil that falls away.

From “Communion” by Viggo Mortensen

 

James wakes to early afternoon sunlight filtering in through the curtains and warming the sheets. He blinks into the light, slowly coming back to consciousness. His fuzzy brain reminds him that he is here on some seemingly deserted island with Q, who has been apparently been cyber stalking him, which has given him the idea that he can somehow ‘fix’ James. His life is so very, very bizarre. 

He feels movement in the bed next to him and remembers Q said he was going to stay with him. He can’t help but grin as he rolls over and props himself up on one elbow to see Q lying on his side, mouth slightly open with a trail of drool pooling onto the pillow. He looks completely harmless, angelic even, with his dark curls falling down over his eyes. Yet this is a man who can control satellites and stock markets, who James suspects could single-handedly destroy England, probably with a nuclear apocalypse, if he so chose. Maybe the man missed his calling as an undercover agent because he would have been absolutely devastating.

Q must be a light sleeper because almost as soon as James moves he opens his eyes. For the fraction of a second, before he has a chance to wake up enough to hide it, his eyes meet James’ and light up like someone just told him he won the lottery. Without cheating. Then he blinks and mainly just looks embarrassed as he wipes the drool away with the back of his hand. “Wasn’t planning on falling asleep, sorry. I guess I haven’t been getting much myself lately either.”

“You know, this may be almost the first time in my adult life I’ve woken up in bed with someone and not actually have had sex with them,” James comments, resisting an urge to tease Q for drooling.

“It won’t be the last, just so you know,” Q replies as he reaches out and brushes his fingers lightly down the side of James’ neck.

“I think this is what they call a mixed message,” James says, feeling the first telltale shivers of arousal as Q’s hand trails lower, skimming along his bare skin down to his chest where his robe has fallen open.

“You need this like breathing, like a gun within reach, don’t you?” Q murmurs as he slips his hand down as low as the sheets will allow then back up to slide the robe off James’ shoulder so he can trace nonsensical patterns there. 

The question seems rhetorical and James is afraid if he says the wrong thing Q will stop, so he stays silent and just enjoys the sensation. 

“Yes. You need to touch and be touched, you crave it like alcohol or the high of a clean kill. It’s why you’re always so eager for hand-to-hand combat, for sex whenever you can get it, why you sometimes snap your target’s neck with your bare hands when a knife would be as silent and effective. There are other ways, you know. You don’t need to glut yourself on it in brief encounters then starve until you are desperate for it. Not anymore.” 

James reaches up a hand and lays it over Q’s, halting its enticing motion. “I don’t do relationships, Q, not anymore. And I definitely don’t do twinky boyfriends because it sounds a lot like that is what you’re suggesting and as you pointed out, I don’t even know you.” 

Instead of looking upset Q just smiles at him indulgently. “Bond, I hardly think a dating relationship with you would be possible for anyone and I would be the last person to ask for that. I do know your history better than most after all.” Q thinks he deserves a BAFTA for this at the very least as he maintains his impassive gaze and continues. “Knowing that history, and adding to it the fact that I am not entirely unaffected by sharing a bed with you, I think it would be pointless to pretend that we are going to able to share this house for the next two weeks without fucking over every available surface.” He smiles at the look of shock on James’ face. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting such a direct approach and Q presses on before he has a chance to recover. “However, when it happens it will happen on my terms.”

“And what terms are those?” James asks almost unintentionally, brain still stuck back on fucking over every available surface.

Q flips over the hand trapped beneath James’ and interlaces their fingers. “In order for me to do my job, for both of us to do our jobs and go on saving the world, I need two things. One: I need you to trust me, Bond. And two: I need you as whole and functional as possible. And I have only two weeks to make both of those things happen. I’m not a psychologist, I don’t know if there is a right way to do this, so I’m acting purely on instinct and what I’ve learned about your needs. Odds are I’m a little out of my depth. I’m telling you this so you know I’m not going to lie to you, which brings me back to point one.” He slides their interlocked hands down James’ chest to rest over the scar from the recent bullet wound in his shoulder and James visibly tenses. “See, that right there. Your being uneasy about being touched by me, that has to stop before you can fuck me or it will be just another unfulfilling act. It won’t give you what you need.”

“And what is it you think I need, Q? Love? Because that’s--” James’ eyes begin to turn disgusted and Q cuts him off before he can yank his hand back.

“Sanctuary.” 

“I…wait, what?” James is thrown off guard by the term and the serious look on Q’s face.

“What you need, James, is somewhere safe to escape to when everything else is total shit and blood and pain. Though for you somewhere is more of a someone. Someone who knows how to get you to a place where you can let go of everything else. Who knows exactly how you need to be touched, if you need to control or be controlled, fuck or be fucked, kissed slowly or hard enough to draw blood. Who you trust enough to know you won’t be judged for asking for anything, who won’t hold anything against you in the morning. And above all, who knows that Sanctuary does not extend its bounds and anything you do outside of it is your concern and there will be no condemnation for it and no demands that you stay or even come back. Ever. That is what I am offering you.” He pulls their linked hands towards himself and kisses each of James’ knuckles. “Interested?”

James just watches silently as Q’s lips graze the back of his hand. He has never really thought about sex exactly that way and he has to admit what Q is offering sounds perfect. Which is why he sincerely doubts it is possible. Could Q really be all of that to him and then let him leave in the morning and not get all…attached? Well, what harm can it do to let Q do whatever he wants for a few weeks? At least it will be a fun distraction and he’ll get sex out of the deal which can never be an entirely bad thing. He draws their hands back towards himself and kisses Q’s hand in return, gratified to see the pleasure in the other man’s eyes. “Okay then. How exactly does this work?”

“First you need to get used to me touching you, and you need to learn that touch doesn’t always have to lead to sex. And that when I say I’m going to do something, I’m going to do it. I want you to start to trust me and this is the best way I can think of. So for three days, and I’m willing to count this as one of them, we touch each other until we become familiar with each other.” He halts James’ other hand as it begins reaching for his waist. “Anywhere but where you think you really want it, that is. I’m not going to touch your cock and you’re not going to touch mine. There are hundreds of other pleasurable places on your body and I’m willing to bet you don’t even know what half of them are since you are generally in such a rush to get right to the fucking.” He rolls his eyes at the disappointed look on James’ face. “Come now Bond, I hardly think a few days without orgasm by a second party are going to kill you.” His smile turns mischievous. “Besides, I didn’t say we couldn’t touch our own cocks.”

“So three days of touching…then what?”

James’ eyes widen in surprise as Q unexpectedly pulls away and gets up on all fours, then pushes James to lie flat on the bed and climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. Q’s eyes are fever-bright as he pushes both sides of the robe aside to expose James’ scarred torso. He leans over to reach under his pillow and pulls out a small tube of massage oil and James’ mind whites out momentarily at its potential uses and the fact the Q had obviously been planning for this. Q flips open the cap and lets a few drops fall onto James’ chest then begins to rub it in slowly.  
“Then,” Q says, bending down to kiss the scar on his shoulder then, James can’t contain a bit of a shiver, lick it before angling his head to look into James’ eyes, “You get to kiss me on the lips.” He says it as if it’s some sort of prize and damn it if James doesn’t think he might be right.  
“I can’t kiss you on the lips now?” James tries to sound nonchalant but he knows a bit of desperation slips in there.

“No,” Q says, kissing the base of his neck and then his ear- and this should not be nearly as hot as it is.

“Why not?” 

“Because I say so,” Q tells him as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “Because I want you to appreciate it. Because learning to kiss someone the way they want is important and deserves plenty of time.” He pulls back and resumes massaging James’ chest, gauging his reactions and pressing harder when he encounters a knot which is basically everywhere. For a few minutes he is silent and James is too caught up in the sensations to say anything himself. Finally Q adds, “Then, for three days you can have anything aside from penetrative sex.” James’ already hard cock jumps a bit beneath Q’s thigh at that but Q just gives him an evil grin and otherwise ignores it. “If you’re in any condition to do math you will note that gives you five days for us to fuck.” His hands slide down James’ chest and around his hips to cup his ass possessively. “On every. Available. Surface.” He bends almost in half to swipe his tongue across James’ navel, then jumps off of him without warning and heads for the bedroom door. “Now I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Late lunch?” With a final wink he disappears around the corner, leaving James to wonder what the hell he just got himself into. 

Once he gets down to the kitchen Q slumps against the stove and puts his face in his hands. That went better than he had hoped, but now he has to somehow find the strength to go through with it. He needs to stick to the crazy schedule he just proposed because James needs to know he can’t push Q beyond where he is willing to be pushed or everything will go to hell. Now all he needs to do is figure out a way to walk out the door in two weeks still in possession of his sanity, and more importantly, his heart. By the time James comes downstairs Q is banging around the kitchen making pasta like everything is totally normal. Even if he is thinking, and the award for best performance in a leading role goes to… 

“There you are! I was beginning to think you’d fallen back asleep,” Q says brightly as he dumps boiled spaghetti into a colander in the sink.

James comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Q’s waist, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. For a second Q freezes then he melts back against James, sighing in contentment. “Oh good, I wasn’t asleep the whole time,” James comments. “So just touching huh? You realize I’m going to have a lot of fun trying to get you into bed earlier than your restrictive schedule,” he says as he noses at the skin just below Q’s ear. 

Q just spins and ducks out of his grip with a teasing smile. “Almost as much fun as I’m going to have not letting you. Now be a dear and set the table will you?” 

James moves faster than Q was prepared for and seemingly before he can blink he is backed up against the island with a surprisingly gentle hand wrapped around his throat. “Call me ‘dear’ again and I will be forced to demonstrate that spanking is a time-honored form of touching,” James growls into his ear before releasing him and turning to search the cupboards. 

Q stays there for a moment, pulse racing, and counts the ways in which he is already well and truly fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch is a bit of a strained affair, mostly because James insists upon staring at Q across the dining room table and smirking as if he’d already won round one. “You know,” James intones, smirk still firmly in place, “I think there is a slight flaw in your plan.”

“And what is that?” Q asks, jumping a bit as he realizes that James has finished his plate and started playing footsie with him under the table. Clearly the man isn’t taking this plan seriously.

“While we are doing all of this touching, what exactly are we supposed to be doing with our mouths? Do you actually think we have enough to talk about to last us three whole days, or would you like to reconsider your time frame?”

Q puts down his fork and raises his eyebrows at James. “You _must_ be joking.” He stands up and walks over to James, holding out his hand. James takes it and gets up to trail along behind Q, allowing himself to be settled into an overstuffed love seat in the living room area. Q trots over to grab a tablet off of his computer station and brings it over, settling himself so his back is resting against the arm and his thighs are lying across James’ lap like it’s something he does every day. He picks up James’ arm and drapes it over his shoulder, angling his torso so he can lean against James’ chest.

“Comfy?” James asks in an indulgent tone.

“Very. Now seeing as you have yet again managed to destroy or lose all of your equipment, I’ve been thinking about what we should give you for replacements. I was going back over the files of my predecessors- and how did they ever truly think a mini-rocket/cigarette was cutting edge tech? What did they do without me for all of these years, I ask you? Let’s start with your watch. Now, what sort of damage would you _really_ like to be able to do with it?” Q asks with a devious grin as he powers up his tablet and wriggles in even closer, leaning his head against James’ shoulder.

Four hours later James suspects his arm is permanently asleep from the way Q is leaning on it, but he has to admit to himself that he is actually having fun. Q really is as brilliant as he claims and there is no reference to weapons or ammunition James can make that he doesn’t instantly understand and elaborate on. James has never been asked to give this much input into his own equipment before. He finds that the more he talks about it, about experiences he has had and what would have really helped save his ass at the time, and how he got out of narrow scrapes, he is actually starting to feel better. He even has Q laughing about M and her reactions to his unorthodox solutions to problems. Every time he relates a story, the fist around his heart loosens up the tiniest fraction. Q finally declares himself hungry again, and soon they are arguing as they prepare steaks.

“But Q, you’re supposed to give me whatever I need!” James declares as he flips the steaks in a frying pan.

“Whatever you need does NOT include a pen that converts into a hot tub! And even if it was, as I’ve been trying to explain for the past few hours, I cannot defy the laws of physics!” Q responds in an exasperated voice, waving a baguette around for emphasis.

“Humph, some quartermaster you’re turning out to be,” James pouts in an exaggerated tone.

Q sets the bread down and slinks around behind James, slipping his hands under the hem of his sweatshirt and bringing them up to curl around the tops of James’ shoulders. “I think you’ll find I turn out to be an excellent quartermaster,” he purrs. “These hands can do more than design you a watch that can take out a city block you know.” He turns his head and nips at James’ ear playfully. “Maybe if you ask nicely after dinner I’ll show you. Oh, and I think our steak is burning.” He grins innocently as James swears and turns off the stove, and saunters off to set the table.

This time the meal isn’t at all awkward, it’s just charged with sexual tension. Q doesn’t taste a thing, his mind is too busy thinking that in a very short time he will have this man, who he has been infatuated with for years, in his bed. And he can’t even kiss him. His plan is a good one, he knows that, but still…what the hell had he been thinking?!

For his part, James is just having fun watching Q squirm. He licks his knife slowly, eyes locked with Q’s, and wonders just where this game is heading. When they are finished he pushes his plate away and reaches across the table to brush his fingers along the back of Q’s hand. “So, how does this go?” His stomach does a little flip as Q’s expression goes from uncertain to one of confidence backed up with a concealed weapon. The look he gives James as his mouth quirks into a seductive smile is exactly zero parts blushing virgin. James swallows and thinks he may have underestimated the man a bit.

“Now, you come with me and I will learn your body until I can navigate it as easily as an operating system, make it obey me with a few strokes of my fingers, read your desires in it like code. Tonight will only be a start but by the time we leave this place you will know, absolutely, that no one else knows your body the way I do.” He takes James’ hand and begins leading him towards the stairs. “And when you are out there half a world away, exhausted and covered in someone else’s blood or sweat, you will know that you have something better to come back to if you want it.”

He guides James upstairs into the bedroom, turns on the light, and stops when they are standing next to the bed. “I’m going to take your clothes off now and then you can remove mine. I want to be clear that this isn’t just about sex, James, not this time. I’m sure we’ll both get hard, maybe even reach orgasm, but that’s not the point. This is about familiarity, about comfort and trust. Okay?”

“Okay,” James responds, trying to relax but oddly apprehensive about the kind of closeness Q is describing.

“Good,” Q says, rewarding him with a kiss to the side of his mouth before he slowly pulls James’ sweatshirt off. “Relax,” he encourages as he runs warm hands down James’ chest to hook his fingers in the waistband of his pants.

“Lights on then?” James asks, feeling oddly exposed and upset that he doesn’t know why.

“Come now 007,” Q teases, “It’s not like either of us has anything to be ashamed of.” He steps back and pulls off his own navy sweater, cocking his hip and giving James a clear ‘come hither’ smile.

James is more than pleasantly surprised by Q’s body; he is fascinated. He had been expecting a sort of thin desk-job softness, but there is nothing soft about Q’s body except perhaps his skin, which looks like it is smoothed over chiseled marble. All of his muscles are clearly defined, just not overly bulky. He reminds James of a dancer though he can’t say exactly why; it’s not as if he’s seen a lot of ballet. Or maybe a fencer- he definitely looks like he possesses a potentially lethal grace. James steps towards him and runs a finger along his collarbone. “I thought I got to strip you.”

“You looked like you were considering backing out and I really, really don’t want that. Besides, you’ll have plenty of chances. Now, may I?” Q asks, his hands back at James’ waistband. James nods so Q slides the sweatpants down his legs, lowering his own body as he does until he is kneeling as he slips them off each foot along with the socks. Instead of standing up again he leans his cheek against the inside of James’ hip and wraps his arms around James’ lower back.

James can feel Q’s breath against his already half-hard cock and he can’t suppress a tiny shiver of anticipation. He reaches down to tangle his fingers in Q’s unruly curls and Q makes a low sound of contentment. “What are you doing?” James asks, sliding his hand down to tilt Q’s head up to meet his eyes.

“Appreciating being here with you. Memorizing the moment.” He leans further into James’ palm. “The first touch of your bare skin against mine.” He unwinds his arms from James’ waist and slides his hands down so they are cupping James’ buttocks. “You are so very beautiful, James.”

James snorts in derision. “I’m a sure thing here Q, and pretty lies don’t become you.”

“No lies. Never about this. That needs to be an absolute agreement between us. We don’t say what we don’t mean, or pretend to want or like what we don’t. Otherwise, how is this different from what you can get anywhere else? I find you beautiful. Not beautiful like a flower: beautiful like a dagger’s edge, like blood on newly fallen snow, like a hawk diving for the kill.” He stands up again and lifts his hands up to scratch circles into the back of James’ head, noting that some of the tension immediately leaves his body. “This calms you. Good.” He continues to massage James’ skull as he asks, “Do you want to do something about my trousers now?”

James only smiles in response, reaching down to deftly undo Q’s belt, button and zipper and allowing everything to fall to the floor. Q kicks them off the rest of the way, glad he isn’t wearing socks or underwear especially when he sees the surprised look on James face.

Q simply bites his lip and shrugs, and then slides his hands down slowly until they are wrapped lightly around James’ throat. James’ eyes instantly harden a fraction. Q removes his hands and slides them down each of James’ arms to wrap around his wrists and pull them around to rest on his lower back. Now James is a coiled whip, so Q releases his hold and murmurs, “No bondage then.” He steps slightly back and crosses his own wrists in front of his chest, nodding at them suggestively. James reaches out questioningly and wraps his hands around Q’s wrists. Q lifts his arms up until they can’t go any higher and his entire body is stretched taut in James’ grip. This time James’ eyes darken and Q can actually see the pulse in his neck speed up. “Well, at least not on the receiving end,” he comments with a smirk.

“Oh that’s it,” James growls, maintaining his grip on Q’s wrists as he spins them around and shoves Q back onto the bed. “My turn.” He climbs up onto the bed and scoots up after Q who is- there is no other world for it- giggling as he scrambles backwards until he hits the headboard. James straddles Q’s thighs and reaches up to grab his flailing arms and pin them above his head, looking down at his playfully struggling quartermaster in mild confusion.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry it’s just…it was getting a bit serious there and this is supposed to be fun as well.” Q’s eyes sparkle as he tries to suppress his laughter. “And the look on your face right now…don’t you ever just have fun in bed?”

“I have fun. Sex is fun, right? Although if it is supposed to include this sort of ridiculousness maybe I’ve been missing something,” James says, releasing one arm so he can trail his fingers across Q’s chest and flick each of his pebbled nipples. Q sucks in a breath at that and James grins. “So, fun…” He leans down, unable to believe he is actually going to do this because what is he, five? But something in him wants to prove that he isn’t too old for whatever this is, so he licks teasingly down Q’s stomach then stops, seals his lips around the soft skin at the base of Q’s ribs and blows. Q instantly dissolves into peals of laughter, arching his back and half-heartedly trying to buck James off of him. James sits back and suddenly can't resist finding out if Q’s ribs are as ticklish as he suspects.

They are, and Q begins a panted litany of, “No no, James! Aah, stop it! This isn’t fair!” as he squirms and bucks delightfully beneath James. Finally James stops and lets Q catch his breath. When the younger man opens his eyes and focuses them on James they are full of joy and pleasure and something indefinable, and James’ neatly ordered world slips sideways for a moment.

Q registers the change in atmosphere and sobers up slightly, struggling to sit up with a lap full of James. “Here, let me get out. But stay kneeling,” he says in a low voice full of promise.

James can’t re-position himself fast enough, and in a few seconds Q has straddled his lap and is kneeling with his legs on either side of James’ thighs. James hisses as their hard lengths brush against each other. “Ah, not that I’m complaining, but I thought you said something about not touching my cock.”

“Hmm,” Q has magically produced the bottle of massage oil and is in the process of pouring some into his palm. “I believe the implication was I wouldn’t be touching your cock with my hand.”

“Gotta love a good loophole,” James gasps as he looks down to watch Q spread oil onto his own darkening erection. He notes that they are of a size, though his own cock is slightly thicker. Then Q reaches around and spreads some of the oil onto James’ lower stomach before shifting his hips forward so their cocks slide together.

“Oh, oh, that’s…” Q presses his body even closer to James, moving his hands down to cup James’ ass and pull him in even closer with each slow undulation of their hips. James does the same, biceps straining as he tries to make Q go faster.

The friction is maddening, enough to feel amazing but just shy of perfect and James isn’t a teenager anymore so he doesn’t think this will be enough to get him off. That is until Q turns his head and begins licking and biting at James’ ear and one of his hands slips down to allow a finger to brush lightly against his asshole. James growls and his hips stutter and he can feel Q smiling against the responsive skin of his neck.

“Sensitive there, aren’t you? Oh yes, just like that, mmmm. Tomorrow maybe I’ll find out just how sensitive…would you like my clever fingers inside of you James? Hmmm, I’m going to have absolutely days to loosen you up, get you aching for me to finally slide inside of you.” He bites the skin at the base of James’ neck hard enough to leave a mark and James makes a needy sound in the back of his throat. “Or maybe you’re thinking about it the other way…wondering how many fingers I can take? Just so you are aware, the answer is…” He kisses his way back up James’ neck and purrs into his ear, “all of them.”

James makes a choked sort of noise that he will deny all the way to the grave, but damned if Q isn’t pushing all of his buttons. He pulls the maddening man closer still, relishing the way Q just groans and pumps his hips faster and oh yes, this is what he loves about being with another man. The knowledge that even if he does hurt him, Q isn’t going to care because he can take it. He is surprised to feel the first shocks of orgasm beginning to spiral through his system and he knows Q can feel it too because he doesn’t slacken his pace and tightens his grip on James’ ass. Just as his release crashes over him he feels the very tip of Q’s oil-slicked finger slip into him, and then he falls back bonelessly onto the bed as his vision blacks out momentarily. When he opens his eyes it is to the vision of Q, his mouth slightly open and all of his muscles tensed up as he straddles James’ hips and pumps his cock into his fist. It is a mark of just how blissed out he is that James doesn’t even have the energy to complain as warm strings coat his stomach and chest a few seconds later.

Q stays there above him, eyes closed and panting as he comes back to reality. When he does open his eyes up and look at James it is with an expression someone who is extremely pleased with himself. “Well, I’d say that counted as fun,” he says as he gets up and walks to the bathroom, returning with a warm wet towel that he uses to clean them up with. “Now, where was I?” He climbs back onto James and looks down at him intently.

“In case it slipped your notice Q, I’m not sixteen. It’s going to take me a minute to recover here,” James says sleepily.

“What? Oh no, no more sex. But now that I finally have you relaxed I can actually do what I set out to do in the first place,” he replies as he places his hands on James’ chest and begins massaging it. “Now you are comfortable and pliable, much more suited to my purpose.”

“Well you have the comfortable part right at least so sure, go ahead and explore. Don’t be offended if I fall asleep though,” James says as he closes his eyes.

Q merely hums his agreement and continues his slow mapping of James’ body. He pulls one hand at a time to him, running his fingers along the length of each of James’ then taking each one into his mouth slowly, sucking, swirling his tongue around and nipping gently, taking mental notes the entire time about what makes James’ stomach tense or his still soft cock twitch slightly in appreciation. He runs his lips down each of James’ arms, uses the massage oil to rub out any tension. Discovers that James has a thing for his inner wrists and the dip right above his collar bone. Kisses each of the scars covering James’ torso, suckles at his nipples and learns he only really likes the left one touched. Notes that James tenses when he runs fingers along the tops of his hips and not in an entirely good way. He slides down the bed and massages each muscular thigh, avoiding a few new bruises and kissing them softly before learning James likes it when he puts just enough pressure on the bruises to feel the gentle pain of it. He doesn’t get far into massaging his feet before he realizes James doesn’t particularly enjoy it so he slides back up his body to whisper, “turn over” in James’ ear.

James is more than half asleep by now but he complies with a contented sigh. Q continues his exploration, straddling James’ thighs as he massages the multitude of knots out of his back and following his hands with his lips, leaving no part of James unmarked by his mouth. He smiles as James practically purrs while he gently massages his ass and runs the tip of his tongue teasingly down the enticing cleft. He continues his ministrations until he reaches the bottoms of James’ feet again, then grabs an extra blanket and pulls it up over them since James is too far gone to climb under the covers. He lies down next to James and breathes in his scent, traces words onto his back with his fingertips, confident that James is fully asleep. He writes, “You’re beautiful,” and “I think I could love you,” and just before he falls into sleep himself, one leg thrown over James’ and an arm across his back he traces, “you destroy me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in here about the island of Skye is as accurate as internet searching can make it but I apologize if anyone happens to have been there and I messed anything up! If you are curious, do a google image search for the island; it is absolutely gorgeous. I was going to try to get two days into this but when I hit 6,000 words I gave up the idea. This is going to be crazy long at this rate so let me know if it starts to get boring...

When Q opens his eyes it is to realize that he is alone in bed. He sits up quickly, fishes for his glasses on the bedside table and has a mild panic attack. Where is James? Is he freaking out already and making a run for it? Q scrambles for the edge of the bed, gets his legs tangled in the sheets, and is in the process of swearing and trying to kick them off when he hears the sound of a throat being cleared in an exaggerated manner. He looks up to see James, still completely naked, leaning in the doorway with an amused expression and holding two steaming mugs.

“Going somewhere?” James asks teasingly as he approaches and hands Q a mug of Earl Grey tea and then seats himself on the side of the bed to sip at his own cup of coffee.

“Well I was um, I was just worried that ah…”

“That I decided I’d had enough of you and thought I’d what, swim back to England?” James asks, blue eyes crinkling at the edges. 

It's the first genuinely happy smile Q has seen since they got here. His stomach flutters at the sight and he can’t help but smile in return. “Well, it isn’t an entirely irrational fear,” he points out. “But I’m glad you didn’t. It’s a rather long swim from this side of the island I’m afraid and the water is awfully cold.”

“Lucky for you I’ve had my fill of cold water for a while,” James replies, his grip on his mug tightening enough that his knuckles go white and Q knows he is thinking about Skyfall.

“Well, how about we get you into some warm water then? I don’t know about you, but I could really use a shower. I seem to be rather covered in massage oil, it’s the strangest thing,” Q says, trying to lighten James’ mood again.

“Sounds like an activity that requires an entire cup of coffee,” James tells him, smiling again even if it isn’t quite as brightly.

“Well, I suppose we can’t all be morning people. I’ll just get myself ready and get in, and you can come join me.” Q leans down to kiss James on the cheek and then makes his way slowly to the bathroom, stretching along the way and giving James plenty of time to watch him walk away.

A few minutes later he has emptied his bladder and brushed his teeth and is standing under the warm shower spray trying not to look too eager. His body is refusing to cooperate though and he is fairly certain there is no way to hide an erection through a clear glass shower door. He doubts James will mind, but his ego really didn’t need the boost. Q keeps his back to the door when he hears it slide open, but any hope of appearing in control of the situation vanishes the moment James’ arms slide around his body to wrap around his waist and he is pulled back until James’ own erection is flush with the crack of his ass. Q lets his head fall back onto James’ shoulder and melts into him, reveling in the sensation of wet skin against skin.

James turns his head so he can nip at Q’s ear as he speaks, his voice low enough that Q can feel the vibrations against his back. “It seems to me that you did most of the touching last night so it’s only fair that I get a turn.” He reaches out and grabs a bottle of shower gel, pouring a liberal amount into his palm. “You know,” he continues as he slides his hands down Q’s arms then back up to wash the soft hair beneath his armpits, “I don’t usually spend this much time on my male lovers. It’s always been fast, rough, and dirty. So far though, I have to say I’m enjoying myself.” He moves his hands down Q’s chest, narrowly avoiding his cock but dropping lower to work the lather gently into the neatly trimmed hair of his testicles.

Q jerks in his arms and begins to make helpless noises full of need, and James has to hold him tighter so he doesn’t lose his footing and fall. “Oh my god that’s, you’re…”

“Still not touching your cock. Ah, loopholes. Typically I find the female body more aesthetically pleasing, and I still have to admit I find that a prick is in no way as beautiful as a woman’s pussy. However,” He stops teasing Q’s balls and moves around to stand in front of him, leaning Q back against the wall so he will stay upright, “I definitely like your body. It’s not what I would normally say I want, and yet I do.” He reaches for the shampoo as Q watches him, eyes wide and dark with desire, and begins to massage it into Q’s dark curls. “I want to kiss you. I want to fuck you. I want to know if you are as flexible as you look, and as strong. I think I might even want you to fuck me, and I can promise you there is no one left alive who has had that privilege.” He finishes working the shampoo in then pulls Q back beneath the water to rinse it, trying to pinpoint exactly what it is that makes the younger man so irresistible to him. He steps beneath the water as well, letting it run over his head and decides it’s good enough. Then he backs away to lean on the far wall and just watch the way the tiny rivulets curve along Q’s streamlined muscles.

Q opens his eyes at the loss of contact and steps forward out of the steam towards James, freezing as his eyes focus enough to take in the sight. James is wet and naked and slowly fisting his cock as he watches Q closely. How is this his life? He takes a shaky breath and lowers himself so that he is kneeling in front of James. “Farsighted,” he manages as an explanation.

“Good thing I’m not,” James responds, his voice hitching minutely. “Touch yourself for me, Q.”

Q does but he is moving on total autopilot, completely captivated by the way the dark pink head of James’ cock is disappearing into his fist and then emerging again. He licks his lips as he memorizes the way James’ wrist twists and how hard his hand is gripping, filing it all away for when he finally gets the chance to do this to James himself. The hand sliding over his own length is largely unnecessary as he thinks he could come from the visual stimulation alone and he is teetering on a razor’s edge of release, holding off until James achieves his own.

“Q if you are planning on getting out of the way you had better do it,” James grinds out after a few minutes, but Q just shakes his head and turns his face up towards James so he can read the naked desire in it. James’ eyes widen and he watches as Q opens his mouth slightly and closes his eyes, letting James’ cum cover his face and drip between his wet lips.

Q finally allows his own orgasm to tear through him the second he tastes James’ sharp flavor on his tongue and then lets himself to sink to the floor of the shower. He licks whatever he can reach off of his lips and then tilts his head back to let the water wash the rest away. When he opens his eyes again James is staring down at him like he is something wonderful and he blushes, ducking his head.

“Oh, now you get all shy on me?” James reaches a hand down and Q allows himself to be pulled back to his feet. “I think it’s a little late for that, don’t you?” James runs a finger across Q’s lips and whispers, “Two more days…sure you want to wait?”

Q is not at all sure, but he still smiles and bats James’ finger away. “Some of us possess something known as restraint, Bond,” he says as he shuts off the water and dances out of James’ reach to open the door and step out of the shower.

James looks at him and quirks up a corner of his mouth. “You say that like it’s a good thing.”

Q just rolls his eyes and leaves wrapped in a towel. “Breakfast, then we’ll go exploring!” he calls as he walks down the hall to go find his clothes in the spare bedroom.

By the time James wanders into the kitchen Q is setting scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the table. “Took your sweet time, didn’t you?”

“I needed a shave,” James offers as he sits down and picks up his fork. “It takes time to look this good you know,” he says with a wink. “So, you mentioned exploring? Where is there to go?”

“You didn’t think I would build you a house in the middle of complete nowhere did you? This island is about sixteen hundred square kilometers and there are several towns, albeit small ones. There is also a Talisker whiskey distillery,” he adds with a knowing smile as he watches James’ expression turn delighted.

“I thought I wasn’t going to be allowed to drink?”

“I’m not going to let you drink yourself _to death_ , there’s a big difference. Besides, who could put up with you for two straight weeks without some sort of alcohol involved?” Q teases. “So I figure we may as well head out and check out the island, get lunch somewhere and tour the distillery.”

“How are we going to get around?” James asks curiously.

Q just grins like he’s got a first-rate secret. “Oh, you’ll see.”

After breakfast Q leads James out to a garage behind the house. James watches in amusement as Q unlocks the door with a combination of a key code, voice authorization of his name and a thumbprint scan. “Don’t worry, it’ll work for you too. The code is the first seven digits of pi in reverse.” James gives him a skeptical look. “Oh come on, with the other measures how secure does the code have to be?” Q points out as the door begins to raise.

James isn’t sure what he was expecting, but it was definitely not two polished BSA Lightning motorcycles. They are 1965 models in gorgeous condition and James is in pleased shock as he walks in and runs his hand over the cool curves of the one closest to him.

“Happy early Christmas, James,” Q says as he slips his arms around his chest from behind and plants a quick kiss on his cheek. “Do you like them?” he asks as he moves away to grab two leather jackets off a peg on the wall and toss one to James.

“Do I like sex?” James asks as he puts on the Jacket and swings a leg over to climb on.

“I’m glad, I was rather guessing as to what you would enjoy but once I found out that these top out at 180 kilometers per hour the choice became much easier. I was going to purchase helmets as well but then I realized you would refuse to wear one and I thought to myself, Q, why waste money that would be better spent on lubricant?” He gives James a teasing smile and climbs on as well. “Now the question is, can you keep up with me?” he challenges as his bike roars to life and he speeds away down the driveway, not even looking back to see if James is following.

James takes a moment to allow the fact that Q knows how to ride a motorcycle, and very well it would appear, sink in and tries to make it fit with everything he thought he knew about the man when he first saw him in the art gallery. He rapidly gives it up for a bad job. The more he learns about Q the more he likes what he finds. And that, combined with the way he is already beginning to feel an addiction to the man’s naked body, is more than a bit disconcerting. But he can dwell on all of that later, when he isn’t busy teaching Q not to mess with James Bond on a moving vehicle.

Q isn’t surprised when James catches up with him within a minute but he is determined not to let him win this race. He is also grateful that this island has little traffic even at the height of tourist season, so in late fall there is little likelihood of them endangering anyone on their reckless chase around the narrow curving roads. The open landscape is breathtaking after spending so much time in the cramped city of London. Everything is green and mossy and the terrain is covered in rocky outcrops and there are hills and mountains rising in the distance. Before long the road begins to curve around the ocean and Q feels is a definite adrenaline rush as he flies at 150 km/hr alongside the cliffs that drop straight into the crashing ocean. He manages to stay in the lead for about fifteen minutes before James pulls ahead of him, shooting him a quick gleeful look as he passes. Well, it can’t hurt to let him win, Q thinks with a secret little smile.

Five minutes later James slows to a stop where the road branches, still grinning like a schoolboy when Q pulls up next to him. “Bloody hell that was amazing! I can’t tell you the last time I’ve gotten to ride for fun and not have to worry about shooting some bastard or getting shot at myself,” James says, running a hand through his hair. “So, which way?”

Q whips his phone out of his pocket and pulls up the GPS function. “Well it depends. If you want to head right to the distillery we go left on the A63, or if you want to take the long way around we go right onto the A87 until it becomes the A850 and then the A63 again and look for signs to Talisker when we are basically right back where we are now. I’d estimate it will take about two hours since we’ll have to slow for towns and what looks like some intensely curving roads. I’m telling you this just in case you manage to somehow stay in the lead,” Q smirks, knowing exactly what James is going to want to do.

“Just try not to fall so far behind I’m three shots in before you show up,” James responds. “Now that you just gave me the directions you’ve rather made yourself redundant, Q. First rule of espionage, never give up your bargaining chip,” James teases as he speeds off to the right leaving Q to sputter in indignation before he tears off in pursuit.

Several hours later they are parking their bikes at the distillery, windblown and aching from the long ride in cool weather, but in great spirits. “Okay,” Q admits as he stretches his tight muscles and winces, “that may have been a bit much at once. I haven’t been on a ride like that in a long time.”

James cracks his back and silently agrees. “Worth it though.” He pulls Q into a one-armed hug and kisses his mop of now truly ridiculous curls just because he feels like it, and he can. Q looks at him in happy surprise, as if he expected to always be the one initiating physical contact. Because it’s a good look on him, James reaches down to lace their hands together as they walk towards the entrance. Q quirks an eyebrow at him and James just smiles wickedly. “Concerned about appearances? You know, I genuinely pity the first person to say anything about it.”

Q cannot honestly argue with logic like that, so he just rubs his thumb absently along James’ and tells his heart to sod off because it’s just James feeling like he has something to prove. It doesn’t mean anything like that, not really.

Q knows a lot about a lot of things but he can admit that alcohol is not one of them. The same is obviously not true for James because he seems to genuinely understand what their tour guide is talking about as he describes the process of making the scotch whiskey and the differences between its 10 to 30 year malts. The tour is small with only two other couples and both are young and foreign and thankfully don’t present James with any reason to cause an international incident. At the end of the tour they get to sample a small glass. While Q can’t exactly tell it apart from any other whiskey he has ever tasted he does enjoy it. James buys two bottles of ten year and one obscenely expensive bottle of 25 year that he insists will taste better. Q places the bottles, carefully wrapped, into the small saddlebag of his bike and they head back down the road a short way to Carbost for a late lunch on the recommendation of their tour guide.

It is a thankfully short ride and soon they are sitting in a booth at The Old Inn restaurant with a stunning view of the loch. “Haggis strudel? Surely they must be joking,” Q comments as he looks over the menu.

“It would take a braver man than I,” James responds. “Now fish and chips, that sounds more like it.”

“Two fish and chips please,” Q tells the young woman who comes to take their order. “And I’ll have a pale ale.”

“Same for me,” James says when she looks his way. She nods in a bored manner and walks away.

“Q, did you just order for me as if I’m your date?”

“In case it escaped your notice, this day had basically been one long date. The hand holding pretty much sealed it I’m afraid,” Q tells him as if it’s obvious.

“I thought we agreed this isn’t a boyfriend kind of situation,” James reminds him.

“It’s not, but that doesn’t mean this isn’t a date. It just means that I am perfectly free to go on dates with other people if I feel like it, and bring them home if I want. And so can you.”

James feels his blood run suddenly hot with jealousy at the thought of Q with another man, but he clamps down on it hard. “Okay, just checking. So where did you learn to ride like that?”

“My older brother had a motorcycle and I blackmailed him into teaching me how to drive it after I hacked into the police system and deleted his many speeding tickets. I was fifteen.”

“Older brother?” James sits forward in interest. “That’s the first I’ve heard you mention your family.”

“Well, I cut myself off from them on paper. As far as any public records are concerned I’m an orphan from London. I don’t want to put them in any danger by working for MI6. In reality though, we’re very close. I’m afraid I have no interesting story of a hard youth that made me turn to cybercrime or anything. I had a good childhood. I’m lucky my parents put up with me really. I’ve been inventing things or ‘improving’ on existing products as long as I can remember. One time when I was thirteen I built a flame thrower and burned down the back shed by mistake,” he admits with a nostalgic smile.

“They must be really proud of you now at least.”

“Actually, they think I’m in charge of the IT department at Vodafone. Mostly my mom’s just glad I didn’t end up in jail after all the times I was dragged into the headmaster’s office as a kid. Good thing I left for university at fifteen where there were fewer bullies to tangle with.”

“Q the troublemaker. When I first saw you I would never have believed it.”

“And now?” Q asks with a curious tilt to his head.

“You are absolutely a troublemaker. Lucky for you that’s on my list of turn-ons,” James says with a smile. “So I’ve been wondering something…what is your name? I feel like I should call you something other than Q considering the fact that you’ve tasted my cum.”

Q’s eyes go wide and he looks like he’s trying not to laugh and James is confused until he hears their waitress stammer from right behind him, “Um, here you go!” She practically throws their food and drinks at them and beats it for the kitchen and then Q does start laughing, clapping a hand over his mouth and trying to contain himself but it just makes his eyes water.

James just shrugs. “I’ll leave her a good tip.”

“Oh that was perfect, you should’ve seen the look on her face! Okay, I’m okay…” He takes a deep breath and lets it out, but his shoulders are still shaking in silent mirth as he picks up a chip.

“Now that you can speak again…name?”

“If you think there has been any record anywhere of my actual name in the last decade you’re crazy. No one knows my name, least of all anyone in MI6.”

“If anyone can keep your secret safe it’s me,” James tells him earnestly. Q bites his lip and looks uncertain. “How about just your first name? It’s going to get weird just calling you Q in bed.”

“Okay, just my first name. But you can’t make fun of me for it. The last guy who did that woke up to find his name legally changed to Shaggy Ballsack. Shut up, I was twelve.”

“I promise,” James tells him, now even more curious.

“Okay…It’s Artemis.” Q watches him closely for his reaction.

“It suits you. And of course you’d be named after a bloody god.”

“It’s a bloody goddess, actually, which I’m sure you know,” Q says woefully. “My mom was so sure I was going to be a girl and she was so in love with the name she refused to change it. You have no idea how much my early life resembled ‘A Boy Named Sue,” he adds.

“So, moving on to the more interrogation-worthy questions…cats or dogs?” James asks him with a serious air.

“Bearded dragons.” Q answers without hesitation, glad James isn’t making a big deal out of his name.

“Figures,” James says as he dips his fish into the malt vinegar.

An hour and a half later they stumble back into their house, tired but in good spirits. “So, what’s on the docket for this evening?” James asks as he sets the bottles of whiskey on the island.

“Definitely movie night,” Q proclaims, wiggling the fingers of his outstretched hand until James takes them and follows him into the living room area. “And fire night,” Q adds, picking up a remote from his desk and pushing a few buttons. The gas fireplace beneath the large flat screen tv instantly flares to life.

“Impressive,” James comments as Q leads them over to the couch that faces it. Before Q can drag them down onto it James stops him. “Too many clothes,” he points out as he pulls off his own shirt and then removes Q’s layers. “Much better,” he sighs as he sits down and guides Q to rest against his chest with their legs stretched out. “What are we watching?”

Q melts into him and reaches both arms back to massage the back of James’ head. “Believe me, if it exists I have it. Anything you’ve been wanting to see?”

“Q, I haven’t stopped to watch a movie in a year at the very least. I don’t have the first idea, so why don’t you pick?”

“Okay. How about…oh hell, we’re only going to half pay attention anyways, aren’t we?” James makes an affirmative noise and slides his hands down to begin tracing patterns on Q’s stomach. “Better stick with the classics then. ‘The Usual Suspects’ okay?”

“Never seen it,” James mumbles into Q’s hair.

“I’m sorry, what? How have you of all people not seen it?!”

“I live a sheltered life?”

“Okay, change in plan, we are definitely going to need to focus on the movie,” Q declares as he messes with the remote until the movie comes up on the screen.

“We’ll see,” James teases as Q laces the fingers of both of their hands together.

As it turns out James does focus at least 75% on the movie, which turns out to be very good even if he did suspect the truth about halfway in. The other 25% of his mind is occupied with how good Q, no, Artemis, he reminds himself with a secret thrill that Q trusts him with that knowledge, feels pressed against his chest. How warm he is, how soft yet firm, how the flickering light of the fire and screen sends shadows dancing over his muscles and the curves of his face. How James has only really known him for two days and already he knows he would kill for him. How something as simple as holding hands can feel as erotic as fucking when Q’s hands are in constant motion, sliding along his fingers and braceleting his wrists then slipping back down tease at his palms. By the time the real Keyser Soze is revealed James has been hard for at least an hour.

Fortunately for him Q is in a similar condition because he quickly shuts off the tv and flips over so that they are pressed chest-to-chest and begins to bite at James’ ear as he growls, “I hope you realize it is entirely your fault that I now find violence arousing.”

“Is that so?” James asks, slipping his hands into Q’s pants to knead at his ass.

“Yes,” Q hisses, arching his back so that his erection presses harder into James’ thigh.

“I’m afraid I don’t feel like apologizing,” James admits as he sits up and scoots forward, pulling Q up until he can wrap his legs around James’ waist.

“Oh my god,” Q pants, bowing backwards so that his nipples are presented perfectly to James’ willing mouth.

“I think that’s my line, Artemis,” James teases as he bites down hard onto the hard nub of Q’s right nipple.

Q groans. “That’s awful, just no, I can’t even-“ Whatever he was going to say is cut off with a whine as James grabs a fist full of his hair and pulls on it hard.

“What you can do is find some lube and lay down in front of the fire,” James tells him in a commanding tone.

Q thinks he should at least put up a token show of resistance but it sounds like too much work, so instead he obediently gets up and walks shakily over to a drawer in his desk and grabs a bottle he had there. For reasons. He brings it back to James, unbuckling his belt as he goes and stepping out of his trousers so that when he lies down on the soft carpet in front of the fire he is blessedly naked.

James makes a low sound of appreciation in his throat as Q stretches out next to him, pliant and trusting. “The picture you make…” James drawls, running a hand from Q’s shoulder down to his knee. “I want you to know that everything in me wants to take you right now until you are screaming with the pleasure of it. But I won’t, because I agreed to go along with this insane plan of yours. However, I do plan to go as far as the letter of the law will let me,” he promises as he slides a hand down to cup Q’s testicles.

“Please,” Q pleads as James pushes his knees up and moves to sit between them.

James coats the fingers of his right hand in lube then slides them down to tease slowly at Q’s pulsing hole and smiles as Q’s cock jerks against his stomach. “You know, I’ve never actually done this before,” James admits. “The few times I’ve been with a man I’ve just sort of shoved a finger or two in then pushed inside. It was never about…intimacy, I suppose. It was about fucking and nothing else. But this…” He places his middle finger against Q’s entrance, palm up, and presses until it breaches the tight ring of muscle. “I’m actually enjoying this. I want to watch your body accept mine. It’s a new feeling for me.” He pushes his finger in a fraction then pauses. “You should tell what to do; I’m not in the mood to hurt you.”

Q moves his feet farther apart to give James better access before telling him breathlessly, “It’s not that complicated, just be sure to use a lot of lube and go slowly. It’s been a while for me. You can go deeper, I’ll adjust soon. It would help if you keep talking to me and touch me with your other hand.”

“Touch you where?” James asks as he slides his finger in up to the knuckle, stopping when he feels Q’s muscles clench around it.

“Anywhere. Everywhere. Just sort of keep petting me, it relaxes me.”

“I can do that,” James says, voice pitched low and seductive as he begins to run his left hand slowly up and down Q’s thigh. “You feel so small inside, so tight…it’s hard to imagine that all of my fingers are going to fit inside of you like you said they will.” He begins to work his finger in and out slowly, watching Q’s eyes carefully for discomfort but mainly only seeing need there. “But I’m not going to stop until they do, and you know how I get when I have a goal in mind.” He turns his head to kiss the inside of Q’s knee and smiles as he feels his finger begin to move without resistance. “There you go, that’s perfect. I’m going to add another finger now, then I can go deep enough to make you start to really enjoy this.” He removes his finger and squeezes more lube on to his middle and pointer fingers and circles Q’s hole again lightly, delighting in the way Q squirms.

“Maybe not quite that slow,” Q pleads, shifting closer to James.

“As slow as I want,” James counters, but presses the tips of both fingers inside regardless, entranced by the way they disappear into Q’s warmth. It is nothing at all like fingering a woman; there is more pressure and intensity, and when he feels Q’s body relax and invite him in he feels like he’s done more to earn it. “I don’t have anywhere I need to be but here. Maybe I’ll just keep going for a few hours so I can see how long you can take it. Do you think you could come like this, just from my fingers? I’m willing to find out.” When he feels the tight ring of muscle pulsing against the very base of his fingers he twists his hand back and forth experimentally and is rewarded with low moans of pleasure.

“That feels so good, James,” Q purrs, head thrown back in pleasure as he reaches down to wrap a lazy hand around his erection. James reaches up to bat it away and Q whines. “Now bend your fingers like you’re beckoning me to come closer.”

James does, questing his fingertips around gently until they find the right spot and Q jerks hard and then begins to buck his hips helplessly. “That’s it…you look amazing like this, laid out and begging for me.” He moves his other hand down to begin running his fingers through the hair on Q’s tight sack so that Q keens. He continues for a few minutes, watching the pleasure play across Q’s features in the firelight. “I’m going to add a third finger now,” James warns as he adds still more lube just in case, but the new finger slides in easily next to the others. James sucks in a breath at the sensation.

“Oh James, oh oh,” Q whimpers.

“Tell me how it feels, gorgeous,” James requests.

“Gorgeous?” Strangely, this is the first thing that makes Q blush.

“Shush, I’m not used to needing a term of endearment for a man.” The look Q gives him is momentarily incredulous and full of hope before he blinks and replaces it with a coy smile. But it was there long enough to make James’ chest tighten and he has to physically plant a hand on the ground to prevent himself from leaning down to lick into Q’s mouth, plan be damned.

“It feels like you’re taking care of me. Like where your body joins mine is all that matters in the world.” His hands scrabble for purchase on the carpet and his abdominal muscles flex and ripple as he bucks his hips and makes low desperate sounds. “Like it’s not enough.”

“Hmmm, well I can help with that at least,” James tells him, sounding rather like he has just run a marathon. He removes his hand and plays with the position of his fingers for a few seconds, trying to figure out how four of them are going to fit. He settles for bending his outside fingers to lie over the inside ones and it isn’t terribly comfortable, but he can’t figure anything else out and is vaguely bothered by the fact that he feels like such an amateur at this. He takes a steadying breath and presses them back inside of Q, twisting his hands slowly.

Q yells something incoherent and arches his back until only his hips and shoulders are touching the ground. “Oh, it feels…it feels…fuck, I can’t think clearly enough for this.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” James says with a satisfied smirk and then slips the very tip of his thumb in along his other fingers just to prove to himself that it really is possible. Then he slides his fingers out and returns with just his middle and pointer fingers again. “I know this doesn’t feel as full, but I think it’s the only way I’m going to be able to hit your prostate enough that you can come like this.”

“Still feels good,” Q pants. “Push harder, James,” he pleads and James complies. “Yes like that, only slower and in circles.”

“Bossy little thing aren’t you?” James teases.

“Yes. Now if you really want me to come without a hand on my cock you’re going to have to press with your thumb on the outside as well like you’re trying to join your fingers through my skin.”

James does and Q begins writhing, throwing his head back and forth and biting his lip. He is covered in a sheen of sweat and James doesn’t remember the last time he was with someone so responsive, so striking, or so very, very addictive. He feels slightly drunk on the power trip of being granted this much control over the other man’s body.

“That’s it, oh god don’t stop, I’m close,” Q says breathlessly after a few minutes of stimulation. His thighs are shaking and he can feel his orgasm building and he closes his eyes at the pleasure, still hardly believing James is the one making him fall apart this way.

“Look at me Artemis,” James growls, pressing just a bit harder with his thumb.

That’s all it takes and just as his eyes lock with James’ his release spirals through him and it is like liquid nitrogen burning him up from the inside. His entire body shakes with it and he feels lightheaded, as if he might fall down if he weren’t already lying on the ground.

James watches in fascination as Q shatters, clenching so tightly around his fingers that he thinks he loses blood flow momentarily. Once Q settles down James slides his fingers out and wipes them absentmindedly on his discarded shirt before reaching out a finger to swipe it through the mess on Q’s chest and bring it to his mouth, sucking it off with a considering look. Q watches him in open-mouthed surprise. “Well it only seemed fair. Not a taste I’ll ever be excited about, but I could get used to it. Okay, you just lie there and recover for a minute. I’ll go get something to clean you up. And I don’t know about you, but I could really use a drink.” He gets up, stretching his cramped legs as he walks off towards the kitchen.

When he returns Q is sitting on the couch again, still naked and looking thoroughly shagged and blissed out. He quirks an eyebrow at the bulge in James’ pants but James waves him off. “Don’t worry about it for now, I got just what I wanted. It’s not like we’re keeping score here.” He sets down a bottle of Talisker 10 year along with two glasses and pours them each a sizeable amount.

“Do you have any idea how quickly I’m going to get drunk right now?” Q asks, looking at his glass skeptically.

“Just fast enough to be amusing I’d suspect,” James responds as he sits down next to Q and pulls him into his lap. “Hmm, I like this you sitting around naked thing,” he admits as he runs his free hand lazily along the bare skin of Q’s thigh.

“I’m not about to complain either,” Q tells him, snuggling in closer and taking a sip of his drink. “I’m not usually a whisky drinker but this is pretty good.”

“Wait ‘till you try the 25 year. I’m saving it for a special occasion.”

“And what will that be?”

“When I can give you the first taste directly from my mouth,” James purrs into Q’s ear and causing him to shiver. “Have you ever sipped whisky by way of a kiss?”

“N-no…” Q stammers, clearly liking the idea.

“Hmmm, well you’re going to have to wait another…” James glances at the clock. “Twenty-nine hours at least,” he says with a dramatic sigh. “So, what are we going to do until then?”

“Well there’s always ‘never have I ever,’” Q says in a joking tone. James looks at him blankly. “’Never have I ever?’ Come on, weren’t you ever a teenager?”

“Apparently I was attending entirely the wrong sorts of parties,” James says dryly. “How does it go?”

“It’s a drinking game. Whoever’s turn it is says, for example, ‘Never have I ever had sex on a plane.’ It has to be something they have actually done. Then anyone else who has had sex on a plane has to drink. Mostly it’s to find out what kinds of crazy sexual things people have or haven’t done. And also to get very drunk in a short period of time.”

“Okay. So, Never have I ever received road head.” James looks at Q expectantly.

“Are you serious? Okay, apparently we’re doing this then.” Q winks as he takes a big sip. “Never have I ever fantasized about fucking a co-worker over my desk at MI6. With everyone watching.”

“Oh, I see how this is going to go,” James laughs as he takes a drink. “Never have I ever had penetrative sex with someone at least ten years older than me.” Q rolls his eyes and drinks. “What? Just checking,” James says with an innocent grin.

Forty-five minutes later Q is so drunk he is giggling at everything and barely making sense anymore. James keeps his arms around the smaller man indulgently, keeping him from tumbling onto the floor. “You know,” Q slurs, rubbing his cheek on James’ shoulder, “I dint thinkyoudever…um…you’re really warm. Idunno how I’m notgonna just fall…” he kisses James’ skin sloppily.

“Okay, time for bed I think,” James tells him, none to sober himself.

“Mkay, but you’re gonna keep holding me right?”

“Yes,” James promises as he stands up, cradling Q to his chest. “I’m going to keep holding you.” He carries Q carefully up the stairs and lays him on the bed, and then strips and climbs in next to him, pulling the spare blanket up over them. Q shifts in his sleep to wrap himself around James and rest his head on James’ chest. It’s not the most comfortable position he has ever been in, but he can’t bring himself to move Q when he is obviously so comfortable and he feels so nice pressed against him. It’s actually only about 8:30 and James isn’t terribly tired, so he just lies there running a hand through Q’s curls and thinking hazily about his offer of Sanctuary. He knows that Q said he can leave anytime, which is just what he would normally want to hear. So he is mildly confused by the part of him wonders what would happen if he decided that maybe, just _maybe_ , he doesn’t want to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be a short chapter...you guys these two are taking over my life!! In a mostly good way. I can do Scottish English even less successfully than British English so apologies if I am making a mockery of both...this is the best I can do with my sad Minnesotan English I'm afraid. So much love to all of you for following!

When Q wakes up he immediately wishes he hadn’t. His head feels like it’s in a vice and his mouth is dry and tastes horrible. He cracks an eye reluctantly and turns his head to check if James is still asleep. He is, and though he rolled away sometime in the night one hand is still reaching across the space between them to rest on Q’s shoulder. Resisting the urge to groan aloud, Q slides out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash water on his face. He decides he looks about as good as he feels, but a shower sounds like too much work so he just sneaks past the bed and into the other room for a pair of comfy pj bottoms before heading downstairs to brew some tea.

When James comes down half an hour later he finds Q sprawled across the couch with an arm thrown across his eyes. Q groans and mumbles, “I have come to the conclusion that you are a certifiable masochist. What would possess you to drink this much on a regular basis?”

James sits down next to him and pats Q on the head head. “Poor baby,” he croons dramatically. Q moves his arm so that he can glare at James out of one bleary eye. “I hope you appreciate the irony in the fact that you seem to be the one intent on drinking himself to death,” James points out with a smile.

“I hate you,” Q groans, covering his eyes back up.

“No you don’t,” James counters, “because I have drugs.” He presses a few pills into Q’s palm and sets a glass of water next to him on the floor. “Also, because I’m going to cook you breakfast. All you need is food in your stomach and possibly a Bloody Mary, but I don’t think we have the supplies.”

Q puts the pills in his mouth without opening his eyes and reaches a hand out expectantly. James rolls his eyes and hands Q the glass. “Fine, I hate you marginally less. Make me pancakes and I may even consider liking you again. But only if they are blueberry,” he adds imperiously.

“I’m tempted to be annoyed, but really I’m rather impressed that you have the stones to treat a licensed killer like hired help,” James replies as he gets up.

Q waves a hand around disparagingly. “You won’t kill me at least until you’ve fucked me. Bargaining chip, remember? It would be really excellent if you also included poached eggs,” he adds as an afterthought.

James walks away mumbling something about ‘kids these days,’ but soon he is banging around the kitchen area hunting down ingredients. Luckily for Q, breakfast is the one meal James is particularly good at, seeing as how it’s practically a job requirement in case he has to stick around to get more information out of a target instead of cutting and running in the night. He manages the pancakes easily enough thanks to a pre-made mix and then he finds he can’t resist pouring them into the shapes of little animals since Q is acting like such a spoiled child. Still, he finds it oddly enjoyable to be cooking for Q, to be taking care of him. It’s a feeling he doesn’t care to analyze very closely.

When breakfast is ready he goes back over to Q and taps him lightly on the nose. “Rise and shine!” Q swats at his hand then grimaces as he sits up slowly. “Come on. Food, then you’ll feel better,” James promises, grabbing Q’s hands and pulling him to his feet.

“Bond, why are my pancakes staring at me?” Q asks as he sits down at the table and eyes his teddy bear pancakes, complete with banana slice eyes, in amusement.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you are talking about,” James responds innocently as he takes a bite of his own vaguely hippo shaped cake.

“I feel like I should be recording this moment. No one at headquarters would believe me if I told them that James Bond, the cold, brooding, dangerous agent made me animal pancakes for breakfast. And he didn’t even fuck me first.”

“The question is, how am I going to top this after I top you?” James asks with his eyes twinkling.

“No, the question is, how do you ever manage to get laid with lines like that?” He takes a bite of his poached egg and shakes his head.

James just shrugs and goes back to his breakfast. “Well I can’t reveal all my secrets, now can I? So. Since you are clearly not up for any kind of strenuous activity yet, what do you want to do with the morning?”

“I want to enjoy this breakfast, which really is amazing so thank you, then I want to soak in a bath until I turn into a raisin and then put my pj’s back on and watch a movie with you. Deal?”

“There’s a bathtub?”

“Of course there is, it’s in the bathroom off the other bedroom. If you build a house without throwing in a Jacuzzi tub big enough to swim in, something is clearly wrong with you. If you ask nicely I might even let you join me,” Q says with what he hopes passes for a seductive smile given his current state.

“Q,” James says in a low voice as he picks up his butter knife purposefully, “I think you may want to carefully consider who you are telling to ask nicely.” With a quick flick of his wrist he throws the knife so that it sticks quivering into a crack in the table mere centimeters from Q’s fingers.

Q sucks in a quick breath and looks up at James. “Okay that was really kind of hot.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand you,” James comments as he goes back to his food.

After breakfast James follows Q up to the bathroom. “You really weren’t kidding about the swimming part, were you?” James whistles, impressed.

“Nope. It’s the biggest one I could get and still have it fit in the room,” Q says as he begins messing with the taps for the correct water temperature. “I figured with how often you manage to bang yourself up you should have easy access to hydrotherapy.”

James comes up behind Q and leans down to kiss him on the cheek impulsively.

“What was that for?” he asks with a pleased smile.

“Because I can. And because I don’t think I’ll ever understand you,” James replies as he strips and climbs into the tub even though there are only a few inches of water in it. He holds out a hand to Q invitingly.

“Thanks I think,” Q says in a mystified tone. He takes off his bottoms and steps in, settling himself between James’ legs and leaning back against his chest. He sighs in contentment. “This is perfect. I’m starting to feel better now; at least my head isn’t aching anymore.”

“And how about your ass?” James asks as he splashes water up onto Q’s chest and rubs it around.

“Hmm? Oh, fine. Not even a bit sore. For a while there I thought maybe you were going to keep going until your hand was completely inside of me. Then I’d probably be feeling it.”

James’ hands freeze as his mind presents him with an image of Q’s hole squeezed tight around his wrist. He thinks the idea should disgust him, but his cock disagrees and twitches in interest. “You would have let me do that?”

“I don’t think there are many things I wouldn’t let you do to me, James,” Q replies as he wiggles his bottom, teasing James’ cock to life. “I suppose that should probably worry me, but for some insane reason I trust you not to abuse the fact.”

“You probably shouldn’t,” James admits. “Someday, not now but someday, I might want to hurt you. I might want to humiliate you. The things I find myself wanting when I’m in a dark place…they would scare you if you had any sense of self-preservation.”

“Someday, when you want that, I’m going to let you,” Q says in a voice laced with dark promise.

James shivers and his fingers dig hard into Q’s biceps. “Christ Q, you can’t say things like that and expect me not to want to take you apart.”

“Oh I fully expect that you will. Just not right now; not exactly how you want to at least.” He reaches over and pushes a button and the jets come on, momentarily distracting James. “For now, just enjoy all of the glorious foreplay,” he teases as he reaches his hands around to squeeze James’ ass.

“I think I’m the one who needs video footage,” James says as he reaches down to cup Q’s testicles and roll them gently between his fingers. “Because no one at headquarters would believe me if I told them their bookish, skinny, posh quartermaster was the biggest tease on this side of the Atlantic.”

Q whines and bucks his hips back until he can undulate them slowly, loving the feeling of James’ own sack as it bumps against his ass in the small current his movement creates between their bodies. He slides his hands over every inch of James’ skin they can reach, reveling in the pure carnal bliss of having James’ body wet and naked and hard against his own.

James feels as if he is going to explode out of his skin with desire for the lithe body sliding against him and the devious mind it contains. He bites at the skin of Q’s neck, not even caring that he is basically growling and leaving marks that won’t fade for days. When he can’t stand it anymore he grabs Q’s hips firmly, slides down in the water slightly so the angle will work and lifts the smaller man up and then settles Q onto his lower stomach. James hisses as his painfully hard cock slides between Q’s thighs. Q catches on quickly and clamps his legs together tightly, moving his hands down to rest on the floor of the tub on either side of James’ hips so that he can support himself as James thrusts up into him in an approximation of fucking.

Q arches his back and rests the back of his neck on James’ shoulder. “That’s it, just let go and use my body,” he pants. “You’re thinking of how much better this is going to be when you’re actually inside of me aren’t you? When you can throw me down and punish me for making you wait so long. I’ll bet you’ll want to hurt me at least a little bit, won’t you?”

James makes a desperate noise and grips his hips hard enough to bruise. “God, the mouth on you…keep going, I fucking love it.”

Q begins tensing up the muscles of first one thigh and then the other, creating even more sensation for the straining cock between them and he grins as James swears and his hips lose their rhythm for a second. “Before you take me I think you should fuck my mouth for a while. Throw me onto my back and crawl up until you can kneel over my face and feed me your cock. Run the thick head over my lips and then shove it so far in it hits the back of my throat. Grab my hair and don’t let me move, use my mouth until I choke and you’re so deep I can’t even taste your cum when it shoots down my throat.”

James tenses up then shudders and groans as the intensity his orgasm momentarily removes all bodily control. Fortunately Q gets off of him and somehow manages to gracefully slide around behind him, reversing their positions and holding James so he doesn’t drown. “You seriously missed your calling as a phone sex operator,” James tells Q as he lets his body melt back against the surprisingly strong chest behind him. It’s a novel experience since James would never be able to lean on any of his female lovers without fearing he'd smother them. He thinks that he rather likes it.

“Phone sex? You really are old, aren’t you? It’s all about webcams and video chats these days.”

“Well that then,” James agrees, too content to even comment on being called old.

“No future in it I’m afraid. Terrible benefits package,” he says as he begins running his lips over James’ shoulder then nipping at his ear.

“Lucky for MI6,” James says, sighing and leaning into Q’s touch.

“Lucky for you,” Q amends. After a while just lying there soaking in silence Q declares, “Okay I’m sufficiently raisin-like. Ready to go be lazy with me?” James shifts his hips back into Q’s erection in response. “Like you said, no one’s keeping score,” Q tells him.

A short time later they are curled up on the couch watching the first episode of Dr. Who with the 9th Doctor since James has never seen the new seasons and Q is horrified. This time James is resting against Q, who didn’t comment when James arranged them that way. James doesn’t want to make a big thing out of it, he just needs more…research, so that he can find out if he could adjust to not being in the ‘big spoon’ role all the time. This is new territory for him since none of his previous male partners included any sort of closeness either before or after the sex was finished. So far it mostly feels like there is a fight going on in his mind between the part of him that insists it’s too vulnerable, too submissive or weak, and the part of him that wants desperately to let someone take care of him. He’s not sure which side is winning.

“I like this,” Q murmurs as he runs his fingers along the skin of James’ bare stomach and skims along the top of his flannel pajama bottoms. “It’s okay if you like it too; we both know it doesn’t mean you’re not still capable of killing a man in a dozen painful and creative ways. Just saying.” He doesn’t say anything else about it, and the most serious conversation that occurs over the next few hours is a debate over whether Q could create a sonic screwdriver or not.

They get up to make sandwiches around one o’clock and then James declares that he needs some movement, so they get dressed and decide to walk to the village of Elgol about four and a half kilometers away.

“Fully recovered from your hangover?” James asks, taking Q’s hand almost absently as they begin to walk.

“Yes, thankfully! Less whiskey for me next time. I really don’t drink hard liquor that often, I’m more of a wine or beer kind of guy. There are actually some really great microbreweries on the island, we’ll have to check them out later.”

“Sounds good,” James says as he looks around at the surrounding scenery. “It’s beautiful here. I’d forgotten how much I like Scotland. I haven’t spent much time here since…well, since my parents died.”

“I can’t imagine growing up without my family. That must have been difficult. I know that because I’m basically a stalker I have your entire life on paper memorized but…would you tell me about everything between the lines?”

“There’s really not much to tell until I was recruited by MI6 when I was eighteen.”

“Maybe, but I’d like to hear it anyway. How about you start by telling me about Kincade, he seems like quite the character.”

“He is, this one time…”

Q smiles and breathes an inner sigh of relief when James begins talking. Once he’s started, it only takes a few prompts from Q to keep him going all the way until they are within sight of the village an hour later.

“So when you said village you were over-exaggerating,” James states as a they approach a tiny cluster of houses.

“Population of about one hundred and fifty these days. We’ll be a source of endless gossip I’m sure. People are probably quite curious to meet their first new neighbor in a few hundred years,” Q admits with an apologetic smile.

“Wonderful,” James replies dryly. “I’m assuming you’ve come up with suitable aliases?”

“I’m Alex Quinn, IT manager for Vodafone. You’re Sean Reid, investment banker. Best to be so boring no one wants specifics.”

“Right. And we are…?” He raises their joined hands inquiringly.

“We are what we are, James. But this isn’t the time to flaunt it.” He reluctantly releases James’ hand. “If we’re going to become part of this community we don’t want to start out by making anyone uncomfortable.”

A bell rings as they enter the Coruisk House, the only restaurant/bed and breakfast in Elgol. Inside it is quaint and comfortable with a few booths and tables and a long wooden bar along the back wall. The place is empty except for a slightly plump grey-haired woman who is behind the bar wiping down bottles. She looks up in surprise as they walk in.

“Well hello there! And just where did you two come from? I don’t recall any reservations,” she says in a thick Scottish brogue.

“No, we just walked over. I’m your new neighbor Sean,” James explains as he walks over and holds out his hand to her.

“Bless me! Are you now?” She ignores the hand and goes around to bar to come give him a hug. “And you are?” she asks Q.

“Alex. I’m here helping him get settled in,” he says in an amused tone as she hugs him as well.

“Well boys you’re a bit early I’m afraid. The kitchen doesn’t open until six at this time of year, but I can pour you a few pints.”

“That would be lovely ma’am,” James tells her as she goes back around the bar.

“Call me Molly dear,” she says and Q half expects her to reach out and pinch James’ cheek. “Now, what will you have?”

James glances at the taps. “I’ll take a Black Cuillin please.”

“Same,” Q says when she looks his way.

“The lads will start wandering in around 5:30 for drinks. It’s poker night so you picked a good one to drop by. Assuming you play that is?”

“A bit,” James replies with a secret little smile.

“You’ll fit right in then,” she assures him. “Course it might get crowded once word gets round that you’re here. We’ve all been wondering who was moving in for the longest time with all the commotion round those parts. Construction was wonderful for business, ta for that,” she tells them with a broad smile.

“So Molly, I’m guessing you’re the one with all the best stories running a place like this. How about you tell us about the village?”

She smiles proudly and launches into a history of the village and its people, clearly pleased to have an interested audience for stories she’d likely told a hundred times before but now got to be appreciated as new again. An hour and two pints later she finally slows down and looks at the clock. “Lord but you’ve been listening to me gab for ages! It’s still about an hour until the regulars arrive. Why don’t you two run off and see the whole village. The beach is lovely this time of day and by the time you get back you’ll have more people to talk to than this old lady.”

“I have thoroughly enjoyed myself,” James says, the picture of a perfect gentleman.

“Aren’t you sweet. This one’s trouble isn’t he?” she asks Q conspiratorially.

“He is at that,” Q agrees with a wink.

“Hey now! Don’t listen to a thing this one says, Molly. I’ll be back before you have time to miss me!” James blows her a kiss as he and Q head for the door.

“Laying it on a bit thick aren’t you?” Q teases as they walk down the road.

“Jealous?”

“Only mildly,” Q tells him. “So, poker night…are you okay with that? I didn’t know I was taking us out on an all evening excursion.”

“It’s fine, could be fun. I’m going to have to let them win sometimes though, aren’t I?”

“It would probably best,” Q agrees. “If you don’t want all of them to hate you by morning.”

“Hmm, I’ll decide once I meet them then.”

They wander down towards the docks and watch as the sun begins to set over the ocean. Rather than deal with the men unloading their daily catch they skirt the docks and head down to sit on a few boulders on the rocky beach.

James reaches his hand out to lay it atop Q’s, figuring there’s no one around to see anyways. “It’s nice here. Peaceful. Thank you for bringing me here in case I haven’t told you yet.”

“You haven’t. And you’re welcome.” They sit there like that for a long time, each lost in his own thoughts as the sun flares red against the waves.

Finally Q stirs. “I think my ass is frozen from sitting on this rock,” he complains. “Ready to meet the locals, Sean?”

“Ready as you are, Alex,” James replies with a grin. “Just don’t let me get too drunk and take all their money.”

When they walk back into the restaurant there is a small crowd gathered around a few tables that have been shoved together, and all eyes turn towards them curiously. Fortunately Molly comes over to their rescue quickly. “Everyone, this is Sean and his friend Alex. I want you all to know that I have decided I like them, and if you want your drinks to remain spit-free you’ll decide you like them as well,” She declares in a threatening tone. She points to each of them and says, “This one does something with computers and this one does something with banks. Now you can move on to the kinds of things reserved for the poker table.” She gives them a shove towards the men and struts away again.

“That is one hell of a lady,” James says to no one in particular as he seats himself at the table. “So, what’s the game?” he asks as Q sits down next to him.

“Five-card stud, five Pound buy in,” a man with a carefree face and an impressive red beard says. “I’m Connor by the way.” He begins to point to his friends around the circle who each raise a hand in greeting. “This is Lewis, Jack, Kyle, Ryan, Aidan, Callum and Scott.”

“Good to meet you all,” James nods and Q follows suit. Molly arrives with a beer for each of them and James tells her, “Bring everyone a round of their favorite on me.”

Instantly the slightly considering smiles around the circle become real as the men thank James and the atmosphere lightens up considerably as the drinks are brought out and the first hand is dealt. Q has to give it to James, the man is a master at fitting in instantly. He supposes it’s a requirement of his job but it’s impressive nonetheless. He has always had a difficult time in group settings, but James brings him in easy as breathing. Q is further impressed by watching him play, the way he only wins one hand in five but makes an impressive enough showing that the men decide he is worthy to be in the game. For his part Q loses even without trying; cards have never been his thing but there is something to be desired about a player who isn’t a threat so he men just tease him good naturedly and don’t seem to mind his presence.

Molly wanders over with a steady stream of appetizers that everyone shares and Q can’t quite figure out how the payments are going to work but everything tastes amazing. This time Q doesn’t drink very much but the same definitely cannot be said of James. There isn’t much Q can do about it in this setting though, so he just watches in amusement and wonders if the tables of care will be turned come morning. By ten thirty the entire table is fairly well off their heads and the game has come down to James and Connor. In the end James folds, though Q suspects he had the better hand. Molly comes over and begins chiding them all for keeping their wives waiting up again and they laugh and head out one at a time as she swats them with a wash rag. The payment system becomes clear when Connor hands Molly all of his winnings minus his own five Pounds. It’s a surprisingly good system he thinks, suddenly more impressed by the group of men. When only James and Q are left Molly comes over to the table.

“You know dears, I really don’t want you walking home in the dark like this. You’re liable to go off the edge of a cliff. I’ll just bring the car round and pop you home.” Without waiting for them to protest she heads out the door.

“I like her,” James declares. “And I like you,” he adds as he leans in to kiss Q on the temple.

“Okay drunkard, keep it in your trousers until we get home at least why don’t you?” Q tells him fondly as they get up and go to wait outside.

“Alright, but when we do get home the trousers are coming off,” James assures him. “And I’m hardly drunk at all.”

When Molly pulls up Q shoves James into the back and climbs in front next to her. “I’m guessing you know where you’re going,” he says as she pulls away.

“Not much need for directions around here lad, there’s only a few roads” she tells him. “I’m glad you came around, we’ve needed some new blood around here.”

“Well we won’t be staying all the time I’m afraid. But we’ll be back whenever work allows,” Q tells her.

“We is it? I thought that might be the way it was, but you never can tell these days,” she says.

“Does that bother you?” James asks from the back seat.

“Why ever would it bother me? It’s not my bum,” she adds with a little giggle.

“Have I mentioned that I really, really like her?” James says to no one in particular with a relieved smile.

They say goodnight to Molly and go inside. The second the door is shut behind them James shoves Q back against it and leans forward to suck at the skin below his ear. “Too many clothes,” he growls and Q moves to rectify the situation at once. When both of their shirts are gone James grabs his hand and basically drags him up the stairs to the bedroom. James is obviously used to stripping in a mildly drunken state because somehow he manages to be naked by the time they get there and Q is still struggling to undo his belt. Unwilling to wait, James shoves him down onto the bed and has him naked before Q’s brain has even had time to catch up with the situation.

“Impatient aren’t you?” Q gasps as James bites his way up Q’s chest.

“Always. I want everything that dirty mouth of yours has been promising, but since I can’t yet…” He wraps his arms around Q and rolls so that Q is lying on top of him, shivering deliciously as their erections slide together. “I want what I did to you last night.” Q looks down at him, mouth slightly open and looking like sex incarnate and James realizes he’s not just saying that to make Q happy…he genuinely wants to feel Q’s fingers inside of him, opening him up and making him want more.

Q swallows and wills himself to calm down so he can focus. “I’m going to make it so good for you that whenever you see me back at MI6, or hear my voice in your ear on a mission this is all you’ll be able to think about. The wet slide of my fingers inside of you, the way they skim over that wicked place inside of you until your entire world is reduced to this feeling…and that’s even before I get my cock in you.”

“God yes, all of that, yes…come on, do it,” he says in the closest tone to begging Q suspects he ever gets.

Q slides down so that he is sitting cross-legged between James’ thighs and pushes them up and apart, taking a moment to just run his fingers through the curls at the base of James hard length and down to roll his balls lightly, loving the way the muscles in James stomach tighten and his puckered entrance pulses in anticipation. He leans over to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table and coats the fingers of his right hand liberally, bringing them down to run in teasing circles.

“Damn it Artemis, stop teasing and do it,” James demands.  

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Q presses one finger in as far as it will go and James hisses at the sudden burn. “Relax, just let me in,” he soothes as he feels James clamp down hard around him. “How many times has someone done this to you?” Q asks, a sudden suspicion forming in his mind.

“I told you, it’s just been fast rough sex. Neither of us cared much if the other enjoyed it,” James grits out.

“So never then, not like this,” Q says in wonder. “You don’t even know how good it can be.”

“Well why don’t you show me then?” James replies in frustration.

Q just hums in reply and bends to lick a wet path up from his finger to flick over the skin below James’ sack, smiling as James pushes his hips up in response. He twists his finger slowly until James relaxes around him then rewards him with a soft kiss to his inner thigh. “There you go, that’s perfect. You’re perfect.” He moves his finger in and out slowly for a minute, continuing to kiss and nip along James’ skin and when he presses a second finger in he meets only a very slight resistance. Q goes back to licking around where his fingers disappear into James and the muscles relax around him again. “This is just a preview really, I want to use my fingers this time so I can do this.” He crooks his fingers up so that they rub over his prostate and James jerks and makes a small choked sound. “But later I’m going to lick you open until you’re so wet that I don’t even need to use lube,” he promises in a low voice, continuing to move his finger in small circles over the sensitive spot.

He adds pressure with his thumb to the outside and James starts to buck his hips wildly and moves his hand down to begin stroking his cock. “Shit buggering fuck,” James swears, the fingers of his free hand scrabbling at the blankets helplessly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m going to add a third finger now,” Q warns as he adds more lube and twists his fingers back inside, speeding up his rhythm in time with the movement of James’ hand on his cock.

“Wank for me Q, I want to use your cum on my cock like lube,” James growls.

Q obeys instantly, wrapping his left hand around his own throbbing erection and beginning to move it quickly, speeding himself towards a quick release. “Good to know I’m not the only one with a dirty mouth,” he pants. The combination of sensations has him on the edge of orgasm within a minute so he struggles up onto his knees, fingers still moving inside of James as he shudders and shoots long strands onto James’ rapidly moving hand.

“Fuck that’s so goddamned hot,” James says in a wrecked voice, rubbing the moisture into the hot skin of his straining length. “Harder!” he demands, so Q adds more pressure against James’ prostate and seconds later he is coming with a strangled sound.

Q immediately falls forward and tucks his head into the crook of James’ neck, too overwhelmed to mind the mess cooling between their sweat-slicked bodies. He sighs with pleasure as James tangles his fingers into his hair and begins massaging his scalp soothingly.

James feels wonderfully sated and almost like he’s high or drugged because he can’t remember feeling this sort of complete contentment while basically sober. As Q snuggles even closer into him James turns his head to look at the clock and feels his stomach flutter. 11:59.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Kink warning: this chapter contains fisting (because Carly asked for it) so if that is going to squick you out you can skip that part, it's not at all out of the blue so just don't read a few paragraphs and you'll be fine. I might not have gone there but it sounded like a fun challenge to write when it was suggested. So in that vein...I have oh so many days to cover before I get to penetrative sex and I may run out of ideas, so I am asking for prompts! Do you have a particular kink you would love to read here (you know you do)? Drop me a suggestion in the comments and I will try to work it in- I'll probably write anything as long as it doesn't include bodily fluids aside from saliva and semen. Okay, here you go! Hugs to all of you!

Are we ruined for  
Finding our faces fit  
And wanting to know more  
About morning? Is  
Friendship cancelled  
If we can’t call  
Each other anymore  
In amnesia, invite  
Ourselves to last glances  
Under suspicious clocks  
Telling us when we’ve  
Had enough?  
From “Communion” by Viggo Mortensen

 

James continues to run his fingers through Q’s tangled hair and wets his lips as he watches for the clock to change. He hasn’t waited this long to kiss someone when he’s wanted to in…no, he’s never waited this long. He wants to know what Q’s mouth tastes like with an intensity that approaches disturbing, wants to kiss him violently until their teeth scrape together and bite so he can learn the taste of his blood, wants to lick into him in slow strokes and breathe the air right from his lungs and consume him. He hasn’t had thoughts like this in a very long time and they are vaguely terrifying, but right now he has better things to do than worry about them.

He slides his arms down to wrap around Q’s back and rolls them so that he is pinning the lithe body beneath him. He slides his knees up so that they are bracing Q’s sides and rests his weight on his elbows so he can reach down to thread his fingers back into those addictive curls. Q’s eyes are still filled with lazy desire from his recent orgasm and James takes a moment to just appreciate him. Q opens his mouth as if he is going to say something, but James doesn’t want to talk about this, so he leans down and takes Q’s tempting lower lip between his teeth and swipes his tongue across it.

Q sucks in a rapid breath and his entire body shivers so that James can actually feel the goose bumps forming wherever their skin is touching. He nips at the soft skin until Q is whimpering and digging his fingers into James’ lower back. Then he moves to cover Q’s mouth with his own, dipping his tongue in to run it along Q’s soft palate and then the kiss becomes anything but gentle.

James is only distantly aware that he is making desperate, frustrated sounds as he licks into Q’s mouth because Q tastes like beer and James wants it gone, wants to taste only Q. He sets out to wash the taste away with his tongue and it isn’t until he can sample Q’s distinct and intoxication flavor that he allows Q into his own mouth.

The instant Q’s tongue slips between his lips to curl around his own James feels like he is in a freefall, tumbling headlong off another bridge towards the end of all that he is, and finds he doesn’t want to be saved. Q’s tongue is exploring his mouth with more desperation than finesse and he moves his hands up to cup James’ face, fingers scratching wildly at his stubble. Their lips are bruised and spit slicked and it still isn’t enough. James is struck with the impulsive desire to claw his way inside of the searing body beneath him and he thinks he understands the psychopaths who are found sobbing and bathed in their lover’s blood, because a primal part of his mind wants to slice Q open and find out what his heart tastes like just to get closer to him. He thinks it’s possible that he has finally well and truly lost it, because at the same time the saner part of his mind wants to protect Q from the world and bleed the life from anyone who dares to hurt him. because no one messes with James' things, and at least in this moment Q is absolutely _his_.

Q whines into his mouth and James realizes he has been gripping his hair so hard it has to be painful but Q definitely isn't asking him to stop. Encouraged, he swivels his hips so that his already half-hard cock teases at Q’s own hardening length, takes a small section of Q’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites hard until the coppery taste of blood reaches his tongue. Q’s hips jerk wildly and he makes an animalistic noise in the back of his throat as he reaches down to grab James’ ass and pull him down harder against his straining erection. It’s too dry and too rough, too lacking in rhythm and it is utterly, devastatingly perfect.

Q feels like he is being devoured body and soul and some part of him thinks he should be afraid of the way James is bruising him, making him bleed and half-suffocate. James is all feral intensity and lust and Q never wants this to end. For months he has imagined what it would be like to kiss James, but nothing ever came close to the reality of this. He makes encouraging noises and tries to match James’ ferocity so he knows that he loves this, he wants more, wants James to mark him and claim him and give him more of this agonizing pleasure. He is so focused on the slide of James’ lips over his own that he loses all sense of time and is surprised when James tenses up all over and comes silently, still sucking on his over-sensitized tongue.

All of the aggression seems to leave James’ body and he practically melts into Q, loosening his grip to pet his hair soothingly while making soft nonsensical sounds. Q stills James’ hips when it feels like he’s going to keep moving. He’s hard but it doesn’t matter, this was never about another orgasm. He shivers as their kisses become languid, gluttonous things. Q licks over James’ pliant mouth, sucks on his lips and slides their tongues along each other lazily because they are tired but neither can bring himself to separate.

Q exhales softly into a kiss and James takes the air into his own lungs and then breathes it back again and they lie there like that, sharing breath and running aimless fingers over each other’s skin until finally James pulls away and rolls onto his back next to Q, who props himself up on an elbow and throws a leg over James’. He looks down at him in what he hopes is simply a content, and not a hopelessly besotted, expression. “So that happened,” he says as he traces patterns in James’ chest hair.

James gives him a lazy smile and lifts a finger to run it over Q’s torn lower lip. “You look like you’ve just had truly mind-blowing sex. I like it. Did I hurt you too bad?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. I don’t break easily, James.”

“That’s good. Doesn’t mean I won’t want to try, Artemis,” he replies as he hooks the finger into Q’s mouth and tugs him back down for a few short kisses that are mere presses of lips.

“Oh, this is going to get ridiculous,” Q whispers against James’ mouth. “I’m just going to want to sit in your lap and kiss you for at least the next twenty-four hours.” He pulls away and looks down at James in teasing exasperation.

“I really don’t see the flaw in that plan,” James replies with an amused smile.

“Well in the first place we really need to clean up, we absolutely cannot fall asleep covered in bodily fluids, and then we are going to need to sleep at some point.”

“Quick shower before bed then? I want to taste you under the water,” James tells him.

“God yes,” Q says and drags him out of bed and into the bathroom. James barely gives him time to get the water going before he pulls him flush with his body and into a kiss that is a slow burn. Q sighs as James’ arms come around him to hold him close. As if he’s going anywhere.

James maneuvers them under the spray briefly, savoring the feeling of kissing Q while the water runs down his face and makes rivulets between their bodies. He feels like he is in the first stages of addiction as he worries Q’s already kiss-bruised lips between his teeth, but he is loving it too much to be bothered by that fact. They manage to separate long enough to wash each other, and then lean against the wall trading kisses until they are forced to get out when the water begins to run cold.

Changing the sheets sounds like far too much work so instead they climb under the covers in the other bedroom. James immediately rolls onto his side and pulls Q close so that he can curl around him. “The great James Bond likes spooning, who would’ve though?” Q asks as he snuggles back and sighs when he feels a kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

“I like touch, you said so yourself,” James replies with no trace of embarrassment. “I like things that feel good. I’m a hedonist, really, surely you’ve noticed. I wear the best suits, drive the fastest cars. And I love beautiful things in my bed.”

Q is glad he isn’t facing James because he can’t hide his pained look. Of course that’s all he is to James, just another pretty, pleasurable thing. Somehow the fact that he knew that going in and basically told James he was willing to be that for him, someone to make him feel good and have something worth coming back to, doesn’t make it hurt any less. Because he doesn’t trust his voice he simply hums in response and closes his eyes, falling slowly into dreams of sacrificing himself for his country.

James continues to run his lips softly over Q’s skin until he heels his breath even out into sleep and wonders just how big an idiot Q takes him for. He is an expert at reading body language and he caught the slight tensing of Q’s body, the way there was more vibration in his chest than strictly necessary to make a humming sound. And even if he wasn’t, it would take a true idiot not to feel the genuine affection in Q’s kisses and the look of adoration in his eyes when he is seconds from coming. Q isn’t in love with him now, but James fears it is as unavoidable as a bullet fired from his gun, and he isn’t sure what to do with that knowledge. No one has loved him in a very long time. He isn’t even sure if Vesper did, despite the fact that he loved her so much he would have given everything up to be with her. But that train of thought doesn’t lead anywhere good so he cuts it off sharply.

Most people think he is cold-hearted, incapable of human emotion, a machine good only for dealing death and not much else. But not Q. Q seems to believe he is worth more and that terrifies him on several levels. Especially because he knows that what Q is offering, to give James everything he asks for and then let him go and not ask for any promises in return, Q will follow through on. He will let James use him and shred his heart slowly because he thinks that’s what James needs to do his job. But really he wants more and James doesn’t think he can ever be that for him, because Q is deluded and thinks James is better than he is, capable of offering more. Even if- just for the sake of speculation- he lets himself love Q, he is going to hurt him as sure as breathing. He is going to fuck other people in the field, put his life in danger, be gone for weeks at a time, drink too much, come home injured and exhausted and incapable of offering anything more than good sex. And Q is young and brilliant and full of life and he deserves better. For a while Q will offer James this ‘Sancuary,’ but inevitably he will find someone with who will give him what he really wants and this thing between them will end.

And the truly awful thing, he admits to himself, is that he is going to take what Q is offering and consciously break his heart, because James isn’t strong enough to let him go. And if he wraps his arms more tightly around Q and falls asleep with the taste of salt on his lips, no owe will ever be the wiser.

In the morning James wakes suddenly with his arms full of Q who has turned to face him and is kissing a slow path across his chest. James’ heart is racing and he feels like he is going to hyperventilate as he tries to separate his fading nightmare from reality. He digs his fingers hard into Q’s skin, barely letting up when Q yelps in surprise.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Q asks, looking into James’ eyes with concern.

“You were drowning,” James grits out, “You were dying right in front of me and I couldn’t do a fucking thing to stop it,” he says, panic still gripping him even though he knows it was just a dream. He feels…too much, it’s too much to deal with, thoughts of Q leaving him warring with thoughts of how he is going to hurt him if he stays. James feels manic, like there is steel wool trapped between his skin and muscle as he takes deep shaking breaths and hates that Q is seeing him like this.

“What do you need?” Q asks in a steady voice as he rubs James’ chest.

“Nothing you want me to have. A lot of alcohol and a fuck so hard it hurts.”

“Do you want to be hurt or do the hurting?” Q’s face is completely serious as James looks at him with hopeful surprise.

“I want it to hurt. I want…I need…”

“You want something to ground you in reality, for your body to feel pain because at least that’s the kind you can deal with. It’s okay, think I get it. Why don’t you get up and use the bathroom, brush your teeth and wake up a bit and I’ll do the same. If you still want that when you get back, I’ll make it hurt.”

James immediately starts breathing more calmly and slips out of bed to do as Q asks.

Q goes to the other bathroom and tries to steel himself to give James what he wants. He doesn’t want to hurt him, not really, but he will. At least until he can snap James out of his manic state. Actually, Q is surprised he made it three days before the cracks began to show. He brushes his teeth and considers what he should do, because James doesn’t truly want to be dominated or controlled. If anything he wants to top from the bottom, tell Q exactly how to hurt him and where. Q takes a deep breath and schools his features into a confident expression, grabs a box from beneath the bed, and walks back to the other bedroom.

James is sitting in the middle of the bed, still naked and looking like he wants nothing more than to jump from a speeding train just to feel his skin tear open on impact. No wonder he comes back with more injuries than the other agents. Q sits in front of him without touching him and can practically feel the tension rolling off of his skin like heat. “I’ll do this for you but I want one thing to be clear. This is not a scene. I’m not your dom, you call me Q or Artemis and I call you James or Bond. We don’t need a safe word; you tell me to stop and I do, no questions asked. If you want to play later we can, but not while you are in this state. Okay?”

James nods so Q climbs into his lap and wraps his legs around his waist, splays his fingers on James’ shoulder blades and drags them down hard enough that he would draw blood if his nails were any longer. James’ eyes close and his head tips back as he gasps at the sudden sensation. Q uses the angle to lean forward and grab James’ lower lip between his own and bite down hard. James’ body jerks in his arms and he wraps his hands around Q’s hips like a lifeline. Q forces James’ mouth open with his tongue and their teeth clack together as Q kisses him with punishing pressure while moving his hands up to pinch James’ nipples and twist them harshly.

James stays silent, just breathes raggedly into Q’s mouth. Q pulls away and reaches into the box next to him to pull out a pair of nipple clamps, complete with tiny screws for adjusting the pressure and connected with a shiny silver chain. James’ eyes widen in surprised pleasure. “I have diverse tastes,” Q comments as he affixes them carefully to each nipple, screwing them tighter until James flinches sufficiently. Then he lifts the chain and slips it between James' teeth so that it is pulled tight. “There. Now if you want it to hurt more you just have to lift your chin. You can still talk, but his way you’ll feel like you don’t have to. Now get on your hands and knees,” he says in a voice that manages to sound invitingly suggestive and not commanding.

James does and Q’s cock hardens even more because he looks so damned beautiful like this. He is tempted to pull the coiled leather belt out of the box, but he doesn’t think James is in the right frame of mind since he doesn’t want him to feel shamed for his fears and desires. Instead, he leans forward and bites the sensitive skin where the top of James’ thigh meets his ass and James rocks back into the pain. He does it to the other side as well then reaches into the box for a vinyl glove that he slips onto his right hand and coats with lube.

He circles one finger around James’ hole and tells him, “I’m willing to hurt you but I’m not willing to damage you, so I’m still going to use plenty of lubrication.” He shoves his finger in all the way, pushing past the instinctive resistance and James grunts in shock but doesn’t move away. Q works it in and out roughly, leaving red marks from his teeth all across the pale skin of James’ ass as he does. He adds a second finger after less than a minute, well before James is relaxed enough to let him in easily but James just hisses and pushes back against him, tossing his head to pull on the clamps.

“Pain is relative Q. I’ve cut bullets out of my own flesh, survived torture and run miles on a broken foot. Whatever you’re going to do I can take it, so don’t do any extra work to make it comfortable,” he replies in a derisive tone.

“I’m going to slide my whole hand into you, James, and believe me when I tell you that no matter how slowly I choose to go it is definitely going to hurt. Until it doesn’t. But it will still be more intense than any sexual act you have ever experienced, and when you come you are going to be seeing stars, I promise you that."

James stops pushing back into him for a moment as he tries to envision that. It scares him, quite honestly, but at the same time he is desperate for the pain it promises. “Do it, Artemis,” he says in a low voice and then, because he thinks it will make him go faster, “please.”

Q’s breath hitches because that is the first time he has heard him say please for anything, and to hear it first when he is about to be fisted is just…so very, very James. He continues with his two fingers for a minute, not even trying to find his prostate, then adds a third and James starts rocking his hips faster so Q gives him what he wants and twists his fingers in quickly, too hard to be about anything other than finger-fucking the coiled tension out of James’ body. He adds more lube before adding a fourth finger and slaps James’ ass at the same time hard enough to leave a mark, just because he’s sure James wasn’t expecting it. James bucks and makes a choked sort of groan and then falls forward onto his elbows, presenting his ass even more temptingly.

Q kneels up to accommodate the new angle and slides his fingers in and out in an unpredictable rhythm long enough that James is starting to relax but hard enough that it still has to burn. When he feels ready to add his thumb he first coats the entire glove with lube so that it is dripping onto the sheets and bends down to bite James’ ass so hard it leaves a bruise as he slides the tip of his thumb in. James’ thighs begin to shake and he tilts his head to the side so Q can see him tugging at the chain in his mouth. He doesn’t look like he can’t take it, so Q begins to spread the tips of his fingers apart in little pulses, loosening James up further. And even though he promised he would make it hurt he can’t help but move his hand forward fractions of a centimeter at a time, watching James’ face closely for signs of too much pain.

James chews at the now warm chain in his mouth, pulling at it mindlessly as Q slips his fingers in deeper and deeper. He feels like he is being split apart and it fucking hurts, but in a way that James never wants to end. His heart is pounding and he is sweating and trembling and fighting between wanting to get away and asking Q if he wouldn’t mind just pressing forward until James can feel the crook of his elbow. Then the pressure increases and he stops breathing as he feels the skin around his asshole stretch until it feels like it’s going to tear and then loosen slightly as his muscles clamp down around Q’s wrist, and then he is lost. He is only vaguely aware of the words that flow unedited from his lips. “Oh fuck, oh Jesus buggering Christ…that f’ing hurts don’t stop, don’t stop…bloody hell that’s incredible…” Then Q wraps his fingers around his thumb and begins to tense up one finger at a time and the ripples of sensation send James somewhere he has rarely been before. It’s intense, it’s too much, surely this much gorgeous pain isn’t possible and yet here he is reveling in it. When a whispered command to stroke himself finally penetrates his blissed out state he obeys without a second thought and soon liquid fire burns its way across his nerve endings and out of his cock. He thinks that this must be what death feels like, this inability to do anything but just exist in an endless and painless nowhere.

Q holds still until the aftershocks of James’ orgasm end and the muscles around his wrist stop clamping down so hard that he couldn’t move if he wanted to. James’ thighs are still trembling so Q pets his ass soothingly. “You did so well, James. Now just relax for me so I can take my hand out,” he says in a calming voice. James makes an affirmative noise, clearly still only half-aware of his surroundings. His breath hitches as Q slides his hand out slowly, committing the sight to memory and hardly daring to believe this isn’t just another fantasy. Then he quickly removes the glove and helps James roll onto his side, pulling the pliant body into his arms. He kisses James’ shoulder as he gently removes the nipple clamps and sets them aside, then pulls a blanket over them and waits for James to come back from the endorphin-induced state he is lost in.

James feels Q curl around him, registers that he is lying down and warm and safe and that’s enough for now. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the high because this is a place he recognizes, though usually he gets here via escaping from some sort of interrogation and torture and he knows when he comes down he is going to be bleeding and hurting and now…now he gets to go back to Q, to kisses and probably some sort of interrogation, yes, but infinitely preferable to the ones he is used to. But not yet, he just wants to lay here for a while where everything is light and somewhere far, far away, someone is protecting him.

An indeterminate amount of time later Q feels James come back to reality as his muscles flex and he stretches experimentally. “Welcome back. I’m just going to assume I got that right,” Q smirks as he pulls James over to lie on his back so that he can lean down and kiss him.

“Oh you are just going to be insufferable now, aren’t you?” James complains against Q’s lips, but it lacks any real conviction.

“Endlessly,” Q agrees as he trails a hand across James’ stomach. “So, ready to tell me what that was all about?”

“I don’t suppose you’ll accept ‘no’ as an answer?” James asks hopefully.

“Not so much. I want to understand you, James. I’m not a therapist, I’m not going to try to offer any advice or tell you how you should deal with it. It’s just important to me that you’re willing to talk to me about it, about anything. This thing between us…I know it’s not about love, but it’s about more than just sex. At least it is to me,” he admits cautiously, eyeing James as if he more than half expects him to run away.

“You realize that the resident therapist at MI6 would give up a year’s salary for the opportunity to get at what you’re asking me for, right?” Q simply nods and continues running his fingers through James’ hair. “I don’t even know if I can explain it, Q, even to myself.”

“Try,” Q replies. “I won’t say anything, I’ll just listen. I promise.”

James sighs and closes his eyes before he begins. “Sometimes I hated M, you know. I hated MI6 for all the reasons Silva did. It’s complete bullshit to be asked to give up everything, to bleed and suffer and kill, to allow friends to die because of some vague ‘greater good.’ To be always asked to give and give until you are nothing but a ghost in a human shell, all humanity bled out of you. No wonder so many agents go bad in the end, turn corrupt and need to be taken down by the very government that created the thing they’ve become. This job has taken everyone I ever cared about away from me. Vesper…I thought if I left this behind I would be allowed to keep her, to find happiness away from all of this death and destruction, but even that was a lie. It was this shit world that brought her to me, and the same shit world that took her from me. So I stayed, threw myself into the job, thought that maybe I could kill enough of this world’s scum to make a difference, but I can’t. Throwing snowballs into hell, Q, that’s all I’m doing. There’s always another piece of shit to be killed and nothing ever changes. And now M is dead all because she created another monster and do you know what? Some small part of me thinks she deserved it.”

Q tries to keep his breathing steady and lays his head on James shoulder and a hand over his heart and says nothing, just wills James to keep talking.

“I hate Silva for what he did, but at the same time I understand his anger. I think that maybe it would be best to just get out now, retire before I turn into that, because if they think England had problems with Silva going bad…I could fucking burn the world down if I set my mind to it, Q, and that scares the shit out of me. But now there’s you, and I get what you’re doing…you want to make sure I won’t do it because I wouldn’t want to burn down a world with you in it.” He pulls Q’s hand up to kiss his palm. “And don’t think I don’t hate you just a little bit too because it’s working. But everyone I let myself love dies a horrible death in the end and I can’t live through it again, Artemis. I know for a fact that my mind can’t take it. I would aim a Chinese nuke at Buckingham Palace and bloody laugh as I watched it take off. And that’s all I know for a fact.”

Q does as he promised and doesn’t say anything, just lies there and tries not to have a minor breakdown because James Bond just admitted he won’t burn the world down as long as he is in it…so, no pressure then. It is quite possible, he thinks, that he has gotten in well over his head on this thing but he can’t bring himself to regret it. “Thank you for telling me all of that. Now, want to know what I know for a fact?” he asks in a light tone because it has suddenly gotten far too serious and he doesn’t want James to brood over it. “I know that I’m starving. Come downstairs and I’ll make us omelettes. We’re going to sit around all day in our robes and watch Dr. Who and when we get bored of that I’ll show you how to play Etch-A-Sketch with London’s traffic,” he says with a smile.

“You can do that?” James asks curiously, grimacing a bit as he sits up.

“I’ll bet you five Pounds I can make a traffic jam in the shape of a smiley face,” Q replies, holding out his hand.

James shakes it and gives him an amused smile, somber mood broken. “Make it a naked woman and you’re on.”

“I do like a challenge,” Q says as he puts on his robe then hands James his and they go downstairs to make breakfast.

Several hours later they are sprawled over the couch in a comfortable tangle and James asks lightly, “Q, can I have a pen that converts into a hot tub?”

“We’ve been over this Bond, I cannot mess with the laws of physics!” Q answers, flicking James’ ear teasingly.

“Are you saying that you aren’t as brilliant as the Doctor?” James asks innocently.

“What? Of course I am!” Q protests.

“Well he has a box that’s bigger on the inside so clearly he has found a way to mess with the laws of physics. I’ll bet he could make me one,” he says wistfully.

“James?”

“Hmmm?”

“Shut up.”

“I think you’re going to have to make me.” Q groans and rolls his eyes, but he still does it.

They finally get up to make a late afternoon lunch and end up eating sandwiches again because Q gets too caught up in the novelty of kissing James while sitting on the counter as James stands between his thighs, and he burns their pork chops. Neither of them complains.

After they eat James asks Q to show him what he was talking about with the London traffic deal, so Q grins deviously and they settle into chairs in front of Q’s wall of monitors. Q pulls up London’s Traffic Control Centre system on one monitor and explains that there are at least 3,000 computer controlled traffic signals and 1200 CCTV cameras which makes it laughably easy to direct traffic as he sees fit and he gets to watch people getting pissed off about it at the same time. One of the monitors is devoted to CCTV feeds and another to a satellite view of downtown London from directly above so that Q can see how his ‘picture’ is developing.

“You are an evil genius,” James comments as he watches Q set to work messing with the lights so that traffic flows only where he wants it to. It takes him a good forty-five minutes, but James has to admit that in the end the standstill traffic definitely resembles a naked woman lying on her side, and he concedes to the particular genius of managing to get double-decked tour busses to form her nipples. He imagines that the internet is going to have a field day once the footage gets out, but he doubts the authorities will be too worried about a cyber terrorist whose only goal is to paint with traffic patterns. Besides, before he logs out of the system Q leaves a helpful memo on how to improve their firewalls and signs it courtesy of Mallory at MI6.

“Yep,” James comments, “suddenly extra glad that you’re on our side.”

“I’m on your side,” Q amends seriously. “So just in case you get any bright ideas about burning the world down you might want to reign them back in, because I wouldn’t even leave ashes in my wake.”

“I probably shouldn’t find that as hot as I do,” James admits, “But I’ve never claimed I wasn’t fucked up.”

“I like fucked up,” Q tells him and pulls him down onto the floor because really the couch is too far away.

Twenty minutes later he is slightly regretting that decision because he just knows he is going to wake up with carpet burn on his forearms from the way James is making him rock forward helplessly as he twists three fingers rhythmically into his ass. Five more minutes and he is definitely regretting it because he honestly has no idea how to get cum stains out of carpet.

James just laughs and kisses him and throws a nearby tablet of notebook paper over the mess. “See, problem solved. Now what else can you do?” He sounds like a kid with a shiny new toy and Q suspects he may have created a monster of his own. “Oh, could you re-program all of the voice recognition passwords at MI6 so they only work with ‘Keep calm and call 007?’”

Q shakes his head indulgently, grabs a laptop and leads them back over the couch. “I can do you one better. How about I try that, only with the Pentagon?”

The next few hours are filled with laughter that only worsens when James insists on pulling out the whiskey again. Before they know it somehow it is 10 o’clock at night and they are both comfortably drunk and snacking on biscuits and cheese while they watch Mallory, who Q has trapped in the elevator of his apartment, go slowly insane while waiting to be rescued as The Spice Girls’ ‘Wannabe’ plays loudly on repeat.

“The look on his face is priceless, can you save a picture?” James asks, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Done,” Q replies still shaking with laughter. “Oh my abs are gonna hurt tomorrow.”

“I’ll massage them for you later,” James offers sleepily as he leans back onto Q’s chest tilts his head up to kiss Q’s jaw before resting it in the crook of his neck.

“Bed?” Q asks after he allows the elevator to move again then sets the laptop on the floor.

“Bed is too far. Besides, we never changed the sheets,” he mumbles, snuggling in and grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch.

“We’re going to wake up with neck cramps at 2am,” Q argues weakly as he wraps his arms around James and rests his cheek against James’ hair. At least for tonight, there will be no nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

I have seen the moment of my greatness flicker,  
I have seen the Eternal Footman hold my coat, and snicker,  
And in short, I was afraid…  
No! I am not Prince Hamlet, nor was meant to be;  
Am an attendant Lord, one that will do  
To swell a progress, start a scene or two…  
Full of high sentence, but a bit obtuse;  
At times, indeed, almost ridiculous-  
Almost, at times, the Fool…  
I have heard the mermaids singing, each to each.  
I do not think that they will sing to me.

From “The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock” by T.S. Eliot

When James wakes up the first thing he notices is there is early morning sunlight streaming through the windows. The second, once he shifts his body to sit up, is that his back and neck did not approve of sleeping with another person on the sofa. He groans as he puts his feet on the floor and stretches out his back.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Q points out as he shifts to sit next to James and attempts to loosen his muscles up as well.

“Well you’re bound to be right every once in a while,” James gripes, feeling out of sorts for no particular reason aside from the fact that he is aching and that pisses him off because his body isn’t the well-oiled machine it used to be.

“Whoa, is this one of those times I shouldn’t talk to you at least until your second cup of coffee?” Q asks in a teasing voice.

“Yes,” James agrees as he gets to his feet. “Maybe I’ll be less likely to bite your head off if there’s some ready when I get back down,” he says as he heads for the stairs and, Q assumes the bathroom.

“Right then…” Q trails off as he watches James go. Okay, where is the book on the care and feeding of a crabby 00 agent when he needs it? He gets a pot of coffee going then goes upstairs himself, trying to formulate a plan that is least likely to get his head bitten off.

James finally comes back down still in his robe but freshly showered, and Q tries not to be upset that he didn’t want company but fails completely. He holds out a cup of coffee to James and sits silently next to him at the island drinking his own cup of tea. When James’ cup is finished Q holds a hand out to him and wiggles his fingers invitingly. “This will make you feel better, I promise,” he says, sincerely hoping he’s correct. James takes his hand but still looks like he’s in an internal fight about whether he feels like staying irritable or not. Q leads him back upstairs to his bedroom, which now has clean sheets on the bed, and lays him on his stomach.

“What are you doing?” James asks as Q climbs onto the bed and settles himself on the back James’ thighs and slips the robe off so his back is exposed.

“Giving you a massage,” Q replies as he grabs the bottle of massage oil and rubs some between his palms to warm it up. “I’ve been told I’m rather good at it.”

“By who?” James cringes inwardly at his tone, which is far colder than he had intended. He doesn’t want to be this way, he even annoys himself when he gets into a bad-tempered mood and can’t seem to shake it. But since he’s in one, the idea of Q doing this for one of his old lovers rather irritates him despite the fact that he knows it’s completely unfair and irrational.

“People,” Q says vaguely, refusing to encourage James’ sniping. “Now relax and just let me fix your cramped muscles.” James stays silent so Q sets to work loosening the knots in James’ shoulders and neck. He smiles when James finally huffs contentedly and the tension begins to flow out of his body. The man is a wreck, Q thinks as he kneads at the muscles of his lower back. How anyone could be this tense and still retain the ability to make his muscles obey him is a mystery. It takes him over half an hour until he is satisfied that he has made some sort of progress on James’ back and then he moves down to the muscles of his legs, removing the robe the rest of the way so he can work on his thighs and calves. It is impossible for Q not to get hard, not when he is running his hands all over James’ finely sculpted form, but he isn’t sure James would welcome him stopping to wank so he ignores it and keeps going. “Turn over,” he instructs once he is finished with the back side.

James obeys with a sluggish roll and when he looks at Q his eyes are significantly calmer. “This may be working,” he admits, almost as if it pains him to say it.

“Good. And I’m only half way done,” Q replies as he pours more oil onto his hands and begins to massage it into James’ chest. James’ rigid cock twitches as Q slides his hands lower and runs them in sinuous motions over his hips and down to his thighs. Then he drips some oil onto James’ erection and tells him, “Feel free to help out.”

“Do you have a voyeuristic kink Artemis?” James asks in a low voice. “Although, considering the amount of time you’ve spent stalking me via satellite image I’m not even sure why I’m asking.” He begins to slide one fist up and down his length, flicking his thumb over the slit and twisting his wrist at the bottom.

“When it comes to you, yes,” Q admits unabashedly as he rubs circles into James’ thighs and wonders why the hell he said they should wait two more days before he can get his mouth around that tempting cock.

“I’m feeling better now, you can just sit back and enjoy the show if you’d like,” James says as he puts one hand casually behind his head. “Or you could join me.” He eyes Q’s neglected length significantly.

Q is starting to feel lightheaded with desire so he does as James suggests and begins fisting his own cock with one hand and moves the other down to cover James’ in its mesmerizing motions. “Still not touching you,” he explains as he moves the hand touching himself in the same rhythm.

“Remind me again why you can’t touch me?” James asks, gripping tighter than Q would enjoy on himself but he seems to enjoy it because he starts moving his hips up and down as if he can’t help it.

“I think it was because I’m a masochist,” Q grits out, watching the purpling head of James’ cock slip in and out of their hands.

“A masochist and a voyeur…that shows promise,” James replies.

Q has no good response to that at the moment so he just lets the sensations wash over him and in less than a minute he is coating James' stomach, and then moving up to kiss James deeply until he tumbles into his own release.

For a minute they lie there in a blissful slide of lips and tongues until Q pulls away and goes to get a wet washcloth to clean them up with. “Better now?” he asks, laying his head on James’ shoulder.

“Slightly,” James concedes.

“Slightly? I don’t think I’m the only masochist here,” he says as he pokes James playfully in the sternum.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James asks, suddenly on edge again.

“Come on James, your entire history indicates that either you like pain or that it’s just in love with you. And if part of you didn’t like being in a surly mood you would have dropped it by now.”

“Would I really?” James sits up suddenly, practically throwing Q off of him. “And what do you know about what I like? You’ve basically known me for all of four days Q, cyber stalking doesn’t count. You’re still practically a stranger and you think you can just drag me off here and I’ll be all appreciative and never be in a bad mood and act like the perfect man you’ve dreamed me into?” At this point James isn’t even sure what he is mad about exactly, but once he gets started all of the buried anger from the last few weeks just takes over and he wants to hurt someone and Q is the only one here. “Well I’m not fucking perfect! I’ll never be what you want. Never. I know you’re hoping I’ll fall in love with you like some bloody wounded soldier with a nurse so I’m just going to lay it out for you right now- it’s not going to happen. You’re good for sex and amusement since I’m apparently fucking stuck here with you, but you need to accept that’s all you’ll ever be.”

Q flinches like he’s just heard the screech of tires before a car crash. He closes his eyes for a second and takes a shaking breath before he looks back up at James. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it again. He looks like he is struggling just to breathe and now James has one more reason to hate himself.

“I’m going out,” James says coldly. He gets up, throws on the first clothes he can find and practically runs out of the room.

A minute later Q hears the sound of a motorcycle driving away and then everything is so, so silent. He lies back down on the bed in the warm spot James left behind and shuts down like one of his computers.

At least an hour later he finally forces to get out of bed and get dressed. He goes down to the kitchen and makes toast and tea on autopilot then seats himself at his computer desk and allows his brain to begin thinking again. He isn’t sure what he should do- or rather he isn’t sure what he wants to do, because what he should do is cut his losses, go home and leave James to be a destructive asshole all by himself. Let him know he can’t just treat Q like shit and expect him to be waiting for him like a kicked puppy whenever James can be arsed to show up again.

He sighs and brings up the gps tracker on the BSA James took. The blinking icon shows that he is in Portree and the satellite feed shows his motorcycle sitting outside of a pub. Trust James to convince someone to serve him at 10am, the bloody alcoholic. But as pissed at James as he is, he is even more pissed off at himself because James was at least partly right. He let his fantasy run wild and allowed himself to hope that there was a chance James would actually come to love him. That he could be different enough, better, than all of James’ previous partners. But the reality is that it doesn’t matter if he is; James is too messed up to love anyone right now and it was his own damned fault for imagining that he could change, become whole enough, so quickly.

Q takes a sip of his tea and puts it down in distaste since he let it get too cool to be enjoyable. He takes the cup, stalks over to the sink and throws it in hard enough to break it. He feels marginally better, so he takes two more out of the cupboard and shatters them too just for spite. Then he grabs the bottle of half-empty whiskey and takes a big gulp, not even bothering to look for a glass. He grimaces and sets it back down then goes back to his computer to see if James has moved. He hasn’t. Q wonders how long it will take him to come back and what he should say to him when he does, and comes up with absolutely nothing.

He stalks around the house cleaning for a while but that doesn’t take long. Then he sends Eve and email informing her that James Bond is an arse and he will be lucky to survive the next week and a half, because Eve likes Q and she can be kind of scary so maybe she will at least make James’ life mildly miserable once he is back at headquarters. And be less likely to sleep with him, if she hasn’t already, because Q likes her too and no one deserves this kind of emotional fallout. Then, because he is going crazy in the house and he has decided he feels like being the one to make James wait around for him to come back, he takes the other motorcycle and heads for the Coruisk House to see if Molly is around.

When he walks into the restaurant no one is around, but a few seconds later Molly comes in from the kitchen. She takes one look at him and motions him over to take a seat at the bar. She tisks in a motherly fashion and Q is struck with a sudden sense of homelessness that does nothing to improve his mental state. “Oh dearie, and what happened to you?” she asks as she pours a pint and sets it in front of him then pulls up a stool behind the bar for herself.

“Nothing I can blame anyone but myself for I’m afraid,” Q says in a weary voice as he takes a sip of his beer.

“I haven’t lived on this Earth for sixty-three years without learning how to spot man trouble when I see it,” she tells him. “Now spill, this is bound to be the most interesting thing that happens to me all week.” She pours herself a small glass of beer and leans forward with an encouraging look.

“I don’t mean to take up all your time. I’m sure you’re busy,” Q says apologetically.

“Nonsense Alex, I’ve got nothing but time. This is the slow season and if I don’t sit in here listening to you I’m going to have to go listen to my husband talk about the bloody Irish trying to take over the island. Believe me, I’d much rather be here. So, what’s he done then?”

“Oldest story in the book, really. I knew he had a messed up past and he was too broken to love or be loved, and I thought I could fix him. A lot of people’s welfare depends on him being able to do his job and I thought…I don’t even know what I thought, now. I told him he could use me and he did. I thought I would be okay with whatever small part of him I could have, just to be with him in some way…and the really sad part is I know I’ll just keep on doing it even though it hurts.”

“Ah, we’ve all made that mistake a time or two, thinking we can change someone. But you must be daft if you think that lad cares as little for you as you’re making him out to. I was watching you two the other night and he was lookin’ at you like you shit gold whenever he knew you weren’t paying attention. Could be he’s a bit broken, but so are most of the statues over there in Rome. Gavin and I went there for our 30th wedding anniversary you know. And most of that stuff over there is just crumbling to pieces but all anyone talks about is how beautiful it is and I didn’t see anyone trying to fix a thing.” She sips her beer and nods sagely.

“You’ve been married thirty years?” Q tries to imagine putting up with James for that long, and even after this morning it isn’t entirely lacking in appeal. Masochist indeed.

“Thirty-five next May. And I can tell you, there used to be plenty of things I thought I wanted to change about him but then I realized something. I didn’t actually want him to be any different; I just wanted him to appreciate all the annoying shite I put up with!” She says with a smile. “So you should probably ask yourself: do you really want him to change, or do you just want him to accept that you can love the broken pieces? Because those are two very different things.”

“I think you missed your calling as a therapist,” Q tells her with a genuine smile.

“Are you kidding? What do you think I’ve been doing all these years owning this place? I should charge by the hour as well as the pint. Now, are you any good at Cribbage? I haven’t had a decent partner in years; Gavin refuses to play with me anymore. He’s convinced I cheat.”

“My mom loves that game, made me learn when I was eight. So, do you cheat?”

“You’ll have to be the judge of that yourself,” she tells him cryptically as she reaches beneath the bar and pulls out a Cribbage set.

They play for a few hours while Molly shares stories of owning the bed and breakfast and has Q laughing at all of the amusing anecdotes of the visitors. They stop for an early afternoon lunch and when Molly says she needs to start preparing the dinner Q throws an apron on and helps peel potatoes. He is so distracted that he only checks his mobile four times to see where James is at. For the past hour he has been basically in the middle of nowhere and Q really hopes he isn’t drinking because it would be just his luck for the man to die in a motorcycle accident of all things.

“Checking to see if you somehow missed his call?” Molly asks innocently as she works on chopping up beef for stew. “You’ve definitely got it bad. Why don’t you just call him or do that texty thing you youngins are always up to? Because I’m gonna tell you, the whole prideful thing about not wanting to be the first to give in doesn’t help anyone. In the end you’ve just added a battle of wills to the original problem. There’s no shame in being the one to offer the olive branch dearie. Besides, if he’s anything like my Gavin it just ends up making him feel like maybe he really was the idiot after all,” she adds with a sneaky smile.

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Oh just give me that thing!” Molly says in exasperation and grabs the mobile out of his hand and begins poking at the touch screen. “How do you get to the writing thingy?”

Q takes it back and pulls up a blank message to James, quickly changing the contact name to Sean as he does. “Just because I can’t imagine how this could make it worse…” he says as he hands it over to her.

“Bloody men. How you manage to make relationships work without a woman to be the voice of reason is beyond me.” She takes it and begins typing. After a few moments she hits send and hands it back to him in satisfaction. Q pulls up the sent message with trepidation and then starts laughing nervously. It reads, “I’m at Molly’s. She says we’re both daft. When you finally realize you want a kiss more than you want to stay mad, come find me.”

“Well it’s probably better than anything I would’ve sent.”

“Precisely. Now you can pay me back by chopping the onions,” she says as she hands him a cutting board. “The boys get paid for their catch today so they’ll be in for a few pints before long. I’ll get you talking with Ryan, you remember him from the other night I’m sure. Handsome sort of bloke. A hint of jealousy never hurt,” she says with a conspiratorial look. Q can’t help wondering if that is precisely true when it comes to certain agents with a license to kill.

It’s seven o’clock when the men come trooping in after stopping home for dinner. James still hasn’t responded to Q’s texts but now he’s somewhere in nearby Bradford and at the rate he’s been creeping back he’s probably got another few hours before he decides to bridge the final few kilometers. Molly does bring him into the group fairly easily, especially after Q offers to buy them a round of shots, seating him next to Ryan as she promised.

They are deep in a conversation about the merits of various hunting rifles when James finally decides to make his appearance. Q looks over towards the door and freezes because James is standing just inside looking rather like he’s considering the best way to make Ryan disappear with no questions asked. Q supposes the way Ryan’s arm is flung over the back of his chair companionably could look rather compromising to someone as hair trigger sensitive as James. At least he doesn’t appear to be more than mildly drunk.

Q gets up so quickly he knocks over the rest of his beer, taking a step to the side and rather in front of Ryan in case James is getting any bright ideas. Everyone in the small group stops talking and turns to look at them, because this has all the markings of a scene and they have to be rather starved for entertainment around these parts. “Sean,” he says cautiously, but he never gets a chance to find out what he was going to say because James takes a few rapids steps over to him and kisses him hard in front of God and everyone, and whatever Q was expecting it sure as hell wasn’t this.

When they pull apart there are a few moments of shocked silence before a lone disgusted voice from the corner says, “Who invited the bloody poufs? I thought that posh one looked bent as a horseshoe.” Q’s eyes widen and he makes a grab for James but he’s too late. 

James stalks over to stand in front of a middle aged man who is sitting by himself.“Would you care to repeat that?” he asks in a voice like cold steel.

“I don’t like your kind hanging around in my bar so I think you should leave. So what are you gonna do about it?” He stands up and towers a good foot over James’ head, and to a lesser man he might even look menacing.

“Corrigan, this is my bar and I think you should be the one to leave!” Molly pipes up from behind the bar, but by then James is already grinning like a shark and pulling his fist back.

From there everything degenerates quickly and soon the two men are rolling around the floor throwing punches as everyone else, rather unexpectedly, yells encouragement to James as they gather in a circle around the flailing limbs. Q tries to grab James and pull him off but he won’t hold still long enough and he just ends up taking a hard kick to the jaw for his efforts, at which point he gives up and waits for the inevitable conclusion with the rest of them, but he is absolutely livid.

Molly comes up to stand next to him looking surprisingly unruffled as she watches James get Corrigan into a choke hold. “Well I’d say he definitely cares about you,” she says before shouting above the chaos, “Mind you stop once he passes out, I don’t fancy having to dump his body into the Loch!” She shrugs and offers, “He’s a right pain in the arse, been asking for a good beating for years really,” by way of explanation.

Before long Corrigan blacks out and the men pull James to his feet, clapping him on the back and offering to buy him drinks because they tell him most of them have been wanting to do that for years. They drag him over to the bar, leaving a chair open for Q next to him. James looks over at Q and has the sense to look at least mildly apologetic but Q is in no mood to simply forgive and forget.

“Don’t be too hard on him dearie, he was just trying to defend your honor. It’s rather romantic really,” Molly tells him before she goes to pour drinks.

“I know. The problem is he doesn’t think I’m capable of defending my own,” Q says irritably. Then he grits his teeth and goes to sit next to James, unwilling to start any more public drama.

James doesn’t make any more overt displays of affection, he just rests a hand on Q’s knee and moves his thumb in absent circles as he listens to the men begin telling stories of the other great fights the bar has seen over the years. After one beer James tells the men he’ll see them later and takes Q’s hand to lead him towards the door. Molly stops him halfway there and waves Q off. She leans in to whisper something in James’ ear before letting him go. James has a considering look on his face as they leave. “I’ve met mob bosses that scare me less than she does,” is all he offers.

The moment they get outside James presses Q against the side of the building and kisses him with unpredictable gentleness, teasing Q’s reluctant lips open with his tongue. Q wants to be mad, but at the same time he wants to melt into James and just pretend today never happened.

“You’re angry with me,” James observes as he kisses the rising bruise on Q’s jaw lightly.

“Well spotted,” Q replies dryly.

James steps back and runs a hand over his face. “Look, I’m sorry. And you know I don’t say that often.”

“For which part? This morning or just now?” Q asks, anger winning out.

James looks genuinely confused. “You’re actually mad I took that wanker down?”

“Yes! I could’ve handled it but you just rushed in all alpha male as if you didn’t think I could take care of him myself. Well I’m not another one of the weak women you seem to prefer, James. I’m nothing like Vepser. And just because you’re used to having to be the protector doesn’t mean you need to keep it up with me,” he spits out.

“Right. I don’t think this is the best place for his conversation,” James growls as he stalks off to his motorcycle.

Q follows, still seething. The short drive in the cold cools his temper somewhat but as they enter the house, neither of them talking yet, he still isn’t certain of what he wants to say to James.

James goes over to the couch and sits down, patting the space next to him for Q to come join him. Once Q is sitting he says, “I’m still trying to understand this. You’re mad because you wanted the chance to try beating that guy up yourself? He was twice your size, Q.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, you’re only about an inch taller than I am and you should know size has very little to do with who wins in a fight. I just…you don’t see me as your equal. I know you’re used to being the one who gets to do the fighting. Maybe you haven’t been with enough bad-ass women, I don’t know. And that was a low blow about Vesper, I’m sorry. I know she’s a sore subject, but if that had been me in her situation things would never have gone down the way they did, James.”

“You honestly think you could’ve taken that guy?” James asks dubiously.

“Have you ever seen me fight? No, you haven’t. You just look at me and assume I’m some weak techno nerd like everyone else does. Which I usually don’t mind, because underestimation is an excellent weapon. But if this thing with us is going to work you need to know you don’t need to take care of me when you’re here or worry about me when you’re off saving the world. And when we’re together you don’t need to treat me like I’m going to break, because between you and me I’d say I’m the one who needs to be careful with you. Old man,” he adds affectionately, anger dissipated.

“Now that’s a low blow,” James says in an injured voice.

“Well I never said I fight fair,” Q replies, leaning in to wrap his arms around James’ neck and pulling him close for a kiss that is as thorough as it is languid. He takes the time to re-acquaint himself with every centimeter of James’ mouth, and how did he survive a whole day without this? He makes an appreciative noise as James moves his hands up to cup the back of his head as if he is afraid Q is going to leave, or worse, start talking again. They remain like that for a good five minutes and Q doesn’t think he will ever get tired of the way James kisses him, but the rest of him is definitely tired so he reluctantly pulls away. “I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but I’d really like to just go to bed without sex. It’s been an extremely draining day.”

“Okay…do I still get to sleep with you? I’m coming off of a long string of grudge-holding women and I’m not sure how this goes,” James admits.

“You get to sleep with me,” Q replies. “And in the morning, when we aren’t tired or half drunk, I’m going to prove to you that I can take care of myself in a fight. I’m going to take you down and keep you there as long as it pleases me,” he promises.

James feels a sudden rush of dark desire at Q's words and thinks it might be a long time before he falls asleep. When they are done getting ready for bed they climb back into the bed in James’ room. Q snuggles into him and is asleep within minutes, but James lies there thinking for a long time before he follows. He considers himself lucky that Q didn’t interrogate him about his behavior that morning because he isn’t good with words like Q seems to be, and an entire day of trying to figure out how to explain himself didn’t get him any closer to an answer. He was hoping, “I’m sorry, sometimes I’m just a jerk” would suffice and he is surprised to realize that might have been enough. He knows he was an arse and that he hurt Q, and he spent all day wishing he could take back his harsh words. Q does mean more to him than just sex. It scares him just how much more, but he doesn’t know how to say that or what it would mean if he did. And there is still the fact that it doesn’t mean he won’t hurt him again, and worse, in the future.

James sighs and lets his eyes fall closed. And about tonight…maybe Q has a point and he does have a lot to learn about being with someone who doesn’t need him to be the protector. But at the same time he rather doubts Q will be able to follow through on his claim that he can take James down, because James doesn’t plan on going easy on him. But if he can…James wonders what it would be like to be forced into a submissive role outside of a life threatening situation, and by someone he knows isn’t going to hurt him. Well, not in a bad way. He thinks about the amazing place Q brought him to without even putting himself in an overtly dominant position and wonders if he could do it again. He falls asleep slowly and his dreams are filled with confusing emotions.

When James wakes up he is alone. He blinks slowly into the light and when his eyes focus he sees Q standing at the foot of the bed wearing only a pair of slim fitting black trousers and a determined expression. His arms are crossed and James notices a smooth silver ring on his right pointer finger that he doesn’t think was there before. It doesn’t look like capable of causing injury in a fight, so he wonders what it’s all about. “Get dressed and put those on,” Q gestures towards a similar pair of trousers lying on the end of the bed. “When you’re ready meet me in the basement,” he instructs before he walks out of the room.

James stretches and gets ready, curious because he didn’t even know this place had a basement. But when he goes downstairs he notices a large rectangle hole in the floor by the back wall of the living room area. A heavy metal door lies open next to it on an area where the carpet has been pulled back, and there are a set of stairs leading down. Interest piqued, James goes down to find Q. The basement has an extremely high ceiling, it seems to go almost two stories down and is the area of the entire house. It’s set up as some sort of panic room/workout area because there is a wall of food, water, and other supplies on one end of the room along with a few gun cases and the rest of the room consists of a fully equipped gym and a large sparring mat. Q is standing by a workout bench with a sly expression on his face. “When were you going to show me this?” James asks, surprise evident in his voice.

“Right about now,” Q tells him unapologetically as he watches James walk around the room and check out the equipment. “I figured you might want an alternate way to work out your aggression when you got tired of sex. Or maybe just wanted variety.”

“It’s amazing, thank you,” James says as he walks over to stand in front of Q who has moved onto the sparring mat.

“So…rules?”

“Please. Are there rules out there in the field?”

“Do whatever you have to in order to win, I suppose.”

“Sounds good to me,” Q says as he takes a few steps back and drops into a defensive stance.

James just looks at him for a few seconds trying to decide how best not to hurt him when Q apparently becomes impatient and rushes at him. James sighs inwardly and steps forward to throw a punch and almost trips on his own momentum when suddenly Q is just gone, dropped down onto one hand as he sweeps James’ feet out from under him. James curses inwardly as he hits the ground but as he does he is already rolling, coming back up lightly to his feet to glare at Q who is grinning at him like a madman. “Don’t get cocky, you caught me unawares that time.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Q replies as they begin to circle each other. This time James watches Q closely for tells and feels confident when he sees a slight opening and moves in, aiming a fist at Q’s jaw. Q blocks him easily and somehow manages to slip in and slap James on the cheek with the flat of his hand like James is a misbehaving child, and now James is done playing. He growls and forces himself into Q’s space, throwing punches and even managing to land a few, backing Q up until he is about to hit the wall. Instead of acting upset Q is laughing as he fights back, landing a surprisingly strong punch to James’ sternum and forcing James to back off and catch his breath momentarily.

Q doesn’t wait though, he ducks and wraps his arms around James waist so that they go tumbling to the ground and now it is an all-out brawl as James tries to get Q into a choke hold, but the man might as well be made out of water because he is impossible to get a grip on. Ten minutes later James almost has him but Q does some sort of crazy twist and rolls himself backwards up and over James’ head and gets to his feat again, dancing away and making a dramatic come hither motion with his fingers. James gets up, breathing hard, and takes a few steps towards Q who unexpectedly turns and runs. James chases him across the room without thinking and when he is still a few meters away Q springs up onto the weight bench and does an honest to god back flip off of it, catching an extremely shocked James in the back of the head with one well-placed foot and even as he goes down hard onto his knees James can’t help but be impressed by the level of expertise that sort of timing requires.

He is about to struggle to his feet when Q’s hands flash in front of him and he feels a thin wire pressed against his throat. He freezes instinctively as it tightens all the way around his neck and Q crouches down behind him to speak low into his ear. “You may want to admit defeat about now. This is my newest invention: it’s a small ring that splits easily into two so that you can slip the other half onto the finger of your opposite hand. Stored between the two halves is a thirty-six centimeter wire: my own custom steel alloy coated in graphene. If I had the arm strength I could take your head off with it, and I could definitely manage to slit your throat with fairly little effort. So. Do you concede?”

James swallows hard and feels the wire bite into his skin. Adrenaline is rushing through his system along with a sudden stab of desire as he grits out, “I concede.”

“Good,” Q purrs into his ear but doesn’t remove the garrote. “Now, exactly how turned on are you right now?”

“Painfully,” James replies honestly.

“Perfect. Not as painfully as you’re going to be though. Now I want to crawl over between the bars of that smith machine and then you can stand,” Q orders as he unwinds the wire from James’ throat. James’ heart is pounding and a large part of him wants to tell Q to fuck off but it loses to the part of him that wants whatever Q has planned for him. So he does as he is instructed and stands between the bars of the equipment, shivering when he realizes that it really is the perfect shape to tie someone up like they’re standing in a doorway. He doesn’t know where to look, so he just keeps his eyes on the ground until Q returns with a small chest.

“Turn around,” Q requests and James does, sucking in a breath when he realizes that he is now facing the mirror that runs the full length of the wall so he will be able to watch them.

Q comes up behind him and rests his chin on James’ shoulder, reaching around to tweak at his nipples. “I want to make one thing clear. This IS a scene, and until it ends I am in charge and when it does you will cease to think of me as weak and needing to be protected. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a serious turn on to know that you can, and most of the time you will, take on that role because it’s who you are- and I wouldn’t want to change it. But. You do it because I let you, and sometimes….” he pauses to bite James’ neck hard enough to leave a mark, “I take care of you instead. Now, tell me if you want this."

James considers a moment, and finds he does. "Please," he says, knowing Q will like it.

Q grins. "I just needed to be sure. Now don’t move.” He reaches into the chest and brings out two pairs of padded handcuffs. He holds them up in front of James’ face and at the base of each is a tiny metal box James doesn’t recognize. “Say Red,” Q instructs and then he pushes a little button on each box.

“Red,” James says, mildly confused.

“Say it again.”

“Red,” James repeats and the cuffs immediately fall open. “Only you would create password-activated handcuffs. You could market these,” he adds.

“Some toys I like to keep for myself,” Q replies. “Now if at any point you want me to stop just say ‘red’ and you’ll be free. No waiting for me to find the key. I want you to know you’re still in control here. I did say no bondage for you at first, but I’ve changed my mind.” He slides one cuff over James’ right hand and attaches it to a rung on the vertical bar next to him. “Now I think it would be better to just override your programming.” He attaches James’ left hand as well so he is standing with his arms spread out and above his head in a V shape. Q comes to stand in front of him and kisses him gently, running his hands up and down James’ faintly trembling arms. “It’s time to show you that it can be good, and if it includes pain then it is only the kind you crave. I’m not going to damage you and for now I’m not going to do anything I see as humiliating. If I’m going in a direction that makes you afraid or too uncomfortable say ‘yellow’ and I’ll back off. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” James says, excited and nervous and turned on all at the same time.

“I’m going to make this so good for you,” Q promises as he kneels down in front of James to remove his trousers and leave him gloriously naked and already half-hard. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll tie you up like this again and suck you until you pass out,” he muses, blowing on James’ cock and watching it harden further. “But for now, lets get you warmed up.”

Q stands and reaches into the trunk to pull out a slender black riding crop. He lifts the small leather tab up to flick over each of James’ nipples and slaps them lightly, then hard enough to make the skin around them turn pink. James hisses and his muscles tense up beautifully. “That’s it, feel free to make noise. I want to hear you.” He slides the crop down James chest and lifts his testicles with it, bouncing them lightly before sliding it up to slap his cock back and forth.

“Fuck, that’s…good, that’s good,” James pants, staring down at what Q is doing.

“You sound lovely, keep going,” Q says as he slips around behind Jams and runs the crop down the crack of his arse then pulls it back to land a stinging blow across one cheek. James gasps but remains otherwise silent so Q gives him a few more rapid blows, just hard enough to leave light pink marks behind.

“That’s…I don’t know, it stings but I feel like my skin is coming alive,” James finally says in a slightly strained voice. He waits for alarms to go off in his mind, but they don't. He feels unaccountably safe, in fact. 

“Good. You’re doing perfectly,” Q tells him, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck before moving the crop down to create a pink ladder up James’ twitching thighs and then back up to criss-cross his gorgeous ass. James twists and bucks and whines but doesn’t ask him to stop. Once Q thinks he is sufficiently marked up he sets the crop down and picks up a bottle of vanilla massage oil and rubs it into the reddened skin.

“That feels amazing,” James admits and then lets out a surprised sound as Q spreads his ass with his hands and licks a wet stripe across his hole. “Fuck!”

“Mmm, not yet, but won’t it be delicious when I take you like this?” Q asks, not waiting for a response as he swirls his tongue around, humming in appreciation when James presses back into him. When Q dips his tongue inside James actually whimpers. “Very good,” Q praises him, backing off long enough to reach into the chest and grab a thin leather cock ring. He goes to kneel in front of James and fastens it on quickly, snapping it in place behind his balls.

“That’s hotter than it has any right to be,” James pants as he watches Q run his tongue over the tightly gathered sack before moving back behind him.

Q continues to lick over his hole, teasing and lapping at it then pushing his tongue in and James is clearly lost in the sensation, pushing back into his mouth on trembling legs. Then he oils up one finger and slides it in easily, crooking it to press against James’ prostate and James’ hips begin to jerk in frustration at the lack of friction on his cock. “This is going to be new, but you’ll love it,” Q says as he picks up a short silicone butt plug, oils it up and slides it in slowly.

“Oh my god, what is that?” James grinds out as he feels himself stretched out and then his muscles close tight around the object. It feels...odd, but not bad. 

“Butt plug. Keeps you filled and ready for me…or whatever else I feel like playing with later.” He twists the base lightly and James jerks in surprise.

“It’s…weird,” he settles on as he flexes his muscles experimentally and feels a shock of pleasure run though him.

“It lets me focus on other things,” Q states in a near purr as he slides around James and presses his body against him, taking his mouth in a deep kiss that is possessive and dirty and James moans into it unashamedly as Q presses his still clothed erection against James’ naked and straining one. “You’re so beautiful like this,” Q tells him as he steps back to survey his work so far. He reaches into the chest again and pulls out a flogger with long soft leather tails and drags it lightly over James arms so he can feel that it won’t cause any real damage.

He snaps it across James’ chest and James jumps, surprised at the sting it still manages to deliver. “You look pretty good yourself. Leather suits you,” James says in an appreciative tone.

Q smiles like the devil about to offer Eve an apple and flicks the tails across James’ erection. James’ hips buck and he makes a desperate sound deep in his throat so Q does it again, then again. Keeps it up until his cock is pink and twitching.

“Fucking hell Q, you’re driving me insane,” James says in a ragged voice as Q begins to flick the tails upwards to slap his trapped balls.

“Not yet I’m not,” Q counters as he flicks the flogger so it lands light stings all over James’ body, circling him and tugging lightly on the butt plug. Then he kneels down behind James, pulls the plug out and quickly replaces it with a slightly thicker glass ribbed dildo and James instantly loses it.

“Oh bloody buggering….shit that’s almost too much…no don’t stop! Fuck, more, like that,” he demands in a mindless litany of begging. His cock tightens and he can feel his orgasm building but because of the cock ring he just stays on edge as Q stands behind him, continuing his thrusts while biting at his neck and reaching around to pinch his nipples then down to tease his balls. The lack of actual friction to his cock is maddening and he thinks he’s going to have to murder Q if he doesn’t do something to let him come soon.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Q promises as he backs off and slips the dildo out then puts the plug back in, grabs a black satin glove from the chest and slides it onto his right hand then moves to stand in front of James, undoing his own trousers and letting them pool around his feet.

James looks down at him with lust-blown eyes and manages, “What are you…” before Q reaches out with his gloved hand and wraps it around James’ cock, sliding the slippery material slowly up and down his length. James chokes off a scream and watches Q’s softly gloved hand work him expertly in time with a hand on his own cock, and promptly loses all capability for coherent speech or thought. All he can do is feel and it is a glorious sensation. His skin is singing from the whip and he is filled from behind and his cock is pulsing with so much pent up need that he feels like he’s going out of his mind with it, but Q is stroking him and he knows everything is going to be okay.

“Admittedly this is a very tiny loophole, but desperate times,” Q pants as he continues to tease James’ cock until he is close to coming himself. Just as he is seconds from his own release he reaches down with his gloved hand and unsnaps the cock ring, and a few strokes later they are both shaking and covered in each other’s ejaculate. “Red,” Q says in a shaky voice and then catches James as he falls forward bonelessly into his arms. He lowers them to the floor and gently removes the butt plug from James’ arse, then pulls James against his chest and pets him soothingly until his breathing returns to normal.

“Artemis?” James finally asks in a wrecked voice.

“Yes James?”

“I don’t think you’re weak.” He turns in Q’s arms so that he can kiss him. “And you can take care of me like that anytime.”

“Good,” Q replies in a contented voice. “I went easy on you this time just as an introduction…next time we’ll really see what you can handle.”

“Well now that you’ve made your point, can I have coffee?” James requests with a yawn.

“I suppose so,” Q tells him indulgently as he helps pull James to his feet. “And I need to tell you about Molly’s problem. How much fun would it be if we got to take down some of the Irish mob? Strictly off the record of course.”

“Do I get to blow something up?” James asks, his eyes glittering.

“We’ll see. If you do, I’ll even make you an exploding pen,” Q promises.

James kisses him impulsively. “I might love you after all,” he says in a teasing voice as he heads for the stairs.

Q follows a few seconds later, refusing to even consider the level of seriousness in that comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while but you are all being so patient (probably because you have no choice in the matter) and I love you for continuing to follow this monster of a story! Thank you especially to those who have left comments, it makes writing this feel worth it so extra hugs to you!! As a reward for your continued patience, please accept this 8,730 word chapter. I'm going to go pass out now.

Q is surprised how easy it is to get used to wandering around the house with James, sex-drunk and wearing nothing but their robes. He is making scrambled eggs while James is in charge of the toast, and the entire scene strikes him as oddly domestic considering the fact that he was pushing a dildo into James not half an hour ago. Yes, he decides, he could get used to this.

“So…are you planning on telling me how you learned to fight like someone out of a crazy martial arts movie?” James asks curiously as he butters the toast.

“I told you I had issues with bullies when I was young. It didn’t help that my parents stuck me in gymnastics when I was five; a lot of the boys in my class thought it was a ‘girl sport’ so they teased me about it all the time, but I was good and I liked it so I didn’t want to quit. So I begged my parents to let me take Karate classes. Then I moved on to Ju-Jitsu and I wrestled for a while too. By the time I was fourteen and put a neighborhood boy in the hospital for calling me queer the bullying pretty much stopped, but I kept up with my training. When I was in university I did some underground MMA just for kicks, nothing too serious. And that’s pretty much the whole story. I keep up with it now because I figure self-defense is a critical skill when working with the infamous 007,” he teases.

“I think you should keep it up because it’s a serious turn-on,” James tells him with a smirk. “I’ve never known anyone like you,” he says before leaning in to suck briefly on Q’s bottom lip. “And that’s a pretty good turn-on too.” Then he steps back and keeps buttering the toast like he just finished commenting on the weather. “So, one piece or two?”

“One,” Q answers shakily, wondering how such a little thing can have him aching for James to pin him to the floor and have his way with him.

Once they are seated at the table James asks, “So what’s this about Molly and the Irish Mob?”

“Oh, we were talking yesterday and she was telling me about how three people she knows who own bed and breakfasts or boat tour businesses have recently sold them to this man, Brian Connor. She says these are people whose families have run the businesses for generations. When she asked them why they sold no one was willing to talk about it. Now he recently showed up to ask if she’s willing to sell. He offered a generous price and said he’d be back in a week to see what her answer is, and that’s tonight. She said he seemed like a real creep so I did a quick search of the MI6 database. He didn’t even bother to use an alias. He’s a minor member of the Irish Mob, suspected of drug trafficking and at least one murder, but there was never enough to convict him. If he’s trying to buy up property here I’m sure it’s for drug labs and easy export. I’ll need to do more research to figure out who he’s working with, and who we’ll need to take out to remove the threat from the island for good. I almost feel bad for the guy, having the bad luck to pick this island out of all the islands in the world to try to set up shop.”

“Well if he’s managed to get on your bad side I’d definitely say the universe has it out for him. I’m actually excited to get to watch you work. Just tell me when you need a trigger pulled,” James tells him with a teasing smile just before he ducks the fork Q throws at him.

After breakfast James declares that Q owes him a massage in the bath because it’s his fault that James’ shoulders are aching, and Q really can’t argue with that logic. Soon they are relaxing in the water together.

James hums in pleasure as Q’s fingers dig into his tender muscles. “Q, would you consider yourself sexually dominant?” he asks out of nowhere.

Q takes a moment to organize his thoughts before he answers. “I suppose you’re asking because that’s twice now I’ve seemed to be in that role. I would say usually no, but it’s a complicated question. It would be more accurate to say that I crave the way pleasing my partner makes me feel. That means sometimes I want to be dominant, sometimes submissive. I like being on top or bottom for the same reason. I get off on giving pleasure, being whatever the other person needs at the time. It’s probably due to some sort of deep rooted psychological issue but I’ve never felt like analyzing it. I suppose if you put all that together it makes me more submissive. I gave you what I thought you needed at the time, but I suspect I’m going to spend more time being the one tied up and on the bottom with you- and I’m totally fine with that. You consider yourself sexually dominant, right?”

“Up until a few days ago I would have said yes, but it’s probably for equally messed up psychological reasons. I need to be in control and I guess I always thought being the one tied up, or on the bottom, meant losing that control and becoming weak or vulnerable. But I didn’t feel out of control with you, I just felt…cared for. Like right then I was all that mattered to you in the world. I liked it. And I will kill you in a painful manner if you tell anyone I just said that; I have a reputation of being a cold bastard to uphold. But you’re right; it’s not what I’m going to want most of the time. Most of the time I’m going to want to be the one strapping you down and fucking you hard.” He turns around so he’s straddling Q’s lap. “And that will please me very, very much.”

Q swallows, suddenly excruciatingly turned on. “That’s…something to look forward to,” he pants as James’ slippery body rocks up into his erection. Then his capacity for speech short circuits as James slides both hands into his hair and grabs onto it hard then kisses him fiercely, possessively, like they’ve been apart for weeks. Q wonders half-coherently if he will even survive the first time they see each other again following a long mission.

When he finally pulls away James mouths his way over to Q’s ear and whispers, “I don’t think I’ll keep you waiting. You play a good Dom, I’ll grant you that. But it’s a dangerous game you’re playing my beautiful boy, because every time you do I’m going to feel like I need to show you how it’s really done when it’s my turn again.” He rocks his hips up into Q, letting their cocks slide against each other with maddeningly little friction as he continues. “I’m guessing that in all your stalking you noticed the fact that I completed SI training. Maybe even you couldn’t get to what that was since there is no written or recorded record anywhere of it even existing. But. A strong capability for sexual interrogation is a requirement for an agent at my level. It’s not a class event. They assign us each to an extremely talented Dom/Sub pair for a solid week, and a highly paid escort for a second until we can wield sex like a gun. You may have noticed I excel at that particular skill. In the field I rarely scene, usually I don’t need to; but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how, or that sometimes I don’t have a little fun in my personal life. I don’t see myself wanting a scene with you often; I think straight sex will be incredible enough. But as you said earlier…I have a point to prove.” He pulls away suddenly and gets out of the bath, leaving Q bereft and aching.

“Where are you going?” Q asks in a daze.

“I’m going nowhere. I’m waiting for you to get out, dry us off, and then go kneel on the bed and wait for me,” James responds in a voice Q has never heard him use before. It is low and authoritative and sounds like barbed wire coated in honey.

Q scrambles to obey, using a fuzzy towel first on James and then on himself as James watches him with eyes like the ocean before a storm. Then because he can’t resist showing James how good he can be in this role as well he drops to his knees, presses one kiss just to the side of James’ erection, murmurs, “Sir,” then crawls out of the room on his hands and knees.

James watches him go with a predatory smile and thinks that Q’s tendency to show off will work in his favor right now. It’s true that he doesn’t really feel he needs this with Q, but the little minx needs to be reminded of who he is dealing with. Q seems to favor fancy toys, maybe he thinks it’s what is expected or is just what he’s used to- but James comes from the school of ‘work with what you’ve got on hand,’ so he is fairly certain Q isn’t going to know what hit him. He grins; literally.

Q has been kneeling on the bed for what feels like a good five minutes before James finally comes into the room. He barely resists the urge to look up and see what James has with him, but he keeps his eyes dutifully lowered, his hands on his knees.

James walks past Q to set his things on the bedside table and then comes back to sit on the bed in front of him. He stretches out a hand and runs it down Q’s chest to pull lightly at the soft hair at the base of his already hard cock. “Look at you…now this is the kind of art I can appreciate. A study in contradictions. This body could be lethal, but you’re offering it to me to do with as I please.” He moves a hand up to cradle Q’s face. “This mind could destroy nations on a whim, but instead you’ve devoted it to this time with me. You’re dangerous- as much as I am- but you have a self-sacrificing streak that could span an ocean.” He slides his hands down to cup Q’s arse and squeezes hard. “I can’t be everything you want and you know it, but here you kneel.” He leans in and kisses Q gently, licking into his mouth until Q makes soft needy sounds low in his throat. “But I can offer you at least this much: your feelings matter to me, and that hasn’t happened in a long time. You have become…essential to me.” Q shivers visibly at that so James pulls his buttocks apart so that the tips of his fingers brush against the tight ring of muscle. “That doesn’t mean I won’t be a bastard or that I won’t hurt you, and sometimes in a bad way. Because you get under my skin you beautiful, masochistic creature; and right now I want to see how far your desperation to please goes.”

“Yes,” Q breathes, jumping when James smacks his ass hard.

“Yes sir,” James growls.

“Sir,” Q repeats, his voice already shaking.

“Good. I can give you what you want too, you know.” James moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “Now come lay across my knees so I can see that gorgeous ass.”

Q obeys immediately, squirming as his cock makes contact with James’ bare thighs.

James smoothes his hand over the soft skin of Q’s ass. “You’ve been asking for a good spanking for days haven’t you, you insufferable tease?”

“Yes, sir,” Q agrees breathlessly.

“Yes. No fancy words Artemis, you stay stop and I will. Somehow I doubt you’re going to want to though,” he adds as he brings one slightly cupped hand down hard against one cheek.

Q jumps and hisses, delighted that the slap was hard enough that he can feel the blood pulsing hot through the sensitized area. He smiles, excited that James isn’t going to go easy on him. “Please sir, can I have some more?” he says in a taunting voice.

“You sassy little brat,” James says, trying to maintain his commanding tone as he bites off a smile. “By the time I’m done with you your brilliant mind will be lucky to come up with your name, let alone quote Dickens,” he promises. Q simply wiggles his ass in response so James spanks him on the other cheek hard enough for the blood to rise pink and lovely against his light skin.

Q loses himself faster than he expected in the stinging sensations, losing count after only 23 well-spaced slaps. He is so focused on the heat spreading across his skin that he actually swears aloud when James runs an ice cube unexpectedly down from between his shoulder blades and into the crack of his ass. He whines and ruts down into James’ lap when a few cold drops hit the bottom of his testicles.

“Swearing and talking is allowed, I don’t mind hearing you,” James tells him. He is mesmerized by the pink marks on Q, proud of the fact that at least for a while there will be a visible mark of his ownership. He trials an ice cube all over the pink skin even as he takes a sip of near-scalding tea, leans down and lets it pour out of his mouth and down into the cleft of Q’s ass. He grins in satisfaction when Q cries out and grinds his hips down, trying to find relief for his aching erection. Before Q has a chance to recover James slides the ice cube down again, spreading the heated cheeks with his left hand so he can dip the corner of the cube into the tempting little hole.

“Fuck! Oh my god that’s-“

Whatever he was going to say is cut off with a choked sort of whine as James drops the cube and smacks his ass with a wooden spoon hard enough to leave a faint outline against his already pink flesh. “Oh, you haven’t even begun to experience new sensations inside of that hot little ass,” James promises as he grabs Q and maneuvers him onto the floor so he is kneeling up and facing the bed with his torso lying on the mattress. James shoves his knees farther apart and tells him, “hands locked behind your head.”

“Anything, sir,” Q purrs, feeling lost until James is back behind him and running a soothing hand down his back. Then he feels cool air on his eager hole as James pulls his cheeks apart and he barely remembers to breathe, desperate for the rimming he assumes is coming. Then James swipes his tongue across and without further teasing presses the tip of his tongue firmly inside and it is like nothing Q has ever felt before. He hisses and tries to move away instinctively but the bed holds him firmly in place. His asshole is tingling and almost burning and it is just this side of too much, but it pulls all of his focus to the area in a delicious manner and makes him want James’ tongue back inside of him desperately if only for the friction.

“Honey and a little cayenne pepper,” James offers.

Q can hear him smirking, the bastard, but that train of thought cuts off abruptly since James is back at it and it is a maddening sensation. He wants that wet tongue, revels in the sensation of being licked open but it has an edge of pain that is good like scratching after poison ivy, and is almost literally an itch he can’t scratch. After a few minutes when he is well and truly crazy with it, rutting against the mattress and smearing it with pre-cum, James suddenly pulls away.

“Turn around,” he orders in a voice Q is quickly becoming obsessed with.

Q scrambles to obey even though his legs are shaking. When he has managed it James pulls him in for a rough kiss and Q tastes hot and sweet and his own dark flavor and it does nothing to help his trembling limbs.

“You’re doing beautifully,” James praises. “Now look here.” He holds out a small handful of blueberries and Q’s hazy mind tries to figure out what they could possibly be for. “I want you to feed them to me using only your mouth,” he says before flicking his wrist so the berries go tumbling all over the carpet. “Bring them to me,” he orders.

Q’s brain helpfully supplies him with a mental image of what he is going to look like and he blushes, mortification warring with desire. He hesitates for a moment too long because James grabs the spoon again and slaps him across the back of his thighs. Almost without permission from his conscious mind, Q finds himself dropping to all fours and hurrying over to bend down and pick up the nearest berry in his mouth and bring it back to James. He rises up onto his knees again and raises his eyes to James who is looking at him like he’s struggling not to just fuck him into the floor, and any lingering discomfort at the task fades to pride at having so obviously pleased the man who owns him so completely. He angles his face up and offers his mouth to James who kisses him like he is something precious even as he brings the spoon down sharply onto a previously untouched spot on Q’s lower thigh. The combination is jarring and he sighs into James’ mouth as he pushes the berry in with his tongue. James crushes it against the roof of his mouth without moving away and the sweet taste suffuses the kiss before James lets him go.

“Another,” James orders, now even more keenly aware of his own achingly hard and dripping cock as he watches Q, ass pink and pushed into the air as he leans down to grab a second berry. He is so unexpected; sensual and brilliant and funny and amazing at sex without even the actual sex act…and he makes James want things that scare him. It’s one thing to want a beautiful man crawling on his knees for him, and entirely another to be looking forward to when the game is over so the beautiful man will curl up in his arms and kiss him and they can lay on the couch watching tv. His chest tightens as Q comes crawling back and offers him the berry, and the only thing that keeps him from breaking the scene and just pulling Q close to kiss him senseless and drag him back into bed is that Q seems to be so utterly enjoying himself.

When Q slides the second berry into James’ mouth he thinks he feels a subtle shift in James’ mood, but it doesn’t seem to be a bad thing so he stays in character as James repeats the process. By the tenth and last berry he knows nothing but the pleasure of doing what James asked of him, and doing so well that each time he is rewarded with a kiss and a new mark. When James stands and picks him up, Q just allows himself to be cradled and set gently onto his back on the bed.

“Stay there,” James whispers as he brushes Q’s hair out of his face and kisses his temple.

Q stays, reveling in the feeling of the cool sheets against his heated back side. When he feels James’ weight back on the bed he doesn’t even open his eyes, just allows James to pick up one wrist at a time and loop a silky material around each one then pull his arms up tight over his head. A second later another piece of material is bound around his eyes so that he can’t easily see. He opens them briefly to check and identifies it as one of James’ many expensive ties and he hums his pleasure because talking sounds like far too much work.

“That’s it, just relax and let me worry about what’s going on. You’ve been perfect,” James tells him. He takes a moment just to look at Q, all that soft skin laid out for his pleasure. He feels a bit drunk with it as he reaches over and grabs the bottle of Talisker 25 year off of the table and takes a sip. Then he leans down and drapes his body over Q’s, sliding their aching erections together and resting most of his weight on his forearms as he presses their mouths together and lets the liquid slide down his tongue and into Q’s mouth.

Q whimpers and pulls at the ties as he arches up into James, overwhelmed by the combination of alcohol burning down his throat and his sensitized nerve endings sparking to life as James’ own hot cock finally lines up with his own. “Oh please…James…,” he begs against James’ lips, unsure of what he is even begging for.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry. Domination doesn’t always mean pain to me…it’s about control, and sometimes that’s better achieved through pleasure.” He slides lower to bite at the skin at the base of Q’s neck and then suck a trail of red marks down to lick and bite at each of Q’s pebbled nipples. “Could you come like this I wonder? Just from my mouth on you and my voice telling you what I want to do to you?”

Q whines and presses his cock up into James’ stomach. “Oh god, don’t lets find out, not now,” he pleads.

“I’m fairly certain I’m the one in charge here,” James tells him as he pours a small amount of whiskey into Q’s navel then leans down to lick it out. “But I don’t think I have the patience for it right now either,” he admits. He leans over to grab the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into his hand then reaches back to spread it down the cleft of his own ass. Then he lowers himself so that he is sitting on Q’s hard length, which slides easily into place to nudge at the back of his balls and he can’t help but swallow around a moan of pleasure at the sensation.

Q doesn’t bother holding anything back; he snaps his hips up into the welcome pressure and makes tiny little grunting noises as if he really is fucking into James. He arches his back and neck and his entire body shakes with relieved pleasure as he feels his cock slide between the firm cheeks of James’ ass, and he grabs onto the ties so that he can pull against them without bruising his wrists.

James wraps a hand around his own straining length and concentrates on keeping up with Q’s rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth and grinding down into the unfamiliar feeling of a hard cock beneath him. He hisses as he slides far enough forward that the head of Q’s cock slips over his own sensitive hole. “Fuck that’s…when you are finally ready to fuck me you are going to do it like this,” James grits out in a voice filled with more desperation than he wanted to reveal.

Q doesn’t seem to mind though, he just bites his lip and snaps his hips up faster and moments later he is coming with a strangled scream that may have resembled James’ name, but James is too caught up in his own orgasm to tell.

Before his limbs give up entirely James quickly undoes Q’s wrists and pulls off the tie covering his eyes. He uses the tie to wipe off Q’s stomach somewhat then rolls onto his back and pulls Q’s spent body to lie on top of him, messy head of curls settling into the crook of his neck. He runs his hands soothingly up and down Q’s sweat-slicked back and kisses his hair. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I’ll tell you when my brain is functional enough to take stock of my body,” Q mumbles, snuggling in even more. “Sorry, I think I kind broke character at the end there.”

“I think the scene pretty much fell apart once we hit the bed, yeah. I wasn’t really into it anymore anyways. Like I said, I don’t feel like I’ll need the separation from reality all that often with you. Just wanted to show you I can if we’re in that kind of mood.”

“M’kay,” Q replies sleepily. “It’s been a really draining day; can I just take a nap like this?”

“Sure. Let me just do one thing first,” James says as he wiggles out far enough to grab a bottle off of the end table then arranges Q comfortably again. “Aloe, found it in the medicine cabinet,” he says as he squirts some into his palm, rubs his hands together and begins to smooth it gently into the warm skin of Q’s ass. “I don’t want you sore for too long.”

“Feels amazing,” Q sighs, and he is asleep before James has even finished rubbing it in.

James supposes he should feel more exhausted, but he’s gotten more sleep in the past few days than he has for months so even after the exertions of the day he feels completely awake. He just lies there holding Q and feeling more content than he can remember being in years.

Q stirs about an hour later and moves lazily up James’ body so that he can kiss him sleepily. It feels like too much work to hold his head up though, so he pulls James over so they are lying on their sides, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other and yes, this is perfect. He hums contentedly into James’ mouth and licks at his soft palate before sliding their tongues together. This is his favorite kind of kissing, he thinks. Slow and thorough and with no end game in sight, just kissing for the sake of kissing. After a few minutes James’ stomach rumbles and Q laughs into his mouth. “Hmmm, time to eat something other than blueberries?”

“Probably. I think I may have given myself a bit of a Pavlovian issue with those. I’ll never be able to look at one again without my cock jumping at the thought of you, naked and on your knees with your lips stained purple.” He runs a finger across Q’s bottom lip. “And the way your mouth tasted of them.”

Q shivers. “God, we need to get up now or we are never going to.” He rolls away reluctantly and gets up to find them new pajama bottoms to wear. He winces slightly as he slides his up into place. “Okay, late lunch on the couch instead of the wooden chairs.”

“You just go ahead and get comfy there with your laptop. I’m assuming you have things you need to figure out with the whole Molly situation. I’ll make us something and bring it over, and pretend to be helpful as I watch you work.”

It sounds like a good plan to Q, so they go downstairs and by the time James brings him a dish of chicken and peppers he is lost in his research.

James sits next to him and peeks at the laptop perched on his knees. “Here, stop to eat at least. So, what do we know?”

“Well, I’ve been to all the official government sites and no one has any new information on Brian’s activities so this must be a new play for power within the mob. He’s fairly low-level, probably trying to impress the higher ups by providing a new place to manufacture and then run the drugs out of. I trained some satellite imagery feeds onto the three sites Molly mentioned that were recently sold, but I can’t do anything about getting recent history on that since no one has been spying on this island. No surprise there. All of them are very remote, and that’s saying something since basically everything here is in the middle of nowhere. There is definite activity in all of them, but only two armed guards at each that I can see.”

“Okay, so what do we do?”

“I’m working on getting information out of my contacts in the criminal world right now, trying to see what drug-making supplies are being purchased and from who. I’ve been off the grid for a few days so I missed an inquiry from a buyer about a finding a supplier for large quantities of Acetic Anhydride, an indispensible chemical when making heroin. It took a bit of back-tracking but Brian is no whiz at hiding his online trail and it’s definitely him. So I’m thinking he’s looking to set up a few heroin labs and use the small boating business he bought for import and export. Not a bad idea on paper at least.”

“You have online contacts in the criminal world?” James asks, looking interested.

Q looks shifty. “There may have been a power vacuum left in the wake of a large drug bust I facilitated while you were busy being dead, and I may have stepped in and filled it...possibly using the funds I found in a secret account in the Caymans while looking over a seized hard drive…and I may have been shipping out useless goods through nonexistent and untraceable minions in exchange for information as payment…potentially.”

James looks at him in appreciative shock. “Q the online kingpin huh? That’s really dangerous and more than a little bit hot. How did you never run into Silva before he showed up on our radar?”

“I probably did,” Q says in a frustrated tone. “But it’s not like anyone uses their actual names online and he was very, very good. I would never have been able to tell if any one of my contacts was really him. Plus, he was into bigger things than drug running.”

“Give me a human target any day over this internet nightmare,” James says. “How are you even supposed to know who to kill if you don’t know who they are?”

“You don’t. You need to draw them out into your world, and that’s why we are going to make an incredibly effective and lethal team,” Q grins with a definite gleam of mischief in his eyes. “But first we need to make contact with him, so that comes in tonight when he goes back to Molly’s. I’ll plant a tracker on him so we know where he is at all times. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get him talking. Convince him that you suspect what is going on and you want in on it, because that’s why you decided to build here in the first place. But you are stupid and rich and once he gets your money you will be easy to take out of the equation. We need a meeting set up so that we have a few key players in one place to take out. That will make it easier to take the rest of the net apart afterwards. I would prefer to avoid blowing anything up because I’d like to return the property to its rightful owners. Sadly, that means we may have to bring the police into the equation and make them think they did all the work.”

“That is a shame. Probably for the best though, Mallory is going to be pissed when he gets wind of it. His most valuable assets putting themselves in danger over a soft spot for a B&B owner…I don’t see that going over well.”

“At the same time, it’s probably best for him to know what he’s getting into with us,” Q replies.

“I almost feel bad for him,” James agrees as he pulls Q in for an affectionate kiss. “So, that gives us at least…3 hours to kill. More Dr. Who?”

“I told you I’d make you an addict!” Q exclaims gleefully as he reaches for the remote.

“I like that Jack guy. If there really were aliens I think I’d be an omnisexual,” James comments speculatively.

“Of that I have no doubt,” Q agrees, settling them so he can lean back into James as he continues his search for information on Brian Connor’s activities.

Six o’clock finds them headed back into Elgol to have dinner at the Coruisk house and oversee Molly’s meeting. Q is less than pleased at having to ride a motorcycle given the current sensitive state of his bottom, but James promises to make it up him when they get home so that makes him feel moderately happier.

When the walk into the bar there are a few patrons scattered around the tables, mostly tourists and a few locals they don’t recognize. They seat themselves at the bar and in a minute Molly comes out of the kitchen and walks over to them, eyeing them closely. “Well good, you two seem to have kissed and made up. I wasn’t sure if I was going to have to take a paddle to this one’s stubborn ass,” she says as she pats James lightly on the cheek.

Q makes a choked sound and James rolls his eyes at him. “Don’t worry Molly, he rather took care of that himself,” he says with a wink.

“Ah young love,” Molly replies, then shakes her head at the way they carefully avoid each other’s eyes at the comment. Thick, the pair of them. “So, are you lads in for dinner then or just drinks?”

“Both please,” Q tells her. “I was telling Sean about the offer from Brian Connor, and he thought it would be good if he could sit in on the meeting. He is an investment banker after all, so he knows all about these sorts of deals.”

“Well it couldn’t hurt. Even though like I told the man, I’m not selling. Could be he’ll be more likely to take no for an answer if he thinks you’re advising me though.”

“Glad to be of assistance. I wouldn’t want to lose you as a neighbor. The new owner might be less understanding of my beating up the clientele from time to time,” he says with a slightly guilty smile.

“Too right,” Molly agrees. She pours them each a pint and then goes to bring them the special of the night.

After eating they move to a table and pass the time using Molly’s borrowed Cribbage set. Q is delighted to find that unlike poker, he stands at least half a chance of beating James at this game. A few hours later they are in the middle of arguing over whether or not Q cheated to win the last game when Brian finally makes an appearance. They watch as he goes over to the bar and greets Molly, removing his hat and offering his hand like a perfect gentleman but he still has the distinct air of a scumbag. Molly exchanges a few words then points over to James and Q, indicating for Brian to go wait for her at their table.

The man comes over and seats himself cautiously in the chair on the side of the table between them. “So, you’re Mrs. Boyle’s advisor?” he asks James condescendingly.

James ignores his tone. “That’s right. Sean Reid, and this is my associate Alex,” he says, indicating towards Q who inclines his head. No one offers his hand. “I just built a house a few kilometers from here. This place is quite beautiful you know, and so very…set apart. Why, you could get away with just about anything.”

“You could,” Brian says, narrowing his eyes calculatingly as Molly arrives at the table with an older gentleman in tow.

“This is my husband Gavin. Gavin, this is Sean our new neighbor and his friend Alex, and Mr. Connor, he’s the one thinking he’s going to buy this place.”

Gavin reaches out a hand to James and Q, but sits down without offering his hand to Brian. “Molly’s told me all about your offer Mr. Connor and the answer is no. I don’t care what you’re offering. This place has been in my family for five generations and I’ll be damned if I’ll be the one to sell it. It goes to my daughter and she can be the one to decide its fate when I’m gone, but until then that’s all there is to it.” He crosses his arms and fixes Brian with a firm stare.

“Mr. Boyle,” Brian replies in a cold tone. “Your daughter is precisely the one you should be thinking about. Living in Edinburgh isn’t she? Caring for your two beautiful grandsons. I’d think you’d want to provide for them. You’re not going to get a better offer. What’s the point in making her go through the process of selling the place when you’re gone?”

“What do you know about her? Eh?” Gavin growls, banging a fist on the table. “You leave her out of this. I don’t like you, and I’m not selling. Feel free to let the door hit you on the ass on the way out!” he shouts as he pushes away from the table and stalks out of the room.

Molly watches him go with a fond expression on her face. “Well you heard him, I’m sure I won’t be changing his mind and I don’t plan on trying.” She turns to James, “Looks like your help isn’t needed after all, but thanks for offering.” Then she gets up and goes back to busy herself behind the bar.

“So…who else feels like a drink after that? Alex, if you wouldn’t mind…” James trails off, and Q nods and gets up to go over to the bar. “Well, Brian. Can I call you Brian? I feel like we’re going to be on first name terms. We both know this is a piece of shit establishment and a man like yourself should have no reason to want to own it- let alone three other piece of shit establishments on this island.” He smiles like he knows a dirty secret. “I’ve done my research. So one has to wonder, what are you planning on doing with all of this seemingly worthless real estate?”

“Well, one would also want to know who’s asking,” Brian returns cautiously.

“No one important. At least not yet. I’m looking to improve on my retirement plan, and the thought had occurred to me that it would be in my best interests to seek out new investment opportunities.”

Just then Q arrives with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. He pours a healthy amount into each and hands them out as he sits down. He raises his glass. “To new friends.”

Brian raises his glass and drinks, looking at Q suspiciously over the rim of his glass. “And who’s this new friend?”

“Let’s just say I’m security,” Q says with a sly smile, pleased when Brian’s tension level goes visibly down. Ah, underestimation.

“I think we can all stop pretending we don’t understand each other,” James says in a businesslike voice pitched low enough not to carry. “I had my eye on this place for myself. I’m looking to open a small import/export business with a lucrative and consumable product line. However, it occurs to me that you may already have something set up and wouldn’t be opposed to a business partner.”

“Could be…if I’m sure of who I’m dealing with,” Brian replies carefully.

“Of course, sensible of you really,” Q agrees. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card for Sean Reid, Investment Banker, and hands it to Brian.

“So, your people will call my people, so to speak? Excellent. We’ll plan on hearing from you by tomorrow evening,” James declares as he finishes his drink and stands.

Brian follows and just as he passes James on his way towards the door James ‘trips’ and bumps into him, grabbing at Brian’s arm to steady himself. Brian’s hand reaches instinctively for the gun concealed in the back of his trousers and Q is instantly in his space.

Q steps up next to Brian and grabs his wrist hard, twisting it up uncomfortably behind his back with one hand while the other brings a knife up into his stomach and that presses until Brian can feel the cold point through his shirt. He freezes and Q whispers into his ear, “Ah, ah, ah, you really don’t want to bring weapons into this. Things could go poorly for you rather quickly.” Q flicks the knife and a button from Brian’s shirt clatters to the ground before he steps back as if nothing happened. “Well then, we’ll be waiting to hear from you!” he calls as Brian bolts for the door, giving him an appraisingly dirty look.

Q turns to look at James and his smile falters as he sees the hungry look in his eyes. Apparently dangerous Q is something of a turn-on for him.

“It’s tomorrow in Russia,” James growls into his ear as he steps close enough for Q to feel the heat from his arousal. Then he grabs Q’s hand and drags him out of the bar, blowing Molly a quick kiss on the way. Once they are outside James backs Q against his BSA and kisses him fiercely before letting him go and jumping onto his own motorcycle to speed towards home.

James doesn’t even bother to put his bike into the garage, just parks it outside the door and goes inside so Q does the same, inexplicably nervous. The second he gets inside James slams the door and pushes him back against it, reaching into his pocket to grab the switch knife as he sucks on the skin below Q’s ear. Q whines and grabs at the hem of James’ sweater, trying to pull it off. James just bats his hands away and steps back far enough to slide the knife down the front of Q’s cardigan, sending buttons flying everywhere. Before Q has a chance to argue he does the same thing with the button down shirt beneath. “You wear too damn many layers,” he says, voice thick with desire as he runs his hands possessively down Q’s chest and then grabs the material at the shoulders and pulls it down with him as he drops to his knees, leaving Q bare from the waist up.

“Do you have any idea how fucking crazy you make me?” Q pants, squirming as his trousers become uncomfortably tight at the sight of James on his knees in front of him as he stares at the outline of Q’s obvious erection.

“I think I have a pretty good idea, yes,” James replies as he leans forward to mouth at the cloth that covers Q’s hot length. “And now I’m going to show you,” he promises as he unbuckles Q’s belt then the button and zip, letting the trousers pool around his ankles, followed immediately by his briefs.

Without giving Q time to mentally prepare himself, James places his left hand firmly on Q’s hip for support then uses his right hand to direct Q’s cock towards his mouth and slides his lips down over it until the head nudges the back of his throat, and then he swallows around it.

The back of Q’s head hits the door and he makes a sound that is somewhere between a scream and a howl. His knees buckle and James’ hand is the only thing keeping him upright as a shock of pleasure tears through him and his entire world is reduced to the warm mouth engulfing his desperate cock. Q can feel it when James smiles around his mouthful before sliding back up to the tip, swirling his tongue around the ridge and licking into the slit. “James that’s…bloody fucking hell that’s so good,” he gasps, not even caring how ridiculous he sounds.

Q gets his feet back under him and James removes the hand from his hip and lifts it up to Q’s mouth, offering him his pointer finger to suck. He pulls off long enough to say, “Get it wet for me, I want to feel you from the inside at the same time,” before he goes back to suckling on Q’s hard length.

Q moans as James brings the wet finger down to rub circles around his hole and he pushes back into it, then forward experimentally. James hums his approval so Q continues the short rocking motion, unable to help himself. “James, inside me please,” he begs, trying to impale himself on the teasing finger. James relents and presses in slowly, knowing it isn’t well lubricated but Q is so open that it slides in easily. “Oh yes, more, suck me harder,” Q gasps, sliding his hands down to rest lightly on James’ head.

It isn’t the most skilled blowjob he’s ever received, but the fact that James isn’t terribly skilled at it is a turn on in itself because it means he doesn’t do it often- but he is clearly into it now, making hungry noises as he slurps at Q’s cock and twists his finger into him at the same time. “This is so much better than my fantasies,” Q praises, petting into James’ short hair. “Your mouth was made for this.”

James moves his mouth back and forth faster at the encouragement, surprised at how much he wants this. He’s done it, but was never excited about being on the giving end. But this…he loves the feeling of Q’s hot length in his mouth. The way his skin slides up and down slightly, the varied textures from base to tip, even the sharp tang of pre-cum. He wants it to go on and on even though his jaw is beginning to ache, but he knows it will be over soon from the way Q’s balls are pulling up tighter and his legs begin to tremble.

“James I’m so close…can I come in your mouth?” Q asks desperately.

James just takes him deeper and sucks harder in response. A few seconds later Q’s hips jerk helplessly and the musky taste of cum fills his mouth. He tries to swallow it all but some ends up dripping out of his mouth. It isn’t a pleasant taste but it’s worth it for the way Q slides down the door to the ground and pulls him in for a kiss, licking his mouth clean.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing,” Q breathes against his mouth. “My turn now, I’ve been aching to get my mouth around this,” he says as he presses a hand against James’ erection. “Upstairs though, on the bed. I want it with you kneeling over me just like I described a few days ago.” he struggles to his feet then drags an unresisting James towards the stairs.

As soon as they reach the bed Q sits and pulls James in to straddle his closed legs. His hands are shaking slightly as he unbuttons James’ jeans then leans in to pull the zipper down with his teeth, smiling as James tangles a hand in his hair and whispers, “God but you’re beautiful,” as if he’s unaware he said it out loud.

“Oh, and you’re going commando. You’re just a walking wet dream, aren’t you?” Q marvels as he pulls the jeans down far enough to lick a wet trail from the base to the tip of James’ erection.

“Fuck! Don’t tease me Artemis, not now,” James says in a choked voice.

“No, not now,” Q agrees. “Come on, come up here.” He backs up on the bed and lies down at the head. James crawls up over him and Q wraps his hands around the backs of James’ thighs and pulls him closer until his cock is nudging Q’s waiting lips. “Perfect. Now brace yourself on the head board and feed me that gorgeous cock.” James looks down at him with a mixture of awe and nerves. “Don’t worry,” Q assures him as he opens his mouth invitingly. “I can take it.”

Unable to hold back any longer James does as Q asks, rising up on his knees so that he can push his hips down at an angle that allows his cock to slide between Q’s wet lips. He groans as he feels himself surrounded by wet heat and glorious suction and he doesn’t stop pressing forward until he hits the back of Q’s throat. He watches Q closely but all he sees is pleasure as Q makes encouraging noises and swirls his tongue over every centimeter he can reach. After that everything is a haze of bliss as James pumps his hips back and forth, pushing his cock into Q’s devastating mouth and how is it possible that anything could feel this good? There is saliva dripping out of the corners of Q’s mouth and his face is flushed, and every now and then he makes a choking noise but his hands don’t allow James to slow down or back off. In an embarrassingly short amount of time James feels his orgasm building and he can’t stop himself from snapping his hips harder, pushing deeper into Q’s mouth and then he blacks out momentarily as he shoots down Q’s throat.

When he can see again he finds that he is lying on his back trying to catch his breath, but it’s rather difficult when Q is lying between his legs, still sucking on his spent cock and making desperate little moans of pleasure like a porn star, but James doesn’t think they are faked. He pushes up to rest his weight on his elbows so he can watch, breath hitching because he is so sensitive that the continued suction is almost painful. “That feels good, but it’s almost too much. It’s okay if you stop now you nymphomaniac.”

Q pulls off and looks up at him with a drugged sort of smile. “I know, but do you mind if I just…enjoy the feeling of you in my mouth for a while? I can be gentle. I just…I have a thing…” He trails off and puts his mouth back around James’ soft cock, humming softly but otherwise remaining still.

“You have a thing?” James smiles slowly, a suspicion building in his mind. “Q, is this a kink of yours?”

Q pulls off of him and looks up at him, blushing. “Maybe. It is possible that I have an oral fixation that extends to loving the feeling of playing with a soft cock in my mouth. And this is about the only time it’s possible for very long since they do have a tendency to get hard rather quickly once I get my mouth around them. Which, as long as we’re on the subject, I also enjoy.”

Then he goes back to lightly sucking on James, who lets his head drop back onto the bed and wonders exactly what he did right in a past life. “Well don’t let me stop you from indulging yourself. I think I could get hard again if you really want, but I’m kind of in the mood to just relax and enjoy this,” he admits.

“Then enjoy it. I’ll come back up to kiss you until we fall asleep soon,” Q promises before sliding his lips back over his mouthful.

James is rather surprised by how it feels. It’s relaxing, soothing, and shockingly non-sexual but in a good way. It’s confusing, but he is too sated to analyze anything too deeply at the moment so he just lets himself drift and enjoy the sensation.

An indeterminate amount of time later Q does as promised and climbs back up to snuggle into James, and after maneuvering them under the covers he kisses James sleepily until they both fall into pleasant dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chapter, it's more of an interlude. I've got a sick kid on my hands and I know that will take all my energy for the next 48 hrs. at least, so it could be at least 5 days before I have another chapter ready and I wanted to give you lovely readers something! This is unabashed fluff people and I make no apologies. There isn't even any dialogue, just lots of feels.

When Q stirs slowly awake it is still dark out and a glance at the clock shows it’s only 2 a.m. James has shifted and is now lying on his back, one arm flung over his head and the other trapped beneath Q’s shoulders. His form is barely defined in the moonlight, but even if he were only relying on his sense of sight Q would know the outline of his jaw, the contour of his nose- imperfect from being broken who knew how many times. But he knows James by much more than sight now. Slowly, careful not to wake him, Q reaches a hand out and lays it over James’ heart and smoothes his thumb over the tiny scar there that is only perceptible by touch after so many years of fading. He turns his head further so he can kiss the skin of James’ upper arm and breathes in the scent of him. He lacks the vocabulary to describe it, but the fact that he is intimately familiar with it now makes his breath catch in his throat. He knows it will linger long after James leaves the bed, and knows too that one day this scent will linger on the sheets of his own flat after James leaves him to go on a mission, or back to his own place, and Q will lie there in the empty place and breathe in the tangible evidence of his presence until even that has faded to nothing. 

The thought makes him ache even though James is right here next to him, and he suddenly needs to be even closer to James, to taste him, to force himself into James’ memory so that when he leaves maybe, just maybe, at least some part of him will ache for Q as well. It’s an over-sentimental thought and he knows it, but he can’t un-think it so he slides down James’ sleeping form and takes the soft object of his desire into his mouth and begins to suck on it lightly and flutter his tongue over the supple skin. He swallows a whine when he feels James’ cock begin to fill his mouth more completely and his own hardens in response. He feels like a heroin addict must when he finally gets a fix; everything else gives way to the rush of pleasure that burns through his veins when the sharp flavor of James’ arousal sparks over his tongue. And then he is lost, floating on the high from the slick slide of James’ length in his mouth, his throat. The way he smells like sex and tastes like a fantasy come to life. When James begins to move his hips lazily up to meet him and he feels strong hands begin to pet his hair his entire universe is narrowed to this, just this.

James emerges slowly from a dream where he was lying on the beach with Q, and he was warm and no one was trying to kill him, and he was happy; and for a moment he resents waking up because he knows he’s going to forget it. Until he realizes that Q is lying between his legs and sucking on his hardening cock like he’s starving for it, even though it can’t have been more than a few hours since he last had his mouth around it. For a moment he just lies there letting his mind adjust to the fact that yes, this is happening. Q’s mouth is hot and slick and perfect and soon his hips are pushing up into it without permission from his conscious mind, but Q doesn’t seem bothered. James moves his hands down to Q’s thick hair and begins running his fingers through it, wrapping the curls around them and tugging lightly. James has always had a thing for dark hair and Q’s just begs to be played with so James indulges himself, making an even bigger mess of the already thoroughly shagged look Q is currently sporting. Q sighs and hums encouragingly, so he keeps it up as Q continues to slide his spit-slicked lips along his now fully-hard length.

James has received countless blowjobs in his life, but he doesn’t think he has ever received one that was backed up with this much intensity; or appeared to have so little to do with pleasuring him. Q seems to be doing this because he is the one who wants it, desperately and completely, enough that he makes occasional frustrated sounds when his chin brushes against James’ balls, as if he is slightly put out that there isn’t more of James to take in. He clearly doesn’t want it to end, because every time James feels his muscles tighten and the approaching orgasm pulls his balls up, Q stops moving. He simply lies there, swirling his tongue around the head maddeningly until James is calmer again and then he goes right back to driving James incoherent with frustrated desire. Still, James remains silent aside from the low noises of appreciation that can’t be contained, because this doesn’t feel like something that there are words for. Q is trying to communicate something, that much is obvious, and he thinks he knows what it is but even in his own mind the words refuse to coalesce. What he feels, though…what he feels…is white-hot bliss as he finally spills over into Q’s constricting throat. 

James just lies there for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath as Q locks his lips around the base of his softening cock and sucks on it gently, pushing it back and forth with his tongue and making soft little needy sounds. When James can finally move he sits up slowly, leaning back on his hands and watching Q in the pooling moonlight as he bucks his hips into the mattress and wraps his arms around James’ waist, swiveling his head slowly in James’ lap. It is quite possibly the most erotic thing he has ever seen, and he has seen a lot. He wants, suddenly, nothing more than to feel Q’s lips against his own so he reaches down and cups Q’s face with his hand, encouraging him gently to pull away and look up at him. 

Whatever Q sees in James’ face it makes his eyes shine and his smile turn shy as he crawls up and into James’ lap, as if this will be their first kiss. He wraps his legs around James’ waist and then just sits there looking at him with wide eyes, waiting for James to do something. For a moment James feels frozen in place, but then Q bites his own lower lip and it’s like a spark to gunpowder. James moves his left hand up to the back of Q’s neck to hold him firmly in place and kisses him hard even as his right hand slides down to wrap around the hard cock trapped between their bodies. Q’s mouth opens in a cry that is lost somewhere in James’ throat as he takes control of the kiss, sucking on Q’s tongue and drawing Q’s breath into his own lungs. 

Q tightens his legs around James and begins squirming and shaking in his lap, dragging his short nails down James’ back and whimpering desperately into the kiss. It makes James feel powerful, needed, and he does his best to drive Q wild with his hand and his mouth even though the way Q is pulling them together makes it difficult for him to have space to do anything very creative with his wanking. It doesn’t seem to matter though, from the intoxicating sounds Q is making. All that matters to James is that he has this gorgeous, insatiable man in his arms and he wants to tell him he understands…something, he doesn’t know, the words still won’t come to him so he relies on trying to show him instead. 

Q is lost in the sensation of feeling wanted by James, of being kissed and touched like he is something extraordinary, and he lets himself vanish into the moment. His entire body feels over-sensitized, as if he can feel each ridge of James’ fingerprints as they slide over his cock, every variation in the texture of his tongue as it moves over his own. And how is it possible that he feels this much, so much it is close to tipping over into pain, when he has only been with James for such a short amount of time? James, who isn’t saying anything, who seems just as swept up in whatever this is as Q does. Who doesn’t say anything even when Q tears his mouth away and throws his head back in a silent scream as he comes. James, who catches Q’s cum in his palm and then licks it off, eyes dark and locked with Q’s as if he is trying to tell him something important but Q’s hazy mind is too slow to grasp what it is.

When they finally allow themselves to fall back onto the bed in a tangle of sweat-slicked limbs, even then neither of them speaks a word. Not even when Q licks James’ mouth clean of his own taste, or when James curls around him and holds him tight against his chest, and Q brings the back of James’ hand up to his lips before lacing their fingers together so that will they remain joined as they fall back into sleep. And as they do, they know that they will always remain silent about this; that it is too complex for speech, and it will be impossible to voice what happened here in the soft moonlight once they are back in the harsh light of day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell was this chapter draining to write you guys! I know it's frustrating to wait so long between posts, so I'm really trying not to let the quality of writing slip and I'm actually really proud of how this turned out. All you dozens of people who are reading without saying anything, feel free to de-lurk and let me know how this is working for you (yes you, the shy one over there). On that topic...I have questions for you guys. Maybe that's not normal since this isn't a blog, but hey, I think this could still be a good forum for discussion. 1. I have words that grate on me when it comes to erotica. It's a personal problem I know, but I'm wondering if I'm inadvertently using some that are irritating my readers. For me both 'moan' and 'groan' fall into this category and I try hard to use them very sparingly. What words annoy you guys? 2. In my book, come is a verb and cum is a noun, end of story. But I see people changing them up frequently. Thoughts? 3. I am still looking for prompts people! T- 2 days and counting until they finally have penetrative sex... Also, note, if you are going to use candles in play be sure you use something you get from a reputable sex shop or something verified to be safe for use on the body since some wax gets hotter than others. Ok, I've harassed you all long enough. Enjoy!

your steady hands  
cradling my grateful  
skull: were you taking  
in my face to  
save an image  
you've rarely allowed  
yourself after leaving  
that cold alcove?  
am i a photograph  
you gaze at in  
moments of weakness?

you ordered me  
off my knees  
into your arms.  
wasn't to beg  
that i knelt; only  
to see you once  
from below.

tried to say something  
that filled my mouth  
and longed to rest  
in your ear.  
don't dare write  
it down for fear it'll  
become words, just  
words.

From “Communion” by Viggo Mortensen

The next time Q wakes up there is light streaming through the window and the hand pressed against his chest is moving in lazy circles. He smiles and stretches slowly, pressing back into James’ warmth and is rewarded with an appreciative sigh as his ass grazes James’ morning erection. “’Morning,” he drawls, wiggling his ass teasingly.

“Come shower with me, I want to wank you under the water,” James invites without so much as a ‘good morning’ back as he moves his hand lower to wrap firmly around Q’s own hard length.

“I’m detecting a definite water kink here,” Q replies as he arches up into the welcome pressure.

“Hmmm, come with me the next time they send me somewhere tropical and I’ll show you just how far it goes,” James purrs into his ear.

“That might actually be worth the plane ride,” Q admits as James licks around the shell of his ear. “Okay, shower. Now. Or we’ll never make it out of this bed.” He reluctantly rolls away and trots into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him because he isn’t sure if their relationship has reached the point where peeing in front of each other is normal. James apparently thinks it has, because he walks in about fifteen seconds later and nonchalantly joins him; and Q thought it was difficult enough managing it while hard before James was standing right next to him. “Is this weird?” he asks, looking at James out of the corner of his eye.

“Compared to what, your fist in my ass?” James quips with a crooked smile. 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Q concedes.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to add this to my list of kinks,” James tells him as he finishes then heads for the shower. “I was just checking if it was one of yours,” he states with a wink before he starts messing with the taps. 

Q just stares after him and wonders if there is any kink in the world that would actually shock Bond. He thinks it quite possibly might bear further research, but for now getting to stroke James’ cock in the shower will do nicely.  
As soon as Q steps into the shower James pulls him in so that they are pressed together and the water is pouring over James’ shoulder and down between their chests. He isn’t in the mood to tease so he immediately wraps his hand around Q’s wet cock and starts to enjoy the feeling of the firm length slipping through his fist. Q closes his eyes and throws out a hand to brace himself on the wall of the shower, and James is torn between wanting to kiss him or just watch as pleasure plays across his features. Then Q makes a sound that is half sigh, half keen and James is suddenly hyper-aware of his own body’s desire. “Do me too,” is what comes out of his mouth and it is hardly the most eloquent request he has ever made, but damn it, it’s early and his brain is otherwise occupied. 

Q doesn’t seem to mind though; he gets his feet securely under him, wraps an arm around James’ back and a hand around his thick length and begins to show him what his skilled fingers can do. “So, what is it about water?” Q asks as he flicks his thumb over the sensitive head then rolls his wrist around, making James shiver. 

“I don’t know…what is it about anything that turns you on? It feels better when you’re all slippery, and everyone looks hotter with water running down their body. There’s a secluded waterfall in Indonesia that I would especially love to get you naked under.” 

“Well it’s too cold here to do anything about the waterfall part, though there are several on the island. But if it’s an outdoor thing…” Q leans in to nip at James’ ear as he brings his other hand around and begins a maddening hand-over-hand motion, “I can definitely arrange an outdoor blowjob if you ask nicely.”

“Remind me why you’re still single?” James manages as he loses the rhythm he had going with his own hand, distracted by the attractive image. 

“Because most men are boring. Also, most of them tend to get scared and decide I’m a small step away from a psychopath once they discover my…abilities. I can only pretend to be normal for so long before it grates on me, and you’d be surprised by the number of men who aren’t turned on by the fact that I could kill them in any number of creative ways if I was so inclined.” He speeds up the motion of his hands and bites the tendon at the junction of James’ neck and shoulder. “Most people’s reaction to a garrote cutting into their neck isn’t to get harder, you know.” 

“Fair point. But anyone who would leave you just because of a little edge play is the crazy one in my book, and they deserve the boring sex they’re going to have for the rest of their life. You’re going to have to come up with something better if you ever want to be rid of me,” James tells him. 

There is just enough seriousness behind his teasing tone that Q halts all motion and looks at him for a second, assessing, because if James meant it then it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to him. James looks back at him for a moment then shifts his eyes down as if he’s embarrassed by his words and a nearly imperceptible blush spreads across his features- and of all the reactions Q has dreamed of getting out of James, this was the one he’d never even dared hope for.

The sudden heat in Q’s eyes is all the warning James gets before Q pulls him in for the kind of kiss that has him wishing he could get hard twice because his body wants to respond in some visceral manner to the new onslaught of endorphins it generates. Q is desire incarnate, clawing at James’ skin with his free hand and gripping his erection so hard it borders on painful, biting and licking at his mouth like he can’t get close enough, trying to press their bodies closer and James almost doesn’t know what to do with all the feral intensity. Almost. He reaches out blindly and turns off the water then maneuvers Q out of the shower before reaching down to grip behind his thighs and pick him up. Thankfully Q catches on quickly and wraps his legs around James waist and an arm around his neck, because while slippery feels good it makes carrying someone rather complicated. Thankfully the bed is close and James lets them tumble onto it, rolling so they’re lying in the middle and in less danger of ending up on the floor. Q has managed to keep his hand wrapped around James’ erection the whole time and he whines when James reaches down to pull it away.

“No don’t, I want-“ he pleads against James’ mouth, then his brain shorts out when James laces their fingers together and holds Q’s hands pressed into the mattress firmly above his head while their cocks slide together.

“I don’t think you even know what you want right now, but don’t worry; I’ll let you have it anyways,” James promises as he nips at Q’s lower lip. At least he hopes so- he hasn’t actually done this with a man before but he assumes the principle is the same. He pulls away and kneels up over Q for a moment then throws a leg over his chest and turns around so that his ass is facing Q’s face, then backs up and lowers himself down to rest his weight on his elbows so his mouth is hovering over Q’s erection. 

“Yes,” Q hisses as he reaches up to grab James’ hips and guide him with one hand even as the other grabs his cock and pulls it down to his lips. Once Q has the head in his mouth he uses both hands to pull James down until he can’t take any more of his length, then chokes on a scream of pleasure as he feels James’ mouth engulf him as well. 

James does his best to hold himself up so that he doesn’t choke Q completely, but it’s a near thing since Q seems determined to swallow him whole and it feels so fucking good. He has a hard time concentrating on what his own mouth is doing, and he has never tried to suck a cock from this angle so it would be difficult even without the added sensation. He has to wrap a few fingers around the base to keep the hot length steady, otherwise he keeps grazing Q with his lower teeth since his erection is straining in that direction. But despite its awkwardness it is really insanely hot to be in this feedback loop of pleasure and he does his best to make it good for Q, but he suspects it doesn’t much matter what he does since Q is so obviously lost in the feeling of having James above him, of James pushing his cock down into Q’s inviting mouth.

It doesn’t take long before Q’s expert tongue to have James right on the edge of orgasm, which is ridiculous, because what is he eighteen again? But this is such a new and exotic experience and he has those so rarely these days, especially when it come to sex, that apparently he can’t control his body’s own reaction to having Q beneath him, body undulating with pent-up need. Or to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth, which is still a strange and oddly powerful sensation. Then Q slides a hand back and runs his fingers over James’ hole then down to fondle his testicles and he gives up even trying to keep his own mouth on its task. He lays his head on Q’s thigh and just lets the white-hot bliss of his orgasm spiral through his body and tries not to collapse on top of Q. He stays there, just enjoying the feeling of Q’s mouth around him as he waits for the aftershocks to finish making his muscles tremble. He could definitely get into this particular kink of Q’s because it means he doesn’t have to be so quick to recover and return the favor, since Q seems perfectly content where he is.

Q is in fact very content. He is so lost in the enjoyment of running his tongue over the newly pliant flesh in his mouth that he jerks his hips up and makes a surprised noise when James’ mouth resumes its rhythm up and down his own still-hard length. This is sexual perfection on a level he has hardly dared to contemplate. To be covered, pressed into the bed and allowed to indulge himself while his own desires are being tended to. And that James should be the one to give it to him…Q hums his satisfaction and he feels James smile around his mouthful before he begins to swivel his head back and forth and swirl his tongue in a truly clever manner. The man is, of course, a fast learner.

Q doesn’t want this to end and he wonders how long he can hold off, and if James will get frustrated if he does. That thought lasts until James wets a finger and rubs it enticingly over his hole and then slowly pushes the tip in and begins moving it in and out slowly. At the same time he pushes up higher on his knees so that his cock slips out of Q’s mouth and dangles just out of reach. Q makes a frustrated sound and tries to pull James back down but James, the bastard, just laughs around him and moves his hips so that his cock swings back and forth, just brushing Q’s face. Q’s world tips sideways as he recognizes this for what it is; James Bond, licensed killer, is playing with him. His suspicion is confirmed when he lifts his head enough to mouth at the slippery head and James rocks back and forth so that Q can never quite get his mouth around him for more than a few seconds, all while James continues to work Q with his lips and tongue. When Q does finally come he is fairly certain it is the first time he has ever reached orgasm while laughing.

James flops over to the side and off of him, then comes back up and pulls a still punch-drunk Q into his arms so they are resting against the head board of the bed. He wraps his arms around Q’s waist and settles his head onto Q’s shoulder as he peers over at him with an amused expression. “So that was different. You’re definitely not boring in bed, are you? I’m not sure I’ve been with anyone who changes moods as quickly as you seem to. How exactly did we get here from you trying to rip my soul out through my mouth?” 

“I really think it’s just you, you make me feel so many things and I don’t want to keep them to myself. And you seem to have destroyed my emotional firewalls or something. And my brain-to-mouth filter, apparently,” Q says with an embarrassed tone. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s refreshing really, after sex with so many people with so much they’re trying to hide. But now I’m wondering…how many ‘boring people’ have left you, Artemis?”

Q tenses slightly in his arms. “Does it matter?”

“It does to me. If you’re so intent on getting to know me and why I am how I am, I think it’s fair I get to know the same sorts of things about you.” Q sighs and leans his wet hair against James’ chin but doesn’t say anything. “I’ll make you a deal. A question for a question. If you answer honestly then so will I.” 

That’s far too good of an opportunity to pass up, so Q takes a deep breath and answers. “Five.”

“Amendment. I’ll answer as honestly and as completely,” James says as he strokes Q’s stomach lightly.

Q huffs. “Fine. Five, but I only thought I loved three of them at the time. In retrospect I think I only really loved one, the only one lasted longer than a year. It’s amazing how you can try to change, convince yourself you can be someone you’re not, for someone you think you love isn’t it? Or maybe that’s just me. I know people look at me and think I’m like one of my inventions, useful and interesting but not something you want to get to know the inner workings of because it’s bound to be boring at heart. But you think you have a high need for physical contact…well, let’s just say it takes one to know one on that point. Really I’m…well, you may have noticed I’m rather emotional, and I let my heart get ahead of my head rather too often. Physically, I tend to be what is considered overly clingy according to the majority of my exes. I don’t like being alone, and sometimes I do things that are stupid to prevent it- like dating someone who is just totally wrong for me but they’re still…and this is awful, but they’re still… warm lips and a tongue.” He leans back further and lifts his hands up around the back of James’ head to begin running his fingers through his hair. “Ok, my turn. What was so special about Vesper?”

James takes a moment to compose is thoughts before he takes a deep breath and begins. “She was…everything I wasn’t. She was beautiful, and I thought, innocent. She needed me in a way that made me feel like she needed me personally, not just any agent. Like maybe it was who I was as a man that was important. And at the time I was less…damaged by the job. I still thought I could actually make a difference in at least one person’s world, and I wanted it to be hers. I thought she would make me happy. I suppose, in the end, I was the innocent.” He runs a hand up to Q’s chest and rests it there. “You know, this is foreign territory for me. I’m not used to actually talking to my lovers about anything that’s real.” 

“I’m your lover?” Q feels his traitorous heart flutter at the sound of that.

“What else would you call yourself?”

“No, lover is good. I’ll take it. Next question?”

“Okay...why me? Why me really? Not the ‘because I’m some perfect machine’ answer, though that was pretty believable a week ago.”

Q knows there is no way to hide the fact from James that his body reacts like someone under interrogation who has the requested information but doesn’t want to reveal it, as his heart rate speeds up and his breath hitches. “James, it doesn’t…ok it matters but I don’t want you to…this is my own thing and I know that, you didn’t ask for it and I don’t want anything to change. I don’t want to ruin anything because this is…it’s better than I thought it would ever be. With you. And it’s enough, it is…”

“You’re not actually making any sense, Q.” James points out as he wraps both arms around Q’s chest as if he’s afraid he’s going to bolt. 

The added pressure is just enough for Q to feel James’ own elevated heart rate where his back is pressed to his chest, and that gives him just enough courage to start over. “Three years ago I got curious about what the news called a ‘gas explosion’ at a warehouse in Bristol. It didn’t seem quite right and I was bored, so I hacked a few cameras and one rather complicated satellite- that was new to me at the time- and looked into it. That’s where I first saw you. You looked so…confident, so controlled as you shot those men. You didn’t even flinch or turn around as you drove away from the blast and I just had to find out who you were. It took a while, even though I had your picture, to figure out who you worked for. I couldn’t even sort out your name for a straight month, it was extremely vexing. I suppose tracking you became something of a hobby after that; I wouldn’t qualify it as an obsession until at least two years had passed. Then the boring man I loved left me and I needed something else to focus my energies on.”

“Surely I wasn’t that interesting from a distance,” James comments.

“You were to me. The things you could do, the people you killed and the people you saved…but you always looked so distant when no one was there to see you. Like the proverbial tree in the forest, you almost didn’t seem to exist unless someone was right there looking at you. I decided I wanted to get to know you for real, so I started honing my skill set to something MI6 would appreciate. And I watched you work, and I watched you get hurt and not care. You looked like you were held together by a sense of duty and little else and I wanted…it’s crazy, I know it’s crazy and probably more than a little bit creepy, but I wanted to help you. I wanted to make you smile again. I didn’t even recognize that I wanted you in a sexual way until that last year, but once I did…well, you can just imagine how many fantasies I came up with in that span of time. But more than that I thought that I could be different, better, than the women I usually saw you with. Or the infrequent men. And I realized that you’re not boring, and you aren’t afraid of danger, and you’re stronger than me so I wouldn’t have to hide what I can do with you…and I thought…I thought…maybe if you got to know me you would want to keep me. That maybe you would let me keep you, too, in some way.”

“And now what do you think?” James asks, voice carefully neutral as he moves one hand up to card through Q’s wet curls. 

“That’s a second question.”

“I’m greedy.”

“Fine, but you owe me. Now I think overestimated my ability to separate my body from my heart. I promised I wouldn’t lie to you, so there it is. I know you’re messed up from all the shit in your life, and you can be an ass and hurt me just because you want to lash out at someone, and you don’t like talking about your past or how you feel. And none of that is going to change. But you…you think it’s funny that I can hack the Pentagon and you don’t make me feel ashamed of my weird kinks and you think it’s hot that I can take you in a fight and…I don’t need you to love me, truly I don’t, and I promise I won’t ever expect you to. But you should know that eventually I’m going to stop trying to stop myself from loving you.” Q reminds himself to keep breathing as he waits for James’ response, trying not to freak out because this is more than he was planning on telling James now, or possibly ever. 

James stays as he is, letting the soothing feeling of Q’s hands scratching into his hair ground him. It’s not as if this is new information, but hearing it from Q while he is warm and naked and vulnerable in his arms makes it a lot less terrifying than he thought it would be. He feels rather like he is about to jump out of a plane without time for a final parachute check as he takes a steadying breath and says, “Thank you for telling me. It means a lot that you’re being honest with me.” He wants to tell Q that he thinks it might be okay if he stops trying to stop himself, but the words stick in his throat. “I wish I was good with words like you are because I can’t…” He leans over to the side so he can turn his head to see Q, who is studiously staring at the bed sheets, so he reaches a hand up to guide his face towards him so their eyes meet and Q looks as if he’s trying not to pass out. “Oh hell.” He pulls Q in and kisses him possessively for a few moments. “You know, when we get back to London in a week I don’t actually have anywhere to stay. How big is your flat?”

Q looks at him with surprised relief. “Big enough for two if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It is, yes. So that’s good then...you’ll have to put up with me for a while longer. Now I’m just going to go use the workout room, haven’t gotten in nearly enough exercise this week. You’re a bad influence. So you just do your computer thing for a while and how about we do lunch at the microbrewery I found?” He knows he is talking too fast and his voice sounds strange, so he just slides out from behind Q and gathers some clothes then throws them on before practically fleeing the room. 

Q watches him go in a state of mild shock. James might not love him, but he doesn’t want to give him up either. More than that, he wants to keep living with Q. Which means he is at least open to the idea of Q loving him. And considering the place he was in only a week ago, Q thinks he should be granted an honorary degree in psychology because he is clearly an excellent therapist. Even if he’s going to need his own before long, because he’s not entirely sure how it’s going to mess him up when he finally decides to love someone who may never love him back. Shaking his head, Q gets up to grab a laptop off the dresser and sets to work on getting plans in place to deal with their Irish Mob problem. He also checks his email and he has a message from Eve telling him she’ll have drinks waiting when Q gets back. And also that she bet Tanner five pounds Q gives in and lets James shag him, so would he be so kind as to tell her when it happens so she can collect? Q rolls his eyes but sends a message back telling her she may want to up that bet to ten.

Q loses himself in his work so he is surprised when James snaps him back to reality by throwing a pile of clothes over his head.

“Time for lunch lazybones!” James says in a cheery voice.

“Lazybones? I’ll have you know that while you were busy lifting heavy things I was chatting with several higher up members of the Irish Mob. I let them know that I’ve gotten requests for materials to be sent to Skye by one of their members who I’ve never heard of before, and I asked why he hasn’t formally introduced himself. No one knows where I come from, so I have no real home territory - and it’s generally understood that I’m near the top of the pecking order so anyone looking to break into the drug business really ought to at least introduce himself on my main blog. Potentially because the last upstart from Honduras who didn’t found himself the victim of one of the largest drug busts in the country’s history and I made no secret about how it happened. They said they would check up on him for me- I don’t think they knew what he was up to. It’s important they know just how big he fucked up in a few days here.”

“Hold on, drug lords have blogs now?” 

“Of course. And twitter accounts. Don’t worry, it’s friend-locked and firewalled all to hell and I screen my online friends carefully. Welcome to the new age, 007.”

“Good thing I have you I guess. So, lunch? I’m starving.”

An hour later they are seated at the Cuillin microbrewery in Sligachan, sipping Skye Ale and waiting for their fish and chips to arrive.

“So I’ve been wondering a few things,” James says as he looks at Q over the top of his glass.

“You? Never,” Q replies with a smile.

“Shocking, I know. So it occurs to me that you can’t become a major player in the drug market by always sending out defective product, as you mentioned earlier. Which means you must deal in the real thing at times. Also, I’m interested to know what sort of a name you’ve given yourself, Keyser Soze.” 

“Okay, yes. In order to stay in the game and keep gathering the information I’ll need to take these organizations down I do sometimes send out genuine drugs. But all of those shipments go to locations that experience drug busts within the next week- which isn’t the supplier’s fault, of course.”

“Someone’s bound to notice a pattern, Q.”

“Eventually, but I’ve only been at this a few months. And it’s not as if these guys are advertising the fact that they got busted. I only need to keep it going until I get sufficient financial information out of the drug lords. Gotta love the online payment option. It’s theoretically quite secure…historically speaking at least.” He grins deviously. “But it’s the best way to cripple the major operations. This whole running around and going in, guns blazing, to distribution centers or manufacturing plants is too slow. And as you’ve noticed, rather ineffective as throwing snowballs into hell. But if they were suddenly to find themselves bankrupt…well, that would really throw a wrench into the works.”

James leans up and across the small table and kisses Q impulsively. “I’ve always heard that smart is sexy but I never really got it until just now. Do you think anyone would notice if I were to blow you under the table?”

Q blushes. “There’s no tablecloth, James.”

“Re-phrase. Do you think anyone would care?”

“Sadly I think there’s a pretty good chance of that, yes.”

“Another time then,” James says with heat in his eyes.

“I just knew you were hiding an exhibitionist kink,” Q replies in a slightly breathless voice.

“To be fair, we haven’t been in public much yet. Getting back to my original question, and I feel like we’ve had this conversation before, what’s your online alias’ name?”

Q’s blush deepens and he begins shredding at his napkin. “I had to come up with something quickly you realize, and it couldn’t sound like some juvenile World of Warcraft thing.” He peeks out from under his lashes and mumbles, “double-oh-Q.”

James stares at him for a second and then bursts out laughing. “Seriously? You named yourself after us before there even was an us? Full marks for confidence then.” He wipes at his eyes then pulls a pen out of his pocket. “So wait, it looks like this?” He writes “00Q” on his napkin. 

“Yes, it looks exactly like that,” Q replies in a resigned tone.

“No, I like it. It’s clever. You realize, of course, that I am within my rights to demand full partnership in this little operation of yours though.”

“I could pretend I wasn’t really hoping you’d say that, but it seems like wasted energy,” Q says with a relieved smile.

“See? Smart,” James tells him before letting the topic drop in favor of focusing on the lunch that just arrived.

When they’re finished Q wants to go see the Fairy Pools near Glen Brittle since he’s seen pictures and it looks beautiful, and it’s a surprisingly warm day. James agrees, glad to be out of the house for a while even though they’ve been having an undeniably good time staying in. They ride over to the head of the trail and there are only a few other cars in the parking area.

Q takes James’ hand as they begin walking. “Looks like you’re in luck, there’s just enough people that you might get two-for-one, outdoors and exhibitionism, when I find a good place to suck you. It can even be near a waterfall,” Q promises in a dark voice.

James tightens his grip on Q’s hand reflexively. “How long is this walk exactly?”

“Should be about three hours to make a full circle, I’m not sure when we’ll reach the pools. Are you going to make it?” Q teases.

“When it comes to you, I’ve become an expert in the art of patience,” James replies. “Besides, it’s not like you’re going to have it any easier, imagining what it’s going to be like when I grab your hair and force you onto my cock…”

“You are pure evil,” Q tells him as he moves a hand down to adjust his growing erection.

James is prevented from replying when his mobile rings. He takes it out and looks at the number, which he doesn’t recognize. “Brian?”

“Probably. Just get him to arrange a meeting the day after tomorrow to check out his operation. Tell him it’ll take you that long to get the cash together or something. Only an idiot would bring cash, and we want him to think he’s dealing with one.”

James nods and answers. “Sean Reid…Brian! Great to hear from you, have you decided to let me in on your little operation?...of course…yes I know it’s going to cost a significant amount…that sounds fair…hmm, well it’ll take me a bit to get the cash together and here…the day after tomorrow? Five p.m.?...I don’t have a pen, text me the address…yes, he’ll be coming with…excellent, see you then.”

“Well that was easy.”

“I’m not sure who the bigger idiot is, him for trusting what probably amounted to a Google search of a fake identity, or Sean for agreeing to bring 20,000 pounds to some undisclosed location. Well, greed makes people stupid I guess. Lucky for us.”

“It is, isn’t it? We’re going to have a lot to do tomorrow to get this set up, but we’ll make it. Here’s what I’m thinking…” Q outlines his plan as they walk and time passes quickly so before they know it the landscape becomes rocky and moss-covered and they are coming up on the pools.

James has to admit that they really are beautiful. There are dozens of small pools scattered throughout a large craggy area, and short waterfalls pour down into the aqua-colored water as mountains rise up in the background. Some of the pools drop down into deep gullies with small cliffs rising a few dozen meters around them, and Q leads James into one of these secluded areas. He backs James up against one rocky wall with a waterfall splashing down into a crystal clear pool to their left. “So, no slow seduction then?” James gasps as Q immediately drops to his knees in front of him.

“Do you want there to be?” he asks as he quickly undoes James’ belt and goes to work on his button and zipper. “Spread your legs so your trousers won’t fall down,” he orders.

James obeys. “No, this is good,” he grits out as Q wraps a hand around his fully hard erection, points it towards his mouth, and licks over the slit.

“Watch for tourists,” Q advises before taking James in all the way to the back of his throat.

“Shit! God, I’m never going to get enough of your mouth,” James tells him as he tangles his fingers into Q’s curls so he can guide his motions. Q merely hums in response and places his hands firmly on James’ hips, and then James loses all higher thought processes in favor of focusing on his newest addiction. His senses are all heightened by the possibility of being discovered and a thrill goes through him that Q is willing to do this, and seems to be enjoying it as much as James is. When he tightens his grip on Q’s hair and begins thrusting into his mouth more forcefully Q simply moans and sucks harder, and this is so so much better than James has ever had. He’s always been afraid of hurting or offending most women so he rarely took this much control, but Q seems to love it so James just counts his blessings and keeps going. It doesn’t take long before he spills down Q’s throat then pulls him up to kiss him, not caring that his trousers are still hanging open. 

“Good then?” Q asks against his lips.

“Amazing.” He reaches down to do up his trousers and then spins Q around so his back is to James’ chest. “Now lets do something about you.” He reaches around and gets Q free of his trousers then begins to stroke his firm length slowly.

“Ah, what are you doing?” Q asks, sounding slightly nervous as he looks around the open area.

“I’m getting you off,” James purrs into his ear as he twists his wrist maddeningly.

“You really do have a kink for this, don’t you? You know anyone could come around the corner and see me standing here, cock out and desperate for your hand, and it turns you on.”

“Yes,” James hisses. “I’m sure you make a beautiful picture.”

“Well warn me next time, I can get us on a private satellite feed and later you can see just how beautiful,” Q tells him in a low voice as he snaps his hips up into James’ fist.  
“Fuck me, how are you real?” James growls as he begins to move his hand faster, using his other to keep Q pressed firmly against his chest. 

Q doesn’t reply, he just leans his head back onto James’ shoulder and begins making sweet little sounds of need as he licks and sucks at James’ neck, encouraging him to keep going. He has had his fair share of unique sexual experiences, but this is definitely a first for him and he has to admit it does send extra adrenaline through his system to know anyone could see him like this, reduced to a desperate mess in James’ arms. He is oh so close to coming and he has his eyes closed, so the sudden tensing of James’ muscles is all he has as a warning that something is off. He looks up just in time to see a young woman bump into a man in front of her who must have frozen when he saw them. Then she looks over at them too and her eyes widen, and then the man is shoving her quickly back in the direction they came in and they vanish from sight a few seconds later.

“Shit,” is all Q manages before he is coming all over James’ hand. James stays frozen behind him for a few seconds before he begins laughing, so he is no help as Q tries to make himself look presentable again. “I suppose you’re happy now that you got to traumatize a few people” Q accuses, though it lacks any real venom. 

“You have no idea. I wish I could’ve seen the look on your face!” James claps a hand over his mouth but it does little to stop his laughter as he takes in Q’s disheveled appearance.

“You owe me big for this, just so you know,” Q tells him, shaking his head because James looks so much like a guilty teenager.

They spend the next hour wandering around the pools and at one point they see the couple a ways off. When the woman isn’t looking the man gives them a thumbs up, so Q feels slightly better about the situation. Just before they leave they are lying against a sun-warmed boulder and Q pulls out his mobile. “Kiss me,” he orders.

“Why?” asks James, eyeing the mobile suspiciously.

“Photos or it didn’t happen,” Q replies with a shy sort of smile.

James shrugs and places a hand on Q’s jaw and kisses him deeply before pulling back. “Let’s see.” Q shows him the picture. “Nice hair,” James smirks.

“You have that effect on it,” Q grumbles as he runs his fingers through the unruly curls.

“I like it,” James tells him, planting a kiss on Q’s head. “So, home?”

“Home,” Q agrees, liking the way that sounds possibly more than is healthy.

The walk back passes in companionable silence, and when they get back to the bikes James says, “Go on home, I’m stopping for something at Molly’s.”

“Okay,” Q replies curiously

“Nothing bad, don’t worry,” James says as he gets on his bike. Later he waves as he takes the road towards Elgol and Q heads for their house. 

By the time James walks in the door Q is setting spaghetti and meat sauce out on the table. He smiles as James comes up and gives him a quick kiss. “So, what did you need from Molly’s” 

James pulls two bottles of red wine out from behind his back and grins, looking pleased with himself. 

“And here I thought your concept of romance only extended to swallowing,” Q teases as he takes the bottles. 

James cocks his head. “You don’t strike me as a roses kind of guy. Do you…I mean, is that something you want?”

“No, so cancel the panic attack.” Q goes to open one of the bottles and get glasses. “I’m much more likely to appreciate a gun than flowers, and if I ever give you jewelry it’s probably going to be lethal- like the ring I used on you.”

“That sounds pretty good actually,” James comments as he sits down.

“Right?” Q comes back to the table and hands James a glass of wine. He raises his and says, “to weapons and swallowing as romance.”

James taps his glass against Q’s. “You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met; but I’ll drink to that.” 

When they are nearly finished with their dinner they hear unmistakable sound of a helicopter approaching. Q glances at the clock. “Seven, they’re right on time.”  
James raises his eyebrows. “Expecting someone?”

“Something. I got us presents!” He goes to the window and looks out, and James joins him in watching the lights in the sky come nearer. When the helicopter is hovering about 20 meters out it lowers a box, cuts the line and flies away. 

“I have just got to see what you consider a present,” James comments as he puts on his shoes and follows Q out the door to retrieve the box. It’s more of a crate really, and it takes all of their combined strength to finally get it into the door which it barely fits through. They set it down in the living room and Q goes into the kitchen closet and pulls out a crow bar of all things. “I’m not even going to ask what that was doing there,” James says.

Q gets the box open and starts pulling out the carefully packaged items and laying them out to inspect. “Good, looks like everything is here.”

“I should hope so. Is that…Q, is that a drone plane?”

“Yep, complete with everything needed to guide and control it of course.”

“Of course. You know, I think I like your presents. I know the C4, remote detonators and cameras, but what are these?” He picks up two small black boxes.

“Missile homing devices.”

“Q?” 

“Yes James?” he asks distractedly as he examines the drone. 

“I’d really like to fuck you right now, but we’ve made it this far so instead I’m going to throw you down in front of the fire and get you naked, then see what I come up with from there.” Without waiting for Q to respond James steps over to him and picks him up and carries him over to turn off the lights and then over to the carpet in front of the fire. 

Q loops his arms around James’ neck and bats his eyelashes dramatically. “Take me to bed or lose me forever!” he says in a falsetto voice.

“I swear if I wasn’t already so into you…” James rolls his eyes and drops Q onto the floor then yanks his sweater up over his head, leaving his hands bound inside of the sleeves. While Q is occupied by messing with the sweater James strips his trousers and under things off as well so Q is gloriously naked in the glow of the firelight. “Stop trying to escape,” he orders in the commanding voice he knows Q loves as he smacks him on the side of his ass. 

Q freezes instantly, wide eyes losing their playful look as he visibly slips into seductive mode. He bites his lip and deliberately pulls his hands apart a fraction more, raising and eyebrow in a look that asks, ‘what are you going to do about it?’

In reply, James slowly takes off his belt then slides the leather back through the buckle to create a small loop which he slips over Q’s wrists and pulls tight. He wraps one hand around Q’s wrists and pushes them into the carpet. “Keep them there,” he says as he sits back and takes in the vision in front of him. Q is breathing hard and it makes the shadows play over his shifting muscles in mesmerizing patterns and James wants. He wants so much he doesn’t know where to begin, even though Q is clearly begging him to. He wants to do something special, something Q will remember when he is finished with this thing they have between them. He glances around the room and smiles when his eyes light on the candles on the mantle. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Q asks as James gets up.

“Nowhere,” James assures him as he grabs one of the taper candles. He kneels down to open the fireplace grate and light it, then returns to straddle Q’s thighs. He reaches a hand out to pinch at Q’s nipples then trails his hand down Q’s chest and to the head of his cock that is already shining with pre-cum. He swipes his finger across the slit to gather the moisture then brings it to his lips, making a show of how much he enjoys it as he keeps his eyes locked on Q’s.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Q pants, eyes flicking over to the lit candle in anticipation.

“I’m going to make a masterpiece out of you,” James promises in a dark voice and Q visibly shivers.

James holds the candle over Q’s heart and lets the red wax drip onto his nipple and Q bucks his hips up, hands clawing at the carpet. “Oh my god, James that’s so good. More, please more,” he pleads, back arching beautifully.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” James promises as he lets more wax drip onto the other nipple. Before long Q is a writing mess beneath him and his chest is covered in cracking wax. James spots the bottle of lube beneath the couch and brings it out, dribbling some onto Q’s twitching cock as he lets more wax pour into his navel. James begins stroking him slowly with barely enough friction to be more than a maddening tease.

Q whines and begs, “I need more of you, please, I need your fingers inside of me and your mouth on my cock. I need you to be inside me and all around me, I need it James, please I just need you so much…”

James is no stranger to begging so he is shocked by how seeing Q like this affect him. He wants to give Q everything he is asking for just because Q’s happiness is important to him, and not because he wants Q to give him anything in return. So rather than teasing him any further he blows out the candle and leans down to take Q into his mouth as he lubes up two fingers and pushes them into Q’s ass. Q hisses at the sudden intrusion but he relaxes around James almost instantly, and James hopes he was right in assuming Q wanted that sort of intensity. James decides to just use the two fingers rather than add more so that he can do the thing with his thumb pressing against the skin just above his hole that Q seems to like so much. He is excited that he got it right when Q makes a choked sort of scream as James swirls his tongue around the head of his cock at the same time. 

“I’m close, I’m so close, god you’re good at this,” Q pants as he continues to undulate his hips.

James just hums in acknowledgment and continues bobbing his head up and down on Q’s hard length, reveling in the taste and feel of him. A minute later he feels Q tense up and then his mouth is filled with the sharp taste of cum, and he finds he minds it less than he did a day ago. He barely has time to swallow before Q breaks free of the belt and sits up, then shoves James backwards so he can crawl up his still clothed body and kiss him frantically.

“What do you want? I want to make you fucking scream,” Q growls against his lips.

“I want…I want to sit on the couch and have you suck me like this, naked, while I’m still clothed.”

“I can do that,” Q says breathlessly as he pulls James to his feet and pushes him back onto the couch. Then he works James’ trousers down to his thighs, pushes his knees apart, kneels between them and slides his lips over James’ cock until his lips are locked around the base. 

James huffs and buries his hands in Q’s hair, suspecting that this is developing into a definite kink for him, and then he just leans back and enjoys the ride as Q’s expert mouth drives him crazy. There is something extra hot about watching Q’s skin shining in the firelight as he sucks James’ cock like it’s the only thing he has ever wanted, and in almost no time James is teetering on the edge of orgasm. “Ready for me?” he asks as he feels his balls pull up in anticipation. Q grips his hips tighter in reply and then James’ head falls back against the couch as he comes while running his fingers through Q’s hair.

Once he is finished swallowing Q pulls James’ trousers off the rest of the way then straddles his lap and takes his shirt off as well, and then lays his head in the crook of James’ neck and sighs contentedly. When James lifts his head and leans down to kiss him, something inside of Q breaks loose and he knows that he is done fighting it. Come hell or high water, and he suspects he is actually likely to encounter both in this situation, he is hopelessly in love with James Bond. Emphasis on the hopeless part. 

James is unaware of any such life-altering realizations on Q’s part, but he senses that Q needs a little extra care. And even though it’s early he knows tomorrow will be a long day full of work on their little mission, so he carefully picks Q up, just like he did earlier that morning, and carries him up to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will notice that somewhere between word 1 and word 9000 this chapter becomes extremely...blissful. I'm only explaining myself to avoid a slew of "That felt rather out of character for James" comments, but the events of 12-14-12 happened in the middle there, and I have a little boy myself, and I became incapable of making my world here anything other than ridiculously happy because the real one rather sucks. That said, I do think that everyone, including James Bond, has a soft side and I think within the context of this universe his actions are believable. I suppose if you don't...well, you can just go write your own story because this one is mine so you will listen to everything I have to say : ) I love you all!!

You ordered me  
Off my knees  
Into your arms.  
Wasn’t to bed   
That I knelt; only   
To see you once from below.

Tried to say something  
That filled my mouth  
And longed to rest  
In your ear.  
Don’t dare write   
It down for fear it’ll  
Become words, just  
Words.

From “Communion” by Viggo Mortensen

 

When James wakes up he is alone in bed and the space next to him has already had time to cool. He blinks slowly into consciousness and when he looks over at the clock he is surprised to find it’s only 7am. He pulls on some clothes and goes downstairs to find Q, mildly annoyed at himself for how much he missed waking with the other man in bed next to him. He finds Q sitting on the floor of the living room tinkering with the drone, already dressed with an empty mug next to him. 

He looks up as James comes into the room. “’Morning, I didn’t want to wake you since you were so sound asleep. I couldn’t sleep anymore; my brain is in mission-mode I’m afraid.”

“It’s fine,” James replies as he comes over and kneels behind him, wrapping his arms around Q’s chest and kissing him beneath his ear. “It just felt surprisingly odd to wake up without you.” 

Q turns his head to look at James with a sly smile. “Why 007, are you saying you missed me?”

“I missed parts of you,” James allows as he slides a hand down to brush lightly against the zipper of Q’s trousers.

Q swats his hand away. “You’re insatiable. Aren’t I supposed to be the young sex-crazed one here? I promise I’ll make the dry spell up to you this evening, but right now we really have a lot of work to do,” he says with a trace of regret in his voice.

“Okay, switching to agent mode,” James says as he pulls back and moves to sit next to Q. He closes his eyes for a moment and rolls his shoulders, and when he opens his eyes again his posture has shifted subtly and his tone is the deep focused one Q has become accustomed to hearing while James is in the field. “So, what do you need me to do?” 

Q watches James and it’s like watching an actor slip into character and he feels his own pulse speed up. “I need you to get out of here as soon as possible because agent mode is really fucking hot,” Q replies, licking his lips unconsciously.

“Is it? Hmm, I can definitely work with that. I’ll even put on a suit when we go deal with Brian tomorrow. Would you like that?” James runs a finger across Q’s lower lip. 

Q swallows visibly. “Only if I can suck you while you’re still wearing it after we get back.”

“I think that can be arranged,” James says with a dangerous glint in his eyes before he leans in and kisses Q like he owns him. “So now that we have that settled, what is my first assignment Quartermaster?”

Q takes a second to get himself back into the right head space before responding. “First I call Brian and get him to meet me at 2pm at the dock he purchased in Armadale so I can deliver his shipment of Acetic Anhydride. He thinks he’s meeting Sean and Alex at 5 at his facility in Caradal, so he’ll be caught off guard when he sees us at the dock and we’ll have a few extra seconds of his confusion to work with.” He picks up his mobile and attaches a voice modulator. “Want to listen in?” James nods so he makes the call on speaker phone.

On the eighth ring Brian answers in a voice scratchy with sleep. “This better be good, it’s fucking early.”

“Oh, were you sleeping? That’s a dangerous habit for someone trying to break into the big time drug market. I hope you at least kept one eye open.”

“Who is this? How did you get this number?”

“Maybe I simply plucked it out of your head like a god. All you need to know is that your order of Acetic Anhydride is in route. It will be at your location in Armadale tomorrow at 2pm.”

“Hold on a minute. I never agreed to any purchase, I just inquired about…wait, are you him? Is this zero zero Q?”

Q presses a fist to his forehead and tries not to groan aloud. “That’s double-oh Q. And let me tell you Mr. Connor, you’re lucky to be getting it at all after the way you so rudely neglected to introduce yourself. I could just as easily blacklist you and no one would dare deal with you for fear of having to deal with me.”

“I think you’re bluffing. There’s no way you have that much power.”

“Really? Let’s just see what your boss has to say about that.” Q pulls out a second mobile, types in a text and pushes send. 

“My boss doesn’t answer to you. Who do you think you are anyways? You can’t just tell me I’m buying from you and expect me to pay up. How do I even know you’re good for the stuff? From what I hear no one’s ever seen you. You could be trapped in a wheelchair somewhere in Texas for all I know, so if you think-“ The sound of another phone ringing cuts him off.

“Go ahead and answer that. I’ll wait.”

They can hear the muffled sounds of a brief conversation and then Brian comes back on. “So…2 pm tomorrow?”

“Excellent. Don’t be late.” Q hangs up before Brian has a chance to respond.

“They don’t make mobsters like they used to,” James comments, shaking his head.

“You see what I’m dealing with? Okay, moving on. Here’s an earpiece so we can stay in communication.” He hands it to James and puts in one of his own. “Working?”

“Check.”

“Good. I’m afraid you’re stuck with all the leg work on this one.” He hands James a mobile with the GPS function open. “I’ll direct you, but this is just in case. I need you to go to Brian’s place in Caradal and plant a camera in view of the small warehouse he just built. Then you need to go to his place a few kilometers away in Aird of Sleat and plant a camera and then get C4 in place under the vehicles there. It might take a while since we’re operating in daylight here but because we need it done by tomorrow there’s nothing for it. I’ll monitor you via satellite feed and let you know when it’s safe to move in.”

“I can do all that, no problem. Now what I’d really like to know is how you have such easy access to a satellite.”

“It belongs to an eccentric billionaire in Australia. He bought it a few years ago and then got bored of it quickly but he still keeps it operational just in case he should want to use it. It’s pretty much been my own personal toy for the last year. I can get the feed sent right to my computer here so no one else will have access to the footage.”

“That’s rather impressive.”

“Thank you,” Q replies. “Now, get some breakfast and get out of here. It’s about an hour’s ride to that part of the island and you’re going to have to go on foot for at least the last half mile or so to make sure no one hears you coming,” Q says as he gets up and begins loading the things James will need into a backpack. 

James gets up and goes into the kitchen to make toast. “And what will you be doing aside from keeping me entertained and telling me what the bad guys are up to?”

“Plenty. I need to get us a boat; I’ll bet Gavin has one he would rent us for the day. And I have to rig this drone to be able to carry and drop something so that I can use it to drop the missile homing device onto the roof of the warehouse. I know you could do it, but I want a trial run. Then I need to figure out how to attach a grenade to it so that when it releases it the pin is pulled. That way I can use it to take out Brian’s boat when we’re at the docks. A little extra drama never hurts when trying to instill fear into the hearts of your enemies I always say. Also, I can use the footage from the camera and upload it online as a warning to anyone who is considering fucking with me.” 

“You’re rather frightening sometimes,” James comments as if it’s the highest form of praise.

“You say the sweetest things,” Q replies, blowing him a kiss before going back to working on the drone. 

James comes back with his toast and sits next to Q again, reaching out a hand to absently run his fingers over the exposed skin at the nape of Q’s neck, periodically dipping a few fingers beneath the cloth. He doesn’t say anything, just watches Q assemble the extra equipment that will allow the plane to drop things.

“What are you doing Bond?” Q asks, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Eating breakfast. I thought that was my first order.”

“Well why are you eating it here where I’m trying to work?” He asks, struggling not to lean into James’ light touch. 

“I’m conditioning you,” James replies as if it’s a totally normal thing to say. 

“Of course you are. For what?”

“When we get back I imagine I’ll be finding plenty of reasons to go visit Q branch, and while I’m there it would be rude not to check in with the Quartermaster to see what he’s working on. I’ll probably have to get fairly close so I can see properly.” He slides over so he is hovering just behind Q, nearly but not touching him so that his breath ghosts over Q’s ear. He lets his fingers continue to play over Q’s skin for a few moments before moving his hand down to rest over the shirt a few inches lower. “Did you know that you have a few small freckles right here? No one would know that unless they’d seen you topless from behind and were paying very close attention. But I know now, so when I look at you in one of your ridiculously endearing cardigans I think about them, and it makes me want to trace them with my tongue.” He lowers his head and places a soft kiss right over the hidden marks. “So you may as well get used to working this way.”

“With an erection?” Q grits out, studiously keeping his eyes fixed on his work.

“Exactly.”

“You can’t just molest me in Q branch, Bond.”

“Why ever not?”

Q sighs. “Think for a moment about what it would look like.”

“I don’t give a damn what people think it looks like, Q.”

“I know, and in my personal life I don’t care what people think either. But when it comes to my professional life I can’t have our colleagues thinking that I am willing to accept sexual favors in exchange for preferential treatment. Or that I’m open to sexual advances from agents.” 

James backs off and sits back down next to Q. “That’s not- I’d never expect-“

“I know you wouldn’t mean it that way. And believe me, it’s going to make me crazy wanting so badly for you to touch me, and having to pretend that you’re not…special to me. But it’s not as if we belong to each other exclusively and this thing we are James, no one will understand. And I don’t want to have to try and explain to people why I only let you sexually harass me.” He looks at James with cautious eyes, clearly afraid James is going to get angry and go stomping off again. 

Part of James wants to do just that, but he forces himself to calm down and consider Q’s words before responding. “Right. Okay, I suppose I wasn’t considering things from your perspective. I don’t want anyone else sexually harassing you either. There’s plenty of killing in my life without having to add any new targets. So, no acting like I want to fuck you in the nearest supply closet.”

“I’m afraid it would be unwise,” Q says in a relieved tone.

“But what if we were?”

“If we were what?”

“Just for the sake of discussion, what if we were…exclusive. And it wasn’t a secret.” 

James picks at some invisible lint on his trousers as he asks, and it is such an uncharacteristically nervous tell that Q has to force his voice to remain neutral even though his blood is pounding in his ears and his mind is screaming ‘please, please!’ “Then things would be different. It’s against official policy, but in that instance I would be willing to tell MI6 to go fuck itself.” 

“Noted,” is all James says before getting up, grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

When he is gone Q lets himself fall back onto the carpet so that he can at least hyperventilate in a comfortable position, because holy shit did that just happen? That James is actually considering some sort of official relationship between them is more than he had dared hope for, though he would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he’d fantasized about it. But that’s all he ever thought it would be, and for it to suddenly be in the realm of possibility is...well, it’s a good thing James is gone because Q is pretty sure he’s grinning like a complete lunatic.

James makes it all the way to the garage before his own minor panic attack hits, which he thinks is fairly impressive all things considered. He lets himself lean against the door for a few minutes so that his breathing can even out again before he gets onto a moving vehicle. Which is crazy, because being shot at has rarely generated this type of a reaction but Q seems to have all manner of unforeseen effects on him. He can hardly believe he voiced that aloud, but now that he has the idea refuses to go away. He hasn’t had a real relationship in years and he hasn’t wanted one, but the idea of being allowed to touch Q whenever he wants to, of knowing that no one else can…it isn’t lacking in appeal. He shoves all such thoughts away in a few minutes though so that he can focus on the task at hand. Somehow knowing that Q is the only one watching him makes him want to be even better at his job than usual. 

Ten minutes later Q hears James’ voice in his ear. “I’m heading to the warehouse in Caradal first, I’ll let you know when I’m going to start walking in and you can direct me from there.”

“Sounds good. I’ll try to get this drone ready in time to fly you out some lunch,” Q says with a smile as he pulls up the satellite footage of the location so that he can keep an eye on it while he works. 

“Don’t spoil me too much Q, or I’ll start to realize how rough my missions usually are,” James replies but Q can tell he doesn’t mean it.

An hour later James informs Q that he is heading towards the warehouse on foot, so Q goes to sit at his computer so he can track his progress. “There are only two vehicles there right now, it’s probably too early for a lot of activity so that works in our favor. I’ve only seen one person leave the building to get something from one of the cars. This one should actually be quite simple, you just need to get the camera within about 100 meters and turn it on. The landscape is covered in boulders so I’m sure you can find somewhere inconspicuous to place it.”

“Sounds good. So Q, how much more fun is it to stalk me when I actually know you’re doing it?” James asks as he waves towards the sky. 

“You’re never going to let go of that are you?”

“Probably not. So, if I get stuck sitting around waiting to be able to plant the C4 at the next location you should definitely have phone sex with me. Is the resolution on your screen good enough that you could see me jerk myself off to the sound of your voice?” James asks as he makes his way across the mossy terrain.

“It is, yes, so thank you for that distracting visual. Now I lost my place in the programming instructions for this thing,” Q complains good-naturedly and James just laughs. “I think that would definitely qualify as spoiling me, but I’m willing to deal with the boring nature of future missions in order to experience that.” 

“Who says they need to be boring in the future? I’m sure your brilliant mind could come up with a way for some of my communication to be limited to your ears only while I’m out on assignment. It would make stake-outs far more bearable if I knew you were sitting there with all your little Q branch minions running around, never suspecting that you’re listening to me describe how when I get back I’m going to tie you down and lick your tight little hole until it’s so dripping with my saliva that I won’t even need lube when I fuck you,” he says in a voice full of dark promise.

“James?”

“Yes darling?” James lilts, knowing he’s gotten to Q.

“Shut up and walk. That sounds like fun, but I need the part of my brain that is still functioning in order to program this drone.”

“Spoil sport,” James retorts but he remains silent until he is within sight of the warehouse. Fortunately the ground is covered with hills and rocky outcrops so it isn’t difficult to approach even without trees for cover. 

“No movement from the building, so move in carefully. I’ll let you know when you’re close enough,” Q tells him. A few minutes pass but there is still no movement from within. “Okay, that’s good. Set the camera up on that boulder in front of you.” James complies and turns it on. “Let me just check that it’s working.” Q brings up the camera feed on a second monitor. “Okay it’s all set, you can head back now.” James does, but not before taking a few moments to moon the camera. “What are you twelve?” Q asks, but he’s pleased that James seems to be in such a good mood despite what was a very uneventful part of the mission.

“How’s the drone coming?” James asks as he walks back to his BSA.

“Almost finished. I’m just working on installing the extra equipment. I created a simple claw-like release, but it should work. The difficult part is getting it placed on the body of the plane in a place that won’t disrupt its balance and ability to fly, so I’m going to have to go outside and play with it a bit.”

“Why is it you get to play with the model plane and I get stuck setting things up to explode?”

“Because I’m the brains of this operation, Bond. Besides, you love things that explode.”

“You have a point there. Okay, you go play and I’ll check back in when I need you.” 

An hour and a half later, James is stuck hiding behind a small rock outcrop a few hundred meters from Brian’s operation in Aird of Sleat because the workers have decided it’s a good day for smoking lazily outside and he can’t approach the vehicles. “They don’t look like they’re going anywhere soon, do they?” he asks Q as he arranges himself more comfortably on the mossy ground. 

“I’m afraid not. At least they clearly aren’t on their guard, their guns are lying against the building well out of easy reach.”

“Small favors. So, finished tricking out your drone?”

“I am, and it works perfectly. It only has a range of about six and a half kilometers, but that’s still extremely impressive. It’s a Chinese prototype, not officially on the market yet. Fortunately, I know a guy. I’m going to have to drive in a bit closer to get it to drop the missile homing device, so I’ll do that after I go check on renting a boat from Gavin.”

“All of which you are stuck doing after I get out of here I’m assuming.”

“Well, I could still track you using a tablet but I’d prefer not to so yes, we’re at a bit of a standstill.”

“So about that phone sex…”

“It’s not phone sex, it’s more like…earpiece sex?”

“That doesn’t sound remotely as sexy.”

“Yeah, we’ll go with phone sex. I’m afraid I really can’t get close enough to see you well right now since I need to keep an eye on the activity around the building.”

“Next time then. So…what are you wearing?”

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” 

“Okay, let’s see you give it a try,” James says in a mildly irritated voice.

“Give me a moment, I’m setting up my mobile. Okay, answer that,” he instructs as James’ mobile vibrates. 

James pulls it out of his pocket and taps the screen to accept where it tells him that Q would like Face Time. He smiles when a live image of Q sitting in his computer chair pops up on the screen. “Oh this is much better than regular phone sex. Can you see me too?”

“No. Like I said, I don’t want to be quite that distracted. Doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy the view though,” he smirks. “Tell me what you’d like me to do James,” he intones as he runs a hand down to rest over his zipper. 

“Strip for me…slowly please. And tell me what you want me to do to you when I get home,” James replies as he begins to undo his own trousers. 

“Alright.” Q stands up and adjusts the mobile so James can still see him, then he runs a hand down the buttons of his cardigan and back up again before unbuttoning the top button. “When you get here I’m going to want you to be the one doing this. But first I want you to push me against the nearest wall and kiss me.” He flicks open a second button. “I love your mouth, James. I don’t know how I survived for so long without knowing what you taste like. I crave the slide of your tongue against mine.” He opens a third button. “I want to breathe the air from your lungs, feel your hands buried in my hair and the heat of your body against my own.” He opens the fourth and fifth buttons. “I want you to bite my lip until it bleeds and then I want to do the same to you so that I know the taste of our blood combined.” He opens the last button and lets the cardigan slide down his arms and onto the floor so that he is only wearing a tight black ribbed shirt. “I want you to grab my wrists and pin them to the wall as you kiss me so that I can feel your strength.” He moves his hands down to undo his belt and slide it out of the loops.

“No, the shirt first,” James says in a low voice, already stroking his hard length slowly. 

“Bossy. I like it,” Q smirks as he pulls the shirt up gradually so that it exposes his bare stomach and chest a few centimeters at a time. He swivels his hips slowly so that his muscles ripple as they are revealed and he winks when he hears James’ breathing speed up. When the shirt is off he moves his hands to begin lightly tweaking at his nipples, letting his head fall back and his mouth open slightly. 

“What else will you want me to do?”

Q’s eyes darken as he looks into the camera and unbuttons his trousers then pulls down the zipper at a leisurely pace. “I want you to take charge. I want you to pick me up and carry me to bed, then throw me down and strip me and feed me your cock while you’re still dressed because getting you naked too will take too much time.” He lets the trousers pool around his bare feet then steps out of them. 

James sucks in a breath at the sight of Q wearing nothing but tight black boxer briefs that clearly show the outline of his trapped cock. 

“Then when you’re close to finishing I want you to pull back and then you can get naked.” He palms his length slowly, rocking his hips forward. “Then you should kneel over me let me watch as you stroke yourself.” He hooks his thumbs into his briefs and slides them down just far enough that the head of his cock is sticking out, and then runs a finger across the slit and brings it to his mouth and sucks it off, closing his eyes and making a low sound of pleasure. 

“All the way off. Let me see you.” James has seen plenty of porn in his life, but there is something extra enticing about knowing he gets to watch now and actually have later. There is also the fact that Q is such a gorgeous creature. 

Q does a slow turn so that his back is to James and then he slides the briefs all the way down until he is touching his toes, providing a brief and tantalizing view of his exposed hole before he stands again and smacks his own ass hard enough to leave a mark before returning to face the camera again. He smiles as he hears James make an appreciative noise. “While you’re stroking yourself I’d like you to finger me,” Q continues as he reaches over to the desk and pours some lube into his hand from the bottle that was waiting there. “I want to feel you inside of me as I watch the pleasure play across your face.” He wraps his hand around his length and begins to run in up and down, flicking his thumb over the head. 

“You should sit back down and do that to yourself. Let me watch you open yourself up for me.” James stills his own hand for a few moments so that he can calm down because he isn’t nearly ready for this to end. Q obeys, leaning back in his chair and lifting both feet to rest them on the desk on either side of the camera so James has a view that could easily be described as obscene but he prefers to think of as insanely hot. 

Q adds lube to the fingers of his left hand and skims it down to circle his hole as his right hand continues to caress his sensitive cock. “I wish you were doing this to me instead. You have no idea how many times I pushed my fingers into my body while fantasizing that it was you doing it to me. That next you would slip your cock into me and fuck me so well I’d feel it for absolutely days.” 

Q slips one finger in as he speaks and makes a low keening sound that goes straight to James’ cock and he gives up instantly on trying to last. “God do I want that,” he growls as he resumes working his hand over his impossibly hard length. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you, for as long as I’ve wanted you, without having them. I want my cock inside of you and my tongue in your mouth and I want to fucking own you.”

“Yes, that, please,” Q whimpers as he presses two fingers inside of himself and bucks his hips, twisting his other hand as it moves rapidly up and down. 

“And then when we’ve recovered, I want you to do it to me,” James admits in a desperate tone just before all of the physical and mental stimulation become too much and he is covering the grass in white streaks. 

Q can hear the now familiar sound of James’ orgasm and it is almost enough to send him into his own, but not quite. 

“Add a third finger for me,” James pants, eyes glued to the small screen.

Q does and a few seconds later he is shuddering as his own release hits and then he is sagging bonelessly into the chair.

“I would clean that off for you if I could,” James comments. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of watching you, you’re amazing.” 

Q looks up and then snaps out of his sated state as he sits up quickly. “Put your dick away James, they’re finally going back inside. It must be lunch time or something.”

Years of training kick in and James is on his feet and back into mission mode within moments as he peeks around the rocks at the building. 

“Wait a moment…okay, they’re all inside, move in.” Q watches raptly as James sprints across the open space and quickly places the magnetic packages of C4 under the first two out of three vehicles. Just as he is about to head to the third Q snaps, “Take cover!” James immediately drops to the ground and rolls under the SUV next to him. “Shit, someone’s coming out to the truck you haven’t gotten to. Hold where you are.” Soon the vehicle starts up and drives away. “Damn it, we can’t just let that one go. I’m sorry James, I’ll track it but you’re going to have to follow it and place the C4 once it stops.”

“That’s the game Q, nothing ever goes entirely according to plan. So is it safe for me to come out now?”

“I don’t see any more movement, so I’d say so. Just run will you, all that open space makes me nervous.”

“Admit it, you just like the sound of me breathing hard in your ear,” James says as he rolls back out from under the vehicle and takes off at full speed for the cover of the nearest hill.

“You’re not wrong,” Q admits. “Okay, just get back to the bike and head north. I’ll let you know when he stops. I’m afraid I am going to have to go out now, I have to get the homing device set and get us a boat but I’m taking a tablet with me so I’ll let you know where this guy ends up.”

“It’s fine, I doubt he’s any real danger at this point. You just get what you need to done so we can both go home and get naked.”

“Glad to see you’re keeping your priorities straight,” Q tells him with a wry smile.

“Well considering that they may be the only straight thing I have left…”

“Seriously? You know what, I can’t even.” Q shakes his head as he gets dressed again.

“Quiet you, you know you love me,” James quips innocently. “I’ll let you get back to work, just contact me when I have a specific destination.”

“Will do,” Q manages before he drops back into his chair, feeling suddenly and illogically dejected because James doesn’t even realize just how right he is.

Three hours later James’ good mood has faded as the truck finally stops in Staffin, which is absolutely the arse-end of nowhere in the north from where James started at the southern end of the island. Q has managed to drop his homing device and get Gavin to agree to renting them out his old fishing boat for the day, and he is back home checking up on his internet contacts or taking down a terrorist regime in Yemen for all James knows. Mostly he is just irritated because he hasn’t eaten since the toast this morning and he wanted to be back with Q long before now. 

“Okay, you’re good to go. I promise I’ll have steaks, whiskey and a blow job waiting when you get back,” Q assures him. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” James tells him as he finally goes to rig the truck with C4 before heading back. When he is still a few kilometers away he notices the drone flying his way. “Playing with your new toy again?”

“Maybe. I’m sending you something as a test run, just pull over for a minute.”

Curious, James complies and watches as the nearly silent plane passes over his head and drops a small box that he catches easily. “Good aim,” he compliments as he opens the box. He smiles when he sees that it’s filled with blueberries. “What’s this for then?”

“Are you smiling right now?”

“Yes,” James admits as he bites into one and is reminded of the way Q’s mouth tasted of them.

“Well, there you go,” Q says and James can hear the happiness in his voice. A second later a realization hits him with such force that Q may as well have dropped him the grenade. He, James Bond, is a selfish bastard. That isn’t an epiphany in itself, but suddenly comprehending how he’s been treating Q… that comes as a bit of a rude shock, even if he gives himself the benefit of being in a rough mental state after the Skyfall mess. Q has been giving James everything, and all James has been doing is taking. Not that Q isn’t happy to do it; James can tell how much he enjoys giving him what Q thinks he needs. But he has a sudden suspicion that it’s because Q is convinced it’s the only way their relationship, whatever it is, will ever function. He thinks about the way Q described the Sanctuary he wants to offer James and feels vaguely disgusted with himself that he’s managed to live in a way that made Q think he’s only capable of using people for what they can offer him then moving on like some sort of human locust. 

“Earth to James…why are you just sitting there staring into space? You can come home to me now.”

“Sorry, just thinking. I’ll see you soon,” James says as starts the BSA up and heads towards Q, determined to fix his mistake. He lets his mind drift back over their week together and realizes that even when he has seemed to be doing things for Q, they were really more about his own desires at the time. He kisses Q because he wants to; even sucking him off was because James wanted it and often because Q started it. And the whole video sex thing today…that was entirely about James and that makes it feel cheap somehow, and he hates how that thought makes him feel. But suddenly James wants to give Q what Q wants because…Q is important to him. He cares about him deeply, and even if he isn’t quite ready to call it love it’s different than he’s felt about anyone, including Vesper. And he wants Q to know that. He wants Q to know that he's changed his mind; he doesn’t just want Sanctuary, he wants Q. Artemis. And tonight he’s going to show him. 

When James walks into the house Q is perched on the island, swinging his feet and messing with his tablet. He looks up and smiles, but James can tell something is slightly off with him. He walks over to Q, takes the tablet out of his hands and sets it behind him, then steps between his legs and tangles his hands into Q’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Q looks surprised at the question and James suspects he was expecting to be pushed up against a wall and kissed, not talked to. It makes James’ stomach feel like he swallowed clay, because a week ago that’s just what he would have done. 

“Nothing really, I’m just nervous. I’ve never really been out in the field before. And so many things need to go right tomorrow and I’m afraid I might have messed something up.”

“It’s okay to be nervous, but everything’s going to be fine. You’re brilliant and we’re as prepared as we can be. And I’ll be there, and I won’t let anything go wrong,” James tells him sincerely.

Q blinks and looks at him closely. “That was uncharacteristically understanding. Who are you and what have you done with my agent?”

“Your agent has been behaving like an ass, and he’s sorry.” James runs the fingers of one hand across Q’s cheekbones and then over his lips before leaning in to kiss him gently, as if Q is precious to him. 

Q opens his mouth to James, caught off guard by the way his breath catches and his chest tightens but there is something different about this kiss, and for all its softness it makes his blood burn. When James pulls back Q knows he is flushed and he hesitates to open his eyes, afraid he’s dreaming this unusually sensitive version of James.

“So, are you hungry? I know why I haven’t eaten all day, but you seem to be the type to just forget to eat when you’re busy even if food is around,” James observes. 

“What? No, I haven’t eaten. I made us steak though since I knew you’d be starving.”

“Of course you did,” James says in a way that makes it sound a bit like he’s chiding himself for something. “Thank you, it smells wonderful. Let’s eat then.” He offers Q a hand down from the island then gets them out plates, flatware and glasses for wine. 

Q just watches James and opens a bottle of wine, wondering exactly what is going on. All through dinner James makes light conversation but mostly he just watches Q back and Q wants to know exactly what his game is. Why isn’t he cramming the food down so he can get Q naked as soon as possible? Q has no idea what he wants, and that bothers him. When they are finished, James still doesn’t make a move so Q gets up and goes over to him, pushing the table back so he can straddle James’ lap. “So you didn’t pin me against a wall, but about that throwing me down on the bed and feeding me your cock…” Q leans in and nips at James’ lower lip. 

“Not tonight, Artemis,” James says as he stills the hand Q was moving down his chest.

Q has never heard him use that tone before and he has definitely never known James to turn down the offer of a blow job. His stomach drops. “Then what do you—“ He glances up and sees the way James is looking at him, like in this moment Q is his entire universe and all Q can think is how unfair it is for James to look at him like that when he is already so ridiculously in love with him.

“Your turn to cancel the panic attack,” James tells him as he lays a finger across Q’s lips. “Just…don’t interrupt me for a minute, okay?” Q nods cautiously. “I know that I’m a selfish person. And I know I’m an ass, and I use most people until I get what I want and then I discard them, and so that’s how you see me. And for some unfathomable reason you want me anyways. You don’t think I’ll ever be able to be what you want, to give you what you want, but here you are lining up to be the next person I use just so that you can have me. Offering me Sanctuary because you think I need it, even though it’s going to hurt you even more now to let me go, for there to be nothing binding us together when I leave you, than it would have a week ago. Because now you love me.”

Q’s eyes widen and his breath hitches, because he didn’t think James had figured it out and he doesn’t know what it means that he has. He blinks hard, trying and failing to contain one damning tear from escaping because surely now James is going to see him as the child he inferred he was at their first meeting. But James doesn’t make fun of him for it, he just leans forward enough to lick the salty flavor off of Q’s cheek and kisses his eyelid and now Q is extra confused about what is going on here.

“I wanted to tell you before, when you said you were eventually going to give up trying not to love me, that it would be okay with me if you did. But I’m a coward in all the ways that really matter. I’m not good with words like you are, Artemis, so I’m going to screw this up. But what I want you to know is that I don’t want what you offered me a week ago, not anymore. I don’t want you to be just someone I come to so I can fuck out my issues and I sure as hell don't want you to fuck anyone else. I can’t tell you that I love you, but I can tell you that it would kill me to lose you. And I’m going to stop letting this be all about what I want and need. So tonight, I want you to let me prove it.” Rather than give Q a chance to respond, he bends forward and kisses him soothingly for a few moments before moving on to place feather-light kisses across his cheek bones then down into the stubble on his jaw line before returning to cover his mouth again. “That’s it, just relax and let me take care of you for once,” he encourages as he feels some of the nervous tension leave Q’s body.

“You really want to keep me?” Q whispers against James’ lips, still trying to wrap his mind around what James is telling him because it’s not every day that the universe sees fit to give him a gift of this magnitude.

“Shut up and let me show you,” James replies as he picks Q up and carries him upstairs, reflecting that this is really getting to be a habit and he doesn’t mind one bit. When they get to their bedroom James doesn’t so much throw Q onto the bed as lay him on it carefully, covering him and kissing him like it could be their last time. He tries to put everything he feels but doesn’t have the words for into the way his tongue plays across Q’s as he gives him the breath from his own body. Something must be working because Q is already making gorgeous little sounds of longing, as if he’s wanted this for so long that even having it isn’t enough. 

Q drags his mouth away and murmurs, “James, this isn’t some sort of game is it? Because I can’t—“ 

“Shhh, no. No games. No scenes. No toys. Just me and you.” James lifts up just enough to be able to look into Q’s eyes as he speaks, and the desperate hope he sees there goes straight to his protective instincts by way of his heart. This time when he kisses Q it isn’t so much soft as replete with an echoing emotion as he registers how intensely he wants this too. He’s been on his own for so long, and life has been so meaningless but now suddenly it isn’t, and he wants to show Q how thankful he is for all he’s done for him when James has done so little to deserve it.

Q’s slight resistance vanishes and he pulls James in even closer, surprised he can even manage to do that much since his entire being is occupied with trying to process the knowledge that everything he has been hoping for is actually happening. That James wants him, and not just sometimes. That he doesn’t have to let him go. That he can keep him, and they can be like this always. That…somehow James has managed to get naked from the waist down and he is pulling away in order to take off his shirt, and at this point Q gives up on thinking.

James hopes Q doesn’t mind that he stripped himself, but he doesn’t feel like making Q do anything right now, if he is even capable of it given his current state. He moves his mouth down to suck on Q’s earlobe and whisper, “I want to feel your skin against mine, would you like that?”

“Please,” Q whispers, digging his fingers into James’ bare lower back. 

James smiles and licks his way down Q’s neck then scoots down his body so that he can push the hem of Q’s shirt up and kiss every centimeter of gradually exposed skin. “Your body is so perfect; I don’t think I’ve told you that enough. I love these lines,” he says, licking a strip over the muscle ridge that disappears down into Q’s trousers. “I love to watch the way your muscles ripple beneath your soft skin when I run my hands over them.” He slides both hands up Q’s stomach to skim over his still-covered chest, humming appreciatively as he watches it happen. Then he pushes the material up as far as it will go and leans in to slide his tongue over Q’s right nipple, thrilled when Q hisses and arches his back. “You’re so sensitive, so responsive…I haven’t been paying your body nearly enough attention, have I?” He goes back to sucking and nipping at the erect flesh until Q is making incoherent noises.

“You’re making me crazy here,” Q whines, trying to pull James by his hair over to the neglected nipple. 

“Good,” James replies but he relents and lets Q guide him so that he can torment the other piece of flesh as well. By the time he finally pulls Q’s shirt off James feels drunk on the sensation of worshiping Q’s body, on the taste of his sweat and the scent of his arousal. He stops long enough to pull Q up to straddle his lap so that he can lose himself further by wrapping his arms around Q and pressing their chests together as he kisses him thoroughly. 

Q whimpers and cants his hips up into James, seeking friction for his trapped and aching erection. “Please, please James I need… I need…” He can’t even think clearly enough to finish the thought, but thankfully James understands.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” James promises as he lowers Q back onto the bed and slowly removes the rest of his clothing. “Look at you,” James murmurs, coming to lie propped up on one elbow alongside Q’s gloriously naked body. “How did I get so lucky? I don’t know why I ever let you get dressed.” He moves a hand down between Q’s legs and caresses his testicles languidly.

“Oh god, just do something” Q pants, angling himself towards James.

“I am. I’m finally appreciating you,” James replies as he trails his fingers lightly over Q’s cock, smiling when it jerks up into his touch. “Like I said, I’ve been selfish. I haven’t taken the time to let you know how amazing it is that out of all the people on this planet, I’m the one who gets to have you like this.” He wraps his hand firmly around Q’s hot length and moves it up and down as far as the slide of skin will allow. “So thank you.” He changes his position on the bed so that he can lean down to take one testicle into his mouth at a time, humming and rolling them each his tongue as Q mewls and twists his hips. Then he moves up so he can take Q into his mouth slowly, sliding down all the way then back up to swirl his tongue around the head and suck lightly. “How do you want it, Artemis?”

“Like that, I don’t even care just…you’re really far away like that and I want you closer so I can kiss you at the same time...”

“I’m not going to fuck you, if that’s what you’re suggesting. Not that I don’t love the idea, but I want this to be about you and I don’t want for you to think I’m only doing this because I’m tired of waiting. You were right to make me. If I’d just fucked you a week ago it wouldn’t have meant much more than temporary pleasure, but now…just lying here touching you is better than that sex ever could’ve been.”

Q sits up enough to grab at James’ shoulders and pull him back up so he can kiss him again. “I thought you said you weren’t good with words,” he breathes into James’ mouth. “Okay, then I want you to use your hand so you’re still close. I know its sappy but right now I just—“ 

“It’s fine. I know how you feel,” James reassures him as he moves back to lean on the headboard cross legged, reaching over to grab the bottle of lube then maneuvering Q so he is sitting in his lap with his right side leaning against James’ chest. He wraps his left arm around Q and holds him close, so that Q only has to turn his head a bit for James to cover his mouth with his own again. For a minutes James just holds and pets Q as he kisses him before pouring some of the lube into his hand and then wrapping it back around Q’s cock. 

Q hums his contentment into James’ mouth and wraps his right arm around James’ lower back and his left hand around the back of James’ neck and just lets himself be cradled and taken care of. 

James keeps his movements over Q’s length as languorous and exploratory as their kisses, taking time to experiment with different motions and reveling in the sensation of Q’s warm skin beneath his palm. He loves the way every time he does something especially good he can feel it in the pulsing of Q’s cock and the way his tongue twitches when he makes a low noise of pleasure. James is in no hurry for this to end, so he makes no special effort to get Q off. There is something especially intimate about holding Q in his lap, naked and pliant and utterly, breathtakingly his, yet at the same time James knows that just because his own collar is invisible that doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.

When Q finally begins to make truly desperate noises into his mouth James glances over at the clock and is shocked to discover that at least half an hour has passed, so finally he relents and speeds up his hand, twisting his wrist at the top just the way Q likes it. When Q tenses up a short time later and bites James’ lip with a low cry of pleasure James thinks that he would have to be crazy to give this up. 

Q lies there slumped against James’ chest, not even kissing him really, just breathing into his mouth and he thinks for all that James says he doesn’t love him yet, he has never felt more loved. He finally opens his eyes cautiously to find James looking at him.

“Still here if you were worried,” James tells him with a fondly amused expression.

“Only mildly. This was just…well it came rather out of nowhere didn’t it? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Well if you consider that I hardly knew you a short time ago then yes, I suppose so. But if you also consider that you are just the right combination of brilliant and funny and dangerous and kinky and you send me blueberries just because you think they will make me smile…I never really had a chance of not falling hard and fast for you.”

It’s not quite a declaration of love, but Q will take it. “You’re really unexpectedly sweet for a trained killer. And you’re still hard; want me to do something about that?”

“Not right now, no. Right now I just want to stay like this. Possibly in front of a movie though,” he considers. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this all the time you know, just because I…I love you,” Q tells him, stomach fluttering because it’s the first time he’s voiced it aloud.

“I know. I still want your kinky sex and your toys and I definitely want to tie you up and fuck you over your motorcycle.” He smiles as Q’s eyes darken at that mental image. “None of that is ever going to change. And I’m still a selfish bastard and I’ll probably be an ass on a semi-regular basis. I just want you to know that underneath all of that, I still feel all of this.” 

“Good then, that’s good,” Q says as he gets out of James lap and slides off the bed, holding a hand out for James to join him. “So, naked movie time?”

“I think you’ll find that falls under the heading of things I’ll never say no to,” James replies as he takes Q’s hand and lets himself be led back downstairs.

“Is that the one with ‘shower sex’ and ‘dry martinis’ on it?” Q asks with a teasing smile.

“It’s a fairly long list,” James concedes, reaching out to pinch Q’s ass just because he can.

Q yelps and tries to run away but James pulls him back then picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, laughing as Q struggles and kicks playfully all the way over to the couch. Yes, James thinks, he can live with this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while my dear readers, and that it is really short for my usual chapter length. It's a crazy busy time of the year I'm afraid so if I waited until I was actually through with their day you would be waiting a lot longer- so I decided to at least give you something so you don't lose all faith in me! Merry Christmas! As my present, since you've enjoyed 69,000 of my words I'd like a few sentences from you : ) I'll even give you a question to answer: Now that my plot is coming to and end they will have a good number of days to do nothing major except have a lot of sex...what available surface would you like to see it on? Feel free to throw specifics at me. Love you as always!

This time when James wakes up he is definitely not alone in the bed. He’s not even alone in his section of the bed, because Q is straddling his hips and kissing his way up his neck and James thinks that if he could wake up like this every morning he would need far less coffee in his life. He buries his hands in Q’s hair and makes a low sound of appreciation as Q bites his earlobe then soothes the mark with his tongue.

“’Morning 007,” he purrs, shifting his hips so that James can feel his erection.

“Oh, is that who you want right now?” James asks, sliding his hands down to grasp Q’s hips firmly. 

“Yes please, I’m still anxious about today and I’d like you to show me why I shouldn’t be.”

“Because I’ll take care of you, even though I know you can take care of yourself.” James states, wanting to make sure he knows what Q needs from him. 

“Yes. I’d like to be reminded that I’m in bed with one of the most dangerous men in the world,” Q murmurs, still sucking at James’ ear.

“Be careful what you wish for,” James growls as he rolls them so Q is pinned beneath him, then wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a sitting position then shoves him back against the head board. He grabs Q’s hands and arranges them to grab onto the top of the board as far out as they will go. “Don’t move,” he orders, kissing Q hard then getting off the bed to go to the gun chest at the foot of the bed. He punches in a key code and opens it. “I’m guessing you didn’t actually manage to break into this considering that you’re still breathing,” he says as he dismantles the C4 inside then stands to show it to Q before setting it on the end of the bed. “This would’ve gone off if you’d somehow opened it without the code.”

“Maybe I figured out the code,” Q smirks, taking care to leave his arms as they are. “You’ll never know for sure.” 

“Have I told you lately that you’re an arrogant little shit?” James asks as he pulls out a Walther PPK and loads it, adding a silencer to the end.

“Not lately” Q replies breathlessly, his eyes fixed on the gun. 

“You’re an arrogant little shit,” James states as he raises the gun. “Like I said, don’t move.” He takes careful aim and shoots twice, punching a hole in the wood a few inches below Q’s left wrist before changing his aim to do the same thing below his right wrist. 

Q flinches with each shot but doesn't move. “You know that’s…the first time I’ve ever been shot at,” Q says in a voice that is far more turned on than it is frightened. 

“I wasn’t shooting at you; I was shooting at the headboard. If I was shooting at you I wouldn’t have missed.” He reaches down into the chest and pulls out a slender bowie knife and uses it to cut the rubber-coated wires off of the explosive device. When he looks up he is pleased to see that Q is flushed and the tip of his cock is shiny with the evidence of his arousal. He climbs up onto the bed, taking the knife and wires with him and shoves Q’s legs apart so that he can kneel between them. 

“Is it wrong that I find it exciting that you’re naked and coming at me with a knife?” Q asks.

“Not in my book,” James tells him as he threads the wire through one the newly created hole in the head board and twists it over Q’s wrist, trapping it there before moving over to do the same to the other wrist. Then he sits back on his heels and just takes in the sight for a few moments. “You’re breathtaking,” he declares as he places the tip of the knife into the hollow of Q’s throat then drags it down just hard enough to leave a light pink trail, twisting it so the flat of the blade makes contact with the tip of Q’s cock. Then he raises the blade to his mouth and licks off the drops of moisture, eyes dark with feral desire. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Q pants, canting his hips up helplessly towards James. 

“That’s because you know I’m not going to hurt you. But if I was…” James wraps his left hand around Q’s erection, squeezing but not making any other motion despite Q’s whimpering. He places the blade of the knife against Q’s throat, high enough up that his adam’s apple hits it when he swallows. “This would be the quickest way to kill you of course, but where’s the poetry in that?” He drags the blade down to rest over Q’s heart, pressing it in so it is just short of cutting into the visibly pulsing skin. “Or there’s always the heart. If I left the knife in you could survive a fair amount of time, possibly. Just long enough to contemplate your life. If I pulled it back out…seconds to a minute.” He moves the knife over a few inches. “If I drove the knife in here you would get to hear yourself drowning in your own blood.” He drags the knife down and continues, “now a stab wound to the kidney…you could last for a few hours, so that’s reserved for people who really deserve it.” He trails the blade lower, resting it on Q’s lower abdomen. “Then there is the possibility of evisceration…not even necessarily lethal, or at least not for up to a day, but among the most painful things one human being can inflict upon another. Just a reminder of exactly who it is you’ve fallen for.” He looks up into Q’s lust-filled eyes as he adds, “You may have the power to bring out my softer side, but never for one second forget that I’ve killed in all the ways I just explained. And if anyone so much as fucking touches you tomorrow, they won’t be experiencing anything approximating a pleasant death,” James vows before dropping the knife and leaning in to kiss Q possessively. 

Q whines into his mouth and tries to push his erection up into James’ fist. “God damn I don’t even have words,” he pants. 

“Mission accomplished then,” James tells him as he leans forward to undo the wires and maneuver Q into his lap facing the head board as he reaches over and grabs the gun. He pulls Q securely against his chest as he fires he gun two more times, making new holes closer together in the wood. Q sucks in a breath and wriggles his ass into James’ erection. “Lean forward and grab the head board above the bullet holes,” James commands and Q obeys immediately, allowing James to re-secure his hands in place. “Perfect,” James compliments then moves out from beneath Q. “Now lean forward and let me see that ass.” 

Q complies, backing up so he is kneeling as if he were on all fours as he grips the head board. “Are you trying to get me to fall in love with you all over again?” he asks in a desperate tone.

“I’m trying to make you stay that way,” James admits as he slaps Q hard on the ass and thrills at the knowledge that such seemingly opposite messages makes sense to Q. James is never, ever letting him go. “I’ll be right back,” he promises as he gets up and goes to the closet for a tie. He comes back and ties it around Q’s throat deftly and pulls it tight, leaving an extra long tail so that he can hold onto it with his left hand as he positions himself behind Q’s tempting ass. Then he picks up the knife and draws the back side of it slowly down the cleft of Q’s ass. 

“Yes, anything yes,” Q breathes, pushing back and tossing his head to tighten the tie a bit more.

James responds by pushing Q’s knees farther apart and his back down so that Q is tilted down towards the bed so James has easy access. “Perfect. Now let’s see if you can make a mess of the sheets without a hand on your cock.” Without waiting for him to reply James licks a broad stripe from beneath Q’s testicles and up across his clenching hole.

“Oh fuck me,” Q whines, pushing back towards James’ mouth.

“Soon. For now I’m just going to enjoy taking you apart like this.” Then James sets out to do just that, slicking Q up with his tongue until he can press it in easily, reveling in the incoherent keening noises Q makes. By the time he decides to slide a finger in his tongue and jaw are aching but he can’t bring himself to stop licking and sucking at Q’s opening in between fingering him, even when three of his fingers are pressing into Q with no resistance.

“James I’m so close, please just touch me,” Q begs, rocking back into James’ fingers with abandon.

Instead of wrapping his hand around his cock like Q wants, James drops the end of the tie and reaches out with his left hand to pick up the knife again. He flips it over so he can press the base of the handle into the skin beneath Q’s balls and massage the sensitive skin there and Q whimpers, thighs beginning to tremble. James smiles and turns the knife so that the flat side is pressing against the base of Q’s cock and he drags it up to the head, allowing the cool metal of the blunt top edge to scrape lightly along Q’s heated skin. 

Q makes a sobbing sound and his entire body tenses as he makes a mess of the sheets just like James wanted. He barely registers that James is untying his wrists as aftershocks of pleasure continue to ricochet off what feels like every one of his nerves. Then James is turning him around and kissing him fiercely as he grabs the tie again and keeps it pulled tight around his neck and Q feels deliciously owned and cared for despite the fact that his lover just got him off with a knife. After a few minutes James’ kisses turn more seductive than desperate. Q feels more coherent so he is more than willing to go where James’ hands are directing him, which is down on his hands and knees in front of James’ hard length as he kneels in front of him on the bed. 

James wraps one hand around the tie and the other into the soft curls on the back of Q’s head as he guides a very willing Q down onto his cock. “That’s it…you’re so fucking beautiful like this,” he says in a wrecked voice as he rocks his hips, pushing himself deeper into Q’s mouth. 

Q makes a low sound of appreciation at the compliment and focuses on the heady sensation of making James’ thighs shake and his fist tighten in his hair, the taste of him and the slide of his thick weight against his tongue. The tie around his neck feels like a symbol of ownership and Q revels in the knowledge that James is equally his now and every swirl of his tongue says, “I love you, I love you.” And when the Q swallows around James’ release a few minutes later he thinks James must have understood him, because he pulls Q down on top of him and kisses him deeply, licking into his mouth like he’s starved for it. 

When James’ breathing has calmed again he reluctantly rolls them over and pulls away, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at the gorgeous mess he’s made of Q. “So…did it work?” he asks, pushing Q’s hair away from his face. 

“If I say no will you do that again?” Q stretches languidly beneath him. 

“I didn’t go too far with the knife then?”

“I don’t think you can ever go too far with me, James. That’s why we’re going to be amazing. And why we’re apparently going to be purchasing a lot of furniture and patching a lot of walls,” he says with amusement as he smacks James lightly on the ass. “But now we really have to get up, we’ve got to get out of here by 10:45 to meet Molly for lunch and pick up the boat.”

“Okay. As long as you are aware that tomorrow we’re doing nothing but sitting around naked and having sex. The kind where it’s not just my fingers inside of you. So, shower?” James smirks as Q’s eyes go dark with desire before he gets off of him and heads into the bathroom.

They make it through the shower in record time, only losing a few minutes to kissing under the water. After they get out and dry off James reaches into the closet and pulls out his shaving kit. He holds it out to Q and asks, “Would you like to do the honors?”

“You trust me to shave you?”

“Well I did just have a knife to your throat so it only seems fair. Do you know how to use a straight razor?”

“I’ve never done it, but I’ve seen enough old movies that I think I can figure it out,” he teases as he takes the kit out of James’ hands.

“Are you calling me old fashioned, Mr. ‘cardigans are cool?’” James retorts as he goes grab the chair from the bedroom desk and bring it into the bathroom to sit on.

“Touche,” Q replies with a laugh. “My style is referred to as geek chic, just so you’re aware,” Q informs him as he runs hot water then mixes up the shaving cream.

“Hmm, well I’ll stick to suits. The classics never go out of style.”

“You should, you look hot in suits. I think I just look weird, but you can let me know when I put it on.” He stands between James’ legs, tilts his head back and wraps a hot wet towel around his face.

“A hot towel and everything? You really have seen a lot of old movies. And I’m sure you’ll look hot in a suit too. Maybe not as hot as me, but you can’t hope for miracles,” James says in a light voice.

“If you’re looking for an argument you’re not going to get one.” Q goes to get a dry towel, the bowl of shaving cream and the razor then kneels between James legs, spreading his knees to give himself more room. He leans forward and kisses James’ sternum just because it’s there. “Now tell me if I’m doing anything wrong,” he advises as he removes the towel. He uses the brush to apply the shaving cream in circular motions, resting his free hand on James’ bare thigh.

“You’ll be fine, I trust you,” James states in a way that makes it clear he means it about more than just the shaving.

Q smiles gratefully and scoots in closer then begins plying the razor in short smooth motions, holding the skin tight with his other hand. He is taken aback by how intimate it feels, an emotion that only increases when James raises his hands to rest them on his hips and begins to rub mindless circles into his skin with his thumbs. “This is surprisingly erotic,” he says as he runs the razor down James’ jaw. “I’m rather jealous Eve beat me to it.”

“Told you, did she?” James asks carefully, not wanting to move much.

“We talk. She has a bet running with Tanner that I’ll let you fuck me before our time here is up,” he offers as he draws the blade up James’ neck. 

“Smart woman,” James comments. “Do you think the pool extends to all of MI6?”

“I’d consider it extremely likely, given your history. The fact that you’re not planning on ditching the moment your feet hit English soil again…that’s going to surprise a few people.”

“That’s true, I could have some fun with that,” he says with a slightly evil glint in his eyes as Q starts on the other side of his face.

“Just try not to get me fired, will you?”

“Q, if there’s anyone they can’t afford to fire it’s you- it would be a security nightmare for one thing, and for another I’d quit- and it’s not going to take Mallory long to sort out what kind of hell he could have on his hands if we leave together…especially after tomorrow.”

“You’re not wrong. Okay, just try not to traumatize out co-workers too badly then,” he amends. “Now stop talking, I don’t want to cut you” he orders as he begins shaving James’ chin and upper lip. 

James slides one hand up to rest over Q’s heart as he finishes, noting the increased rhythm. He is pleased to know that Q seems to be as affected by this as he is. It does feel more intimate than sexual, but he doesn’t feel like that’s a bad thing. He wonders if everything is going to feel different now that he feels secure in the knowledge that Q is his. He rather hopes so, because he likes it. 

When Q is finished he wipes off the remaining bits of shaving cream then applies after shave before wrapping his hands around the back of James’ neck and pulling him forward for an intense kiss. “You should really be less attractive, I’m sure I’m losing a significant amount of storage space in my brain to obsessing over how I’d much rather be kissing every one of your beautiful imperfections than doing whatever it is I’m supposed to be doing at the time.” He leans in to kiss the lines at the corner of each of James’ eyes, the scar on his X, the scar from the most recent bullet wound on his shoulder.

“I don’t even know what to say to that, so…go get ready, I can’t wait to see you all dressed up.” He kisses Q one last time then stands up and pulls him to his feet, spinning him around and smacking him on the ass to get him moving.  
As it turns out, Q looks anything but weird when he comes back into James’ room, fiddling with his deep purple tie and wearing a tailored dove-gray three piece suit. James’ heart lurches and he thinks it’s probably a good thing Q doesn’t show up to work looking like this every day or James would have to work extra hard to keep the drooling admirers away. “Damn you do clean up well,” James whistles as he comes over to Q and helps him with his tie.

Q looks up at him and James can actually see the desire flare up in his eyes as he takes in James’ classic black suit and tie. “So do you.” He runs his hands down the lapels of James’ suit coat. “Oh I am going to have so much fun mussing this up tonight. You have no idea how many fantasies of mine involve reducing this perfect suit to a disheveled mess on the floor next to my bed.”

“I suppose that could be arranged,” James tells him with a seductive smile. “If you promise to suck me off first while you’re still wearing yours.” 

Q makes a desperate little sound and pulls James in by his lapels to kiss him hard. “Okay, we need to get out of here so that we can get back as soon as possible. I’ll go make some calls and tip off the police to show up at the other two sites. You go to the basement and gather whatever weapons and ammo you think we’ll need. I’ll meet you back down in the kitchen in a few.”

“Right. Agent mode, got it.” He straightens into his typical cocky, confident stance and winks before he heads for the door.

Twenty minutes later they are ready to head over to Molly’s to pick up the boat. James reaches for the door but Q lays a hand on his arm to stop him. “Wait, I have something for you.” He picks up James’ left hand and slides a silver ring onto his pointer finger. “Lethal jewelry, just like I promised” he says as he wiggles the fingers of his own left hand to display a matching ring.

James looks at his hand and even though he knows it’s just another weapon there was something intimate, almost like a promise, in the way Q put it on for him. He finds that the idea doesn’t actually bother him, which is something of a revelation. “Thank you, it’s perfect,” he says as he pulls Q’s hand up to his mouth and kisses the matching ring Q is wearing. 

Q’s stomach flutters at the sincere look in James’ eyes and he opens his mouth to say something but he doesn’t know what, so he shuts it again. James looks amused. 

“Come on then, let’s go fuck up some mobsters and blow some shit up,” James says as he opens the door and motions for Q to exit. 

Q does, the part of his brain that has been rendered useless by thoughts of James wondering what that little moment was all about.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost New Year to all of my lovely readers! First of all, blanket disclaimer: all situations involving guns, missiles, grenades etc. are about as believable as a James Bond movie... so probably not very, just suspend your disbelief people because I know nothing about this stuff! I would like to take a moment to thank all of you who have left me comments on this work, you make it all feel worth while and I appreciate you so much! For all you lurkers out there...if you have been waiting the 'right' moment to comment you're not going to get a better one. 70,000 words later you finally get to read what most stories hand you in 4,000 words or less. You're welcome : )

When they walk into the door of the Coruisk House Molly and Gavin are the only ones there since it technically isn’t opened yet. Molly whistles when she sees them. “Well don’t you lads just look handsome! Bit too handsome for an outing on our old fishing boat aren’t you?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. 

James and Q come over and join them at a table set with sandwiches and beer. “Molly, Gavin,” James greets them as he sits. “We are a bit overdressed for a day of fishing, but I’ll let Alex here explain. He’s the brains of the operation after all,” he says with a subtle wink as he nods to Q.

“Right. I just want both of you to know that you shouldn’t be afraid when you hear about a bit of…extra excitement down on the Point of Sleat today. I don’t know what sort of story you’ll hear on the news, but I imagine it will have something to do with a drug ring being shut down, and possibly some mention of the Irish mob.”

“And you know this how?” Gavin asks, sitting forward in his chair with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. He looks at James closely. “You have a military look about you, didn’t really recognize it before. Are you going to show that Irish bastard Connor what for?” 

James smiles secretively. “I’m afraid I can’t confirm that…I’m only an investment banker after all.” 

“Course you are,” Gavin confirms with a knowing grin. “Well if you’re going to have nothing to do with it, my fishing boat isn’t what you want. Too slow for good… sightseeing. I’ll just go run call Lewis’ wife and let her know I’ll be needing his other boat for the day. He’s got the only speed boat at the docks and his wife has yet to forgive him for buying it instead of re-doing their kitchen, so she’ll be more than happy to lend it out. She keeps hoping for some sort of act of god to destroy it so she can collect the insurance money.”

“Well, we’ll try to avoid acts of god. Acts of men however…” Q trails off. “Don’t worry though; I can pay for the boat if anything happens to it.”

“If something happens to it you’ll probably just earn yourself a kiss,” Molly tells him as Gavin gets up to go make the call. “If you can get Brian to stop harassing me I’ll be right thankful for it boys, but I don’t want you getting hurt. Promise me you’ll take care of yourselves, will you?”

“We will Molly, but you really don’t have anything to worry about. Sean here has an excellent track record when it comes to getting people like Brian out of the picture,” Q assures her. 

“Well alright, but I want you boys to call and let me know you’re okay after you’re done not causing news-worthy excitement. I’ve become rather fond of my new neighbors.” She pats them each on the cheek and then the conversation turns to lighter things as they finish their lunch.

When Gavin finally comes back they’re finished eating. He hands James a set of keys. “Can’t miss it. Like I said, only speed boat there. Cora says you’re more than welcome to run the thing aground on a reef and tear the bottom out,” he adds with a grin. 

“Well we’ll try to return it in one piece anyways. It means a lot to us, so just let Lewis know we’ll help him out with the kitchen situation when he comes in later all pissed that his boat is gone,” Q says as he gets up. “I’ll call you later Molly, I promise,” Q tells her as she comes up and gives him a hug. James gets one as well and a pat on the back from Gavin, and then they are off to the dock.

The speed boat is definitely easy to find. It’s a smallish model, a four and a half meter Sea Ray Sport and Q can see why Lewis’ wife is irritated because it’s really too small to fit more than four people and it’s not terribly practical for the rough waters surrounding the island. Still, it’s perfect for their purpose and Q is extremely grateful for the stroke of good luck. 

“So, how are we going to get all of our equipment loaded onto this thing anyways?” James asks as he starts the boat and begins to back it out. 

“Oh, we have a dock.”

“We have a cliff out our back door. Exactly how does that work?”

“You just haven’t been out behind the garage. There’s a stairway down to the dock at the base of the cliff. There’s a small curve to the cliff there so it makes a good wave break.”

“We have a dock but no boat?” James asks curiously as he begins to steer the boat out into open water. “And incidentally, exactly how much money did you spend on this whole house situation? I feel like every time I turn around there’s some new addition I didn’t know about.” 

“Well I was willing to guess on the motorcycles, but I wanted you to help me pick out a boat,” he says with a shrug as he takes the seat next to James. “And I spent exactly enough. If I feel like spoiling you that’s my affair,” he states with a tone that dares James to argue with him. 

“Hmm, as long as you don’t start expecting me to behave like some sort of kept boy I guess that’s okay,” James replies.

Q reaches over and pokes James in the side. “I didn’t mean it like that and you know it. I wasn’t trying to buy your love; I was trying to buy you some peace. It’s different.”

“Which is exactly why you have me heading out to help blow stuff up and shoot some mobsters,” James responds with a teasing grin. 

Q rolls his eyes and flops back against his chair in a dramatic pout. “I changed my mind, I hate you.”

“You don’t.” They are now in open water so James lets go of the wheel long enough to lean over and kiss Q placatingly. “And I think killing some mobsters is an excellent way to achieve inner peace. I’m pretty sure the Dalai Lama said something along those lines.”

“James?”

“Yes darling?”

“Shut up and drive.” Q shakes his head and pulls out his mobile to check on the status of his police tip.

They arrive at their dock in only twenty minutes and even though it’s a long staircase they manage to have everything they need loaded on to their boat by 1:00. Q has confirmed that the police are preparing to descend on the other two locations at 3:30pm. He wants to be sure there is enough time after the explosions for the surviving mobsters to get far away before the police arrive so none of the good guys get hurt. 

“You know, since we got a faster boat it seems that we now have at least half an hour to kill,” Q says innocently as he guides James down into one of the chairs and straddles his lap. “Do you have any thoughts on what we could do to keep from getting bored?” 

“Oh I could probably come up with a thing or two,” James replies as he tangles his hands into Q’s hair and pulls him down to bite his lower lip and suck on it lightly. 

Q whines and begins to swivel his hips like a lap dancer so James relents and lets Q’s tongue dip into his mouth and claim it for his own. Even though he knows he’s with James so he shouldn’t be nervous, he still can’t help feeling butterflies when he thinks about all the things that could go wrong with this crazy plan of his and he needs to get out some of his nervous tension. He gives James one last kiss then slides down to knees between his legs, desperate for the comforting sensation of sucking on James’ hard length. 

James hardly has time to recover from being kissed before Q has his cock out and is leaning forward to slide his lips around the head, making a pleased little noise as he swirls his tongue around it. “That’s so good, you’re so good Artemis, and so gorgeous like this.” He grabs a fistful of Q’s hair and lets the fingers of his other hand trail along the stubble on Q’s jaw. “I might just have to take you with me on all my missions from now on. I think an encouraging blow job is just the thing to ensure I do my best at all times.” 

Q hums his approval and takes James as far in as he can, loving the fact that between the rocking of the boat and James’ guiding hand James’ cock is being forced to the back of his throat in a gloriously unpredictable rhythm. He wonders how he ever survived so long without this and determines that he is keeping James forever even if it means following him into the dark if James does something stupid like get himself killed.

James isn’t sure what is going through Q’s head, but something definitely shifts so that Q is sucking at him even more desperately, gripping James’ hips like he wants to re-assure himself that James isn’t going anywhere. “Q it’s okay, we’re okay,” James says in a soothing voice as he pets Q’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere. Fuck me but you’re amazing at this, I’m close already.” 

Q just increases his suction and moves one hand up to fist James’ cock at the same time, wanting nothing more than to take everything James has to give and swallow it down like his own version of communion. A few minutes later he gets his wish, but he has barely had time to enjoy it before James is pulling him back up into his lap to kiss him deeply. Q whimpers and bucks his own trapped erection into James stomach.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” James promises against his lips as he undoes Q’s trousers and slips his hand inside to pull Q’s length out into the cool ocean air. “What do you want, my mouth or my hand?”

“Your hand, I don’t want to stop kissing you yet” he admits as he nips at James’ lower lip. “Dry like that is good, I want to be able to feel you for a while.”

“I can do that,” James agrees as he wraps one arm around Q’s lower back to anchor him in place before wrapping his other hand around his thick length. He keeps his grip loose so Q’s skin slides a bit as he moves his fist up and down, making firm circles with his thumb around the slit when he reaches the top. Q wraps his arms around James’ shoulders and his entire body shudders when James suddenly grips him hard and begins to move his hand faster as far as the slide of Q’s skin will allow, twisting his wrist maddeningly. 

“Like that, just like that,” Q pants, bucking his hips forward uncontrollably. 

“That’s it, relax and come for me you clever boy,” James purrs into Q’s ear and that’s all it takes. James carefully catches everything in his fist to avoid making a complete mess of his suit right now, though he is rather looking forward to the prospect of letting Q do it later on. 

Q does nothing but breathe against James’ mouth for a minute as he slowly comes back to reality. “Thank you James, that was perfect.” He gets off James’ lap and offers James a towel to clean his hand off. 

“Good. I’m kind of disappointed that we have to give this boat back; it would be so much fun to fuck you on it,” James says with a wink.

“Well maybe if we manage to keep it intact today Lewis would let us borrow it again because that does sound lovely,” Q replies as he puts himself back together.

“Here’s hoping. Okay, ready to go?”

“Ready.” 

An hour later they are just about to come around the outcrop of rocks to Brian’s newly acquired dock. It’s located a few kilometers down the shore from the town so Q is fairly certain they won’t endanger anyone they don’t want to. He has the satellite imagery of the location up on his tablet and is pleased to note that Brian and his four minions have been pacing impatiently for the last half hour since they are arriving just late enough for Brian to be getting nervous. The drone is in a holding pattern, circling above their boat until he has need of it. Ten minutes ago he sent a text to Mallory informing him that one of the navy’s submarines is currently on a ‘top secret mission’ that will involve launching a missile at a warehouse in Caradal, Scotland at precisely 2:40 pm. He assured M that the likelihood of the sub spotted is slim to nothing, and Q promised that he would replace the small striker missile. He has been ignoring calls from M ever since, but he has the communications to the sub locked down so there is no chance of diverting it regardless.

For his part, James has just been watching Q for signs of nerves and making sure all of the guns he is carrying are loaded and ready. “Okay, once we come around this cliff they can see us. Do you have everything set?”

“Yes, let’s do it,” Q says and allows himself to slip into his new persona. He straightens his posture and stands up, holding onto the top of the windshield as the u-shaped dock comes into view. Brian’s boat is parked at the end of one side so James pulls their boat in on the other side as far as possible from Brian’s. He thinks it will be far enough to at least sustain minimal damage when the grenade hits the other boat. He jumps out and ties the boat up as Brian and his men watch from shore. As they walk down the dock towards the men, he watches as Brian’s expression goes from confused to paranoid shock. 

The walkway is wide enough for James and Q to stop and stand side by side a few meters from the shore. Q smiles a dangerous, condescending sort of smile. “Why Mr. Connor, how lovely to see you again.”

Brian’s mouth works in confusion for a few seconds before he speaks. His hand is wavering next to him as if he is considering whether he should go for his gun and all of his men who are flanking him have their hands on their side arms. “But you’re…we have a meeting at five don’t we? You’re that investment banker and his sorry excuse for a bodyguard aren’t you?”

“Come now Brian, you’re stupid but even you can’t possibly quite as thick as all of that. I wanted to meet you in person before I made up my mind about you, and I’m afraid you have been judged and found lacking,” Q sneers. “Sean, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“You know, if you put pressure on that you might not even bleed out,” James comments, looking at the nearest of Brian’s minions.

“On what?” the man asks stupidly, taking what is probably supposed to be a menacing step forwards.

James sighs. “Nope, they don’t make ‘em like they used to.” He pulls out his gun and fires it four times in quick succession, and before any of the men have time to react they are in the dirt, yelling and swearing and gripping their thighs over the fresh bullet wounds. Q goes to retrieve their guns and toss them into the water before returning to James’ side.

Brian reaches for his gun but freezes when he sees that James is now aiming directly at his chest. “What the fuck? Are you seriously that internet guy?”

“Actually I am,” Q replies, stepping forward with his tablet in hand. “I’m afraid you’ve picked the wrong Island to launch a drug business on. You see, Skye is mine. Now, will you agree to leave peacefully?”

“Fuck you, you can’t make me go. What are you the two of you going to do about it? You can’t shoot all my men and if you kill me the mob will find you and make you pay!”

Q narrows his eyes. “Here’s what I’m going to do about it.” He comes closer to Brian, James at his side still holding the gun. He flips the tablet over and holds it up. “Look familiar? It should. That’s your warehouse in Caradal, and the other half of the screen is your place in Armadale. This is a live feed by the way, streaming right onto my website in fact as a warning to anyone else who gets any bright ideas about this island.” He checks his watch. “Perfect timing. Wait for it…” Suddenly there is a high pitched whining sound that turns into a roar and Brian looks up just as a small rocket trailing smoke shoots by overhead. Soon after Brian watches in open-mouthed shock as his warehouse goes up in a ball of flaming destruction. Q does his best to maintain a straight face even though inside he’s doing cartwheels of excitement.

“But that’s not…how did you…” Brian has gone pale with shock.

“And now for the next one.” Q pulls a remote detonator out of his pocket and keys in the code. Seconds later all of the vehicles parked in front of the building in Armadale explode dramatically, lifting off the ground before coming down in flames.

“You’re insane!” Brian declares, taking a few steps backwards. 

“Don’t go anywhere now, the best is yet to come,” Q tells him. He sets the tablet down and holds up the remote control for the drone plane. He guides the plane so that it comes down and makes a low pass, nearly taking off the top of Brian’s head.

Brian ducks and swears. “What the ever loving fuck is that?”

“It’s a plane, Brian. I have a flair for the dramatic. The footage will be an excellent addition to my website. We’re going to want to back away a bit for this so we’re sure we’re out of the blast radius. He looks down at the men on the ground who are still moaning and holding their legs. “You boys may want to scoot a bit farther up the beach as well.” 

Q starts heading down the beach and when he is a few meters away Brian finally turns to follow. James barely catches the hint of a smile and the gleam of triumph in his eyes before the distant sound of a boat motor registers. “Take cover now!” James yells just as another speed boat comes flying around foot of the cliff and everything suddenly feels like it’s going in slow motion. 

Brian reaches for his gun as James’ eyes leave him and fix on Q, who breaks into a run towards a nearby bolder. James forces his focus back to Brian long enough to shoot him in the arm, forcing him to drop his gun. Then the sound of gunfire cuts through the air again and Q cries out in pain then trips to the ground, holding his arm as a splash of red mars the grey suit. Enough of James’ training is automatic that he grabs Brian’s fallen gun before running to grab Q and drag him behind the large boulder just as he hears a few more bullets hit the far side of the rock. “Q, how badly are you hurt?” he asks, trying to grab Q’s arm to check.

“It’s not that bad I don’t think,” Q grits out. “I can move my arm okay. Apparently Brian has more brains than I gave him credit for, to think up a backup plan. Where is he now? Oh, never mind,” Q says quickly, grabbing James before he can look out from behind the rock. He picks up his drone controller and looks at the camera image, hissing as he moves his arm. 

James pulls a knife out of his pocket and cuts the punctured material open, pulling it aside so he can see Q’s wound. He is relieved to see that it only looks like a gouge across the surface, so he pulls his tie off quickly and fastens it tightly over the area as Q manipulates the drone. 

“He’s at the end of the dock and the boat is turning around to come get him. This wasn’t the plan but here we go, just stay down.” He aims the plane at the speed boat and releases the grenade a second before it hits the deck right in the middle of its two shocked-looking occupants. Then the screen goes black. 

Even from their shielded position they can feel the shock wave from the resulting explosion. James instinctively pushes Q against the rock and covers him with his body, even though any shrapnel would be coming from the other direction. “Jesus Christ Q, what did you have on that thing?” 

“It was rigged with C4 just in case, but I wasn’t planning on using it with the grenade at the same time. I think it’s safe to look now, there’s no way they survived that.”

James helps Q to his feet and they cautiously come out from behind the boulder to survey the damage. And it’s quite a lot of damage. The wreckage of what could potentially have once been a boat is floating over an area at least thirteen meters in diameter and the boat they borrowed from Lewis is covered in scrapes, but it was far enough away and partly shielded by Brian’s far more wrecked boat. Brian is lying on the dock a few meters from the end and he appears to be moving faintly. “If he’s alive he won’t be for long,” James growls as they make their way over to him. 

“He could be useful to the authorities James, especially when they get his confession about what he was trying here,” Q reasons.

“We’ll see,” James answers darkly. Brian is indeed alive since the explosion took place before the boat actually arrived at the dock, but he’s covered in bloody lacerations, dazed, and likely he’s mostly deaf. James hauls him into a sitting position and props him up against a nearby post. 

Brian coughs and blinks hard as if he’s having a difficult time seeing, and when he speaks his voice is cracked and rough. “Hurts…have to get me help…”

“I don’t have to do anything you piece of shit,” James counters, looking murderous. He looks at Q as if asking what his next move should be.

Q feels uncertain. He’s never been this close to what appears to be a slowly dying man before, and suddenly Brian doesn’t seem so dangerous. He knows it wouldn’t be wise to let him live now that he knows who Q is, but killing him in this helpless state…he feels vaguely sick about it even though he knows James would have no problem with it. “Just…I’m going to go get my tablet, maybe I can get him to input his bank information so I can get original property owners their money back more easily.” He gets up and makes his way slowly to the end of the dock where he left the tablet, strongly suspecting that Brian won’t still be breathing by the time he makes it back.

James watches Q walk away then turns to Brian. “You know I can’t let you live, not now.” He twists his ring and detaches the top half, allowing the hidden wire to unravel as he slips it onto his right hand.

“He would’ve let me live, wouldn’t he?” Brian asks quietly in a resigned voice as he closes his eyes.

“He’s a better man than either of us,” James responds as he wraps the wire around Brian’s neck, crosses it and pulls it tight.

When Q comes back James meets him half way. He doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head almost imperceptibly and gives Q a look that manages to be half defiant and half apologetic. Q simply nods and lets himself collapse into James’ arms, letting out a shaky breath. James holds him close and kisses his hair. “You were amazing,” James assures him. “But now we really have to get out of here before anyone comes to see what’s going on over here. Come on.” He guides Q by the shoulders over into a seat in their borrowed boat. “I’ll fix you up as soon as we’re out of sight,” he promises. He drives the boat slowly through the wreckage to avoid damaging the propeller on anything but once they are clear he pushes the boat up to full speed and gets them the hell out of there. 

 

After ten minutes James slows the boat to a stop. “Why are we stopping?” Q asks, voice tight with pain. 

“Because I need to do something about that before you go into shock on me,” James replies as he pulls out the first aid kit. “I’m actually amazed you’re as coherent as you are.” He comes to kneel next to Q and undoes the tie binding his arm halfway between his elbow and shoulder then cuts away more material with a scissors so he can see the wound better. 

“Shit, that really fucking hurts,” Q flinches and grits his teeth. “Remind me never to get shot again.”

“Here, this will help. Do you have a morphine allergy?” Q shakes his head so James injects him with a low dose, just enough to get rid of the pain but not so much Q passes out on him. “I could just use a topical anesthetic, but I want something that will calm you down as well.” 

A few seconds later Q lets out a breath and some of the tension leaves his body. “Thanks, that’s much better.”

“Good.” James grabs a bottle of purified water and pours it slowly over the cut on the back of Q’s upper arm. Q was insanely lucky that the bullet only left a gouge about a quarter-centimeter deep and maybe three centimeters across, and it seems to have stopped bleeding for the most part. The skin is too separated for stitches so James just packs the wound with clean gauze and tapes around Q’s arm securely. “There. It’s going to scar, but you’ll heal just fine.” As soon as he finishes he moves to kneel in front of Q and slides his hands up to hold Q’s face gently. “You scared the shit out of me,” he tells him fiercely before guiding Q forward into a kiss that communicates exactly how afraid he really was.

Q lets his hands trail down to scratch soothingly into the hair at nape of James’ neck, trying to soothe and reassure him as the kiss deepens and threatens to become something more. Finally he pulls back reluctantly. “It’s alright, I’m okay. I’ll be more okay once we’re home though and I can curl up naked with you…” 

“That sounds amazing. Okay, let’s get home.” He kisses Q once more time then starts the motor back up.

“I’ll just text Molly on the way to let her know we’re okay, but I won’t be able to hear her over the wind if I call.”

“Good idea. I wouldn’t want to face her wrath if we forgot,” James states as he pushes the throttle forward and takes them home. By the time they arrive Q is looking decidedly sleepy, so James helps him up the stairs and once they reach the top he just picks him up and carries him the rest of the way to the house. 

“You know, I’ve noticed that this whole carrying me around thing has become a bit of a habit with you,” Q points out hazily once they get in the door. “If you’re trying to impress me with a show of strength, you should know it’s working.” He tucks his head further into the crook of James’ neck and hums contentedly.

James smiles and decides he’ll just carry him the rest of the way up to their bed. He sets Q down carefully and then starts undoing his tie. 

“Sorry I’m so out of it, I was really looking forward to messing up your suit,” Q mumbles. 

“Don’t worry about it. I promise I’ll put it on again for you later and you can do all manner of depraved things to me in it,” James replies with a fond smile as he sets about gently undressing Q. Once he has him naked he pulls back the covers and tucks him in. “Okay, get up and use the bathroom if you need to but otherwise just stay here. I’ll be right back up, I’m going to make you some tea and then you can take a nap.” He kisses him on the forehead then goes downstairs to find the Earl Grey. When he comes back Q is already more than half asleep. “Here, sit up and take a few sips at least,” James encourages as he guides Q up to lean against him. 

“Thanks for being so nice to me. I must seem pretty ridiculous to you huh?” Q wraps his hands around the mug and takes a slow sip.

“Not at all. I’m impressed by how well you’re doing actually for your first time out in the field and your first time being shot. How are you feeling?”

“Not in any pain right now.”

“I mean mentally. That was a lot for your mind to process all at once, especially if you’re not used to death and destruction like I am.”

“Ah. Ask me tomorrow, I’m not sure how I feel about it yet.” Q sets the mug down on the bedside table. “For now, you should just get naked and kiss me to sleep.”

“I can definitely do that.” James guides Q back down under the covers then strips efficiently before climbing in and pulling Q securely into his arms. “Seriously Artemis, never again,” he says as he brushes a hand over the bandage and then the hair out of Q’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him as gently as a lullaby. 

Q sighs into the kiss and feels the remaining stress fade from his body as James’ tongue moves lightly against his own and his hands roam soothingly over his skin. He supposes that when the full impact of the day hits him he may have some sort of minor freak out, but for now he feels safe and warm and when he drifts off into sleep he has no dreams at all.

James doesn’t sleep; his psyche is still in full on panic mode over so nearly watching Q get killed. He determines that Q is never going into the field again, he is staying safe in Q branch so James doesn’t completely lose his mind worrying about him. He pulls Q tighter against his chest and Q shifts but doesn’t wake. He hopes that Q doesn’t develop some sort of post-traumatic stress over everything that happened because if he does James will never forgive himself. He can hardly believe he let Q talk him into this insane two-man mission in the first place, because even though Q did everything right, planned everything brilliantly, James should have known something would get fucked up because something always got fucked up. And he almost lost him, and he wasn’t lying when he told Q that he couldn’t deal with losing someone he loved again. James’ heart rate speeds up. Well. Shit, he loves Q doesn’t he? He lets out a shaky breath and rolls the thought around his head. Yes, he decides, he does. And the worst part is how insufferably smug Q is going to be once he figures it out.

When Q slowly comes back to reality a few hours later his head feels much clearer and while he can still feel the wound in his arm it’s only a dull ache. He smiles and kisses James’ chest where his head is currently pillowed. “’Morning gorgeous,” he murmurs as he pulls himself over so that he is lying on top of James, who is looking up at him with an expression Q hasn’t yet cataloged. 

“More like evening. Feeling okay?”

“Feeling like playing,” Q replies as he sucks a pink mark into the skin of James’ chest.”

James clamps down on a moan even as he shifts his hips up so that his erection slides against Q’s. “Does your arm hurt too much?”

“Nothing I can’t handle. I can think of something that would make me forget about it,” Q says as he lifts his head and fixes James with a come-hither look. James’ expression turns hesitant as he reaches up under the pillow and holds up lube and a condom, and Q guesses he must have fished them out of the drawer while he was sleeping. His heart begins pounding. “Fuck yes, it’s close enough to tomorrow. Yes, inside of me please, ” he pleads against James’ mouth, bucking his hips to push their lengths into more contact.

James growls and rolls them over, pinning Q firmly beneath him. “Don’t want you putting any pressure on that arm love,” he says as Q whines and writhes beautifully beneath him.

Q’s heart lurches at the term of endearment, but surely that’s all it was…then all coherent thoughts leave him as James kisses him like he wants to possess him utterly and slides one lubed finger over his desperate opening. “Please James, oh my god I don’t even care, just let me feel you. I’m ready, I’ve wanted you for so long.” Of course James doesn’t do as he asks, but Q is so lost in the feeling of kissing him, of rutting against him and trying to get that teasing finger to do something for fuck’s sake that the fact that he can only feel one of James’ hands doesn’t even register. 

After a few minutes James finally sits up, still straddling Q’s hips. He picks up the condom packet and tears it open, eyes locked on Q’s lust-glazed stare. Q watches as he slowly lowers it, and James is thrilled to see the dazed expression of disbelief on Q’s face when James rolls the condom smoothly over Q’s cock. 

“What are you…but I thought…”

“You thought I’d want to fuck you blind. And I do, and I will. But not right now. Right now I want you alive and beautiful and inside of me,” he says as he holds up the lube-slicked fingers of his right hand so Q won’t think he’s going to hurt him. 

Q’s eyes go wide as he realizes that James was fingering himself and he didn’t even notice. “James…” He can’t honestly think of anything else to say, so he slides his hands down to caress James’ hips and nods his agreement. 

James smiles and wraps one hand around the base of Q’s cock and lifts up onto his knees to line Q up carefully. Just as he begins to make himself relax and bear down he covers Q’s left hand with his own and rests his right hand over Q’s heart. “Just so you know, I’m always going to hold the fact that you made me fall in love with you against you,” he says as he takes a deep breath and sinks down steadily until Q is as far inside of him as physically possible. 

The moment he feels himself buried inside of James, Q’s entire universe spontaneously combusts. His brain is trying to process the dual sensations of being inside of James- inside of him, Jesus fuck- and the fact that James just told him he loves him. “Here, come here,” he pants, scrabbling at James’ shoulders to pull him down for a kiss. 

James complies, trying to relax around the all-encompassing feeling of Q’s cock inside of him and fuck it hurts, he definitely moved too quickly there, but at the same time it’s perfect, it’s everything. He follows Q’s urging and leans down to kiss him before daring to move and yes, this is just what he wanted but didn’t realize was missing. Q whimpers into his mouth and wraps his legs around James’ back and that’s all it takes for James to relax and begin enjoying himself. 

James tenses the muscles of his ass experimentally and Q whines, biting James’ tongue in his abandon. Then James slides his hands up to their customary position in Q’s hair and grips it hard as he begins to undulate his hips and Q’s synapses short circuit. Somewhere stars are being born and dying and galaxies are colliding but in this moment everything in Q’s world is reduced to this, just this. 

As he begins to move in earnest James makes a sound that he would probably consider embarrassing if he had the capacity to think much of anything. Fortunately Q doesn’t seem any more coherent so James continues to make senseless noises of pleasure as he lifts himself off of Q’s cock and back down again, grazing that place inside that makes fireworks go off behind his eyelids. He kisses Q urgently, possessively, and probably painfully but he isn’t hearing Q complain so he just continues, lost in a place of complete ecstasy and everything feels so good that he barely registers his approaching orgasm.

Q can feel James’ muscles begin to tense and distantly he recognizes that he’s close, and he is so entangled in James that he knows that the second James’ release hits his own will follow. He moves his hands down to grip James ass and pull him into himself even more forcefully, part of him still barely daring to believe that this is real. 

When James knows he isn’t going to be able to hold out any longer he doesn’t stop kissing Q, he just wraps his arms around his back and pulls him even closer and when he feels the overload of pleasure spiraling through his system he just lets Q breathe in his incoherent sounds of desire; and how is it possible that instead of feeling sated he just feels desperate for more? 

Q moves his hands up to pet James’ hair soothingly and hums his pleasure into James’ mouth as they breathe together and slowly, reluctantly come back down from their mutual high. Finally James pulls his mouth away and rests his head in the crook of Q’s neck. “James that was...”

“It was, wasn’t’ it?” James replies in a wrecked voice. “We are doing nothing but having sex until we leave, just so you’re aware.” 

“I am one hundred percent on board with that plan,” Q agrees as he runs his hands down James’ sweat-slicked back.

“I do, you know,” James offers carefully, kissing Q’s neck.

“I knew you’d come around,” Q tells him with a hint of coy amusement that he hopes covers for the surreptitious wiping away of a single tear. 

“Insufferably smug, just like I suspected,” James states, but he knows Q can hear the underlying contentment in his voice.

“Hmmm, yes. Maybe tomorrow you’ll have to fuck it out of me,” Q suggests, wincing visibly as he moves his injured arm.

“Oh, I can promise you that,” James whispers as he slides off of Q and arranges them so that he is spooning up behind him protectively. He reaches over to the bedside table and picks up the syringe of morphine that he brought up with them containing another smaller dose and slides it into Q’s arm gently. “Tomorrow though. For now love, go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again all of you faithful readers! For your patience, this chapter clocks in at just over 9,500 words and yes, I'm exhausted. You will notice I have deus ex machina'd my way out of one day of their stay...apologies, but my son and I will be moving in three weeks into our own place and my life has taken a turn for the insanely busy. So we're looking at about two chapters left in this main story arc, though I'm sure I will be tacking on stories about their life back in London later on. I just want to say how much I appreciate every one of your lovely comments. I feel like I'm getting to be friends with some of you and that makes me so happy because that's why I started writing this monster in the first place...to find a sense of community. And I have, so thank you. You make my life better just by existing. Enjoy!

When Q wakes up it’s still mostly dark, but he feels as awake as if he’s been sleeping for days. His back is warm where it is pressed against James’ chest and for a moment he does nothing but appreciate the fact that their breath has synchronized in their sleep. It isn’t until he goes to slide his hand up to cover James’ where it rests against his heart that the sudden burst of pain in his arm brings all of yesterday’s events flooding into his mind in a messy jumble of images and emotions. He helped kill people, James loves him, he got fucking shot, James killed Brian for him, M is probably ready to commit some murder of his own, James loves him, he had sex with James and James loves him. His brain seems determined to latch onto the latter facts as the ones least likely to cause a breakdown and at this point Q really doesn’t feel like forcing the issue. Right now all he wants is to build a giant blanket fort and stay inside it all day long while James fucks him repeatedly. Okay, so his mind may be in a bit of a weird place at the moment considering the whole blanket fort idea.

“You know, I thought I’d heard it all but I’ve got to admit no one has ever asked me to build them a blanket fort for the express purpose of having sex in it,” James admits in an amused tone as he stretches behind Q then kisses the back of his neck.

“Shit, did I say that out loud?” Q goes to roll over to face James but hisses in pain and moves onto his back instead once his wounded arm makes contact with the bed.

James props himself up onto his elbow and his expression turns concerned. “More like mumbled it, but unfortunately for you I’ve had a lot of experience learning to decipher half-coherent speech. I know the arm hurts, but aside from that how are you feeling?” 

“Still processing, but I think I’m going to be okay. Nothing a lot of pleasure can’t over-ride I’m sure, so you should help me out with that,” he says as he wraps his hand around the back of James’ neck and guides him down into a kiss. 

James allows it for a few blissful moments before pulling back. “I can promise you as much pleasure as you can handle- after you’ve let me change your bandage and feed you.” 

“Spoilsport,” Q pouts but his stomach chooses that exact moment to complain loudly about having missed dinner the day before. 

James quirks an eyebrow up at him. “Just let me make sure you’re not going to pass out on me from injury or hunger and then I’ll do anything you want. Besides, it will give that clever mind of yours enough time to decide exactly how you want to remember the first time I fucked you.” 

Q bites his lip and gives James a ‘fine you win’ look. “Right, because it’s not like I’ve already had months to think about that or anything. Well as long as you’re making me wait let’s take a quick shower first, then you can check out my battle scar. If you think you can resist fucking me in the shower that is, because we both know that’s somewhere at the top of your list.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll make sure you want another one before long,” James promises as he slides out of bed and holds out his hand for Q to join him. 

By the time they get out of the shower James is regretting the fact that he really does need to fix Q up and get some food into him because Q is an insufferable tease and spent the entire shower doing his best to make James want to take him right then and there. He decides that the few days they have left here are going to be nowhere near enough to get him to the point where he will be able to be in the same room with Q without wanting to strip him down and fuck him against the nearest wall. Last night was amazing, but he thinks that generally speaking he’s more of a top and somehow he doubts Q is going to mind.

“Lost in thought? And here I thought you hadn’t had time to tire of my many charms,” Q teases as he towels off his hair, beads of water still dripping off of his gloriously naked body and half-hard cock.

“I was thinking about your many charms, actually,” James replies as he prowls over to Q and licks a drop of water off of his collar bone. “How I’m afraid you’re one of those addictions that’s only going to get worse with time. Worse in a good way of course.” 

“You say the sweetest things,” Q replies as he dances away from James, smacking him on the ass as he sneaks past. “Okay Dr. Bond, get your supplies and I’ll go make us scrambled eggs and toast.” He disappears into the bedroom then pokes his head back in a few seconds later. He waves the lube and a strip of condoms at James and winks. “These are coming with me as an incentive for you to hurry your ass up.”

Even though James does hurry Q is already in the process of scrambling eggs and the bread is pushed down in the toaster when he comes into the kitchen. “You should cook naked more often, it’s a good look,” James comments as he sets his supplies down then leans against the island to watch Q appreciatively.

Q looks over his shoulder and shakes his ass teasingly. “Hmm, I’ll bet you say that to all the pretty boys.”

James is fairly certain he’s joking, but just in case Q has some lingering doubts he comes up and wraps his arms around Q’s chest and rests his head on his shoulder. “Well, just the maddening, brilliant, mildly frightening ones clever enough to sneak into my well-guarded heart and set about making room for themselves to stay.” He turns to kiss Q’s neck, pleased when he sucks in a breath and presses back against his chest. “You shouldn’t get used to hearing things like that I’m afraid. It’s not really very me, actually saying what I’m thinking about that kind of thing…I just want you to know that even when I’m not saying it, it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it.” 

“I…James, this is more than I ever thought I could have, knowing that my feelings for you aren’t just the painful, unrequited kind. If you keep coming home to me, I’ll know it’s because you still love me too. And if you never say it again that will be enough for me. Now let’s eat so we can get to part where you lick me until I’m wet and open then fuck me downstairs in front of the mirror wall.”

James sucks on his pointer finger and slides it down the cleft of Q’s ass, pressing lightly against the ring of muscle before pulling away and going to grab plates. “I love the way your mind works.”

They eat quickly, then James removes Q’s bandage and checks out the wound, which doesn’t show any signs of infection but James makes Q begin taking an antibiotic regimen just to be safe. Then he carefully re-bandages it, focused entirely on his task even though Q keeps trailing the fingers of his free hand over his own hardening length. “It looks okay. Now, I don’t want you moving that arm too quickly or putting too much pressure on it, so just let me know if you need me to do more to help hold you up because if I see that wound begin bleeding again we’re stopping so I can fix it. Understood?” 

“Yes doctor,” Q says as he rolls his eyes. 

“Excellent. Now about that mirror scenario.” He moves to stand in front of Q then scoops him up out of his chair so Q’s legs come to wrap around his waist as he holds him.

Q holds onto James shoulders and laughs as he leans down to grab the lube and condoms. “You know, walking isn’t actually going to put any pressure on my arm you overprotective brute.” 

“Maybe. But it’s not going to put any pressure on your cock either” James points out, shifting Q a bit so that their erections slide together as he carries him down the stairs.

“Fuck,” Q pants, “promise me that you will take me like this against a wall at some point today. Preferably before lunch.”

“Maybe before supper. Before lunch I want to fuck you over the kitchen table,” James replies as he straddles the bench and sits them down on it then immediately covers Q’s mouth with his own. Q whimpers and bucks his hips up, dragging his nails down James’ back. James moves down to begin kissing Q’s neck. “Look at us.” He nudges Q’s head to the side so he can see them in the mirror. “Is this what you wanted my little voyeur?” 

“Yes,” Q whispers, transfixed by the sight. 

“Flip around for me,” James urges, and when Q complies he maneuvers him off the end of the bench so that he is kneeling with his upper body lying across it and his face is turned towards the mirror. That way James has easy access to his asshole and Q doesn’t have to put any weight on his arm. James positions himself on all fours behind Q because the thinks it will present the best picture. “You look so good like this all spread open for me, don’t you think? Just look at how hard I am, how anxious to get inside of you.”

“Please James, let me watch you lick me open,” Q begs, squirming so his cock rubs against the soft leather of the bench cover. 

James smacks Q on the ass hard, making him jump. “You’re going to be a bossy bottom, aren’t you?”

Q opens his mouth to respond but what comes out first is a choked sort of whine when James leans forward and licks a wet strip from the base of his balls all the way up to the small of his back. “Yes. More, I want your tongue inside of me getting me ready for you.” He arches his back and lifts his ass higher for James.

“God, the picture you make,” James murmurs, taking a moment to glance over to the mirror so he can get a side view as well before moving in to begin lapping around Q’s twitching hole, teasing him before finally swirling his tongue around it then pushing inside. 

“Oh fuck, yes like that. Your tongue feels amazing but your cock is going to feel so much better. God James, I think you could slide into me easily already I’ve wanted you for so long, been ready for so fucking long.” He pushes back towards James’ mouth, swiveling his hips and trying to get James’ tongue to go where he wants it.

In reply James shifts so he can kneel behind Q and grab his hips, forcing Q against the bench so he can’t move before pulling back to blow lightly over his spit-slicked entrance. Q whimpers and tries to move but James is stronger so he can’t. James flicks his tongue lightly up and down between the cheeks of Q’s ass, nipping at the firm flesh on either side. 

“You’re an evil tease 007, now stop playing around and fuck me already!” Q pants, his voice low and desperate.

“I will when I’m good and ready,” James growls, smacking Q on the ass again before going back to licking Q open. He has no intention of using his fingers, wants to take Q with only this for preparation because he knows Q wants it to be just this side of too intense but he doesn’t actually want to hurt him. After a few torturous minutes he finally reaches over and grabs a condom packet, tears it open and rolls it onto his achingly hard length. He slicks a good amount of lube over it, then grabs Q around the waist and pulls him up so that they are both straddling the bench. James wraps his hands around Q’s hips. “Now love, I want you to watch yourself take my cock for the first time. You should probably get used to the sight.”

“Please yes,” Q breathes, leaning forward and wrapping his hands around the sides of the bench and lifting his ass up. James wraps one hand around the base of his cock lines it up, and Q can barely take his eyes off the expression of absolute need on James’ face as his eyes meet Q’s in the mirror to look down at where their bodies are about to join. He takes a calming breath and relaxes, then presses back slowly until the head James cock slips past his tight opening. “Oh fuck, oh bloody fucking hell that’s…” He lowers himself down as steadily as he can given the fact that his entire body is shaking with an overwhelming rush of adrenaline and emotions from the combination of both feeling and watching James finally slip inside of him. Finally his ass is resting firmly against James’ body and he takes a minute to adjust to the sensation. “My mouth too please,” he pleads incoherently as he arches his back and turns his head so James can lean forward and kiss him. He hopes James understands he just wants to feel as filled by James, as close to him as possible. He thinks James does, because he lets Q suck on his tongue and wraps his arms around Q’s chest, pulling him in closer.

James is so consumed by the feeling of Q’s body surrounding him, of the wanton noises Q is making as he sucks his own taste off of James’ tongue that he doesn’t even feel any urgency to move because that will mean this will be over sooner and that is the last thing he wants. So he just holds Q close and kisses him until he can feel Q relax around him. He feels Q smile against his mouth and then makes a truly embarrassing noise when Q flexes his ass rhythmically and James has the crazed thought that his cock feels like it’s being massaged by a python. “Fuck, you’d better watch it or your ass is going to be sore all the time because I’m going to want inside of you every possible second.”

“Sounds like paradise,” Q replies as he turns his face towards the mirror again and leans forward, wrapping his hands around the sides of the bench for leverage as he pushes himself up until James nearly slips out and then rocks back, letting his full weight fall into James’ lap so James is as deep inside of him as physically possible. “Christ but we look hot right now.” 

James can’t help but agree and even though it makes him feel dangerously close to coming already he can’t take his eyes off of their reflection. Q’s skin is already shining with a light sheen of sweat and the muscles of his thighs and calves ripple beneath his skin in a mesmerizing manner as he fucks himself back onto James with abandon. “That’s right, just let go for me,” James urges, hands gripping Q’s hips as he tries to maintain some semblance of control himself. “Tell me how it feels, I want to hear that dirty voice of yours” he grits out, digging his fingers in harder. 

“It feels like you’re trying to split me in fucking two, god you feel so big inside of me, so thick. Look at you James; you have the most gorgeous body. The first time I saw you without a shirt I got hard instantly. I wanted to lick every inch of your chest and feel it pressed against my back. I can’t believe this is real, that you’re finally inside of me. How is it that you’re fucking me and I still want you so bad I feel crazy with it?” He slams back into James and then stops, loving the way James growls and tries to buck his hips up into him. “Fuck tonight; you need to take me against the wall right fucking now.” He stands up quickly then spins around, grabbing James’ cock and guiding it back inside of him as he wraps his legs around James’ waist.

James feels like he’s going to black out from pleasure when Q sinks back down onto him and leans in to bite his neck hard enough to leave a mark. “You asked for it,” he warns as he picks Q up and takes the few steps over to the mirror, slamming him into it hard enough for Q’s breath to catch but he just looks at James like he’s the greatest thing ever and begins kissing him in a truly filthy manner as James begins to fuck him hard, as if it’s his goal to crack the glass. 

Q begins a litany of curses and endearments as he holds on tight with his arms and legs, and his abs are going to hurt tomorrow from the effort it takes to move his hips up and down in time with James’ thrusts and he is so going to have a mark on his back but none of that matters now. All that matters is that James is holding him and even though the sex is rough and untamed Q knows that every time his back hits the wall it’s James’ way of showing just how much Q means to him. 

“I’m so close, are you ready to come for me?” James asks against Q’s mouth as he bites his lower lip hard.

“Yes, god yes, do it,” Q replies as he stops trying to hold himself back and allows his body to fall into the spiraling pleasure that has been building for the last ten minutes at least. He barely has the mental capacity left to focus on the feeling of James following him over the edge, and the next thing he knows he’s sprawled out over James’ chest as they’re lying on the floor. He doesn’t have the energy to move yet so he just rests his head on James’ chest and enjoys the feeling of being petted and cared for. “You’ll be pleased to know you’ve just replaced the previous high score and are now the best sex of my life,” Q informs James lazily as he traces patterns in his chest hair. 

“Same to you,” James replies as he lets his fingers trail mindlessly over Q’s damp skin. “Pretty impressive for only about 9am I’d say…maybe we should’ve set the bar lower, we have a lot of day left” he adds teasingly.

“Hmmm. Well we should probably make sure to end the day with shower sex then, just to make sure it’s at least as good for you.”

“If you think we’re making it that far without a shower you’re a crazy person,” James comments as he slides a finger between their stomachs into the mess Q already made of them then pulls it out and trails it along Q’s lips.

Q sucks the finger in without thinking twice. “Fair point. I’m sure we’ll come up with something.” He pushes himself up reluctantly and reaches out to grab a nearby hand towel then cleans himself and James off with it. “So…last one back to the bed has to tell Molly exactly what happened to the boat when we return it,” Q says with a playful slap to the side of James ass before he is up and running for the stairs, laughing as he doubles back to grab the condoms and lube. “Come on old man, catch me if you can!” he calls teasingly.

James is still trying to recover from his truly spectacular orgasm, but his training has prepared him to snap back into action faster than Q can so within seconds he has managed to get to his feet and he catches up with Q when he is only halfway up the stairs. He grabs him around the waist and tries to drag him down so he can get a better grip on him, but he’d forgotten how talented Q is himself and somehow Q manages to twist out of his hold and knock James aside into the railing. 

Q scrambles up a few more stairs before looking back at James and laughing as he wiggles his ass then disappears over the top. He knows James is as fast as he is, so he throws the stools from the island down onto the floor behind him in an attempt to slow James’ pursuit. 

“You’d better run you little shit!” James calls after him as he jumps over the stools effortlessly.

Q screams in mock terror and darts around the corner to the stairs leading up to their room, but he only makes it up the first five before James grabs his ankle and he trips, catching himself on the railing with his good arm so he doesn’t give himself a rug burn on the carpeted stairs. “Get off me! Help!” Q giggles as he kicks his feet, trying to shake James loose. 

“That’s it! Desperate times and all that,” James says before gripping Q’s ankle firmly and tickling the bottom of his foot with his free hand. 

Q dissolves into a laughing mess and James is able to grab him and drag him up the remaining stairs and over to the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist and tickling him with the other hand as he tosses him down onto the bed and climbs on top of him, fingers dancing over Q’s ribs. “I can’t breathe, oh my god,” Q pants, tears of mirth running down his face as he flails and tries to retaliate but he’s too weak from laughing for it to be terribly effective. Instead he lifts his head up and bites James on the forearm.

“Did you seriously just bite me?” James asks incredulously, eyeing the pink marks that clearly show where Q’s teeth just were. 

“Desperate times,” Q laughs, holding up his hands in an ‘I surrender’ pose.

James shakes his head and dips his head down to bite Q hard on the shoulder.

“Oh that’s how it’s going to be is it?” Q asks, and before James has time to do anything to stop it Q has done some sort of crazy wrestling move and flipped them over so James is pinned beneath him. He forces James wrists into a nearly-painful angle and then bites him on the chest just above his right nipple. 

James hisses and glances down to see that Q has very nearly drawn blood. “Don’t start something you can’t finish Artemis,” James warns as he narrows his eyes and waits for the split-second of inattention that always follows his use of Q’s real name. Predictably he feels Q’s grip lessen a fraction and then it is on. From that point things degenerate into a mess of wrestling, laughing, tickling and biting and James wonders if he has somehow regressed to the mental equivalent of a teenager but he can’t be arsed to care because in this moment Q’s eyes are bright and carefree and James would do anything to keep him this happy. 

Finally the playfulness morphs into James lying on top of Q as they kiss languidly, moving against each other in a slow slide of skin and warmth and maybe he is a teenager again because James is already as hard as Q, though he doesn’t feel any urgency to do anything about it.

Q hums his contentment into James’ mouth then rolls them so he is lying on his uninjured side and they are facing each other. He pulls back and props himself up on his elbow, looking down at James with an expression he expects is ridiculously besotted but it’s really too late to pretend he feels any differently. “You know, I didn’t count on you having a silly side. I like it.”

“What, did you think I was going to be all grim and serious all the time?”

“I don’t know, I guess I didn’t give it much thought. I was too busy thinking about how good you’d be in bed,” Q replies with a smirk as he reaches down and trails his fingers up James’ erection then licks his hand and wraps it around the firm length. 

“Well at least you got that part right,” James states with a wink as he wraps a hand around Q’s erection as at the same time.

“So, about the condom thing…” Q says, watching his hand move over James. 

“I am absolutely not fucking you without one if that’s where you’re going with this,” James warns, stilling his hand momentarily. 

“Oh, no I know that, not with your job as it is. I mean, I’ve seen your workup so I know you’re theoretically clean now and so am I, but it can take up to a month for something like HIV to show up on a test. I know you use them in the field but you’re right, it’s better to be safe. I just thought it was something we should talk about so we know we’re on the same page.”

“Okay. Anything else? I feel like any potentially awkward conversations will go much better while our hands are on each other’s cocks,” James comments in a tone that is just this side of sarcastic.

“Let’s see.” Q shifts his hand down to begin fondling James’ testicles absently as he thinks. “Well I know you’ve come back with one or two easily treatable STI’s, and let’s be honest, I’m not about to stop kissing you or swallowing so I’d just like you to know that you shouldn’t feel like I’m going to get mad if you do give me something. I’m making an informed decision to be with you, and that includes accepting everything that comes along with it.”

“Let me get this straight. You’re not going to be upset if I give you syphilis.”

“Well I’ll be irritated I’m sure, but I won’t be mad at you. It’s not as if you’d do it on purpose and it’s a legitimate occupational hazard.”

“You know, I don’t go around fucking people on every mission MI6 sends me on. When I was single I’d pick women up while I was out on assignment sure, but I won’t be doing that now. And I’ll only resort to sex if it’s the only way to get the information I need out of a target, I promise.” He sits up enough to lean forward and give Q a reassuring kiss. 

“Don’t worry about it James, I know. You’re the most loyal person I’ve ever met. It’s not like you’ll be sneaking around on me, chances are excellent that I’ll be in contact with you while you’re having the interrogatory sex. Maybe I’ll even give you pointers.” He quirks his mouth up into a devilish smile.

“I think it just hit me that I’m the luckiest bastard alive,” James says as he shakes his head in mild disbelief. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind you of that constantly,” Q assures him. “You know what would help? Dropping into Q branch while you’re wearing one of your famous suits and sucking me off in my private office. The one with the windows treated so you can see everyone outside but no one can see in.”

“You have a private office in Q branch?”

Technically I don’t even have a Q branch since everything is still rather under construction at headquarters. But don’t worry, if Mallory doesn’t offer me one I’ll just go in and add the office into the plans after Mallory approves them for the contractors. Fortunately, no one uses strictly paper plans anymore.” He grins in mock innocence. 

“Hey, would you do me a favor and throw in a few strategically placed broom closets with coded entry pads while you’re about that? I would hate to have to mess up your office too often.” James tightens his grip on Q’s cock and gives him one of his more effective seductive looks. 

“Never think I only love you for your body James because I adore the way your mind works,” Q tells him before kissing him with renewed enthusiasm. “I also love you fucking me but I really want to suck you off now. I promise I’ll let you fuck me in the shower before we go return the boat and get our bikes back.” 

“I’ll do you too if you’re okay being on the bottom again. I don’t want you to hurt your arm holding yourself up.”

“More than okay,” Q replies as he rolls over onto his back. “As long as you let me keep going once you finish so I can see if I can get you off twice in a row.” 

“I don’t know if that’s going to happen right now Q, but if anyone can do it you can,” James tells him as he positions himself over Q then swivels his hips teasingly. 

“Oh now it’s on. Afterwards I’ll give you a break for at least three episodes of Dr. Who. I wouldn’t expect someone of your advanced years to be able to keep up with me.” He reaches up and wraps a hand around James’ length and guides it down into his mouth.

James can feel Q’s smirk as his lips surround the head of his cock. “You and your ass are going to regret that comment,” he promises before losing himself in the feedback loop of pleasure. 

An hour later James isn’t entirely certain how he even made it down to the couch where they are currently curled up, still naked as the tenth Doctor and Rose are running away from some new monster on the screen. By the time Q managed to draw a second orgasm from him with three fingers twisting inside James was more out of it then he can recall being during a sexual encounter. He’s fairly certain anyone could have snuck up and killed him and he wouldn’t’ even have noticed, which is vaguely disconcerting but he’s too blissed out to properly care so he just pulls Q tighter against his chest and enjoys the unfamiliar feeling of everything being right with the world. 

Somewhere in the middle of their second episode the peaceful atmosphere is torn by a high pitched alarm going off at Q’s work station. Q sits up quickly as James tenses behind him, instantly on alert for danger. “Shit! That’s the perimeter alarm, an unrecognized vehicle just turned down our road.” Q runs over to a computer and pushes a few buttons then runs smack into James when he turns around. “Upstairs now! Clothes! Shit, it’s Molly’s car. I forgot to add it to the system after I authorized it for her to drop us off before. She’s probably coming to check if we’re still alive since we never actually called.”

James doesn’t need to be told twice. “You know, I’m suddenly thankful for your insane levels of protection. Can’t you just picture her barging in, security code be damned, and dragging us stark naked by our ears into the kitchen for a good telling off?”

“Oh my god she would!” Q laughs as they stumble into the bedroom and throw on the first clothes they can find. 

They barely make it back down to the kitchen before Molly starts banging on the door. “Open this door boys or I’m breaking it down myself!” 

Q looks at James and tries not to break out into a fit of laughter as he pulls the door open. “Molly! What a pleasant surprise. Do come in.” He steps back to allow her to enter. 

She stalks into the kitchen and takes off her coat, handing it to James as if he’s a footman. “Well, aren’t you going to offer me any tea?” she asks, looking at him like he’s a child with no manners.

James’ mouth works for a few seconds and Q has time to snicker before he gets his wits together to reply. “Would you like some tea, Molly?”

“No I would not! Do you think I came over for a pleasant chat over tea? You promised you would call.” She whirls back to Q and pokes him in the chest. “One of those text thingies is not a call! I’ve tried calling all morning and you didn’t answer. I thought you might be dead after all!”

“I’m sorry! I left my phone in my suit pocket; I wasn’t ignoring you on purpose I swear.” Q looks enough like a kicked puppy that Molly’s anger dissipates. 

“Well. Don’t do it again.” She walks into the kitchen like she owns it and sits down on a bar stool at the island. “So have you turned on the news then or have you just been watching movies like nothing happened?” She glances into the living room where the show is paused with the image of a cyber-man. 

“Option B,” Q replies as he goes to lean on the other side of the island facing her. James busies himself making coffee then pulling out ingredients for lunch, leaving Q to face the inquisition. Q shoots him a look that says ‘I know what you’re doing and you will pay later.’ “So, what are they saying?”

“A whole lot of nothing mostly, but it’s gotten all the way to the worldwide news networks. Mostly they just keep showing footage of the wreckage of a warehouse in Caradal and some of debris from a boat exploding near Aird of Sleat along with a whole lot of blood on a dock that apparently belonged to a kingpin of the Irish Mob. The police showed up after all the action went down, just in time to claim most of the credit and collect the evidence.” She fixes Q with a concerned look. “I thought you meant you were just going to go scare some sense into Mr. Connnor, not kill him and blow up half the island!”

“Things may have gotten a bit out of hand I guess…but we’re fine and no one is ever going to bother you or this island again, I can guarantee that. I predict things will go back to being peaceful and stay that way now.”

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Molly accuses, grabbing a nearby towel and smacking Q’s arm with it. Q winces and flinches away, and Molly’s eyes go wide. In a second she is up and around the table, pushing the sleeve of his jumper up to expose the bandage. She turns to James accusingly. “You! You were supposed to keep him safe! What happened to him?”

Q instantly jumps to James’ defense. “I’m going to be fine Molly, I just might have gotten a little bit…shot.” 

“Oh you poor dear! Bring me your med kit, I want to make sure you didn’t bollocks this up” she tells James, who looks like he’s been punched in the gut. “Hmmm, well at least you have the decency to look guilty. I’m not going to lie and tell you it’s okay, because it’s not.” 

She steps away from Q and lays a hand on James’ chest, looking up at him seriously and James is suddenly reminded of M and has to blink back the unexpected stinging in his eyes. 

“I can tell you’re new to this, so I’m going to give you some advice. When you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you learn how to show them they already are everything you need so they don’t go doing crazy things to try to be what you need.” She pats him on the cheek fondly. “When Gavin and I started dating I had to call out a rescue team to get him down from the steepest rock face in the Cuillin because he was convinced I needed to know he was as strong as he thought I was. Ejit. Now, get me that med kit.”

Molly changes Q’s bandage, clucking her tongue disapprovingly as she sees the wound. “Well at least you know your way around an injury” she tells James, who looks up in surprise from where he is cutting vegetables for a stir fry. “Come now, I’m finished being hard on you. That’s another good lesson. Once you know your point has been received, move on. It doesn’t pay to linger on past mistakes.” 

“Thank you Molly, my mom will be happy to know there’s someone here who will take such good care of me,” Q tells her sincerely. 

“Oh your poor mother! She must be worried sick about you.” Q looks shifty. “You have told her haven’t you?” 

“She thinks I really am an IT manager,” Q mumbles. 

“Alex Quinn, or whatever your name really is, you call your mother and tell her you got hit with a rogue copy machine for all I care but she deserves to know when her son gets hurt. Otherwise she’ll see the scar someday and be upset that you never told her.” She finishes taping the bandages on and then looks at them both in dismay. “How you two have managed to get this far in life without me is a complete mystery. Now let me help with that Sean dear, you’re absolutely destroying that broccoli.”

Now that she’s through berating them, lunch with Molly turns out to be an amusing affair as she tells them stories about growing up on the island and the trouble she used to get into. Once they are through she insists on driving them back to pick up their bikes, telling them she’ll send Lewis and Gavin out later to pick up the boat. Q agrees as long as Molly will give Lewis’ wife Cora what he calls a thank you note, which is actually a quickly scrawled “Thanks and sorry for the mess” on an envelope containing 2,000 Pounds since Q isn’t entirely certain their insurance will cover the suspicious cosmetic damage. 

“Now you boys go home and rest. No more adventures okay?” Molly says as she hugs them both goodbye. They both promise to have no more adventures for this trip, and then make their way back home. 

Q pulls into the garage in front of James and he’s not really paying attention to what James is doing as he gets off and stretches, so he actually jumps when he feels a pair of cold hands slip under the hem of his jumper from behind and grip his waist firmly.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going anywhere,” James growls into Q’s ear, pleased when he feels goose bumps spring to life beneath his palms. 

“I’m not?” Q leans back into James and wiggles his ass against the bulge in James’ trousers.

“I seem to recall something about fucking you over the back of your motorcycle. Seems a shame to waste this chance doesn’t it?” He bites Q’s earlobe and slides his hands around to undo Q’s belt, fly and zip.

“It really does,” Q agrees, making a noise that is somewhere between a moan and a yelp when James drags his thumbnail over the damp slit of his cock. “Oh fuck yes,” he breathes as James pulls him back a few steps then pushes him down so that his torso is lying against the seat and his arms are resting on the gas tank. James kicks his legs apart wider then grabs the top of his trousers and pulls hard, exposing his ass to the cool air. 

“You really need to let me take your picture like this sometime,” James says as he whistles in appreciation. “I’m going to take you just like this, with only your ass hanging out and my trousers around my ankles. Just to paint the mental picture.” He pulls a condom packet and small bottle of lube out of his pocket then undoes his own trousers and lets them drop to the floor of the garage. 

“After this I am installing mirrors in every room of this place, just so you’re aware.” He whines when James slides a cool thumb down his crack then circles it around his hole a few times before pressing it inside. He’s glad that James seems to have caught on to the fact that he likes the moment of penetration to feel a bit rough, so he doesn’t usually want a drawn out preparation phase. “I want you so bad James, please just fuck me.” He grinds his hips back against James’ finger, his cock straining to find some source of friction but there isn’t any unless he moves forward enough that the tip hits the back of the seat. 

“I’m getting there,” James promises as he pulls his hand away long enough to put on the condom and slick it up, then make sure both of his thumbs are shiny with lube before he spreads Q’s ass and presses both of them in at the same time. 

“Yes like that, just like that,” Q pants as James begins to pull his thumbs apart and he feels gloriously exposed and aches for James to be inside of him again. 

James takes minute to just drink in the sight of Q opening up for him, pushing back and begging for more before he finally slides his thumbs back out, lines himself up, wraps his hands around Q’s hips and then pushes all the way inside in one steady thrust. Once his thighs are resting against Q’s ass he takes a moment to calm himself down and let Q adjust, but he suspects it’s mostly for his own benefit because Q is whimpering and trying to buck his hips and it is all just so much for his body and mind to handle. James doesn’t think it will ever be any less incredible, this feeling of being welcomed inside of Q, of feeling like even being this close isn’t nearly enough. 

“James Bond, if you don’t start slamming me into this fucking machine in the next ten seconds I will be reconsidering that shower sex,” Q advises, still trying to force James into moving.

“Lies do not become you, Artemis,” James replies as he smacks Q on the ass then drags his hips back and snaps them forward with enough force that Q grunts and scrabbles for better leverage. Then he has no energy to waste on talking as he focuses on fucking Q at just the right angle to reduce him to a mewling, writhing, beautiful mess. Within minutes he is re-considering the whole leaving them clothed situation because even though it’s cool out he’s sweating and his clothes are beginning to stick to him, but It’s definitely worth it because now there is no way shower sex isn’t happening at some point. And Q really has turned him into some sort of slut because how is it that even when he’s actually having sex with him James is already thinking about the next time?

“Just, oh god just a little bit faster, I’m so close. You’re not even going to have to touch me.” Q arches his lower back and cants his hips back so that James is taking him at exactly the right angle and holy fuck but he’s good at this. Q can hardly believe he made them wait so long, even though it was worth it.

James is already breathing hard but he does as Q asks, slamming into him as quickly as he can with the lack of a stable surface to brace himself on. “Fuck, Q you’d better be damn close,” he grits out, trying his best not to finish before Q is ready for him. Q doesn’t say anything, but a second later his hips stutter and he cries out something that vaguely resembles James’ name as he pushes back against James one final time and James has to concentrate to remain standing as his own release makes his muscles weak and his vision blur. Finally he gives up and just sort of collapses against Q’s back.

“You know, you’re heavier than you look,” Q mumbles, but doesn’t make any move to get James off of him. 

“Good thing you’re stronger than you look,” James replies in a lazy voice before letting himself slip out of Q and standing back up. He helps Q back onto his feet, biting his lip in amusement when Q looks down at his jumper in dismay. 

“I don’t think that’s coming out of cashmere,” he comments as he eyes the combination of dirt, sweat and cum before he tucks himself back into his trousers. 

James rolls his eyes. “I’ll buy you a new one. Besides, it was always coming off as soon as we got back inside.”

“Are we now running a nudist household?” Q asks as they head back to the house.

“I really don’t see the problem with that. Think of the time we’d save on laundry.” He grins and dodges away as Q tries to swat his ass.

Once they are back inside Q pulls off his jumper and drops it over the back of a chair. “Okay, before you get any ideas we need to be responsible adults for a while. I have about fifty-seven missed calls from Mallory and as many from Eve, and I feel like if I don’t call my mom Molly will somehow know and haunt me in my dreams.”

James sighs. “Fine, I guess I’ll handle Eve. I’ll give you some space. Meet you back down here for more naked time in say…forty-five?” He heads towards the stairs. 

“Sounds heavenly,” Q replies before going over to his computer area to reluctantly deal with the real world.

When James comes down exactly forty-five minutes later he finds Q stretched out on the couch naked, sipping a glass of wine. The bottle is on the end table behind him along with the whiskey and a half-full glass. “So, it went that well did it?” James asks, stripping as he walks over. When he is naked he lifts up Q’s legs and slides under them so Q’s thighs are resting on his lap. He reaches over and picks up the whiskey, tapping it against the rim of Q’s glass before taking a sip. 

“It went fine with my mom. She says hi and when does she get to meet you.”

“You told her about us? I don’t mind, by the way.”

“She’s a mom. She can rate my level of happiness just from the tone of my ‘hello.’ So then I had to tell her exactly who was making me so happy.” He smiles at James then leans in and gives him a quick kiss before continuing. “M let me have it for a good ten minutes but he knows there’s nothing he can really do- I mean, it’s not as if he can prove we had anything to do with it and all the higher ups are just keeping quiet and assuming someone with a higher clearance just isn’t talking when it comes to the whole missile situation. But…he’s sending a chopper to get us the day after tomorrow. He has a mission he needs you to take part in.”

“Oh.” James is surprised by the depth of his disappointment at missing out on even one day with Q all to himself. “Well, it’s only a day less right?”

“Right,” Q replies, trying to make it sound like it’s not a big deal.

“Yeah, it sounds just as awful to me,” James assures him, running a finger along Q’s lower lip. But it’s only…” he glances over at the clock. “Half four. We’ve got all night, and all of tomorrow. And after that, we’ve still got oh…the rest of my life.”

“You’re really kind of adorable when you’re saying things that are so sappy you’re embarrassed to even think them, but thanks for trying to make me feel better. It’s just, now I’m thinking about what happens when we leave and my mind is going in a dozen directions.”

“Ah, I know that feeling. How can I help?”

“Do you play chess?”

“Of course. I’m willing to bet you’ll kick my ass, but I’ll give it a shot. Calms your mind down does it?”

“Yeah, gives me something complicated enough to focus on that I stop feeling so spastic.”

“Okay. I’m assuming you have a set around here somewhere?”

“Up in my bedroom.” He gets up and turns on the fire. “I’ll be right back, we can lay in front of the fire like they do in all the romantic movies.”

“You’re such a girl,” James replies, rolling his eyes as he slides down onto the floor to wait. 

Two hours later they are still on the floor, sitting cross-legged as they snack on cheese and crackers. Q is in the process of beating James at their fourth game in a row, clucking his tongue as he indicates that James might not want to move his knight where he is considering. “It hardly matters I suppose, I’ve got you in three moves regardless.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” James grumbles good-naturedly. Even though he’s losing he’s having fun trying to figure out how Q’s mind works. 

“Possibly,” Q concedes, glancing at the last sip of wine in his glass. He finished the bottle himself and he is feeling pleasantly buzzed. He gets a sudden inspiration and instead of drinking it he tips the glass so the wine pours out onto his chest and leaves a red trail all the way down into the dark curls at the base of his interested cock. “Oops.” James looks up at him and his eyes darken as they flick over Q’s chest. “I seem to have made a mess. You know what I could probably use right now?” He swipes a finger across the wine on his stomach and brings it to his lips. “A shower.”

James launches himself across the board, knocking chess pieces all over the place as he pushes Q onto his back and laps the wine off of his warm skin. “Fucking finally.” He scoops Q up and carries him up the stairs, crashing them into walls because he is busy kissing Q at the same time and he isn’t really paying attention to where he is going. They knock over a lamp while James searches blindly for the condoms and lube on the night stand. When he gets them into the bathroom he just carries Q all the way into the shower before he sets him down and backs him against the far wall, not even trying to separate them so he can turn on the water. His body is shielding Q for the moment so he isn’t concerned when it comes out freezing cold then far too hot before he gets the temperature right using only one fumbling hand.

“How is it possible that I want you so bad already? I’m still sore from a few hours ago and I want you so much I feel crazy with it.” Q reaches down to wrap his hand around James’ erection and whines when James shivers and grabs his wrists, pinning them against the wall above his head. 

“Not like that gorgeous.” He kisses Q fiercely for a while, letting their wet cocks slip against each other with no particular rhythm or friction as rivulets of water flow between them and it’s maddening but perfect. “I want it like this,” James murmurs against Q’s lips, tearing open a packet and rolling the condom down onto Q’s cock.

Q opens his eyes and looks at James in surprise. “But I thought…I mean, I will absolutely fuck you I just thought you wanted…you know what, it doesn’t even matter.” He steps to the side and around behind James, shifting them so that the spray of water is against his back so it won’t wash all the lube away before he pours some onto his fingers and begins teasing at James’ hole. 

James bends at the waist and grabs the bar attached to the wall in front of him at exactly the right height. “There is no way you put this here for any reason other than this,” James comments as he looks back at Q with a knowing smirk.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a little bit of hope,” Q replies as he slips the tip of one finger into James, twisting it experimentally. 

“At this point I think you can stop worrying you’re going to hurt me,” James pants. “Now finger me like you mean it.” Q responds by pushing his pointer finger all the way in and crooking it down inside of James as he brings his thumb up to rub firmly against the outside. James’ hips buck of their own accord. “That’s better. More.” 

Q isn’t about to argue, but he waits until three fingers are slipping easily in and out before he removes them and presses in with his cock instead. “You feel so damn good James, you take my cock like you were made for this,” he praises as he begins to fuck into James slowly, swiveling his hips when he’s fully seated. James retaliates by tensing the muscles of his ass and Q hisses, wondering if he should have taught James that particular trick because he’s far too close to coming already. “Every time you get into the shower in some strange city I want you to think of this moment. How much you loved my cock inside of you, filling you and driving you mad with pleasure. I want you to remember this when you’re far from me and know what you’re coming home to.” 

“I’m coming home to a nymphomaniac that’s what,” James grunts, “one who needs to learn to fuck me harder but you can’t have everything I guess.”

“You are such a little shit,” Q replies, leaning forward so his chest is pressed against James’ back and he can slide his palms up James’ chest and around his shoulders and grab them firmly. Once he has a good grip he begins to slam his hips up into James as hard as he can, biting at James’ back since it’s the only part of his skin he can reach. 

“Yes, oh that’s much better, that’s fucking amazing.” James bites his lip and arches his lower back to give Q better access. “I need your hand on me Q, please,” he pleads, not even caring how desperate he sounds because he is so close to the edge but he doesn’t think he can get there without Q touching his cock. At least not yet.

“I’ve got you love, don’t worry,” Q replies as he moves one hand down to grip James’ cock firmly and begin stroking it in time with his thrusts as the water continues to cascade around them. When James’ body clenches around him in his release a short time later that’s all it takes for Q to finish as well. Once they are both breathing normally again, Q reluctantly slips out of James then spins him around so he can kiss him beneath the spray until the water begins to cool. 

They towel each other off between kisses then stumble into the bedroom, tripping over the fallen lamp and onto the bed where they make a mess of the covers and get all tangled in them while trying to pull them over themselves when they finally cool down. “Oh this is ridiculous,” Q laughs. “We really should have just made that blanket fort; those don’t get quite so tangled.”

“I don’t know, I’m sure we’d find a way,” James replies as he yanks at what he thinks is the far corner of the blanket but he ends up being wrong so he has to search again. By the time they get everything sorted out and are finally under the blankets Q is yawning sleepily. 

“I realize it’s about 7:30, but I’m suddenly beyond exhausted. Feel free to wake me up for early morning sex,” he mumbles against James’ chest as he snuggles into him.

“Don’t worry about it. Sleep is good, your body needs time to heal and I didn’t do a very good job of letting you rest today.” James wraps his arms around Q and pulls him in closer still. 

“Worth it though,” Q replies in a voice that is already hazy with sleep.

“It was, wasn’t it?” James whispers into his hair as he pets Q’s bare skin soothingly. He smiles when Q twitches a few seconds later, something he always does before he’s truly asleep and James feels privileged to know that about him now. “Good night Artemis,” he says quietly as he closes his eyes. And even though he doesn’t say it out loud he thinks, “Love you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been the longest stretch yet between postings on this story- thank you so much for not giving up on me and my ability to finish a WIP, I know how crazymaking it can be to follow something incomplete and be afraid it never will be! All of your comments and support have meant so much to me so I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to say hi to me and let me know how this story is working for you. This took a while because I was doing my best to not to make all the sex sound the same...any other writers know what I'm talking about? I'm sure you do! This is also the longest chapter yet at 11,406 words...I must be a crazy person! Come say hi on tumblr if you want too, I have the same name and I would love to be friends! Love you all!

When James wakes up the light streaming through the window is tinged with pink and gold as the sunrise warms his skin. Or possibly that’s just Q, who is lying on top of him and kissing his neck sleepily. Whatever he was about to say is effectively lost somewhere in Q’s mouth when he scoots up to kiss James lazily as if they have all the time in the world, and who really needs words anyways? Q sighs into James’ mouth and undulates his body in a slow ripple of skin and heat, and James doesn’t care about morning breath or the fact that he’s too warm for comfort beneath Q and the blanket and he thinks this must be what they talk about when they talk about love.

“’Morning you,” Q murmurs as he slides a lube-slicked hand down between them to wrap around their brushing erections and begins to move it up and down slowly. 

James wasn’t expecting that so he bucks his hips up into Q’s fist and makes a truly embarrassing noise. “’Mmm, this is new.” He wraps his arms around Q and grabs one firm ass cheek in each hand and begins massaging them teasingly. He doesn’t actually want to stop kissing Q so his words come out rather mangled. “I should’ve known those impossibly long fingers were good for something other than fingering me so deeply I can’t help but want your cock instead. Neat trick that; no one else has quite managed it.”

The words are bit of a mess, but Q manages to translate and they send a thrill of satisfaction down his spine across his sensitized cock. “And no one else will.” He twists his wrist and tightens his grip as he bites at James’ lower lip. “You’re mine now.” He wraps his free hand beneath James’ neck and pulls, forcing James’ mouth even harder against his own and smiling when James’ entire body shudders. He was planning on a nice lazy morning hand job but now he feels suddenly possessive, like he has something to prove, so he speeds up his hand and kisses James like he’s trying to erase the memory of him ever having been kissed by anyone else. He knows he’s being ridiculous but he can’t help it.

James supposes he could be bothered by Q’s sudden display of possessiveness that hints at jealousy, but mostly he just finds it hot. He has a half-formed thought where he wonders if Q is going to make a new hobby out of fucking up the lives of anyone he does sleep with out in the field from now on, but it vanishes in the wake of an orgasm that catches him by surprise. He barely has time to catch his breath before Q slides down his body and sucks his softening cock into his mouth, eyes glazed with barely-sated desire as he blinks up at James. “’Morning you too,” James says as he begins running his fingers through Q’s hair. “So, feeling a bit possessive today are we?” Q simply shrugs his shoulders and hums around his mouthful, then closes his eyes and rests his head on James’ thigh as he continues to suckle on James’ now pliant flesh gently, clearly just because and not to try to get him hard. Again, this could possibly be considered strange but James is unable to find it anything other than painfully endearing because Q looks so content. So he just wipes his stomach clean with a pillow case and waits for Q to decide he’s had enough. After all, Q’s mouth is still a wonder to him so it’s not a huge sacrifice to make. 

Q is in fact extremely content, reveling in the fact that James allows him this. He just lies there memorizing the smell of James, the taste of him, the way his hands tangle in Q’s hair, because he knows that it could be weeks before he gets this again once James goes out on assignment. After a few minutes of indulging himself he finally allows James to slip out of his mouth and crawls back up his body to suck on his tongue for a while instead. 

“You’re thinking about tomorrow, aren’t you?” James asks once Q is settled back against his chest and is mouthing at his neck. 

“A little. I knew this was what having you would be like, that you’d leave and I wouldn’t see you for a long time. But that doesn’t make the idea any less appealing.”

“But just think of the hot reunion sex we get to have over and over,” James replies, sliding a hand down Q’s back to cup his ass firmly. 

“Well, there is that.” Q flexes his ass, smiling when James smacks it appreciatively.

“How are you feeling today? Not your arm, I know that’s sore but healing.”

“You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you James?” Q asks with a huff.

“It’s a gift. I know better than you that it can be hard to talk about shit that goes down in the field, but I don’t want to leave you without knowing you’re dealing with everything okay. If you have some sort of mental breakdown after I go M will never forgive me and this time Eve will shoot me on purpose.” 

“I can’t help it that everyone loves me,” Q says, shifting so he’s propped up on an elbow and looking down at James who gives him a ‘don’t try to distract me’ look. Q sighs. “Okay, give me a moment to run a system analysis.”

“You’re a human being, not a computer, Artemis.”

“Actually, the human brain is very like a computer. You stick to your methods and I’ll stick to mine. It helps me to organize my thoughts, now hush.” He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, then cracks open the mental door he’s stuffed the other day’s events behind and lets the memories and emotions flow over him. All of the fear, the sounds of men in pain, the smell of blood, the knowledge that James killed Brian for him so in a way he may as well have done it himself. In the end it’s only that last bit that makes him recoil in some degree of revulsion. Still, the over-riding theme seems to be how afraid James was for him, how well he took care of him. And as fucked up as it is, he can recognize that in some way Brian’s death was James saying ‘I love you’ for the first time. When he opens his eyes James is looking up at him in concern. 

“So. Status report?” 

“I’m not going to lie and tell you I’m one hundred percent recovered, but I’ve developed a pretty good tolerance for the messed up and the strange. I’m not going to walk around afraid I’m going to get shot again, I know that won’t happen. And I don’t feel like I’ll be afraid to get on a boat again or go out into the field if I have to. If anything I’ll feel better, knowing I’ve already lived through it once. The only thing that’s going to trouble me for a while is knowing a man is dead because of me…even if he was a shitty one. I know it doesn’t bother you anymore, but it’s kind of new for me.”

“I know, and I’m sorry you feel bad about it but I’m not sorry I did it. He was too much of a danger to you alive.” James reaches a hand up and runs his fingers across Q’s cheek.

“You’re not wrong; it’s still just going to be a while until I don’t feel unsettled about it. I’m not angry at you for doing it.” He takes James’ hand and kisses the bare skin where his ring used to be. “You didn’t put it back on.” 

“I…no, I wasn’t sure if it would bother you to look at now.”

“I gave it to you to use as a weapon James, I’m hardly going to be upset that it fulfilled its purpose. Besides, I’d rather like for you to keep wearing it. I like the idea that something I gave you might help keep you safe while you’re away.”

James nods and moves away from Q just enough to reach over into the drawer on the bedside table and pull the ring out. He comes back and hands it to Q. “I’ll wear it as long as you promise not to mass-produce them. And if you admit that beneath its utility lies your hopelessly romantic notion that I’m walking around wearing your ring like I belong to you.” He watches in amusement as Q blushes and suddenly becomes very interested in the thread count of the sheets. 

“Well obviously when I made them I wasn’t expecting…I mean…” He glances up at James who quirks an eyebrow up at him. “Alright fine, I have a hopelessly romantic streak. I blame my mom for reading me too many fairy tales as a child! She really wanted that girl.” 

“I don’t actually mind as long as we’re still on board with the whole no roses thing; you’re just cute when you blush,” James admits as he holds up his hand.  
“I hate that I can’t even say ‘I hate you’ with any degree of credibility,” Q gripes as he slides the ring back onto James’ finger.

“I’ll do my best to keep it that way,” James promises. “Besides, I’m going to have so much fun with all the raised eyebrows and gossip that goes around once people notice we’re wearing matching rings.”

“You say that as if they’re not going to have enough to talk about when you decide the lunch room is an excellent location for an impromptu make out session.”

James’ eyes go wide in mock innocence. “What makes you think I’d ever…actually yeah, that’s likely to happen.” 

“I’d like to remind you that I’m going to have to deal with those people on a daily basis while you go gallivanting off to parts unknown for weeks on end.” He tries to fix James with a stern look but fails miserably.

“All of those people are going to be spectacularly jealous and treat you with even more deference because they are going to be wondering exactly how you’ve managed to tame the great James Bond and conclude that you must be more than a little bit scary beneath that posh exterior. And they won’t be wrong.” 

Q smiles and leans down to kiss James fondly. “Flattery will get you everywhere. It might even get you breakfast. Come on, I’ll make us pancakes.” He gets up and goes to grab his robe but sets it back down a second later. “Oh really, what would be the point?” He turns back to James who is sitting up in bed watching him. “Coming?” 

James grins and opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it again. “I can’t. It’s just too easy.” 

Q rolls his eyes and walks out the door muttering, “The things I put up with...” 

Pancakes turn out to be a tactical error, because James can’t resist picking up the wooden spoon and smacking Q on the ass with it. This means Q has to retaliate by spraying him with the hose from the sink. Then James is forced to take cover using the mixing bowl which is unfortunately already full of flour, so within a second James is covered in a sticky mess. He refuses to surrender though, so he simply scrapes some of the mixture off of his stomach and flings it back at Q, hitting him directly in the face. Q sputters and abandons the hose in favor of chasing James around the kitchen, but he slips on the water and manages to grab the corner of the egg carton as he falls and that goes exactly as one would imagine. James is laughing as he helps Q to his feet, but Q is far from finished with this fight so he reaches over and grabs the measuring cup full of milk and dumps it over James’ head. James’ yelps and grabs a nearby towel to dry off his face enough to see clearly, then manages to snap Q’s retreating backside with the end of it as he laughs and tries to escape.

This is how Q finds himself pressed against the tabletop by one of James hands splayed against his upper back, legs spread wide and hips bucking desperately at the lack of friction as James slides three cooking oil-slicked fingers in and out of him maddeningly. 

“Don’t move,” James commands as he steps away and goes to grab a condom out of the computer desk, tracking flour all over the carpet before he returns. “I’m never going to be able to eat here again without thinking of you all spread out for me, begging me to fuck you.” Q whimpers and lifts his ass in invitation. “That was your cue, by the way,” James says as he rolls the condom on and rubs the head of his cock up and down teasingly over Q’s hole.

“God damn it James, just fuck me already!”

“Close enough,” James concedes before grabbing Q’s hips and pressing forward steadily until his balls are flush with Q’s ass. “Fuck that’s amazing. You feel so fucking tight Q,” James praises as he rotates his hips experimentally.

“You know the whole concept of anal sex making one loose over time is a myth right? When you fuck me I’ll relax around you, but it’s always going to feel this tight. Okay, anatomy lesson over, now will you just take me hard already?” 

“I’d better, you’re far too coherent right now” James replies as he pulls back then snaps his hips forward hard, smiling when Q whimpers and his hands scrabble ineffectively at the smooth wood for something to hold onto. He concentrates on getting the angle just right so that Q’s thighs are shaking and delicious noises of pleasure and need are tumbling out of his mouth uncontrollably. James can’t help but feel rather smug about the fact that he’s the one to reduce Q and his brilliant mind to this beautiful mess. Putting so much of his focus on Q also prevents him from thinking too hard about how bloody amazing it feels to be inside of him so he manages to hold off his own orgasm until he can tell Q is close as well. As he suspects, all it takes is him reaching around to wrap a hand around Q’s cock for both of them to be shaking with the force of their mutual release. James manages to guide them down to the floor and pull Q into his lap and they just sit there and share breath for a few minutes as their bodies calm down. 

Finally Q pulls back and looks around the kitchen. “Oh my god, it looks like someone set a pack of six year olds loose on this place!” He claps a hand over his mouth and tries to control his laughter but it’s a lost cause. 

“Pretty much,” James agrees as he reaches down and flicks a clump of sticky flour off of Q’s shoulder.

“Okay, we really need to clean this up before it dries completely and turns into glue,” Q says ruefully as he runs a finger through the mess on the floor.

“Fine. On the bright side, another shower is completely justifiable at this point,” James comments as he stands and helps Q to his feet. 

Q shakes his head and goes over to the counter. He grabs a roll of paper towels and throws them to James. “Okay Pollyanna, get to scrubbing.” 

It takes them half an hour to get the kitchen back into working order and then they give up cooking for a bad job and just make toast before going back upstairs for a shower. This time they just wash the flour out of each other’s hair and kiss lazily beneath the water before getting out since they are still feeling too sated to need to get off again quite yet. Just as James finishes re-bandaging Q’s wound his mobile rings from the bedroom. He goes to answer it then comes back into the bathroom and hands Q his own mobile. “I need you allow two cars to pass through your security system, I’m expecting them.”

“Really? What’s this then?” Q asks as he disarms the system.

“You’re not the only one who knows how to work the internet machine Q,” James tells him with a secretive smile. “It didn’t take me forty-five minutes to talk to Eve yesterday you know. Now go get dressed for going out, I’ll meet you downstairs in a bit. No peeking out the door though.” James shoos a curious Q out of the room then turns to get dressed himself. 

When Q hears James comes down the stairs fifteen minutes later he is sitting on the island, staring at the sink and studiously not looking out the front windows. “Finally! I was-“ he turns to look at James and the words die in his throat because James is standing at the bottom of the stairs smirking at him and wearing an honest to god tuxedo, complete with a bow tie and everything. Q swallows hard. He jumps off the island and walks over to James, knowing that naked desire is written all across his face. “What’s the occasion then?” He smooths his hands down James’ lapels.

“You wanted to do unspeakable things to me and my expensive clothing. This is me about to let you.” He grabs Q’s wrists and kisses him thoroughly. “Not yet though. First I’m going to take you out on a proper date.” 

“Well you could’ve warned me, I’m hardly dressed to match.” Q glances down at his black cashmere jumper and grey trousers.

“You look fine,” James assures him. “Besides, I’m already impressed and I’m the only opinion that matters,” he adds with a wink.

“Okay, so where are we going?”

“You’ll see. I have a plan and everything,” James assures him as he takes Q’s hand and leads him towards the door. He opens it and ushers Q out ahead of him. “Your chariot awaits,” he says with a dramatic sweeping gesture towards the shiny silver 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish parked in the driveway.

“Dear god that’s a beautiful car,” Q breathes as he goes up to run his hand over the cool curves. “I didn’t peg you for driving such a new model. Or an automatic.”

“Well if there’s one thing I know about manual cars it’s that they make road head spectacularly difficult,” James says with a smile. “And if there’s one thing I know about you it’s that you love shiny new toys. We don’t need a car in London, so this can just be to play with while we’re here or to take on road trips later on.” He opens the door and gestures for Q to get into the driver’s seat.

“You’re actually going to let me drive it?”

“Well it is yours.” 

Q stares at James in shock. “It’s mine? You bought me a car?! James, this must have cost-“

James shuts Q up with a kiss. “You built me a fucking house. Besides, you know I come from money and it’s not as if my salary is insubstantial. But when do I actually get the chance to spend any of it? So shut up and enjoy your present.”

Q shuts up and gets in the car, still in a minor state of shock as he adjusts the seat and mirrors to suit him. James climbs in next to him and watches him with a look of extreme satisfaction on his face. “So where are we going?” Q asks curiously. 

“Well we’ll eventually want to end up in Portree, but it’s not as if this is a huge island so why don’t you just drive wherever you want to explore. This thing comes with all the bells and whistles so you won’t even need to use your phone GPS.” James taps the screen above the center console and brings up the function so that they can see most of the island and its roads. “I’m sure you’ll want to give it your own personal touches though,” he adds with a knowing smile. 

“You know me so well,” Q admits because his mind actually was considering the various ways he could improve on the car so that it is both beautiful and lethal, his favorite combination.

“I’m getting there,” James replies as he reaches his hand out and rests it on Q’s thigh as they head out of the driveway and onto their little road. 

Because Q knows no one will be on it for at least the few kilometers of what is essentially their driveway he decides to see what the car can do. He can’t help but let out an excited whoop when the car glides smoothly and nearly silently forward until they reach 200 km/hr, at which point Q stops accelerating them because they are about to reach the curves of the main road. “Holy hell this is amazing. Almost as good as sex, you’d better watch out,” he teases, then his breath hitches as James’ hand creeps up his thigh to begin massaging over his crotch. “Shit, you were actually serious about that road head thing weren’t you?” 

“Very,” James growls, leaning over to nip at Q’s ear. “Try not to crash us,” he requests as he undoes Q’s trousers and pulls out his half-hard cock.

“Okay,” Q says nervously as James arranges himself so that he can lean over as comfortably as possible and swallow him whole without preamble. “Shit, shit,” Q pants as he accelerates accidentally. James, danger lover that he is, simply laughs and swivels his neck and Q isn’t certain if he wants to kiss him or kill him because this may be one of the more frightening yet awesome things he’s ever done. He slows down to a reasonable speed again and concentrates hard on following the curves so they don’t go plummeting off the edge of a cliff. 

James has never been on the giving end in this scenario before, and he realizes that he never fully appreciated how much trust all of those women were putting in him because he can feel every little swerve and too-swift acceleration or brake the car makes and it is quite frankly unnerving as hell. At the same time it is rather exciting though, especially since he knows exactly what kind of high Q is riding right now and the feeling of Q’s hard length against his tongue is still new enough to be thrilling. He doesn’t make any particular effort to actually make Q come since he wants them to enjoy this for as long as possible. Even when they are back in London they will rarely be in a car together that isn’t a cab…not that cabs don’t hold promise. He smiles and flicks his tongue lightly over Q’s slit.

“Are you trying to kill me here?” Q grits out, jerking his hips up uncontrollably and shooting the car forward again. “Oh my god James, this is totally insane.”

“Would you like me to stop?” James asks, pumping his fist up and down Q’s length.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Q says, his knuckles going white as he grips the wheel tightly.

“Thought not,” James replies before returning to licking and sucking at Q and generally making him crazy. 

By the time Q is actually close to finishing he has no clue where they are but at least they are still on the road. They’ve only passed a few cars coming the other way and Q is fairly certain the stares were due to the car itself and not what is going on inside of it. In order make sure he doesn’t crash them in the end, Q pulls off of the main road down a dirt one and slows to a stop, throwing the car into park seconds before his cock is pulsing as James swallows around him. “James, holy fuck that was completely mad and I love you for it.” Q runs his fingers down the back of James’ neck and lets his head fall back against the top of the seat. 

A short time later James has tucked him back into his trousers and is kissing him languidly. “So I’m guessing I did okay for a first timer,” James comments when he finally pulls back with a smug look on his face.

“Well I wouldn’t say there isn’t room for improvement, but full marks for effort” Q teases, breathing almost normally again.

“You’re such a shit I have no idea why I put up with you,” James gripes with a smile as he sits back up in his seat again.

Q looks over at him and feels a renewed rush of desire as he reaches out to run a hand over the slight wrinkles in James’ tux. “Well, it’s a start.”

James looks down and rolls his eyes. “You’re going to cost me a fortune in dry cleaning. So, where are we?”

Q glances at the screen. “Apparently just outside of Glendale. Oh, that’s where the Neist Point lighthouse is.”

“Well we’re here, want to check it out? I don’t know when we’ll be back and we haven’t seen much of the island.”

“As long as you don’t mind the weird looks I’m game. I’m willing to bet there are few other tourists in tuxedos,” Q says with an amused smile.

“I can’t help it if the majority of the population lacks a sense of style,” James replies with a wink. “Won’t bother me a bit.”

“Okay then, let’s do it.” Q gets them back onto the main road and soon they are at the parking area. They get out and James takes Q’s hand absently as they head down the steep path to the lighthouse. “You must be some sort of good luck charm when I comes to Scottish weather. It hasn’t rained once since we got here and it’s unusually warm and sunny day for this time of year.”

“Hmm, warm enough to find a convenient spot to fuck you?”

“Oh my god you’re insatiable!”

“It may have escaped your notice, but I didn’t actually get off back there,” James points out as he pulls their joined hands over to brush against the bulge in his trousers.

“I’d say ‘we’ll see’ but I have yet to say no to you,” Q admits with a shake of his head.

The walk is an easy one and it passes in comfortable silence and half an hour later they arrive at a short locked gate at the end of the path. “So apparently it’s not open for visitors?” James asks, stepping over the gate without hesitation then helping Q over it as well. 

“Technically it’s never really open for visitors, it’s privately owned. People just come to walk around and enjoy the views from the cliffs. I’d imagine no one is staying in the outbuildings at this time of year. The lighthouse is fully automated so there isn’t a keeper on site anymore.”

James gets a devious look in his eyes. “Want a private tour?” 

“I don’t suppose the fact that we need get through a locked door or scale a five meter wall is any sort of deterrent to you, is it?” Q asks as he follows James towards the large closed door leading into the walled area the lighthouse is inside of. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. And you don’t have to scale a wall, I do. You and your injured arm are going to wait here while I get over and open it from the inside. It’s not like there’s anyone around to care,” James points out. 

This is true, the parking lot only had two other cars in it and they passed one couple on the way down and they can see the other a ways off walking along the cliff edge. So Q finds himself waiting by the door as James walks along the wall, looking for the best way over. In less than five minutes Q hears the dead bolt sliding back and then James in standing in the doorway looking extremely pleased with himself. “My hero!” Q lilts dramatically as he steps inside.

The second Q is inside James shuts and locks the door again then pushes him against it and kisses him as if they’ve been apart for weeks instead of minutes, reaching around to grab behind Q’s thighs and pull him up so Q’s legs wrap around his waist. “About that convenient spot…”

Q laughs and turns his head away. “You are not fucking me against this door, I’ll get splinters. Besides, I was promised a private tour and I want to go up to the top of the lighthouse. Who knows, maybe it will be convenient up there,” he adds with a coy smile.

“Lighthouse it is,” James agrees quickly, setting Q back down and dragging him by the hand towards the tower. The door leading inside is locked as well, but James gets it open using a pocket knife and soon they are climbing up the spiral staircase to the top. There are two upper levels, one with a fence around the solid wall of the tower and a second that is in the open air surrounding the caged light itself. 

Q insists on climbing the ladder to look at the light before going back down to the lower level where they can be more out of the wind. Fortunately the side where the wind is blocked faces the open sea and not the path, though Q doesn’t think it would have mattered overly much to James, exhibitionistic nymphomaniac that he seems to be. “Well you’ve got me here, now what?” he asks James innocently as he leans over the railing and looks out at the breathtaking view. 

James comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on Q’s shoulder. “Now I thank you for bringing me here.” He turns his head to kiss Q’s temple.

“It was kind of an accident really,” Q replies, leaning back into James’ embrace.

“Not here here, here to this island. Here with you.”

“I think you already thanked me, but you’re welcome. Thank you for not leaving.” He turns his head to look at James. “Not that I’m complaining, but I was kind of expecting you to be rolling a condom on by now. What’s with the sudden sweet side?” 

“I don’t know. You do strange things to me. Part of me wants to fuck you hard and part of me wants to take you home and make love to you in front of the fire, and I can’t decide which I want more.”

Q’s stomach does a little flip when he realizes James is completely serious. “I think you should do both. But since we’re here and not at home…” he pushes his ass back against James’ trapped erection and undoes his trousers, letting them fall to the deck floor along with his briefs. He steps out of one side so that he can spread his legs and lean forward, giving James a tempting view. 

James’ heart rate speeds up and he takes a step back to appreciate the view. He suspects Q is expecting him to reach directly for the lube in his pocket, so instead he drops quickly to his knees and licks a wet stripe over Q’s exposed hole. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, have I mentioned that?”

“No, but you can tell me all about it later. You’re busy now,” Q pants as he grips the railing and widens his stance another few inches. 

“So bossy,” James admonishes as he bites the sensitive skin where Q’s thigh meets his ass. 

“It’s a character flaw. Now get to the fucking me hard, I can’t believe it’s been a few hours since you were inside of me. I want to be sore enough that I can still feel you for days after you’re gone.”

“Oh, I can definitely help you with that” James promises as he stands back up and reaches into his pocket for the little bottle of lube. He pours some directly into the cleft of Q’s ass and follows it down with two fingers which he presses inside of Q without preamble and crooks down to brush unerringly over Q’s prostate. He smiles when Q swears and his hips jerk helplessly. “That’s it, just enjoy the ride.” James begins to move his fingers in and out slowly until Q relaxes around him and only then does he let his own trousers drop before he rolls the condom on. He slicks himself up and brings his right hand around to wrap around Q’s erection- gotta love the refractory period of the young- as he lines himself up against Q’s slick entrance with his other hand. “Ready for me love?” he asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Only always,” Q breathes, torn between wanting to press back against James’ cock or forward into his fist so mostly he just holds still and tries not to collapse as James pushes slowly inside of him and his hand tightens on Q’s length and it hurts but in the best possible way. 

“God but you’re perfect,” James growls as he feels Q’s body gradually relax around him enough that he can begin move without worrying about it hurting Q too much. After that he’s too busy trying to set a rhythm between his fist and his hips that best reduces Q to a shaking mess to think of anything else to say. He supposes it isn’t exactly a surprise that he’s close to coming within a few minutes considering how turned on he’s been since they got in the car in the first place, but he realizes that means he’s going to finish well ahead of Q who just got off not long ago. Then he gets an idea that makes him take his hand off of Q’s cock, grip the railing and slam his hips into Q’s ass a few more times and his entire body tenses up then goes slack in the wake of his release. Q makes a surprised sort of noise but James doesn’t give him time to complain. Instead he opens his jacket then spins Q quickly and begins jerking him off.

“What are you? James I’m gonna-“

“Make a mess of me, yes,” James agrees as he continues to twist his hand over Q’s length, pointing it directly at the bottom of his shirt where it barely covers his own sated cock. “I’m going to have to keep my jacket closed for the rest of the day and you’ll know it’s because your cum is all over my ridiculously expensive shirt.” As James suspected that’s all it takes and he watches in fascination as Q tenses and creamy white strings splash against the crisp material of his tuxedo shirt.

“Fucking hell but you’re spoiling me today,” Q murmurs as he drags James in for a kiss, careful to cant his hips back so he doesn’t make a mess of his own clothes as well.

“Well, wouldn’t want you to forget me too easily,” James replies as he buttons his jacket so he can pull Q flush against him. As he runs his tongue along Q’s soft palate he wonders how it’s possible that he can want someone this badly when he very clearly has him. After a minute he helps Q back into his trousers and replaces his own, winking when he sees the slightly awed way Q is looking at him and his now even more rumpled tux. Before they leave the tower he kisses Q one more time against the doorway. “I know we’re living in a kind of alternate universe here where we do crazy things like have sex in lighthouses and walk around naked and kiss each other every five seconds. And I know once we get back to normal life that’s going to change and this little honeymoon period will end. But. I want you to know that even though we can’t act like this all the time, and maybe you’ll start feeling neglected because of it, I will always wish that we could.” 

“I know this isn’t how it will always be James, but that’s okay. This has been amazing and we needed it to get where we are, but I know when we get back we’ll be busy and maybe we’ll only have sex once a week on a good week when you’re home and not injured and I’m not working a million hours but that’s okay. This isn’t just about sex, and I’m kind of looking forward to finding out what real life with you is like.”

James kisses Q lightly on the mouth. “Generally in real life I drink too much and don’t sleep enough and I’m kind of a surly bastard half the time. But I think living with you will take care of at least two out of three.”

“Oh yeah? Which two?” James doesn’t reply, just taps him on the nose and heads back down the stairs leaving a bemused Q to catch up with him.

The walk back to the car is unhurried and filled with talk of little things like what sort of gear James would need if he were to find himself on a mission that required rock climbing, since there are so many cliff faces around them. James declares that it’s his turn to drive since he knows where they’re going, but Q better keep his hands and mouth to himself because James is hungry and also not sixteen anymore. The drive to the Cuillin Hills Hotel is a short one and soon they are seated at a table in The View restaurant which definitely lives up to its name. 

Q is impressed by the way James acts totally unaffected by the fact that the host is giving him an odd look in his tux or that all eyes turn to watch him as he passes and their waitress trips over her words when she reads them the specials of the day because she’s busy staring at James with definite interest. “Good lord, do pools of drool just follow you everywhere?” Q asks in amusement as he butters some bread.

“Jealous?” James arches an eyebrow at Q as he takes a bite of his own bread.

“Amused,” Q corrects, reaching across the table and turning his palm up in invitation. 

James smiles and takes his hand, flicking his eyes over to the bar where their waitress is waiting for their drinks. She blushes as she catches his eye and looks away quickly. “Good. Besides, I’m the one who’s dating up in this relationship so I should get to be the jealous one. I imagine I’m going to have to chase far more people away from you than you are from me.”

“Just try not to kill any of them why don’t you, I’d hate to have to cover up a series of murders” Q replies teasingly.

“You’re no fun,” James pouts but his eyes are sparkling. 

The waitress chooses that moment to arrive with their drinks and she just stands there for a moment, looking at them. “What I wouldn’t give to have someone look at me like that,” she comments as she sets Q’s wine down in front of him then hands James his beer. “You guys are really lucky. So, have you decided what you want to eat?”

They both order the steak special and once she walks away again Q gives James a fond smile. “It’s official, we’re not making it five minutes without all of MI6 knowing what’s going on.”

“Hmm, I give it two at best,” James counters as he lifts his beer for Q to tap his glass against.

“Yeah, and likely less than that considering that Eve is probably gloating about winning the bet.”

“Strangely no, she told me she and Tanner would keep it to themselves until we were ready for people to know. She’s growing on me, despite the fact that she shot me.” 

“Huh. I guess I can forgive her for that whole shaving situation then,” Q decides. “Do we have any sort of plan as to how we’re going to play this?”

“Not really. I mean, as much as I like to joke about making out with you in the lunchroom I don’t think it would be wise to flaunt it when all the other couples are pretending nothing is going on between them as per official policy. I don’t want people upset and thinking Mallory is playing favorites by allowing it; it wouldn’t be fair to him or anyone else really. If you create that office of yours all bets are off inside it, but in public around the office…I’m not going to look at or talk to you like I’m anything less than stupid for you, but when it comes to PDA I’ll try to keep it to a minimum. Regretfully.”

“That’s surprisingly thoughtful of you James, and I think you’re right. And in my position it’s one thing for people to know you’re my favorite, but another entirely for me to give them proof. At least not until everyone realizes I can still do my job and look out for the welfare of all of the agents and not just you.”

“Okay, so that’s the serious topic settled. Now for the real burning questions. Do you in fact own a coffee pot or am I going to have to provide one? Also, do you have a similar box of toys at your flat or do we need to remember to pack it?” James looks over his beer at Q, trying to look serious but the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth rather spoils the effect. The rest of their lunch passes in conversation about the logistics of James moving into Q’s flat, but since he doesn’t come with a lot of stuff it seems like it’s going to be a fairly simple transition.

“So, where to now?” Q asks as James pays their bill and gives their waitress a ridiculously large tip.

“There’s a place nearby I think you’d enjoy, it’s called Aros. It’s some sort of cultural center, I passed it when I was off on my ill-advised alone time. They have a cinema too so we can see if there’s a movie starting anytime soon.”

“Sounds like you’ll enjoy it about as much as the museum we first met in,” Q says as he gets up to follow James back out to the car.

“You know I’m just saving up points to be cashed in for sexual favors later right?” James admits with a sneaky sort of smile.

“Pretty much, but it’s sweet anyways.”

Aros turns out to be more interesting than James thought it would be, mostly because it has a lot of photos of the island and an exhibit on Sea Eagles as opposed to the stuffy art museum he assumed it was. It’s also a bit of a tourist trap with all kinds of things for sale that are supposed to have an authentic Scottish feel but James mostly thinks they just look like stuff someone’s grandma would have on display. He does however purchase a painting by a local artist that features a lighthouse shining at night with, as he puts it with a smirk, “a big bloody ship” passing close to the cliffs. He declares that it will be his one contribution to the aesthetic of their flat and Q agrees even though it is really going to clash with the rest of his clean lined style. 

The movie “Casablanca” is starting at 4pm as there is some sort of classic film series going on, so they decide to stay for it. The movie screen is located on the stage of a small theatre since there are also performances that take place at times, and in order to avoid disturbing any of the other patrons they sit in the back on the balcony and manage to watch at least half of the movie between make out sessions and popcorn fights. Q feels all of sixteen again, but he’s having too much fun to complain. 

“That was fun, thank you,” Q tells James as they walk back out the car and James stows his painting carefully in the back seat.

“I really wish I could say anytime, but…” he shrugs as he gets into the passenger seat. 

“I know. I kind of wish today would just go on forever” Q says as they pull out onto the road.

“Well there’s still six hours left. We can have sex at least twice in that time,” James suggests as he slides a hand up Q’s thigh.

“Down boy, we need to go say goodbye to Molly first or she’ll never forgive us.”

“Fair point. Okay, but after that we have sex twice.”

“You know what, I’m not even going to bother arguing because we both know I’d be lying,” Q grins as he drives them towards Elgol.

The restaurant is fairly full when they arrive, and they realize they’ve stumbled upon another poker night. The second they walk in all of the men turn and look at them, and there is a moment of silence until Lewis stands up and shouts, “Way to show that Irish bastard what for!” Then the room erupts into chaos as everyone comes over to clap James and Q on the back and offer them drinks.

James grits his teeth and smiles at the good-natured teasing about his choice of clothing and denies having any idea what they are talking about as he shoots Molly an accusing look across the bar. She holds up her hands and shakes her head, indicating she didn’t tell them anything. They finally beg off joining the game, saying they need to go pack to leave tomorrow and make their way over to the bar. 

“I had nothing to do with that I swear!” Molly declares as she pours them each a beer. “But they’re not as thick as they look and Lewis’ boat coming back in that condition after you two borrowed it and all of the goings on a few days ago on top of what you paid him to fix it…well it wasn’t too hard to piece together you boys had something to do with it.”

“It’s fine Molly, we’ll just keep playing it like we can’t give them specifics- which we can’t. By the time we come back they’ll hopefully have come up with new things to gossip about,” James tells her. 

“Oh, are you lads leaving then?”

“Tomorrow I’m afraid,” Q says regretfully. “I don’t know when we’ll be back but we’ll keep in touch.” He slides a business card over to her. “Call me if you have any more trouble with men like Brian, or need anything at all.”

“That’s sweet of you dear, but I’m sure we’ll be fine. You two look fine as well, especially you Sean.” She gives him a wink and looks him up and down. 

James holds out his hand to her. “Call me Bond. James Bond.”

She smiles and takes his hand. “I won’t tell anyone,” she whispers conspiratorially before she bustles away to deal with customers. They finish their beers then make sure to catch Molly for a hug before heading out the door for their last night in what has become home to them. 

They pull up outside of the garage since they will have to re-arrange the motorcycles before the car will fit inside. The sun has already set but there is still a bit of light left on the horizon as the stars slowly appear. James climbs out first and something about the play of shadows on his face as he steps into the puddle of light from the lamp on the garage makes Q’s breath catch in his throat. He can’t pinpoint exactly what it is about James that makes him so damned attractive despite all of his scars and the lines on his face, but there it is. Q steps out and stops James before he can head towards the house, maneuvering him so James is seated on the hood of the car so Q can stand between his legs and kiss him, trying to communicate everything he is feeling at the moment. 

“You’re extra hungry for it, aren’t you?” James asks against Q’s mouth. “I suppose it has been at least five hours since I last fucked you, how could I neglect you so?” 

“I know, you’re a terrible boyfriend,” Q scolds as he nips at James’ lower lip. 

A thrill goes through James at the term; it’s the first time he’s heard Q refer to them that way and he’s surprised how much he likes it. “Fortunately, I know how I can make it up to you.”

“Really? And how is that?” Q asks, sliding his hand down to cup James’ erection. 

“I can ask you to please take me right here on the hood of your new car,” he purrs into Q’s ear.

Q’s cock jumps and suddenly his trousers are far too tight for comfort. “You could. You could ask that. If you did, maybe I’d even do it.” 

“You really are a little shit,” James growls as he stands and pushes Q back far enough that he can take off his tuxedo coat and lay it behind him on the hood, then undo his trousers and take out a condom and lube before kicking them off unceremoniously along with his briefs. Then he sits back down on top of his coat and pulls his feet up to rest on the bumper. “Now, will you please slide that gorgeous cock inside of me?” he asks in the tone of a seasoned porn star and looks up at Q with an ‘I dare you’ sort of expression.

For a moment Q does nothing but stare at James, cock jutting out from beneath his cum-stained shirt, still wearing his socks and shoes as he leans back on his elbows and gives Q a clear view of what he’s offering. When Q doesn’t move he quirks his mouth up into an inviting smile and reaches down to run the tip of one finger around the tiny ring of muscle. Q sucks in a steadying breath then steps between James’ knees and runs his hands down around his thighs to massage lightly at the sensitive skin there.

“This is me asking, in case you missed it,” James says with the slightest catch to his voice. “And you should know I’ve never asked for it before you.”

Q doesn’t reply, he just surges forward and captures James’ mouth in a desperate kiss, knocking him back all the way onto the hood of the car and practically climbing on top of him because James is right, he is hungry for it. Suddenly he wants nothing more than to be inside of James, showing him Q is very much worth asking for. James growls into his mouth and his fingers dig into Q’s back and their teeth clack together and their movements are wild and uncoordinated and it is absolutely fucking amazing. Without taking his mouth away from James’ Q finds the lube and pours far too much onto his fingers so it drips all over James’ jacket as he presses a finger inside of James as far as it will go. 

James gasps into Q’s mouth and flinches because of the sudden burning intrusion but he finds that he still wants it so bad it’s almost disturbing. He never thought he would enjoy being penetrated so much, but with Q he does because it makes him feel desired and loved and powerful instead of vulnerable. When Q stops moving for a second he pushes his hips up, asking for more. Needing more as he continues to kiss Q wildly. He can’t seem to hold still, his hands moving over Q’s back and ass desperately, his hips bucking and twisting as Q presses two then three fingers inside of him and he makes incoherent noises of encouragement into Q’s mouth.

Q is fairly certain James could use some more preparation but he can’t make himself wait any longer so he fumbles his trousers open and rolls the condom on quickly, grabbing James by the hips and pulling him closer then maneuvering James’ legs to wrap around his waist as he pushes his cock inside of James’ slightly resisting hole. James clenches down hard around him and makes a desperate sound that is a confusion of pain and pleasure and Q sounds about the same, and it feels very nearly like they’re teenagers and it’s both of their first time because it feels hot and frantic and amazing. Q stills his hips for a moment and leans forward to press James’ back against the hood and slide his palms up under James’ shirt to grab around his shoulders and moves his mouth down to suck at James’ neck.

James writhes under Q, trying to force him to move even if his body is still acclimating to the feeling of Q’s thick length inside of him. “Fucking move or I swear to god…”

Q sucks a red mark into the crook of James’ neck and swivels his hips but doesn’t pull out at all. “Yes?”

“I have a license to kill Artemis,” James warns in a dangerous voice, bucking his hips so that his erection slides against the wonderfully soft material of Q’s jumper.

“That’s…that’s really fucking hot actually,” Q pants as James’ words send a thrill down his spine and he goes back to kissing James as he fucks into him without reservation. James’ body slides up and down as Q slams his hips forward and the jacket slips over the smooth metal of the car’s hood, and the entire car rocks slightly with their movements. Q is still slightly concerned with hurting James since he’s rather new to this but James is using his legs to urge Q on and his hands are fisted tightly into Q’s hair and he is biting at Q’s mouth and making gorgeous noises of pleasure so Q quickly stops worrying and just loses himself in the passion of the moment. He can’t easily spare a hand in this position so he doesn’t complain when James slides his hand up into Q’s jumper and begins jerking his cock through the cashmere, using it like a glove.

James can feel the beginnings of his orgasm begin to spiral through his body like a gathering storm, but just as he thinks he’s about to tip over the edge Q’s rhythm falters and he pushes into James as far as he can, then stops moving as his body trembles with the force of his own release. James is so close it’s almost painful, but before he can push Q off of his chest to finish himself off Q pulls out of him and slides down to take James’ cock into his mouth and James is shooting down his throat less than a minute later. “Fucking hell Q,” he pants. “Up. Come up here, it’s too much right now.” He grabs Q by the hair and sits up as he guides Q back to a standing position. Then he wraps his arms around Q’s waist and leans against his chest, waiting for his muscles to function enough that he can contemplate moving somewhere more comfortable. “God that was…I don’t even know what that was but it was brilliant.”

Q pets James’ hair and leans down to kiss his temple. “You know, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about turning into one of those couples who never has amazing sex anymore.”

“No, I don’t really see boring or nonexistent sex in our future,” James agrees. “I do see a warm fire and a soft couch in our future though, that metal was a bit unforgiving,” he says as he sits up and stretches his back out.

“Yeah, it’s a bit cold for being half naked as well,” Q admits as he bends down to pick up their clothes. 

James stands and grabs his jacket off of the car and looks at all of the destroyed pieces of his tux. “I hope you’re happy about the state of my expensive clothing,” he says as they head back towards the house. 

“Very,” Q replies with a grin as he enjoys the sight of James in nothing but a rumpled dress shirt, shoes and socks. 

Once they get inside they strip off the rest of their clothes and flop down on the couch, Q resting against James’ chest as he turns on the fire. James looks over at Q’s fairly intact Jumper and pokes Q in the side. “Admit it; you only sucked me off to avoid ruining your own expensive clothing. That hardly seems fair.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that hypothesis,” Q states with a smile as he shifts himself to the side so he can rest his head on James’ shoulder and wrap his arms around him as he snuggles in. For a few minutes they don’t talk, they just lie there stroking each other’s bare skin idly, comfortable and lost in their own thoughts.

“How has it only been two weeks? I feel like I’ve known you so much longer. It’s actually strange to think I went so many years without you,” James muses, kissing Q’s hair.

“Hmm, I’d say maybe I should’ve introduced myself long ago, but I don’t think things would have worked out. Life’s strange, isn’t it? Had we met a few years ago we’d likely be strangers again by now if we were even friends to begin with.”

“That’s a terrible thought. I know what brought us here was awful, and when I think about M it still hurts because for all her faults I loved her. When I got here I felt so…finished. Like there was nothing good in the world worth going on for.” He pulls Q tighter against him before continuing. “But you wanted to fix me, and though I wouldn’t say I’m ever going to be completely fixed…mission accomplished, Artemis.”

Q presses a kiss to James neck then wiggles his way up to kiss his lips softly, not wanting anything more. “You have no idea how in over my head I felt that first night…god James, I was so afraid I was going to fuck everything up and I was already half in love with you so that made it even harder. I would’ve done it, you know. What I offered you in the first place.”

“I know you would have. But don’t worry, I’ll find ways to put your masochistic tendencies to good use,” James tells him in a devious tone, lightening the mood because there is only so long he can spend talking about his feelings. 

“Give me an hour to recover and I’ll take you up on that offer,” Q promises.

“Sounds like a plan. So, we’re on the last episode of Dr. Who for this season…”

“I knew it! Welcome, fellow Whovian,” Q says gleefully as he grabs the remote and brings up the episode.

“It’s our little secret,” James decrees as Q snuggles into him and the opening music begins. When the episode ends he spends a few seconds staring at the screen. “That’s how it ends?!”

“It doesn’t end; we just get a new Doctor. Don’t worry you’re going to love David Tennant. But back off, he’s my celebrity crush.”

“Watch out, you’ll make me jealous,” James tells Q as he maneuvers them so Q is lying on top of him.

“And what would you do if you were jealous?” Q asks coyly, shifting his hips suggestively. 

“Would you like me to show you?”

“Please,” Q murmurs, shivering when James’ hand brushes over his hardening length.

James sits and gathers Q up then lowers them both to the rug in front of the fire. He rolls Q over onto his stomach then grabs his hips and urges them up so that Q’s ass is in the air. “I’m never going to get tired of looking at you like this, of how hot it gets me to know I get to open you up with my fingers and tongue before I bury my cock in you.” He runs his hands over Q’s firm cheeks, spreading his knees farther apart before ghosting his tongue over Q’s tempting hole. 

“I want…James I want you to indulge my masochistic tendencies. I want to know I’ll feel you for days. I want to feel myself close around your wrist. I want to come with your hand inside of me and then I want you to fuck me slowly for as long as you can take it. Please.” 

James’ breath catches in his throat. He’s never done that before and while he knows how incredible it felt when Q did it to him, his hand is rather larger than Q’s. Still, Q wants it James is incapable of denying him anything. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He leans forward to press a kiss against Q’s lower back before hurrying up to the bedroom to grab a glove and the better quality lube. When he returns Q is on all fours looking at him like he’s starving for it. James kisses him deeply before moving back behind him. “I hope you don’t expect me to move quickly because I refuse to hurt you too badly.”

“No, slow is good. Slow is very, very good,” Q agrees.

“Move over so you’re resting on the couch, I still don’t want you putting too much pressure on your arm.” He guides Q so he can kneel up and rest his chest and head on the couch cushion before he is satisfied that Q will be comfortable, and then he slips the glove onto his right hand. Before he uses his fingers though he licks at Q’s opening and pushes his tongue in slowly until Q is relaxed and whimpering quietly. Only then does he slide one finger in gently, just the tip, wiggling it around teasingly.

“Okay there’s slow and then there’s glacial,” Q complains, pressing back against James’ finger.

“Hush you, I’m allowed to enjoy this as well.” James smacks Q on the ass sharply and Q whines beautifully. “That’s it, let me hear you love,” James encourages as he presses his finger all the way in and twists it leisurely.

By the time James finally, what feels like an hour later, has four fingers moving in and out of his ass slowly Q feels like he’s going to go out of his skin with desire for more and James is definitely hearing all about it. “God damn it James, I’m ready. You feel so fucking good, please, please give me more.” At last James relents and his left hand slides down to wrap around Q’s cock as he presses his right hand forward gradually. Q sucks in a breath and wills his body to relax, to accept this intrusion and as he feels himself stretch to the point of pain he focuses on the fact that this is James, the man he has wanted for so long, pressing his entire hand inside of him. “James…James oh that’s…you feel so right inside of me…fuck it’s…” Then he feels his muscles clamp down over James’ wrist and James fingers slide into a fist and Q’s world whites out completely. He is aware that he is making embarrassing, desperate noises but he can’t control himself. His nerve endings are sparking and his skin is prickling all over with a rush of adrenaline and it’s perfect, it’s too much and it’s perfect and he couldn’t be more in love.

James tries to move his fist inside of Q at least a little bit, but Q is so fucking tight around him it’s difficult and he’s pretty much going on instinct because he has no idea what will feel good to Q but whatever he’s doing seems to be working. He can’t take his eyes off of the place where their bodies are joined because it’s damned hot and he can hardly believe Q is allowing him to do this. Again, he wonders how this has become his life. He speeds up his hand on Q’s cock and Q’s thighs begin to tremble so James knows he’s close. Q is making completely incoherent sounds but they sound like he’s enjoying himself so James just keeps up what he’s doing and soon Q clamps down on his fist so hard it’s nearly painful as he cries out some version of James name. When he finally relaxes James carefully slides his hand back out, kissing Q’s ass gently when he flinches slightly. Q has gone boneless against the couch so James gently maneuvers him down onto his back on the floor then straddles his hips to kiss him gently until he is coherent again.

“That was just what I wanted, thank you,” Q breathes against James’ mouth after a few minutes. “Now I’d like for you to make love to me just like this. Please,” he adds, running his hands down James’ back.

James swallows around the lump in his throat and nods, not trusting his voice at the moment as he reaches over to grab a condom packet. He is kind of worried he’s going to hurt Q but he knows that Q wants to feel it, so he puts the condom on then moves between Q’s legs and slides into him slowly. Q’s eyes close and he arches his back, moaning and wrapping his hands around the back of James’ neck to pull him in for another kiss. James echoes Q’s noise of pleasure and laces their fingers together, pressing Q’s hands into the rug above his head as he undulates his hips lazily, unhurriedly as they share breath and every movement is “I love you, I love you.” 

Q has had plenty of good sex in his life, but no one has ever made love to him quite like this, with this level of intensity and sincerity and he feels like he’s drowning in James and he never wants it to end. James keeps fucking into him as if he does plan on doing it forever and gradually Q’s cock hardens between them again and he can feel James smile against his lips. James pulls away for a moment and Q makes a lost sort of noise, but then James is kneeling and pulling him into his lap and guiding him back down onto his cock. Q mewls and wraps his legs around James’ waist and this new angle is amazing because Q’s own weight drives James deeper inside and James is still kissing him and holding him close. When James finally comes with a growl that gets lost in Q’s throat Q is only mildly surprised to feel himself tumble over into a second orgasm as well. 

An interminable amount of time later James has cleaned them off with a warm towel and they are stretched out in front of the fire tracing mindless patterns onto each other’s skin in the firelight. “I don’t want to go to sleep because then morning will come,” Q admits as he kisses one of James’ scars.

“And when it does I’ll still be here,” James promises, laying a hand over Q's heart. “And then even when I’m gone.”

“Wow, lots of sex makes you really sappy,” Q tells him with a fond sort of grin. 

“You love me sappy,” James replies as he slowly sits up then slides his hands under Q to lift him into his arms.

“I love you all the ways,” Q admits as he nuzzles into the crook of James’ neck and enjoys his ride up to their bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hardly believe this is finished! I want to say thank you so so much for everyone who has left comments and encouraged me as I was writing this story. You have meant the world to me, I want you to know that. This story is now complete, but I do plan on adding later bits of their life together at some point, though I don't know when since life is about to get very busy for me. I have the same name on tumblr so come say hi over there! Otherwise, my email is fightyourdragon@gmail.com if you want to write me about absolutely anything or just be email penpals. Also, this is random but I am very curious to know if any of you are guys...and if so what do you think from a male perspective? I'm always curious if a woman writing men having sex is getting anything right : ) Anyways, it has been such a fun ride. If any of you are from MN drop me a line and we need to have lunch, I have zero fannish friends in real life sadly. Loves and hugs to all of you! 
> 
> Finally, the gorgeous art is by ussbones over on tumblr. http://24.media.tumblr.com/0fc15816ef6cd1aa289273bb29540fa0/tumblr_mf7qtqYQkq1qe8zy0o1_500.png

 

When James wakes up he aches all over, and for a second his mind scrambles to remember what went wrong on his mission this time. Then he feels Q’s breath against the back of his neck and smiles. Right, just the too much sex kind of sore then. It’s been so long he’s forgotten what it feels like. He stretches experimentally and rolls over, throwing a leg over Q’s body and nosing his way into the crook of his neck to lick over one of the many bruises his mouth left last night.

“I hope you don’t have plans for taking me again this morning,” Q mumbles as he tilts his head to give James better access. “There’s a fine line between pleasantly sore and uncomfortable, and I’ve definitely reached it. This is an oral sex kind of day,” he says lazily as he runs a hand down James’ back.

“No complaints on my part, I’m feeling the effects of trying to keep up with someone a decade younger than me,” James admits with a yawn.

“Hmmm, you did very well for an old man I suppose,” Q replies with a teasing smile.

“Hey now. This old man can still pick you up and put you over his knee you know,” James warns as he sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling Q along with him.

“No! Help!” Q laughs, kicking as James hauls him easily over his lap and smacks him soundly on his right ass cheek.

“I think this should be part of your daily routine. God knows you’ll have done something to deserve it,” James comments as he smacks the playfully struggling Q on his other cheek.

“That’s really no incentive for me to behave, now is it?” Q asks, stopping his flailing to relax across James’ lap and rub his erection against James’ thigh.

James takes that as an invitation since his mind supplies him with the darkly erotic image of Q, ass warm and pink as he begs James to let him come and he is determined to make it a reality. “I suppose not.” He runs his right hand over the firm skin of Q’s ass and splays his left over Q’s upper back pushing him down further into the mattress. “Let me know if I’m about to push you over into uncomfortable,” he orders as he spanks Q just hard enough to leave a faint pink mark on his pale skin.

Q hisses and arches his back instinctively, but James’ hand is holding him down and that just makes him all the more turned on. When the next slap comes Q whines and squirms, partly because he can’t help it and partly because it makes James’ cock, which is trapped between their bodies, jump. Also, Q knows just how much James loves it when he’s loud. James’ spankings are completely lacking in rhythm and seem to fall without any pattern over his skin and every sting sends a jolt straight through his own aching length. He rocks his hips as much as he can, seeking friction because as much as he loves this it’s not going to be enough to get him off and he is already feeling desperate for more.

James’ smile is feral as Q ruts against his thigh while beautiful, incoherent noises spill from his mouth. This may have started out as a playful game, but now it’s pure lust and mutual desire. James is careful to spread out his slaps so that Q won’t get too sore, but he’s not going easy on him and his palm is stinging and his cock is leaking and he wants so many things that he feels irrationally angry at M for making him return to life as usual. When he thinks Q’s ass is sufficiently pink he scoops him up and drops him on his back onto the bed then crawls over him for a fierce kiss. He pulls away and plants a hand on Q’s chest. “Stay,” he orders in the deep voice he knows Q is especially hot for.

Q stays, breathing hard as he watches James go to the closet and grab a red tie then get the box of toys out from under the bed and set it next to him as he settles back over Q’s thighs. A shiver of anticipation dances over his skin as James leans down to pull his wrists up over his head and bind them together then press them down into the mattress in a silent command not to move them. James reaches into the box, rummaging around for a few seconds before he smiles devilishly and takes out a red tapered candle and a lighter. Q sucks in an excited breath because James seems to understand exactly what he wants right now; to be marked with the evidence of James’ love for him so that all of this can’t fade into unreality once he is gone.

James lights the candle and holds it over Q’s stomach. He doesn’t say anything, just glances up at Q to check for any sign of disapproval but Q is biting his lower lip and staring at the candle with obvious desire. James tips it and watches as Q’s muscles ripple when the wax splashes just above his navel. “You look amazing like this,” James praises, running his other hand up Q’s erection lightly. “How hot can you handle it? If I hold the candle close you’ll probably have a very mild burn; nothing serious, but it could take a few days to fade.”

“Yes that. Do that. I want it to last.” The idea that he will have the evidence of this under his clothes back at MI6 is very nearly orgasmic in itself.

James nods and wraps his hand lightly around Q’s length, squeezing it teasingly as he holds the candle a few centimeters over Q’s chest and lets more wax drip onto his flawless skin. He watches in fascination as the wax hardens, cracking slightly as Q arches up into the heat. James rubs his thumb over the beads of moisture forming in the slit of Q’s cock and spreads it around, massaging it in as he lets more wax fall onto Q’s sternum.

“God fucking damn it James, you’re going to be the end of me. Who has kinky sex at 8am?” Q asks, but his voice is low and full of need and wonder so he knows James won’t take it as a complaint.

“We do,” James replies simply, twisting his wrist and splashing more wax onto Q’s chest. “I’ve got to balance you bringing out my embarrassingly sweet side with something edgy or I’ll get sick of my own self. I can’t even imagine what you must think about me after last night.”

“I think you’re a dangerous, sexy, trained killer and that’s the story I’m sticking to,” Q says with a mock serious look that quickly shifts into one of bliss when a stinging heat blossoms across his left nipple.

“Good idea,” James declares as he cups Q’s testicles and rolls them teasingly as he drips wax onto the other nipple. Q throws his head back and his entire body goes taut as he keens his delight, and James is entirely certain he’s never seen anything quite so strikingly beautiful. Still, he feels as if he’s reached his limit of sweet talk for a while so he just shows Q how he feels with the way he paints him with even more heat and beauty and licks his palm to slide it over Q’s firm length. By the time he’s done Q is in gorgeous disarray: hair mussed from tossing his head, cock red and spit-slicked and torso covered in cracking red wax. “Look,” James orders, speeding up the speed of his hand and tightening his grip.

Q opens his lust-glazed eyes and raises his head to look down at his chest. For a moment he just stares before his brain re-engages as he takes in the vaguely surrealist ‘007’ that covers his skin. “Shit that’s…it’s perfect James, thank you,” he manages, still breathing hard and fast from the sensation of James’ hand working him.

“Hmm, maybe we’ll have to look into getting you a tattoo,” James comments before leaning down to swallow Q as deeply as he can. He hums when Q’s cock brushes the back of his throat, pleased with how well he’s learned to do this. Q whimpers as James presses his hips into the mattress while he slides his mouth up and down, swirling his tongue just the way Q likes it best. Within a few minutes Q is trembling as James swallows around the bitter taste that floods his mouth. He wrinkles his nose as he crawls up Q’s body for a kiss. It will never be his favorite taste but Q’s pleasure is worth it.

 

“You’re getting really good at that,” Q praises when they finally break apart.

“I know,” James agrees as he sits up and begins peeling the wax gently off of Q’s skin, leaning down to kiss every new pink mark that is revealed.

Q sighs in contentment and runs his hand up James’ thighs. “You’re such a cocky bastard,” he says fondly. “Now, what are we going to do about you?” He eyes James’ neglected erection significantly.

“Well now you need a shower, and I’ll bet you can come up with something when we’re in there,” he says as he gets up and holds out a hand for Q to join him. Once they get into the bathroom James pauses and pulls Q back against his chest facing the mirror. ‘007’ is still faintly visible across Q’s chest and James runs his fingers over it gently. “There, now anyone foolish enough to try getting you naked will see who you belong to.”

“Not likely to happen,” Q replies, and then his eyes go wide. “Oh shit, I might have to undergo a medical exam…M was threatening it before we left since he was afraid you were going to beat me up or something, who knows what goes through his head.”

James laughs. “Well, if you do I guess that’s the start of the rumor mill.”

“I’m telling you, the rumor mill will start with the chopper pilot. I really should start monitoring all email and phone communications, purely for entertainment value.”

“Let me know what you find, I’m sure I’ll be sadly lacking in entertainment wherever I’m headed,” James complains as he guides Q into the shower and turns on the water.

“Good thing you’ll have so much to remember then. I’d say you have enough hot memories to fuel your masturbatory fantasies at least until you get back so we can create new ones,” Q says impishly as he pulls James into a deep kiss beneath the spray of water.

“When it comes to sex there’s no such thing as enough,” James counters as he slides his hands over Q’s wet skin appreciatively.

Q replies by running his hands down to wrap around James’ cock and twist them in opposite directions. James hisses and throws a hand out to brace himself against the wall and then Q backs him up to lean against it as he drops to his knees and bites the sensitive skin at the top of James’ thigh. “Let’s test that theory, shall we?” he asks while slipping a finger back to rub over James’ tight ring of muscle and sucking his cock in as far as it will go before hollowing his cheeks out and sucking hard. James groans and widens his stance, and Q laughs at the thud that is James’ head hitting the shower wall. He coaxes James’ first orgasm out of him within five minutes and allows him a short break as they wash each other’s hair before dragging him back to the bed still dripping and indulging himself by suckling on James’ cock until it hardens again. This time it takes much longer to get James to finish, and when Q tries to keep licking and sucking at his softening length James makes a desperate sort of noise and hauls Q back up to kiss him.

“Okay, okay, there is such a thing as enough sex for an hour,” James concedes, breathing hard into Q’s mouth.

“Victory,” Q laughs, rubbing at his jaw as he pulls back. “But yeah, you may be right. Good thing too, the helicopter will be here at eleven and we still have a lot of packing and cleaning to do in the next few hours.” He looks around the room ruefully.

“Fine, we’ll be productive. But once we’re in the air I’m giving you your first ever blow job while flying. I think it’s just the therapy you need to get over your hatred of it,” he says with a devilish smile.

“It’s worth a shot,” Q agrees as he gets out of bed and heads for the door. “I’ll go pack what I need in my room.” When he wanders back into what has become their bedroom with a bag of things a short time later he finds his laptop open on the bedside table with a mug of Earl Grey is sitting beside it. James comes out of the bathroom, freshly shaved and wearing comfortable clothes for traveling.

“I checked my email, hope you don’t mind,” James says as he steps towards Q. “Nothing specific about the mission of course, but I have instructions to meet Mallory when we land and I have a flight to Morocco at five pm.”

“It’s fine.” Q steps into James’ space and puts a hand on his shoulder. “I think it just hit me that we’re leaving,” he says in a resigned voice.

James wraps a hand around the back of Q’s neck and laces the fingers of their other hand together. “We can’t hide from real life forever Q,” James tells him. “Besides, I’m rather looking forward to real life with you.”

“I know, and I am too. I’m kind of nervous, but excited,” he admits.

“See, it’ll be an adventure,” James assures him as he leans in to kiss Q gently.

“Okay. Just…promise me we’ll come back sometimes. When things get too crazy and I need you to myself more than Queen and Country does.”

“Promise,” James says earnestly. “Now, what do we need to do to close up shop?”

They spend the next few hour cleaning, having breakfast, getting rid of any perishable food and packing. James takes a small suitcase of clothing and his gun case from the foot of the bed along with his new painting. Q mainly gathers and assortment of electronics. When they are finished they relax on the couch, Q leaning against James’ chest with his laptop perched on his knees as he check up on things back at M16 and on James’ mission. “Well it looks like the place managed not to self-destruct in my absence, but I’ve got a lot of work to do on the security system. My people are good, but I’m better. It’s probably for the best you’ll be gone a few weeks, I’ll be stuck in Q branch so much we’d barely see each other regardless.”

“When that happens and I’m home I’ll make sure I have plenty of excuses to go terrify the techs down there. And visit my favorite quartermaster, of course.”

“Just try not to scare them so badly they lose productivity. You know there’s a reason most of them have no contact with agents, especially big scary double-oh agents. They can’t all be as well-rounded as I am.”

“You’re no fun,” James gripes without any real seriousness.

“Nope, no fun at all. That’s why we spent the past two weeks sitting here knitting,” Q says as he turns his head towards James for a kiss. A few seconds later the unmistakable sound of an approaching helicopter shatters the moment.

“Looks like duty calls,” James says as he reluctantly places a final kiss on Q’s temple before they get up to gather their things. Q pauses before opening the door as if trying to steel himself to leave. “If you stay you’ll never get that blow job,” James points out.

Q turns and grins at him, opening the door. “You always know just what to say, don’t you?”

“It’s a gift,” James states as he swats Q on the ass to get him moving.

“Stevens,” James nods to their pilot as he opens the door for them.

“Commander,” Stevens replies, looking surprised as his eyes flick back and forth between James and Q. He backs up to let them climb in, eyes widening at the way James takes Q’s hand and helps him up. “We’ll be stopping once to refuel but we’ll be back at headquarters as soon as possible.”

“No rush,” James replies with a wink as he pulls the privacy curtain closed, barring a mildly terrified Stevens from view. He sits down in the seat next to Q and stifles a laugh. “I wouldn’t even need to be an expert in reading expressions to know he thinks I’ve finally cracked. I think he was expecting cold, brooding, still on the verge of a mental breakdown Bond.”

Q shakes his head. “You’re not even going to have to try to terrify the departments if you walk around looking this amused. They’re all going to think you’re hiding a bomb under your jacket or something.”

“Best to keep them on their toes anyways. I think I’m really going to enjoy myself today,” James smirks as the chopper lifts off. “Starting right now.” He fixes Q with a devious look then slides off his seat onto his knees and comes over to rest between Q’s legs. He runs his hands up Q’s thighs and over his zipper.

“Not wasting any time are you?” Q asks quietly, eyes glancing uncertainly over to the curtain.

“Not giving you enough time to get nervous about being in the air,” James states as he undoes Q’s trousers to pull out his hardening cock and hold it with one hand. He sucks the head into his mouth and flicks his tongue over it teasingly. He smiles when Q hums his approval and removes his hands from where they were gripping the chair to place them on James’ shoulders instead. “That’s it, just relax and let me take care of you” James tells him before taking Q back into his mouth and proceeding to give him an achingly slow blow job.

Q has to admit that James is distracting him from the fact that they are trapped in a hunk of metal hundreds of meters above the ground, but this insanely slow slide of hands, lips and tongue is its own form of torture. Every time he gets close James stops moving and just hums around him while running his hands soothingly over Q’s hips. He knows why James is dragging it out, that this will be the last time they can have this for weeks so he’s torn between wanting it to last and wanting to grab the back of James’ head and shove him down onto his cock, because after what has to have been half an hour he is a trembling wreck and now he’s so close again. “James please, I need..”

James responds by gripping the base of Q’s length and moving his hand in time with his mouth and this time he doesn’t stop until Q is biting back a moan and digging his fingers into James’ hair as he falls apart. James swallows everything carefully, then slides his arms under Q’s thighs and picks him up so that when James sits back down in his seat Q is straddling his lap. The chopper dips suddenly and Q flinches. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” James assures him.

“Still, this seems ill-advised” Q says nervously, wrapping his arms tightly around James’ neck.

“Welcome to a relationship with James Bond. Now, I know just what you need to forget about being nervous.”

“What’s that?”

“Blueberries,” James replies with a smile as he reaches out to grab a small sandwich bag out of a side pocket of his suitcase.

“You brought them? Why 007, who knew you were such a romantic?”

“Only you. And it’s going to stay that way,” James warns lightly as he places a berry in his mouth then leans in to kiss Q.

Q decides it’s a losing battle so he resigns himself to staying here on James’ lap. After all, he thinks as James slips the berry between his lips, there are worse ways to fly. When the berries are all gone James still doesn’t seem inclined to put Q down, so Q leans over to grab his tablet out of his bag and they spend the rest of the first part of the flight discussing James’ secret (to everyone but M and Q) mission and creating a list of things that could be useful to him. When Q tenses as they begin to land James kisses him fiercely, hands buried in his hair and he quickly becomes too caught up to be afraid.

When the engine is cut Stevens knocks on the ceiling outside the curtain. Q moves to get up but James grabs Q’s hips, holding him in place. Stevens slides the curtain over a few inches. “We’ll just be here a short time while I re-fuel.” When he doesn’t hear any objection he slides the curtain aside far enough to see them. “Do either of you need—“ He stops, mouth open as he takes in the way they’re sitting. “I mean, ah—“

James maintains a flawless poker face as he replies. “I’m fine. Q?”

Q sighs inwardly, but in for a penny… “No, I’m quite comfortable but thank you.” He runs a hand up James’ neck slowly to scratch at the back of his head. “Excellent flying. Keep up the good work.”

“Right. I”ll just be…right.” Stevens looks completely flustered as he shuts the curtain.

Q turns back to James. “You’d better not have rattled him so bad he can’t fly properly.”

“The last time I flew with him it involved bullets and explosions, he’ll be fine.”

“And about that whole no PDA at work thing?”

James’ thumbs massage circles into Q’s hips. “We’re not at work yet. Besides, he’s probably texting M right now. Best to give him some sort of advanced warning.”

Q rolls his eyes. “Him and everyone else. You’re going to be impossible, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be perfectly behaved when I need to be but I’ve got a good hour before then,” he states, pulling Q in closer. Q shifts his hips experimentally. “No, that’s not what I mean. The next time you make me come I want it to be inside of you in my new flat.” He leans in to nip at Q’s ear. “I was thinking more along the lines of a last extended make out session.”

“I could probably be convinced,” Q breathes as James sucks lightly at the sensitive skin just below his ear.

“Excellent,” James purrs as he kisses a trail along Q’s jaw and back to his lips. He wonders if this will ever get old, spending so much time just kissing, but he rather thinks it won’t. Nearly an hour later James finally pulls away from their languid slide of lips and tongues. “As much as I hate to admit it, I think my legs are pretty much asleep. And I need to change so I’m ready to go.”

Q gets off of him and offers James a hand up. James stretches and stomps his feet a few times to get the blood circulating again. Q sits back down and fixes him with an interested gaze. “I don’t have to change, so that means I just get to sit here and enjoy the show,” he says impishly.

“Voyeur,” James accuses fondly as he strips his shirt off then whirls it over his head dramatically before tossing it at Q’s head.

Q laughs and catches it. “Should I have brought a few bills?”

“Sorry, I’m not for sale. I’m afraid I have a very jealous boyfriend,” James teases as he makes a show of taking off his trousers.

“Oh that is unfortunate,” Q laments, eyes raking appreciatively over James’ newly exposed skin.

“I know. He could make life quite unpleasant for anyone who tries to steal me away.” James kicks his shoes off and slinks over to Q, straddling his lap and grinding his hips seductively.

“I think I can see why. He would be crazy to let you go,” Q asserts as he runs his hands up James’ sides.

“And I’d be crazy to hurt him.” James lowers himself to sit on Q’s lap and moves closer to that their lips are nearly brushing. “So I’d better go.” He gets up suddenly then backs away and casually begins to unzip his garment bag to select a suit.

Q stares after him and tries to will his erection down. “Oh you are such a bastard,” he accuses without any real venom.

“Welcome to your new life,” James quips. “Now, which one should I wear?”

When they land next to MI6 headquarters a short time later they are both presentable and ready to go to work. Stevens knocks on the ceiling again but this time he doesn’t open the curtain. “Ah we’re here. I’ll meet you outside to help with your things.”

James can’t help but smile at the nervousness in Stevens’ voice as he gives Q one final kiss then opens the door so they can get back to reality. They enter through a side door next to the makeshift helipad, the roof is still too unstable for one, and when they arrive at the elevator they part ways. James heads upstairs to face Mallory and get his assignment while Q and Stevens bring their things down into the temporary home of Q branch. They don’t say anything as they part; James just gives Q a reassuring nod and brushes his fingers against Q’s wrist as they go their separate ways.

Q walks into Q branch with Stevens trailing behind him pointedly not saying anything. Q is relieved when he drops their things and hightails it out of there, probably to find the nearest person he can tell about what he’s seen. Q puts on his best responsible quartermaster face and makes the rounds of his department, checking up on their progress and giving input into various projects. Fortunately everything seems to be functioning well though many people still seem on edge, which Q supposes is normal considering the recent attack and loss of M as well as many other co-workers. He’s actually rather happy they’ll all have something exciting and scandalous to talk about once word of him and James gets around. He smiles. He can probably manipulate it enough to keep them wondering for a long time, and oddly enough it will probably do good things for the generally somber atmosphere he’s returned to. A short time later he’s talking with one of his new engineers about a new prototype laser when James walks in. “I need to outfit 007 for a mission. I’ll check back with you later,” he tells the woman who is looking at James as if she is expecting him to pull a gun on them and Q wonders what people have told her.

James wanders slowly towards them, winking at a young woman. “Keep up the good work sir,” he says as he pats one of his programmers on the back as he passes, smiling at Q as if he’s the best thing James has seen all day and completely ignoring the fact that everyone has paused and is pretending not to stare.

“007,” Q acknowledges and his stomach does a little flip because this is exactly like the start of a fair few of his fantasies. “If you’ll follow me I’ll get you all set up.” He leads James over to what is basically his corner of the room for lack of space. When he stops James steps just a little too close for what a typical co-worker would find comfortable. “How’d it go?” Q asks in a low voice.

“Fine. M didn’t broach the subject of us even though I can tell he knows. I think he’s trying to avoid setting me off right before a mission. That and he’s probably assuming it’s just another office affair and it will have died off by the time I get back, so problem solved.” He slides his hand over so that his fingertips brush Q’s and leans over the table as if he’s examining his equipment.

“It won’t though, right?” Q asks quietly, hating himself for his momentary uncertainty now that they’re back in the real world.

James looks over at him in slightly offended surprise, but when he sees the genuine worry in Q’s eyes his expression turns slightly desperate. “Artemis, you know it won’t. I’m not going to forget about us and if I could I’d let everyone know it.”

Q looks apologetic. “I know, it’s just…being back here…”

“Oh fuck this,” James growls, grabbing Q’s ridiculous cardigan and pulling him in for a thorough kiss. When he pulls back Q looks shocked and even the sound of keystrokes has stopped as all the workers have abandoned the pretense of ignoring them. James huffs, reaches over and grabs his gun off the table and turns to face the room. He lifts it and points it slowly at each of the now panicked faces. “No one saw anything,” he states in his best ‘you so do not want to fuck with me’ voice. He lowers the gun and smiles brightly. “Excellent, now that’s sorted.” Then he turns back to Q. “So, what do you have for me?”

“Aside from a swift kick in the ass?” Q asks, trying but completely failing to look upset.

“You can break the whip out when I get home,” James replies lightly. “So, I see I have my trusty radio back.”

“You do. And just because I love you…” Q picks up a pen and hands it to James with a smirk. “It won’t turn into a hot tub I’m afraid, but if you twist it then click it four times in quick succession you’ve got about sixty seconds to get the hell out of there because this thing could level a city block.”

James puts it in his pocket with obvious delight. “Wait, when did you have time to make this?”

Q looks mildly self-conscious. “I may have taken it on as a special project just after we first met.”

“You really were determined to get me in bed one way or another weren’t you?”

“I told you that first day James, what I want I simply take. Though I may have neglected to mention the part where I also keep it,” he states as he hands James the briefcase with the rest of his equipment. “Do try to bring the majority back in one piece, 007.”

James smiles as he takes it. “If I don’t, are you going to punish me?”

“I don’t know. If I say yes are you going to dump it in the river on purpose?”

James grins. “I would never.”

“Right. Well if you and my equipment come home safely I will do anything you want. And you have a few weeks to consider, so do try to get creative and impress me,” Q says with a wink. “Now go blow some shit up and shoot some bad guys and let me get some work done already.” Q shoves James towards the door playfully.

“Alright! I’m going.” James jogs a few steps and then turns to blow Q a kiss before he leaves because he is nothing if not a master of manipulation and he knows that most of their audience will find it too sweet to be terribly upset at Q for breaking the rules with him. He heads for the exit and for the first time in years he has a reason to want the mission to end as quickly as possible so he can come home, and when he smiles it is nothing short of terrifying. Those bastards have no idea what’s coming for them.

 

Two days later Q is leaning back in his desk chair in Q branch, taking a break with a cup of Earl Grey. He taps his earpiece. “So, ready for some amusement?”

“Please. The drop isn’t scheduled to happen for another three hours and I’m bloody sick of sitting under this bridge. I blame you, it was far easier to sit and do nothing before I had to do it with frequent erections,” James’ voice gripes in his ear.

“It’s hardly my fault that the sound of my voice gets you hard,” Q replies with a smile.

“Well if your voice wasn’t describing the way you want me to fuck you in such vivid detail it might not be such a problem,” James points out but Q can tell he’s grinning.

“I suppose there is that,” Q concedes. “Pull out your mobile, I’m sending you a document. I’ve compiled some of the most amusing messages going around M16 regarding our relationship. Names have been deleted to protect the innocent or guilty, but rest assured I’ve already dealt with the latter. Why people would be so stupid as to send things over company mobiles or servers is beyond me, but it’s too amusing to put a stop to at this point. Although I think Eve may have finally done it. Well, you’ll see. Okay, there you go.”

Jams pulls up his email and opens the word document and before long he is having a difficult time stifling his laughter since he really can’t afford to be too terribly loud. The document reads:

“M. You told me to keep you appraised on how James is doing. I feel it’s my duty to report who he’s doing…he seems to have formed a sexual relationship with our quartermaster. At least, that’s what I gathered from seeing Q on James’ lap. It does appear consensual on both sides.”

“007 just walked in with Q and they’re bloody smiling and don’t look like they’ve tried to kill each other. Damn, I owe you ten pounds.”

“I swear I just saw Bond walking through the halls and smiling. It was disturbing. I think he may have finally lost his final shred of sanity.”

“OMFG Bond just kissed Q in front of all of us! I mean like a really hot kiss, I think I need to change my knickers.”  
“Did you get a picture?!”  
“No I didn’t get a bloody picture I was in shock!”  
“Bollocks. Well next time get a picture!”

(Post to all MI6 employees on their supposedly secret tumblr. These people are morons; thank god none of them work in Q branch. They’re all smart enough to pass notes.) “007 and Q are confirmed to be in some sort of sexual relationship! Eyewitnesses confirm they shared a passionate kiss in Q branch before Bond left on his mission. Discuss!”  
“Aah that is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard! Maybe James will be less of a cold bastard now.”  
“Q is clearly his sex slave. That or Bond is actually a vampire and Q is under his thrall.”  
“What is wrong with you? If anyone is the sex slave it’s Bond. It would take a strong hand to tame him. Someone needs to figure out a way to see if he’s wearing a collar under all of those fancy shirts.”  
“Flail! Asdfghjkl;’!”  
“Wow, English much? How are you employed here?”  
“Okay that has got to be some hot sex right there. I’m rather jealous.”  
“This is the greatest thing ever. I hope they kiss in barely-hidden corners all over the building so we can watch the hotness happen.”  
“My ovaries just exploded over the thought of them fucking.”  
“THIS. YES.”  
(There is also a piece of fanart but I don’t want to scar you.)

“I think it’s cool that they are together now. Everyone deserves to be happy.”

“Honest truth. A nurse in medical swears she saw ‘007’ branded across Q’s chest!”

“Damn. I was hoping to get Bond into bed, looks like I’ve lost my chance for a while at least.”

(This one is from M, but it’s pretty obvious.) “Eve. Kindly explain what is going on between 007 and Q and tell me how much I need to worry about it. They are aware it’s against regulations to date co-workers, though I’m not sure how much anyone actually cares about that. I’m more concerned about Q going all Silva when James drops him for the next hot woman that catches his eye.”

“M. If you just struck that policy from the books it would earn you some serious points because no one follows it anyways. I wouldn’t worry about James dropping him. Have you heard about the matching rings? Regardless, you’d probably have a double defection on your hands if you try to stop them and let’s be honest, we need those two.”

(This is a mass email from Eve. Everyone got it except for me.) To all members of MI6 who are gossiping over technological platforms: You are all bloody idiots if you don’t think Q is reading every last one of your messages regarding his new and apparently thrilling relationship with agent 007. If you don’t want your identities wiped, I would suggest you desist. And if anyone has a problem with them they can tell it to my sidearm. P.S. Hi Q!”

James sets his phone down. “Thank you Q, that was just what I needed right now.”

“Just doing my job, 007. I’m here to give you everything you need after all,” he says, his voice laced with dark promise.

“Hold that thought for another week or so,” James replies with a tone of barely-concealed longing.

“I miss you too, James,” Q tells him. “Just…however long it takes, come home to me.”

“Artemis?”

“Yes?”

“Stop with the sappy stuff and get back to work. Aren’t you supposed to be finding me a terrorist ring to take my frustration out on?”

“Well maybe if someone hadn’t needed me to hack a government facility to get his ass out of there, and get a few doors to open electronically because he couldn’t break them down, I would’ve had time to find them,” Q states and he suspects James can hear the implied eye roll.

“You’re such a little shit,” James replies with a smile and he wants to be back with Q so bad it aches.

“I really am,” Q agrees, running a finger absently over his lower lip and wishing James was there to bite it.

Neither of them says anything else for the time being, but they don’t turn off the connection either. The equipment they are using is extremely sensitive, so if they listen carefully they can sit silently and breathe in synch and it isn’t perfect, but for now it’s enough.


End file.
